Endless Love
by mandybljd
Summary: "I had to Blaise. I had to let Granger go. Some muggle nutter once said ' if you love something let it go, if it comes back it was always yours. If not then it was never yours to begin with.' Or some bullshite like that."
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if…."

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

Part One

"Is that it then?"

Draco couldn't look up. He didn't dare try to look into the black, depthless pits of his best mate's eyes.

"You're just going to let her go? Just like that?" Blaise reached forward, grabbing his long time mate by the collar, and shaking him. "Dammit Draco, answer me! Don't you get it? Is anything processing in that thick skull of yours? Granger left! You just let her go! You're- a _fucking coward!_ You-!" At this, Draco pushed Blaise off of him and started panting from his onslaught of emotions.

"What do you want me to say? You heard her! She wanted to leave. Was I supposed to get down on my knees and beg her to stay with me?" Draco ran a frustrated hand though his blond locks.

Blaise shook his head. "And you say you love her. If you really love her like you say, then you should _bloody _be running after her. "

Draco looked at his dark companion, and Blaise took an involuntary step back at the cool blaze of fury lurking in the Malfoy heir's eyes. "Don't even start that Zabini. Of course I _fucking love her!_"

Blaise crossed his arms. "Really? Cause the last time I checked, you don't let the person you love leave without fighting for them. "

The fire that had lit Draco's eyes went out. His demeanor changed; his shoulders slumped and with a dejected sigh he ran his hand through his hair again. "I had to Blaise. I _had to_ let Granger go. Some muggle nutter once said '_ if you love something let it go, if it comes back it was always yours. If not then it was never yours to begin with._' Or some bullshite like that. "He took another sigh. " Granger….she has to find her parents. And I'll just get in the way of that. I can't chain her to me just because I don't want her to go. If it was my parents…."

He paused and Blaise was beginning to understand, albeit reluctantly. No one knew but him and Hermione just how much Draco cherished his parents, no matter what wrongs they had committed in the past. They were the only family the young heir had after all.

"Anyway, I have some things to take care of while she's gone." Looking at his friend's raised eyebrow and slightly curious expression, Draco smiled ruefully. "I have to make sure Granger comes back to a man worthy of her. " Giving a little shrug, Draco let his eyes gaze into the distance of some far off memory.

_She bit her lip as she stared at him, and he couldn't help but want to wrap her in his embrace and never let her go. But he refrained. This was not the best time for such notions. Finally she opened her mouth to speak._

"_I…. I have to go. My parents-" _

"_I know." He cut her off, his tone neither angry nor passionate. In fact, it seemed quite flat and detached, his tone betraying the storm of emotions he tried to hide from her. And yet he couldn't. As their eyes met, Hermione saw everything he tried to hide within his mesmerizing silver orbs. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, before taking a tentative step forward and reaching out a hand toward him. "Draco-" _

_A second later, she found he had pulled her into a tight embrace, the reality of her leaving him for an indefinite amount of time crashing down on him like a bludger to the head. "Come back to me. That's all I ask, is that you come back to me when it's all over….. Hermione. "Her name, softly whispered from his lips, was like a caress against her ear and she shivered, hugging him back tightly. _

_She heard his silent plea along with everything he couldn't say. _

_That he wanted her to come back him safe and sound. That he hoped she found her parents and in turn found peace. That he loved her enough to let her go without him, even if that meant he'd worry himself sick about her every day, hour and second they were apart. That he would wait forever if he had to. Well, at least until he couldn't take it anymore and ran after her. _

_At that last thought, she let out a small giggle. _

_Hearing her soft, twinkling laugh, he broke away from her just enough to see her face. To look into her warm honey eyes. And after seeing the understanding at what he tried to convey in their embrace, he smiled, tracing his lips with the tip of finger before claiming them in a somewhat sweet and tortured kiss. A moment later, they broke apart and Draco frowned, wiping the trails of tears that Hermione wasn't aware she had shed. _

_Clearing his throat, he placed his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes memorizing this moment. He muttered his love for her, before breaking away, knowing that if he opened his eyes and looked at her he would be hell bent on making her stay. "You should get going then, Granger." _

_With that he turned his back to her, and waited for her to leave. Opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, and tiptoed to his ear. "I love you too, Draco." And with that she was gone, out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front of the Manor, the door closing not only on Draco, but on their love for the time being._

_The sound seemed to echo for hours. _

_That was until Blaise Zabini, Draco's best mate from school and childhood, and also work partner with Hermione had come charging into his house, demanding answers to the rumors going around that Hermione had fled London. _

**Author's note: It's not going to really focus much on Hermione's journey in finding her parents. So you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter. =D**


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if…."

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: Lmao. I'm sorry if I confused some people with my last author's note. When I said 'that's all' I was referring to the note, not the story itself. The story is far from over, having just begun. So yeah. Sorry for the mix up. Oh and that part was just a **_**prelude.**_** Anyway, on with the next part. **

**Part Two**

Inter-house unity had become somewhat of a reality as the occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry returned once more to continue with their studies. This could be seen in the way the students no longer held reserves about sitting at another house table during meals, or in that house rivalry over the Quidditch Cup had settled into something not so fierce, allowing the games to become much more enjoyable with its laid back attitude. The start of the new term bustled with excitement as not only the younger students returned to the school, but a majority of the lost seventh year students from the previous year as well.

What was most shocking about this occurrence was not the fact that the students of seventh year decided to come back and receive a proper graduation, but that given their stance in the war that had taken place before the summer holidays, the whole of Slytherin house returned as well. Every single one of them had returned, from old first years to the age old seventh year class, or at least those who had managed to pass their trials over the break.

At first it seemed that none of the parents of Slytherin house, (those of whom had managed to escape the punishment of Azkaban in exchange for heavy house arrest, which most had opted to plead for in their trials), let alone their children, wanted anything to do with Hogwarts and had banded together in agreement to have their children's education sought elsewhere. That was until one person decided to speak out against having decisions made for him- one person that took the shape of the one, the only, -_Draco Malfoy_.

At first the parents were shocked, when at a gathering meant for the adults to discuss their next course of action concerning their children, the Malfoy heir burst through the French pane doors of one of three elaborate ballrooms within the manor. The room fell silent as a dozen or so, pair of eyes followed the seemingly calm teenager, whose cool and impassive face was only betrayed by his long quick strides and clenched fists, made his way through the crowd and to the middle of the ballroom, coming to a halt in front of his parents.

Coming to a stop, he looked first into the icy blue eyes of his mother then to the steel grey eyes he had inherited from his father, before- "I'm returning to Hogwarts." He announced curtly, earning a collective gasp from the room, and nodding in slight satisfaction over the room's reaction, before turning on his heel. He got as far as halfway through the room before his father's voice calling out his name stopped him in his tracks. "_Draco." _ It was quiet, almost a whisper, you could have dropped a pin and the sound would have echoed. But to Draco, it was more than an echo. His father could have been yelling at him with that voice.

Squaring his shoulders, Draco spun on his heel and raised his chin in defiance to his father's steely grey eyes, as the elder Malfoy surveyed his heir. Crossing his arms, Lucius raised a finger against his lips, tapping it thoughtfully before he spoke again. "Forgive me if I'm _wrong_," He started, an amused expression flashing across his aristocratic features as several of the other parents laughed. "But you had always given your mother and I the impression that you detested that wretched school and everyone within it. Now you say that you wish to return to that pathetic excuse for an institution?" At this, the elder Malfoy raised an eyebrow with as much grace and elegance that could only have been born and not learned. "Care to explain yourself?"

Slowly, Draco let a smirk slide unto his lips, as he tucked his hands into the folds of his pockets. "No. I don't particularly see the need to. I'm returning to Hogwarts." He finished with a note of finality in his voice, something that didn't slip past the elder Malfoy's attention. Again he made to turn away and continue his journey out of the vicinity of the ballroom filled with adults, when his father's voice rang out again.

" _Draco."_ The slight edge not lost on Draco, as well as everyone else in the room. They all seemed to take a collective step back, making Draco wonder faintly whether the adults were really anything other a herd of brain dead cattle. Probably not, he snorted.

"Yes, father?" Draco kept his voice aloof, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched the small vain on his father's neck begin to darken.

"If you think that you're going to just- _tell your mother and I what you think you're going to do- you are most certainly mistaken!" _ Lucius's drawling voice was near growling as he bit out the last part, his left fist clenched painfully around the head of his snake cane ( not that he was aware), the vain now visibly popping out of his neck, and his pale cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Lucius." At the sound of his wife's cool and calming voice as she put her hand in the crook of his arm, Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. His shoulders relaxed at her touch and Narcissa smile before turning her eyes to her pride and joy.

"Now, Draco, don't make a big fuss over such a trivial thing as where you go to school. I assure you, if it's because you think you'll miss your friends, there's nothing to fear. We all plan on sending the children to the same place, so you won't be lonely. We're only trying to do what's best for you, really-"

Draco loved his mother. He really did. But from the moment she started talking, he found his usually easy to reign in temper begin to flare and erupt as she neared the end of her sentence. Suddenly it was just too much. "_We're only trying to do what's best for you." _ He mocked in a tone that left the adults gasping, Lucius's eyeballs to practically fall out of his sockets, and Narcissa to abruptly stop in the middle of her sentence, her eyes wide with disbelief and hurt. "Can't you see? All you've ever done is tried to do the best for me! That hasn't helped our side any! Look at where we are right now because of it! You think you're doing the best for us by deciding things as if we're babies who don't know the difference between a gnome and a house elf! Stop! Just STOP!" He finished in a near growl that shocked nearly every occupant in the room. Regaining his wits about him in the middle of his son's rant, Lucius stood with a look of passive outrage at his son's blatant display which was deeply affecting his mother.

Though nothing could have better persuaded them then hearing what Draco had had to say next. "Don't you see?" He continued quietly, his eyes sweeping the entire room, before locking eyes with his own parents. "What you've done to us, your children, by trying to do the best for us? How much pain we have to endure not only watching our parents suffer day in and day out in a place meant to be regarded as home now turned prison, but also the way people spit and scorn the very ground we walk on whenever we so much as set foot outside the protective wards around the houses because of who we are and who _you_ are? How much we worry every day we wake up, wondering if this is the day someone will find something else to convict you with that would be enough to have you carted off to Azkaban? How much we've sacrificed and lost because we were too naïve for own good and did everything you asked of us, because we believed you were 'trying to do the best 'for us?"

A tense silence followed his speech, where each parent reflected his words. Mrs. Parkinson grimaced as she recalled one afternoon her daughter Pansy had come home with her half her hair burnt on the ends and cuts all over her cheeks and hands and had insisted it was because of a nasty hair spell gone wrong and a fall she had taken in the garden before she had set out for Diagon Alley. Mrs. Zabini remembered the day her son, Blaise, came home sporting a massive black eye, and a cracked set of ribs which he attributed to a Quidditch 'accident'. One by one the parents recalled the various instances in which they had stumbled upon their children in worse for wear condition and felt shame for never once considering it was something other than the lies they had been fed with.

"And I hardly doubt you could do anything to stop me or any of the others from leaving for Hogwarts even if you wanted to. All we'd have to do is step out the front door and we'd be as good as gone." Draco finished, and the adults felt the weight of truth behind his words. All of them had been placed under heavy house, having access to the grounds of their vast estates, but none able to step past the front door, as per their punishment. Even the gathering that night had had to have been approved and considered for weeks , resulting in Aurors having been placed around the grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor as they spoke.

Lucius, although feeling a bit put out at his son's outright disrespect for Narcissa and himself, felt a small bit of pride at the cunning Draco had put in his argument; having exploiting their weakness and berating them for their past decisions all in one blow. _Well done._

Clearing his throat, Lucius glanced down to his wife, before addressing their son. "Draco, I expect you to apologize to your mother for your atrocious display-"

"I'm sorry mother." Draco muttered, his eyes cast to the floor.

"And for the paper work needed to send to the _headmistress,_" he sneered before continuing, "about your return to that godforsaken school in my study tomorrow morning."

Draco's head had shot up, his eyes searching for any sign of deception before allowing his eyes, which had been guarded since he stormed into the ballroom, to soften just enough for his father to catch it. When he received a curt nod from his father and a small tight lipped smile from his mother, Draco gave a mocking bow to the room before leaving the room with less hostility then he had entering it.

The after effects where that of a domino as the other children heard of the Malfoy heir's decision to return, they all agreed to do so as well, leaving the parents no choice since it had already been decided to send them as a whole, rather than separate them.

When the term began, the other houses were understandably wary of their Slytherin classmates, and had anticipated the usual vile and nasty taunts and behavior from the infamous house, if not an increase of it. What they did _not_ expect was the quiet and subdued group of students that had stepped out of the Hogwarts Express.

Whereas being the residential bully house of the school was the stereotype most Slytherin students lived up to, this new batch did nothing of the sort. In fact, that's exactly what they did. _Nothing._ While they still went to class and studied, they kept mostly to themselves, something that would not seem as odd seeing as they usually only deemed people of their own house worthy of their attention, except for the fact that they ignored everyone. If they were pushed or shoved by another student outside their house, they said kept silent and carried on as though nothing had occurred. If they were being assaulted by taunts, threats, or snide remarks from the other students, they kept walking past. They acted as though suddenly deaf and raised neither voice nor fist in retaliation, which was most unlike the former Slytherin house. Even during their first Quidditch match, which was against Hufflepuff, the Slytherin team played a good, clean, fair game, holding off their usual tactics of winning which included, but was not limited to, taunts and dirty moves. Needless to say, they still had won.

And yet of the all the oddities that had come from the return of Slytherin house, the biggest turnabout that left people's mind spinning was found in none other than the Slytherin prince himself, _Draco Malfoy_. The acclaimed bully and terrorizer of most of the student population who had the misfortune to cross his path had turned a complete 180 that left not only his peers but the teachers befuddled as well.

The whole of Slytherin house looked to Draco as their unofficial leader to be looked up to, but even with this medium of power, he seemed to act quite humble about it. While he still walked with his usual swagger and was flanked by a member of seventh year nearly all the time, his intimidation was more of a subtle thing as opposed to his usual out right aggressiveness. He, like the other students of Slytherin house, ignored most people, kept to himself during classes, and had taken a spot within the library to dwell in during breaks and lunch periods.

It was within the school library that Hermione Granger had her first encounter with the somewhat new and improved Malfoy. She had been sitting in her usual spot, which was just a few rows away from where he usually sat , working on some problems given out as homework from Professor Vector, when the sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to pause and look up.

Meeting the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, which seem to glow in the sunlit room, she allowed her features to mold into a mixture between surprise and wariness, and waited. Sensing she was not going to start the conversation first, Draco swallowed before speaking.

"My usual seat is taken. May I?" He asked in a soft voice, his arm that was not holding up his books gesturing toward the empty seat diagonally across from her. Taken aback by his polite tone and inquiry, she gave a short nod, and watched as he placed his books gently on the table, dropping his bag from his shoulder the ground and sat himself down, his eyes taking in the table. The table that could hold four people had Granger sitting at on edge, her books and parchments scattered around in front of her and the space in front of the seat next to her. That left the side that Draco sat on empty, at least until he too began to unpack his quills and parchments, before diving into his work. Hermione stared at him a little longer, before she too continued with her own work.

For a while nothing else was said between them, the only sounds between them being the scratching of their quills against parchment and the occasional ruffling of a book. It wasn't until Hermione let out her fifth sigh in the last hour that Malfoy paused in his own work and looked up. She was glaring at the piece of parchment in front of her, her brow furrowed in an expression of mixed frustration and confusion.

"Er…. Something wrong, Granger?" Although Malfoy had indeed turned a new leaf, he still was unsure about the ways of interacting with people he had once found inferior to himself, what little courage he had had ( mixed with mild insanity) when he walked over and asked to sit down, slowly leaving him.

For a moment she said nothing, and though Draco fully expected not to receive an answer from the bookworm Gryffindor, his inner self berated him not making more of an effort. Just as he posed his quill back over his parchment to continue with his own work, she spoke.

"I'm…. having trouble with this part here." She whispered, as though by not outright voicing her difficulty could somehow lessen the blow to her pride cause by admitting it. Malfoy looked back up, startled by her response, before glancing down at her paper to where her finger was pointing. While he looked over the problem, he came to two conclusions. One was that he had the book that would help her finish the problem, he himself having had some difficulty with the assignment a few days prior when he had worked on it, and Two, that her hand was quite dainty and small. Almost childlike.

Without another thought, Draco picked up his bag and after shuffling through for a bit, pulled out the necessary book, and opened it to the correct page. "Here." He murmured, his hands holding out the book for her to reach. "This should help you." After a moment's hesitation, she carefully slid her hands over his to accept the book, the feel of her smooth hands barely touching his, setting the skin with something of a cool fire that left Draco confused and a little wary.

Hermione herself was feeling a bit uneasy, the feel of his cold hands contrasting to the way her own were close to bursting into flame, her palms accumulating a steady amount of sweat. Their eyes met, a clash of warm honey brown against cool, moonlight silver ( in this lighting anyway), before they both looked away, neither quite sure what to make of the other. Suddenly everything felt very awkward, and Draco, very much aware that it was his fault for intruding on her space, stood and began to collect his things. Placing the book gently before her, Hermione watched as the Slytherin prince gathered his belongings into his bag, and pushed his chair in before turning to leave.

"You can borrow it as long as you need to. I'm in no rush to get it back." Gesturing to the book, Draco watched Hermione as she watched him, a little unnerved by her somewhat speculative expression. There was a pause before she seemed to come to a decision about something, and nodded, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

Giving her a curt nod himself, Draco turned and began to make his way down the aisle between the tables and bookshelves. Reaching the end of the row, he turned and watched as Hermione went back to work, her eyes alternating from the opened book to the parchment in front of her. After making a few adjustments with a scratch of her quill, she smiled in triumph as she finished the problem, unaware of the pair of silver eyes watching her from far as she continued to plow through her work, eager to finish the task before dinner. With a small smile of his own, Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the library.


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. Enjoy! **

**Part Three**

As the last weeks of September blended into the cold days of early October, the young Malfoy heir and the Gryffindor princess settled into a routine. Whenever he would go to the library, he would always alternate between sitting with her, asking with the same amount of polite as the first time, or in his usual spot if it was empty. The weeks that followed their first encounter were a hazy blur for Hermione as her classes kept her busy most days, leaving no time to ponder over the transformation of the Slytherin prince. That was until the day was done and she lay wide awake in her lavish queen sized bed within the Head's dormitory that she reflected on the certain Slytherin.

On the outside he seemed very much the same boy she knew. Platinum blond hair, high aristocratic features, tall, slender build…. Yes on the outside he was very much the same. And if she was being honest with herself, Malfoy seemed to only grow into his looks as the years passed, becoming on all accounts _quite _handsome. But that only scratched the surface. It wasn't until you really _looked _at him that you noticed there was much of a difference. For instance, his eyes that were usually squinted in disgust and arrogance no longer held the same gaze. Although for the most part when Hermione had looked into his eyes, she found that during the times they were not guarded, his silver orbs held traces of an almost tortured sadness, sometimes a bit of the feeling of being lost, and- dare she think it? An underlying sense of uncertainty that seemed to amplify whenever they were in the company of one another.

Try as she might, she couldn't even hazard a guess over why the Malfoy would feel uncertain in her presence but she figured it was just one of those unexplainable things. Quite like the unexplainable burn her hands felt whenever she recalled her fingers sliding over his in a most innocent touch. Just as the thought entered her mind, she felt her palms grow moist with sweat and chastised herself for her behavior over something so small.

Pushing the covers back, she got on her feet and out of her room, eager to get some water to calm herself with. Passing by the door that led to the Head Boy's, she couldn't help but feel a bit put out at the fact the room was rarely used. Although Malfoy was Head Boy, he much preferred to stay in the Slytherin dormitories. Making a cup of water for herself and finishing it with one gulp, she resigned herself to the fact that she would not be sleeping tonight. Picking a light book, she settled into an armchair she deemed hers, and began to read, pushing all thoughts of Malfoy out of her mind.

Draco it seemed was having a hard time _not _thinking about their first encounter. The weeks that followed found him behaving quite oddly in the eyes of not only his dorm mates but the entire Slytherin house as well. He was distracted, that much they could tell, his eyes always seeming glazed over when for some odd reason they caught him staring at his hands with a look of confusion. He was much more quiet than usual, only giving nods and answering in monosyllables whenever he wasn't mumbling to himself. Light moon shaped crescents appeared under his eyes, giving the impression of only sleepless night for the young Malfoy heir. This seemed to alarm the students of Slytherin house, so much so that they implored the help of one Blaise Zabini to find out the cause of this drastic change in their Slytherin prince.

It was on one chilly day in October that Blaise sought out Draco for an answer for his behavior. Knowing that he usually frequented the library, Blaise made his way quietly into the room and through the rows of bookshelves, his eyes sweeping the area in search of that oh so familiar head of platinum blonde hair. He didn't have to search long, finding the Malfoy heir seated at a table alone, a few books strewn across the table top in front of him, the quill in his hand moving across the roll of parchment languidly. Blaise took his time observing the blonde. Every few minutes, Draco would look up and then hastily look back down at his paper, continuing his work. Shifting his eyes in the direction the blonde seemed fixated on, Blaise took note that the only other people besides himself and Draco were that of a couple of early bird Ravenclaws, two girls from Hufflepuff and of course, Hermione Granger.

_Hmmm interesting._ Blaise thought, as he approached Draco's table and sat down across from him. Draco gave him a quick glance before returning to his work.

"The house is concerned about you." Blaise began without preamble. "They think something's wrong."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the admission but did not look up from his work. "Really? What's given them that impression?" He asked dryly, knowing that it was useless to ask, but trying to steer the conversation from where he knew it was going.

"Hmmm…. Don't know myself." Blaise held a finger to his chin in mock thoughtfulness before ticking off the reasons with his fingers. "Could it be that you look as though you haven't gotten a good night's sleep or eaten a decent meal in ages? Or that you mumble to yourself like a complete nutter? The amount of time you spend day dreaming as you stare at your hands?" Blaise gave a pause for dramatic effect before continuing. "Or that you can't seem to keep your eyes off of Granger over there?" He lifted a thumb over his shoulder and watched with amusement as the blonde heir nearly jumped over the table to bring his hand from pointing at said person.

"_Put your hand down you idiot! She'll see!"_ Draco hissed, glaring as his longtime friend gave a small laugh before retracting his hand. If it had been anyone else, Draco would have promptly told that person off and denied everything. But this was Blaise. The boy he had spent most of his childhood with, who knew him better than most people. There was no hiding anything from Blaise's sharp eyes, and Draco knew it would be useless to try. The mere fact that they had sent the one person who knew him so well and was sure to get an explanation for his behavior, left Draco wondering if it was really as bad as the Slytherin house made it out to be.

With a sigh, Draco put his quill down and rubbed his temple. Blaise, satisfied that Draco was now going to spill the proverbial beans, so to speak, relaxed into his chair as the blonde began to confide him, starting from the first encounter with the book, the feeling he experienced in his hands, and the gnawing feeling he had whenever he thought of or was not around the Gryffindor bookworm, the feeling, much to his chagrin, only intensifying when he was anywhere near her! When he finished, the blonde had laid his head atop his arm, missing the grin that seemed plastered to his best mate's face.

"I don't know what to make of this! " The blonde groaned, oblivious to his friend's attempt to not to come right out and laugh at him. "I feel….quite out of sorts about it, Blaise. What's wrong with me?" He asked quietly, and Blaise felt a small twinge of pity for his emotionally distressed friend. Though this side of Draco was nothing new to the Zabini heir, he took comfort in knowing that he was one of the chosen few Draco felt comfortable letting this side of him show.

"I think I have some idea, mate. But I'm not sure how you'll react if I tell you." Blaise couldn't stop the wide grin from forming on his lips as the blonde shifted his head so that his chin rested on the table behind his arm, his eyes peering up at him from behind his blonde fringe.

"Well, what's wrong with me?" Draco asked, his eyes shifting to the curly hair girl some tables behind them before returning to Blaise, who to his immense irritation, was biting his lip in an attempt the stifle his laughter. "Well? Are you going to tell me, or are you just gonna sit there and laugh it up all day?"

Deciding to put his friend out of his misery, (and because he wanted to see his reaction to the news) Blaise only smiled and announced, "Draco, mate, I know this might come off as a shock to you, but I think the reason you've been acting this way," He lowered his voice before continuing, _" is because you fancy Granger_."

And just like that everything seemed to click in Draco's mind.

The times he searched for her in the hallways, though he never questioned himself on it. The way he would purposely choose a seat in class somewhere behind her, not wanting her to notice his staring. The way his hands would burn up whenever he thought about their first encounter that occurred a mere few weeks ago. How he would lie awake and wonder why he didn't just stay in the Head Boy dormitory where Granger was. How his eyes always strayed to the Gryffindor table when he first walked into the Great Hall in the mornings, and when he left at night after dinner. How he always seemed to check out the books he knew she'd need for homework, just so that he'd have a reason to sit at her table every once and awhile. It explained _everything_, right down to the way his heart would throb uncomfortably against his rib cage, the way his stomach clenched painfully, and the feeling of having the ground pulled out from under his feet whenever she looked him in the eyes. Yes, it all made sense.

The confirmation of Blaise's words hit him like a ton of bricks, and with a groan Malfoy banged his head back down on his arm. Blaise, thinking that the source of Malfoy's distress of over _who_ he had developed feelings for, patted his arm lightly.

"Well, you could've picked worse mate. At least it's someone with more than half a brain. And she's not the type to care much about money, so you wouldn't have to worry about her only wanting her you for your family's fortune. Although, she seems so uptight, so the challenge to see how far you could get with her-"

That's as far as Blaise got before he was roughly grabbed by the collar and pulled up over the desk, a mere few inches away from his friends clearly displeased face. "_Don't even think about finishing that sentence Zabini_." Draco snarled, making Blaise's eyes widen just a fraction, before he smiled and laid a hand on the arm that was currently connected to the hand wrapped around his neck.

"Relax mate, wouldn't dream of it." He replied in a soft, calm voice. This seemed to shake Draco out of his rage, and with a huff he let go of his friend and sat down with something akin to a pout on his lips.

"Zabini-"

"It's fine." Blaise waved his apology away, knowing that Draco would never really hurt him, and that his emotions just tended to get the better of him sometimes. Draco just gave a small nodded, before shifting a hand through his blonde locks that seemed to be getting a tad bit too long. Knowing there was no way he was going to get any more work done now, he started packing his things into his bag.

"What'd you reckon I do?" Draco asked, rolling up his parchment and placing it in is bag. Blaise gave a small shrug in reply. "Tell her?"

Draco shook his head. There was NO way he'd tell Granger about his new developing feelings toward her. They had just gotten to the point where they could safely be considered friends. He didn't want to muck that up, since the chances of Granger, _the_ Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio and Gryffindor princess of Hogwarts, ever feeling the same about _him_, the guy whose family had supported the Dark Side and bullied her and all her friends growing up, were about the same as Hagrid suddenly becoming the Minister of Magic.

No, he couldn't risk it. Even if by some miracle, she did feel the same, Draco knew that his presence in her life would affect her negatively; her friends would no doubt turn against her, having to deal with constant harassment from the media, not to mention having to deal with his own parents…. He couldn't subject her to something like that, and told Blaise as much.

Blaise gave an impatient snort as Malfoy listed his concerns, which sounded more like excuses to him. "Yeah, but you said it yourself. This is _Granger_, we're talking about here. If there's anyone strong enough to overcome any of that bullshite, it would be her, wouldn't it?" He watched, a bit confused when Draco let his head hang, his fringe casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Yeah, but how could she stand to give herself to someone whose hands are tainted with innocent blood like mine?" Blaise said nothing, as Draco asked the one questioned that lingered in the back of almost every fifth year student and up minds. The shame of that acts they had committed against countless people during the war had led the occupants of Slytherin house to keep to themselves, to people who knew the pain and suffering they were going through. People who understood them. People who didn't judge them for their past because it was a part of them as a whole- as the children of former Death Eaters.

In the silence, Blaise faintly registered the sound of soft foots approaching their table before coming to a stop in between Draco and himself. Turning his head, he found the subject of their conversation within their company and cleared his throat to get the Malfoy to look up. When he did, he watched with fascination as Draco's eyes seem to greedily take in the small girl standing before them, almost as though memorizing her very existence.

"Thanks for the book, Draco. It was really helpful." She smiled and held out the book for him to take. To her confusion, he said nothing as he snatched the book from her hands, and turned away, stalking his way out of the library. She stood there, wondering what she did to upset him, when the sound of Blaise getting up from his chair broke her train of thoughts.

"Did…. I do something wrong?" She asked the Italian Slytherin, as he made his way over to the previously occupied seat, smiling as he picked up the bag that Draco, in his haste to run away, had forgotten. Although the Zabini heir had always made it a point to stay out of other people's affairs and just spectate as the events unfolded, he found that he could not do that when it concerned his best friend's happiness.

He gave the bookworm an apologetic smile as he heaved Draco's bag over his shoulder. " Don't worry it's not you. Draco….is a bit high strung you know?" He watched as she turned her head the direction of where the blonde had stalked off in, and couldn't help but grin internally at the way she worried her lower lip between her teeth, before giving a slow nod. _ So things aren't so one sided are they?_

"Yes. That's understandable. I mean of course he would be- yes." Although she couldn't quite place her finger on it, Hermione was a bit perplexed at the feeling of disappointment mixed with just the barest hint of hurt that lingered from his abrupt departure. She assumed it had something to do with the fact that she had grown accustomed to the polite way he treated her with that caused her to feel such things. But then, if that was the case, why was it that she had felt almost compelled to reach for the back of his cloak and make him stay?

Chastising herself for thinking such things once more, she gave Blaise a small smile and told him that she hoped Malfoy took it easy, before excusing herself back to her table. Maybe she could fit in completing the rest of her Ancient Runes translations to keep the unwarranted thoughts of Malfoy at bay, until a later time when she entertain them, like tonight while she laid in her bed.

Curious black eyes watched as the little witch returned to her table and her work, and Blaise couldn't help but observe with the same scrutiny he had with Draco earlier. She had light ringlets of bags under her warm eyes and she seemed just a tad bit distract, which no one catch unless they knew what they were looking for. A few moments later, he watched with amusement as she stared at her own hand before continuing her work. Yes, it seemed the feelings the Slytherin Prince harbored were not one sided at all, though Blaise had the impression that Hermione was not all aware of them like Draco was.

Feeling quite satisfied with the information he had gathered from the pair, and now having something to tell that would soothe the unease of Slytherin house, Blaise slipped out of the library and headed back down to dungeons.

**Author's note: I'd like to thank all of you who've taken an interest in my story (if the amount of hits it's gotten over the last three days is any indication). =D **


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. Also, I'd received a review questioning about the time of this story. Yes its post war, and yes, most of them are coming back to finish their last year. I did some research (because it's been awhile since I've read the books.) and found that Hermione was the only one to go back and get her NEWTS. The boys went on to be Aurors… and Neville became the Herbology professor after being an Auror for a while. So for the sake of the story, let's just say they ALL had to go back to school. Lmao. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Four **

It wasn't until Draco was halfway down the staircase leading to the Great Hall that he realized he had forgotten his bag back at the library. He swung his body around as his mind battled itself over the pros and cons of going back. The image of Hermione's slightly confused and hurt face popped into the front of his thoughts, and he shook his head, turning back around, heading once more toward the dungeons. He couldn't go back there now after making such a display of himself and could only hope that Blaise had taken his bag with him.

Although he had started off with the intent of heading down to his house common room, Draco found himself walking out the front doors and unto the lush grass of the grounds. He let his feet carry him until they came to a stop by the lake, where he was most surprised to find wasn't deserted. There sitting on the edge with the soles of her feet splashing the surface sat none other than Luna Lovegood.

At the sound of the leaves crunching beneath his feet as he came to a stop some feet away from the eccentric Ravenclaw, she turned almost fluidly, her eyes settling on him and catching Draco by surprise when she graced him with a smile. "Why hello, Draco." She greeted in her dreamy voice, turning to the Lake once more. "A bit stuffy in the castle." She continued, as the Slytherin prince stood there, his mind amazed at her almost casual demeanor towards him.

He opened his mouth and blurted the first thing that came to mind. "_The bloody hell?" _ The Ravenclaw gave no outward qualms on his use of language, instead opting to just continue sitting there as if he said nothing. He continued the rest of the way toward and stared down at her blonde head. "How can you be so cordial towards me, Looney?" He asked, the venom lacking in his insult. He truly was bewildered how someone like Luna Lovegood, a girl who had been locked along with her father in the cellars of Malfoy Manor the previous year during the war, could greet him as though they were longtime friends.

"It's quite simple actually." She turned and smiled up at him. "The war is over. And you're not the same person you were before." Her eyes were twinkling, in that all so familiar way. At a loss as to what to say to that, Draco merely nodded before plopping down beside her to admire the stillness of the lake.

Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room, his dark eyes doing a quick scan of the room for any sign of the blonde. Finding none, he smirked and walked over to a dark corner where a group of seventh years were gathered. At the sight of the Italian Slytherin, all conversation came to a halt. Sitting himself in a black leather armchair, he waved a hand and waited for one of the younger students to come. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?" A small boy in maybe his third year of Hogwarts asked, as he stood by the older Slytherin's side.

"Ah yes. Draco forgot his bag in the library. Bring it up to his room would you?" The group of older students watched with looks of amusement as the boy stuttered an '_of course' _before being handed the bag and making his way up the boy's staircase, holding it as one would hold a precious artifact or newborn baby.

There was silence and Blaise wondered which of them would start the interrogation. " So." Pansy started and Blaise almost broke out into a smile. "Did you find out what's wrong with Dray?" Blaise nodded and there was silence again. "Well? What's wrong with him?" She asked impatiently. Blaise motioned for all of them to come forward until their heads were nearly touching, whispering to them everything he found out. Pansy was the first to react.

"WHAT?That's it?" Blaise flashed her a look of warning before scanning the room for any eaves droppers. In a hushed tone, she continued. "That's what's been wrong with him? He's in love? With who?" Blaise just shook his head in answer, making Pansy fold her arms and settle back into her armchair with a huff. Theodore and Adrian merely looked amused at the childish antics the Slytherin girl was displaying.

"What do we tell the house?" Adrian asked the smug looking Italian as they all settled back into their seats.

"Leave it to me." Blaise responded, before getting up and calling to order a brief house meeting. With his luck, he could turn things to the Malfoy's favor.

Hermione couldn't help but glance toward the doors of the Great Hall every time it opened, only to sigh in disappointment whenever someone other than the blonde Slytherin entered. His abrupt departure from the library earlier bothering her more than she cared to admit. After what seemed like the tenth time, Ron and Harry decided to question their friend's weird behavior.

"Erm…waiting for someone, Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, almost gulping when she turned her eyes toward him.

"Of course not. What makes you ask such a thing?" She countered, picking up a roll and buttering it. The doors opened and her eyes darted in that direction, only to see another Ravenclaw third year enter.

"Well, you keep looking over at the doors whenever someone comes in. You'd think we'd be attacked any minute now." Ron laughed lightly, earning himself a small glare from the witch across him, which only made his laugh deepen.

"Don't be ridiculous, _Ronald_! I know we're not-"The doors opened and just like that the person she had been waiting for came sauntering through. There was a pause as shining grey clashed with honey brown, before the spell was broken and he made his way over to the Slytherin table, which unlike the mixed tables of the other houses, held only those from their house.

Hermione watched him until he sat down, his back toward her, before catching the end of Harry and Ron's conversation.

"….such a git!" Ron exploded little chucks of chicken spewing out of his mouth and onto the table in front of him, much to the disgust of the people seated near them.

"I'm sorry. Who?" Hermione asked, picking up her glass of pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"_Malfoy!_ That's who! Blimey Hermione, how can you stand working with him? Must be a nightmare!" Ron gave a slight shudder at the thought of anyone having to put up with the arrogant prick that was the Malfoy heir.

"He's actually not so bad to be around." Hermione commented, making Harry and Ron's eyes widen with disbelief.

"_Not so bad to be around? _You must be joking Hermione! This is Malfoy we're talking about! Hello! Ringing any bells in there?" Ron asked, leaning over the table to make to rap on her forehead with his knuckles.

Pushing his hand away, Hermione merely huffed. " I know who Malfoy is Ron! But I'm telling you, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Hermione, he made our lives hell when we were younger! He supported the Dark Side during the war!" Ron was no longer eating, instead staring at Hermione as though she had grown another head.

"Ron," Harry began, quickly seeing that things were going to get out of hand. "If Hermione says he's not so bad, then he must not be. I mean, she works with him more than we do."

Hermione gave Harry an approving smile and nod. "Thank you Harry. I'm glad that one of my friends trusts my judgment regarding other people's character."

At that Ron snorted. "Character? What character Hermione? That guy's a prick! Always has been, always will be. I'll be surprised if he doesn't turn out like his dear old man one day."

"_Ronald!"_ Hermione hissed, not believing the words coming from the red head's mouth. She knew that Ron and Harry wouldn't believe that Malfoy heir was a changed man, but she didn't think they would stoop so low as to compare him to his father. Malfoy might have been many things, but his father he was not, if the weeks of interacting with him were any indication. For one, his father would have never approached someone like her, as he did that one day at the start of term. The comparison, for some reason, made her blood boil.

"I cannot believe you said that _Ronald!_ Draco is nothing like his father!" At the use of the Slytherin's first name, the trio paused. Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth, as Harry stared between her and Ron with a look of bewilderment. Ron's ears were steadily turning a violent red, which the pair knew was a tall tell danger sign.

"Oh, '_Draco'_, now is it? Didn't know you were so close that you'd be on a first name basis with the guy, Hermione. "Ron sneered, causing a flare in Hermione's temper.

"I don't think it's any of _your_ business how close I am with him, Ronald." Hermione countered coolly. Some part of her supposed she should have felt guilty for baiting him the way she was, but she was tired of Ron's 'all or nothing' attitude. She was allowed to have friends outside of Harry and him, wasn't she?_ Ahh but that's not all you want to be._ A voice in the back of her mind whispered. Hermione, having no time to ask herself whether it was true or not, banished the thought, and focused on the argument at hand.

"Of course it's our business! Tell her Harry!" Ron turned to their friend, who jumped at the suddenly steer toward him.

"Ron, look. I agree with Hermione. It's none of our business and-"

"See? Harry thinks so too!" Ron cut the brunette off midsentence.

"NO he doesn't Ronald." Hermione glared at the redhead. "And stop dragging him into this." Harry gave her a small smile, which she returned before turning hard eyes toward Ron.

"I'm getting a little tired of you always having to be in control of everything in this friendship." Hermione folded her arms.

"Oh really now? Well, sorry if I'm trying to look out for my friend! But if you'd rather go off and make friends with _Draco,_ be my guest!" Ron spat angrily, knocking his fists down on the table so hard it knocked over several plates of food and cups of juice.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine. I will!" She swung her legs over the bench and made to get up.

"Good!"

"Good!" Hermione parroted furiously, and after lifting her bag unto her shoulder angrily, almost knocking some of the people around her in the head, she made her way towards the Slytherin table.

From the moment he sat down, Draco knew something was wrong. As he passed by many of the younger students to an empty seat, the boys seemed the glance at him with apprehension, while the girls all hid their mouths behind their hands, giggling profusely.

This caused Draco to lift an eyebrow. Then when he sat down, Adrian and Theodore could not look him in the eye without choking on laughter they tried to conceal as coughs. The last straw was when Pansy reached over, placed a plateful of food in front him and said, "Draco you have to eat. No girl will want you looking so washed out."

Grinding his teeth, he threw his fork down on the table. "_What _is going on with everybody?" AT his outburst the whole table turned to stare at the Slytherin prince, the boys all looking pointedly anywhere but his eyes, while the girls are started giggling and whispering to each other.

"How romantic-!"

"Our tortured prince in love- what a story!"

"Wonder who the lucky girl is….?"

Catching only bits and pieces, Draco's eyes widened, before turning to his best friend now turned traitor, Blaise. "Blaise…" He growled, his frustration only mounting when the Italian turned to him, an amused smile playing on his lips. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing that wasn't true Draco." Blaise shrugged, letting out a laugh when the Malfoy heir continued to glare at him. "Ask them yourself." He swept a hand along the table, and a second later Draco summoned a small third year by the name of Leo to his side, promptly asking what the deal with everyone was.

"Well, Mr. Draco, everyone's found out that you've been infected." At this, he leaned forward and with a hand to his mouth, whispered, " With cooties. The other boys are scared of getting it, and all the girls think it's romantic. "At this the young third year, rolled his eyes, as though he couldn't see what was so romantic about getting infected. With a nod, Draco relieved the third year back to his, before turning to his gang of Slytherin friends.

"Whose bright idea was it to tell the house that I was infected by a lot of cooties no less?" Draco scoffed, picking up his fork and stabbing his potato with it.

"Well, only the younger students think that. The rest just know that you're crushing on someone." Blaise let a smirk slide onto his face. "They don't begrudge you for it Draco. On the contrary, a lot of people in the house think it's _oh so romantic!"_ Blaise imitated a girl's high pitch voice, clasping his hands together to his chest, and fluttering his eyelashes. As the group burst out in a fit of laughter, Draco couldn't help but crack a smile at the Zabini's childish antics.

Suddenly, the whole table grew silent, as a pair of soft footsteps approached, footsteps Draco would know anywhere. He glanced at Blaise, who was looking at someone beyond him, the rest of the group just staring.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, and Draco turned, getting a whiff of her cucumber melon scent, before wondering what on earth was she doing, standing there behind him. His grey robs caught her warm honey brown ones, and for a second time seemed to freeze between them again. He wasn't aware that he was staring until she began to speak, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Could I join you for dinner?" She asked, looking quite embarrassed, her hand clutching her bag while the other twirled a lock of hair that stood out in front of her. Before he even knew or could even think about what he was doing, he moved over and made room for her to sit.

There was a slight pause, before-

"Fancy some juice, Granger?" Blaise asked, a smug smile on his lips, as he pushed a cup in front of the Gryffindor. _ Yes. Things were definitely getting more interesting._


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read and reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. I'm sorry if things seem to be going at a snail's pace…. But I really enjoy stories that build up to the romance before they punch you in gut you know? Anyway, here you go. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Five**

Hermione didn't know why she did it. She didn't know what drove her to such insanity. And yet, she couldn't stop herself from getting up and heading towards the Slytherin table. By the time her mind had caught up with her actions, she was already sitting next the Draco, surrounded by his gang of Slytherin friends, and being pushed some pumpkin juice from Blaise Zabini. She nodded shyly, and took the goblet, taking a small sip, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious among the sea of green clad students.

Draco for the most part couldn't believe she was sitting next to him either. It seemed way to surreal and some part of him was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Tearing his eyes away from the Gryffindor beside him, he met the curious stares from the Slytherin table and raised an eyebrow at them. All at once, everyone looked away from the pair, resuming their meals and talking amongst themselves, though sneaking occasional glances at their prince and the lion princess. Draco shook his head in amusement, catching bits and pieces of conversation from the Slytherin girls, who were talking in hushed whispers and none too discreetly pointing to himself and Hermione.

"Our prince and the Gryffindor princess…!"

"So tragic! A modern Romeo and Juliet…!"

"It's the best kind of romance….. Forbidden and all that."

Draco sincerely hoped Hermione heard nothing from the group of girls, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable at his table. He looked at her, watching as she played with a roll, her eyes seeming to be far away. He wondered about her quiet sadness, before turning his head and craning his neck, where low and behold he found Potty and the Weasel glaring daggers at him and their friend. Catching their eyes, Draco couldn't help but let out a sneer before turning his attention back to the brunette at his side.

"So, what idiotic thing did Weasel and Potter do to upset you this time?" He asked, watching as she suddenly clenched her fists, the distance look in her eyes, replaced by a fire that took Draco a back. Her hair seemed to crackle with electricity, before she huffed, folding her arms and glaring at the cup in front of her. The rest of his Slytherin pals made no effort to hide their interest, their curiosity just as great as Draco's.

"It's not what did they do this time! It what they _do _all the time! God, especially Ron!" Hermione ranted, unaware of her avidly interested audience.

Draco scoffed, while taking a bite out of his abused potato, his eyes only sparing a glance to his fork as to not spill his food on himself, before returning to Hermione. "Which is?"

"Having the nerve to tell me that I poor judgment in other people's character! And for insinuating that you'll-!" As the thought crossed her mind, Hermione stopped and stared down at the plate in front of her that had been placed by Blaise during her rant.

Draco stopped mid bite, his eyes going wide as he processed what Hermione had just been about to say. _She was arguing with the Weasel….over me?_ Some part of him, swelled at the knowledge that Hermione had argued with her two best friends over him, though another part wondered what the Weasley could have said to set the Gryffindor fire cracker off.

Hermione was hesitant about continuing her sentence. She knew she had a habit of letting her mouth get away with her sometimes, and this was one of those times when she realized just how troublesome it could be. In truth she didn't want to see what his reaction would be. She chanced a glance toward the Slytherin blonde and was surprise to find him staring at her with thinly veiled curiosity shining through his grey eyes, his food now lay forgotten, not that he was all that hungry to begin with. Knowing that he expected some kind of answer, she took a breath and continued.

"That you'll end up like

your father one day." She said quietly, watching as he became deathly still, as did the rest of the table. For the second time that night, the table froze, the noise dwindling in a hush, the occupants not quite sure how to react, knowing that the mere mention of the Slytherin prince's parents, particularly his father was in a word _taboo_. They all sat still, waiting for the reaction of their prince. His group of friends looked somewhat panicked and even Blaise couldn't think of anything to say that would diffuse the situation.

Draco for the most part was trying hard not to just get up and blast the stupid Weasel to Timbuktu and back. A part of him justified that he had been a good boy, thinking of the satisfaction he would garner from watching the daft redhead curled up on the floor in pain that was inflicted by the blonde's own hands. But just as the thought came, it was quickly sent away, as another took his place.

He couldn't turn back into the foolish boy he used to be, he really couldn't. Not when the whole of Slytherin house looked up to him as a role model and example of a new way of thinking for the once corrupted Hogwarts house. He had not only won over the students but their parents as well, earning them a freedom that could be as easily snatched from them by the slightest slip up from him. And as his eyes glanced up and down the table and into the faces of the people who depended on him to change the way the pureblood society was run, he found that he couldn't stomach the thought of messing it up all over some brainless comment from a Weasel. He had heard worse, though that didn't lessen the sting.

And of course, Hermione wouldn't be pleased if he did beat the redhead to a bloody pulp, no she wouldn't. In fact, Draco was ready to bet she would be disappointed in him, and he would only be proving the Weasel right. The thought of her being disappointed in him after spending weeks showing her that he was a new and improved man was something he found he couldn't stomach.

Draco didn't have the chance to muse further because before he knew it, he felt a pressure on his arm and a tingling that seemed to render it useless. His eyes darted and widened just a little at the sight of Hermione's hand resting on his arm. All at once, he found that his arm felt as heavy as lead but light as a feather under her touch. If her touch shocked him, it was nothing to what her next words did.

"I told him he was wrong." She said quietly, her eyes staring at her hand on his arm. "He's wrong, Draco. You're nothing like your father." She looked up and stared straight into his eyes, almost as though trying to read into his soul, and he let her, letting his gaze become unguarded. "And I don't think you'll ever be."

For a moment, Draco was at a loss for words. The fact that Hermione, the girl he had come to develop such strong feelings for, someone who seemed so pure compared to his own tainted soul, not only defended him against her friends, but also truly believed that he was _not _ or anything close to his father, made his heart soar and an odd fluttering his stomach to occur. For once, he let himself feel something he had in the past never allowed himself to- he felt hopeful.

Hermione, for once didn't let her mind dictate things. She let her heart speak and she listened, especially when it told her that Draco would need her comfort. Not questioning herself, for once, she put a comforting hand on his arm, and was happy when he didn't recoil from her touch. Before she could stop herself she let the words flow out her mouth, meeting his eyes and feeling something akin to pride when she saw he let himself become unguarded to her. In the back of her mind, she felt a sense of relief at being able to be honest, not only with herself but with Draco as well. Always seconding guessing herself and overthinking things was something Hermione found exhausting, and now the one time she allowed herself to just _do_ instead of think, it was liberating.

The others were watching the interaction with mild disbelief and amazement, the only one who wasn't quite shocked being Blaise. He merely looked at the pair with a smile, not only for his best mate, but for his choice in women. He couldn't help but think that Hermione Granger would be the one to heal the Malfoy's heir's wounds and at the same time steer him in the right direction in breaking down the walls of years of pureblood mania and begin anew. Letting another smile, he threw an amused glance toward the other surprised Slytherin, before continuing his own dinner.

Pansy for the most part was shocked at first. But when she really thought about it, she couldn't help but get used to the idea. If she had to pick someone to help pick up the shattered pieces that were Draco Malfoy, she couldn't have chosen better than Hermione Granger. And it seemed that the blonde Slytherin agreed, if the look in his eyes were any indication. Turning her head, she saw Daphne garnering the same surprised expression before the girl turned to her and they shared identical smiles. Adrian and Theodore were flabbergasted for a bit, before deciding they didn't really have a problem with it, and going back to their jokes and their dinner.

Giving a shy smile, Hermione gently removed her hand from his arm, which Draco wanted to immediately grab and put back, but stopped when he reminded himself that she needed her hand s to eat a proper meal. Giving her a small smile and a nod, he returned to his own meal, and ate with gusto, eating more than he had in a very long time.

After that, the rest of dinner went off without any more tense moments, Hermione finding it surprising just how well she got along with the seventh year Slytherins. Smiling despite herself, and laughing at their jokes, she found herself feeling quite honored to be included in their circle, something she knew for the most part had much to do with Draco's acceptance of her, but still feeling honored nonetheless. And the conversation! She couldn't help but revel in the intellectual conversations the Slytherins were capable of, leaving her intrigued to find out how much more they knew about certain topics.

Hermione couldn't help but feel that this was something her friendship with Ron and Harry lacked. Although for the most part, they didn't share her passion for the many facets of wizard law and politics like Pans and Blaise did, nor did they have an interest in the great classic works of literature -both Muggle and Wizard alike- that surprisingly Theodore and Adrian had. Most of the time, Hermione felt quite put out at their never ending obsession with Quidditch, something she never really could bond over with them. As Blaise brought up another interesting theory that they had just learned in Arithmancy, Hermione pushed all thoughts of Ron and Harry to the back of her mind and joined the conversation enthusiastically.

Draco, for the most part, found that he was quite enjoying himself. Although he didn't actively join the conversation surrounding him, only throwing a few comments here and there, he felt more inclined to just sit back and watch Hermione interact with his friends. He found she fit quite easily with his group of friends, her usual guarded person giving way to a more laid back Hermione, something in the past he had only ever observed of her when in the company of the two morons she regarded as friends. At the thought of her friends, he rolled his eyes, but quickly had a smile slide unto his face as he watched her laugh at a reference Theodore and Adrian made regarding some book or other. He grew entranced with the way she threw her head back, her mouth opening wide and emitting a high melodic laugh, while she tried to hide it behind one of her hands. The only thing Draco could think of was how utterly _endearing_ she was without even trying.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Blaise threw looks of amused, raised eyebrows, and a sly grin which Draco choose to ignore, in favor of watching Hermione and marveling at her many expressions. When the Great Hall began to empty of people, leaving only the whole of Slytherin table along with a few large clusters at the other tables, Draco remembered a rather nasty Runes translation that he, and undoubtedly Hermione as well, needed to finish. Clearing his throat, he tapped Hermione gently on the shoulder and waited patiently for her to turn her attention towards him.

"Yes?" She asked, giving Draco her full attention even as the conversation continued behind her.

"I need to finish up that translation for tomorrow, and was thinking about going to library. Would you like to accompany me?" His heart seemed to stop as she bit her lip obviously trying to fight off a smile. Was she… laughing at him? This seemed to deflate him somewhat until she nodded and giggled in spite of herself.

"Yeah, I need to finish that as well." She made to get up, as did she, smiling as he seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief. "But honestly, Draco, you don't need to be so formal all the time." He only raised an eyebrow at her, as he held out his hand to help her over the bench, giving her a mock bow that caused her to laugh out loud.

She turned to grab her bag, but upon not finding it under her seat, she turned to the blonde next to her to ask if he had seen it, only to spy it on his left shoulder, his face turned away from her. Upon closer inspection, Hermione could spot what looked suspiciously like pink tint on his cheeks. Before she could take a closer look, Draco turned back to her, nothing on the outside betraying his storm of emotions welled up within him.

He gave a curt nod to his friends, pointedly avoiding Blaise's gleaming eyes, and to the rest of the table, allowing Hermione to say a quick goodbye to his friends, before walking side by side with her out of the Great Hall. As they crossed the other tables, he could feel the stares of the people from the other tables boring down the back of his head, and wondered if Hermione could as well. If she did, she made no sign of it, instead starting up a conversation about how his own Runes translations were going.

Blaise waited until the pair left the Great Hall before turning to his other fours friends. "That went smoothly." He commented, taking another swing of his juice.

"Yeah, she's not as frigid as I thought she'd be." Theodore said, Adrian nodding his agreement. " She could be just what Draco needs."

"Of course she is!" Pansy rolled her eyes at the sheer obliviousness that made up the male thinking process. "You'd have to be blind to not see the way they are with each other!"

"Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her." Daphne smiled lightly, the brief return of their old childhood friend, before the war, before Hogwarts, before they knew of what was expected of them and their duty was something that warmed her heart. She knew without saying it that the rest of them had caught a glimpse of the old, carefree Draco and they would do whatever they could to help Draco regain some of his old self.

"Yeah, but I think Granger isn't quite there yet with her feelings like Draco is." Adrian said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his other hand tracing idly on the table in front of him.

"You're right on that mate. Which is why, we're going to help them out a bit, whether Draco wants us to or not." The other four caught the glint in the Zabini heir's eyes, and smiled, knowing there was always a good plan when that particular gleam was involved.

"So, what's the plan?" Pansy asked, rubbing her hands together with a mischievous expression taking over her face, as well as the other four.

"Well….." Blaise motioned for them to put their heads together as he told them his latest interference in the Slytherin prince's life.

Muttering the password to the Slytherin common room, Draco made his way past the empty room and towards the boy's dormitory. He made his way with slow movements, the hours spent on a hard wooden chair in the library having turned his legs into a numb mess, though the time spent with Hermione quickly canceling out any pain he had to withstand just to have some time with her.

He entered his room with closed eyes, throwing his bag into a corner, and feeling quite satisfied at the thump it made on the floor. Shrugging out of his cloak, he threw that too, before making his way to the bed and throwing himself into the warmth and comfort he knew would be there- only to be met with the cold stone floor. As his body made painful contact with the ground, the Malfoy's heir's eyes sprung open and looked around his room owlishly, observing the room.

It was empty.

His bed was not there, obviously. But neither was his trunk. His dresser. His desk. The enter room was empty, not even a speck of dirt to hint that someone had been staying there. Feeling something close to a scream bubble in his throat he yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"_**BLAISE!**_"


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read and reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. You guys really inspire me to write and well…. Update like crazy. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Six**

Somewhere in the seventh year boy's dormitory, Blaise Zabini laid in his four poster canopy bed, his legs crossed and his arms confortable cushioned behind his head, a satisfied grin playing on his lips as he heard the blonde's enraged yell, wishing he had some a way of seeing his face at the moment. He imagined it was somewhat scrunched up and undignified, and wondered just how long it would talk him to seek him out. _One... two… thre-_

Before he could finish, the door leading into the room rattled on its hinges as a series of borderline violent knocks hit its surface. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Blaise merely smiled at the looks of unease on the faces of his roommates, who had been anxiously awaiting for their friend to come and find his room and had opted not to sleep (not that they didn't try), were no doubt questioning his sanity at the moment.

"Are you sure this is ok, Blaise?" Adrian asked, his eyes glancing up from his book, to the door as it continued to rattle as the Malfoy heir continued to rant and rave outside.

"Positive." Seeing his friend's doubtful expression, Blaise sighed exasperatedly. "How can you expect to help move things along between the two if he can't even stay in his own dormitory? The lack of space will do them good. Trust me." _Plus we'll get to do some major renovations on our room with Draco gone._

"Psh. Sure, whatever Zabini. It's your funeral." Theodore shrugged before continuing his own book, not missing the eye roll the Zabini directed towards him before gingerly going to the door and opening it. In a flash the blonde Slytherin stalked past his Italian friend and to the middle of the room, where he then whirled around, his chest heaving at the extortion of pounding on the door and the yelling that had no doubt fallen on deaf ears.

"I'm only going to ask once. Where. Are. My. Things?" Draco gritted out, not in the mood to be playing games at this time of night. He wanted to sleep, and the sooner he hexed his soon to be _ex-_bestfriend the closer he would be to that sweet oblivion. If only he could find his bed…

Blaise merely eyed his fingernails for a moment, before answering in a nonchalant voice, "It's in your room, Draco."

At that Draco's eyes bulged, and the urge to run over and sock his friend in the eye was growing stronger. As his face steadily grew a dark red starting from the neck up, Blaise took satisfaction at getting such a rise from the normally (or what was normal for him nowadays) stoic blonde.

"_No_. It isn't you bloody arse!" Draco snarled, his hands whipping around him. "I was just there and all my things are gone!"

Blaise put on a surprised face, and for a second Draco thought could have been quite believable had it not been for the all telling gleam in his dark eyes. "Now Draco, I'm sure there's no reason to result to name calling here. I can assure you, your belongings are in fact, in your room."

Draco was on the verge of white hot anger, that the urge to double over in laughter before promptly giving his friend a good kick in the ass seemed quite tempting. He was trying so hard to keep his cool. Noticing that the other occupants in the room were awake as well, he rounded on them.

"Where are my things?" He demanded, not seeing the signals Blaise were giving the two boys behind his back.

"Exactly where Blaise said they were, Draco. In your room." Adrian said disinterestedly, as he continued to flip through his night time reading material.

"Yeah mate. Are you feeling alright?" Theodore asked, getting up slowly and reaching a hand out to Draco, as one would regard a savage beast that seemed ready to attack. In the back of his mind, Draco supposed that he very well might have looked something akin to that.

"I'm _fine_!" Draco snarled, running a hand through his head and very nearly pulling his hair out. "All I want is my stuff back in my room so I can get some sleep!"

"And I'm telling you mate," Blaise said soothingly, wrapping his arm around the blonde and gently leading him to the door. "Your stuff is right where it should be in your room in the _Head's _dormitory." Blaise gave a Draco a small push out the door, and the blonde whirled around, not quite sure when the Zabini had led him outside of the room.

"W-what?" Draco wore a look of utter confusion, and for second Blaise almost took pity on him. Only a second.

"Trust me mate, you'll thank me later." And with that, Blaise shut the door on the Slytherin prince's face. Turning around and catching the amused looks on his friend's faces, he smiled before they all began to laugh and high five each other in congrats.

Knowing it would do him no good to stay outside the door if he wanted sleep, Draco turned and made his way down the stair, all the while muttering dark curses and threats at his so called friends, who he could hear laughing it up no doubt at his expense.

The thought of getting some sleep was the only thing that kept Draco awake long enough to make it all the way to the Head's dormitory, a place he rarely ever visited in the past, due to his uncertainty about the welcome his presence would receive from the fiery Gryffindor. With a sigh at relief that the promise of sleep lay just beyond the portrait, he mumbled the password to the glass stained mermaid (_Integrity_), and made his way through, not anticipating what lay just beyond on the door.

After her homework session with Draco, Hermione had gone through the motions of getting ready for bed, only to lie awake for hours afterward, thinking about her day. She contemplated her new found friendship of sorts with the sophisticated and obviously changed group of Slytherins, and also her argument with Ron and Harry.

On the one hand, yes she did feel slightly guilty about arguing with them, well mostly with Ron, over something petty, but still. Thinking on her relationship with the pair, she realized that most of time it consisted of _her_ making compromises with them and having to settle for whatever effort they put, or didn't in this case, in their friendship. Which seemed really unfair.

So could they really blame her for wanting to branch out her circle of friends? Even just a little? She knew that they weren't entirely to blame either, her own high expectations of them putting somewhat of a strain on their friendship over the years. So really, the problem lay with all three of them. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered the looks of shock and betrayal, well Harry was shocked and Ron was downright murdering her with his eyes, as she left with Draco, and the less she felt guilty about it.

Sighing, she threw the covers off and made to get up and make herself some hot chocolate. She was giving herself a headache, and lying in bed over thinking, again, was not going to help any.

Once again, Hermione was thankful that the Head's common room consisted not only of a sitting area, equipped with the appropriate armchairs, lounge sofa, and fireplace, but also of a kitchenette that magically restocked itself. This saved her the trouble of heading down to the kitchens when she was craving some comfort food or a late night snack. Putting a kettle on the small stove top, she waved her wand and in less than a second the whistle was blowing. Pouring herself a cup of hot water, she added a mix of hot chocolate, and pointed her wand to her cup, making the spoon stir on its own.

Pulling a stool out from under the counter, she took a seat and stared at the rain pouring outside the window. Rainy nights like tonight always seemed to make Hermione feel cozy. Just as she took a sip of her chocolate, Hermione heard the portrait open and close, and wondered what Draco was doing in the dorm at this time at night. He appeared in the doorway like a ghost, his footsteps too quiet to be heard, and was about to head toward his room, when he caught sight of Hermione and stopped in his tracks. They stayed like that just staring at each other, before Hermione broke eye contact and cleared her throat a bit embarrassedly.

"Would like some hot chocolate?" She asked timidly, lifting her cup for emphasis. She watched as Draco nodded, and made his way towards the counter, pulling out a stool and sitting on it while she made him a cup.

When he walked in, Draco hadn't anticipated that Hermione would be awake at this ungodly hour. Nor did he anticipate catching her sipping hot chocolate in nothing but her pajamas. She was like a vision, and Draco found himself greedily taking her appearance in, storing it the back of his mind with the others, for later perusal. Even though he was bone numbing tired and that he would later regret it in the morning, he found that he just couldn't refuse her when she offered him the chance to join him. As he sat down, he found himself watching her move around the kitchen, and couldn't help but wonder why he never bothered to move into the dorm in the beginning. Then he remembered and almost wanted to face palm himself. But of course refrained from doing so since it would interfere with his observing.

Hermione's hair was half up and half down, her long hair cascading with waves that traveled down her shoulders to her mid back, the sight making Draco long to touch it, not for the first or last time. She was wearing a conservative black tank top with a wide strap and long dark blue pajama bottoms that were much too long from the way they dragged on the floor, adorned with stars, which upon closer inspection Draco was amazed to see were actually twinkling. _Only Hermione_. He chuckled, and smiled his thanks as she placed the steaming mug in front him.

Hermione, feeling quite embarrassed at her state of casual undressed, hoped that Draco didn't mind seeing her so plain as she retook her seat next to him. Upon closer inspection of the blonde, she found his hair uncharacteristically disheveled and out of sorts and felt the urge to inquire about it.

"So, any reason you're sneaking in here at, "Hermione glanced at the clock. "Almost one in the morning?"

Draco scoffed, and chose to take a sip from his mug before answering her. The moment he did he regretted it, the brown liquid much too sweet for his liking, though he outwardly showed no disgust to the girl sitting beside him. Instead, he tipped the mug and drank even more.

"Stupid Zabini." He muttered under his breath, although Hermione heard him very clearly. "He and the others kicked me out of the Slytherin dorms. " He unknowingly let out a pout, and Hermione placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. He shot her a small glare, which only made her laugh more at the petulant look on his face, before coughing and nodding.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him." She said in a serious voice, the twinkle in her eyes giving her away. With a roll of his eyes, Draco shook his head and downed the rest of the sickening liquid. Hermione finished hers too, and before she could move Draco stood up and took both their mugs to the sink, where they preceded to wash themselves.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here since you're now practically dorm less, though I have to ask that you refrain from throwing any crazy out of hand parties when I'm not around Draco." Hermione teased as they both made their way to the doors of their rooms. Both of them pausing at the threshold.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Hermione. If I wanted such a thing, I'd go to the Slytherin dorms. Our parties are the best." Draco bragged lightly, a smug smile on his lips.

"Really? I don't know. I might just have to attend one to judge for myself." Hermione crossed her arms and smiled challenging.

"Name the time and place and it's done." Draco raised an eyebrow. "But I should warn you. We Slytherins take wild and crazy to a new level." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hermione to throw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. Watching her so carefree and happy, Draco felt the fluttering in his stomach increase, and he couldn't help but let out a laugh himself.

Shaking her head, she opened her door and stepped inside, giving Draco one last smile. "Good night Draco." She said, before shutting the door quietly.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione." He responded, before heading to his own room, where he was not surprised to find all his stuff in their proper place. Before he could think of anything else, he threw himself on the bed and fell asleep.

Hermione, having heard his well wishes for the night through her door, waited until she heard the sound of his door click shut before jumping onto her bed, grabbing her pillow, and allowing herself a brief moment to act like any other girl her age and squeal girlishly into it. When she was sure she got it out of her system, she hugged her pillow to her chest and smiled, for once sleep coming easy to her.

It was the best sleep either of them had gotten in a long time.

**Author's note: I know to some of you, this may seem like a filler, but really it's not. Apart from being part of Blaise's plan to make them get closer, Draco staying in the Head's dorm plays a major significance to Hermione's firsthand look into the lives of the Slytherins, which will become apparent in the next few chapters. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! =D**


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. And encouraged me to continue this story. You guys really inspire me to write and well…. Update like crazy. Anyway, here you go. Oh and I'd like to point out that Hermione isn't quite there with her feelings yet. Like her heart can tell but her brain hasn't caught up, obviously haha. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Seven**

The next morning Hermione woke up and smiled, for once feeling light and refreshed from a good night's sleep. Thinking that her and Draco could walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast together, she got up and actually _skipped_ to her own bathroom to get ready.

Draco had awoken to the same feeling of enlightenment and was sitting on one of the cozy armchairs when Hermione emerged from her room, wearing everything but her cloak, her hair again half up and half down, a large smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She greeted with a small laugh, causing Draco to smile in spite of himself.

"Good morning," He replied back. "My someone's in _a chipper_ mood today. Wake up on the right side of the bed or something?" Wondering but more so _hoping_ that her mood was caused by his presence in the Head's dormitory.

Hermione merely shrugged and gave a mysterious half smile. "Let's head down for breakfast?"

Draco merely nodded and they both walked out of the dorm together, both conversing about Professor Vector's latest theory magical numbers, when halfway to the Great Hall, they ran into Ron and Harry. As the four caught sight of each other, they stopped and merely stared at each other. Draco and Hermione eyeing Harry and Ron with apprehension, while the two eyed the unlikely pair with something of a mixture of shock and slight disapproval.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry glanced at the Slytherin prince. "Malfoy."

"Potter. Weasley." Draco nodded, wanting to seem polite to the morons in front of him for Hermione's sake. He was rewarded for his efforts with a quick smile from the Gryffindor princess, something that made him stand just a little bit taller.

"-"After a none too subtle nudge from Harry, Ron cleared his throat and tried again. "_Malfoy._" He muttered, not even looking at the blonde. "Hermione, Harry and I would like to have a word with you."

Draco glanced at Hermione trying to figure out whether he should stay and wait for her or go on without her. She made the decision for him when she lifted her hand onto his arm, and smiled. "I'll try and catch up, but in case I don't, save me a seat, would you?"

Draco gave her a nod, and that same feeling of lost that occurred the last time she removed her hand from his arm, crept up on him as she repeated the action. Trying not to look too disappointed at the loss of contact, Draco stalked past Potter and Weasel, ignoring their presence completely and continuing down to the Great Hall. When she was sure Draco was out of earshot, Hermione turned her attention to her two friends in front of her.

"You wanted to talk?" She regarded them coolly, folded her arms and waited. She watched with some amusement as Harry again nudged Ron to say what he came searching for her to say.

"Look, Hermione….about what I said last night." He shifted from foot to foot, looking downright uncomfortable. "I was bang out of order. I know that out of us, I'm last one that should be questioning your judgment…even if it's about _Malfoy._" Ron gritted out the word like it was a curse, and though it left Hermione questioning whether he'd remember his apology the next time they fought, which they were bound to do sooner or later, she couldn't help but commend him for his effort.

"Ok, Ron. Apology accepted." At that the redhead met her eyes, and gave a terse smile.

"Really?"

"Really." Hermione sighed with a smile.

"You're the greatest Hermione! Really." The group filed in for a hug and when they parted, the air around them was light. "So, wanna go down to the Quidditch pitch with me and Harry for a bit?"

At the mention of the sport, Hermione shook her head and frowned. Although Ron and Harry had a free period every other morning, she still had a full schedule. "Can't I have class. But I'll see you at lunch." She waved her farewell and made her way quickly to the Great Hall, not wanting to miss breakfast. Reaching the doors, she sighed in relief after checking her watch and saw that her first class wasn't due to start for another hour. As soon as she stepped into the room, Hermione found her name being called from the sea of emerald clad students.

"Hey Granger! Over here!" The voice of Blaise Zabini called, and a second later his hand shot up and began to wave wildly to signal her. Most of the occupants from the other houses stared at the Gryffindor In bewilderment, and a mass break out of whispers began, as she made her way over the Slytherin table. As she passed the students of the infamous house, she was surprised to see that not one of them were eating, their plates still full and looking quite untouched. Having no further time to look closer into the strange sight, she found herself sitting with the same group from the night before, noticing that they too had yet to eat anything.

Frowning, she turned to Draco, raised a hand to her mouth and whispered, "What is everyone waiting for?" Draco merely smirked in response, and picked up his fork, the effect immediate as students up and down the table began tuck into their breakfast.

Hermione craned her neck to look up and down the table, watching as it seemed that indeed every single Slytherin student had begun eating. The seventh year students began eating with less vigor as the rest, opting instead to take their time enjoying the meal. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled, shrugging in response.

"What? It's not like I ask them to wait for me. They just do. And since I was saving a seat for you, it was only proper to wait until you were actually here to start eating." Draco took a swing of juice before turning to his plate.

Hermione merely shook her head and smiled at Draco's constant barbs about what was and wasn't the proper way to do something or treat someone. To her, some of it seemed quite outdated and old fashioned, but she guessed that just had something to do with the etiquette he had been taught growing up. _Perhaps chivalry isn't dead after all_, the thought making her smile as she tucked into her own breakfast.

When they were finished, Draco stood up and swung Hermione's bag over his other shoulder that was not holding his own and Hermione couldn't help but flush. "Draco, really, you don't need to carry my stuff. I'm very much capable-"

"Hermione," He sighed, using a tone that one would use when trying to explain something very obvious to an oblivious person. "I know I don't _need_ to, silly girl. But if anything, I am a proper gentleman, so I'm very much so going to carry your bag for you while we walk to Arithmancy. And please, I wouldn't try to insult you by thinking you're incapable at _anything_. "At her hesitant expression, he gently rolled his eyes.

"If you'd like I'll return your bag to and let you carry it to every class afterwards."

He smiled at her slightly pleased but confused expression, and felt even happier when she choose not to question or object to him further. After helping Hermione up, the whole Slytherin table stood up, and collected their things, the sudden action causing Hermione to jump, just a little. While it wasn't the first time she had seen them do this in the morning, this was her first time to be right there in the middle of it, and sight from inside was just mesmerizing. With as much grace as a synchronized swim team, they stepped out from the benches and made an about face, seeming to wait for some kind of orders to move.

Draco merely gave Hermione a dramatic eye roll that caused her laugh, before the pair made their way to doors, the group of seventh year Slytherins easily sliding in behind them, flanking the two of them from both sides, the rest of the table filing in suit. As they made their way up the stairs, Hermione took a look behind her, and was amazed to see the sea of emerald cloaks billowing behind her, looking very much like a tidal wave flowed together in one synchronized motion. Then all at once, the crowd separated in various directions to their respected classrooms and Hermione could only further compare them to breaks in a wave, the mass getting smaller and smaller until she was left with only the group of seventh years who all, coincidently, took the same Arithmancy class as her.

As they made their way, Hermione couldn't help but notice all the bad looks the group she was walking with were getting, and was equally surprised to see a glimmer of disappointment in most of the student's eyes as they spotted Hermione amongst the Slytherin troop. The thought that they would be disappointed in _her_, after their shameful display of unwarranted hostile behavior to the group, caused a fire to spark in Hermione's eyes, her shoulders to pull back, and for her to raise herself to her full height. Her face settled into a stern no nonsense expression, rivaled to the one and only Professor McGonagall. After seeing _that_ look, the students didn't dare continue looking at the group the rest of the way, leaving Hermione with a feeling of unabashed pleasure.

Draco couldn't fight the smirk that slithered unto his face at seeing the fiery Gryffindor bare her claws, so to speak, at the other students. As she straightened herself and reminded everyone just who they were giving looks to, not just the Head Boy, but the Head _Girl_, of all people, he was tempted to taunt his ill-wishers for their idiocy. As they continued up the staircase leading to their class, Draco snuck a glance at the girl by his side, whose ferocity was in all honesty, getting him just the tiniest bit excited. For once, Draco was glad for the Malfoy's inherit mastery of self-discipline. If he were a lesser man, say like the Weasel, Draco was sure he'd have a major problem at the moment. And that was not the least bit appropriate for the girl who Draco knew deserved better than to be thought of in such a way.

As they reached the classroom, Draco reached for the door and held it open, gesturing for Hermione to go in before him. With a slight smile and a laugh she thanked him and entered, followed closely by Pansy and Daphne, both of whom were giving him approving smiles. When they entered the class, Draco made to follow the girls; only to be step sided by Blaise.

"Why thank you, Draco! Such a gentleman!" The Zabini praised in the high pitch girl's voice as he was prone to do, setting on hand delicately against his heart, as the other fanned himself in the face. Draco merely snorted and allowed the Italian to enter before entering himself, closely followed by Adrian and Theodore.

"I swear, Blaise, sometimes I get the feeling you _must_ have been a woman in a past life." Draco commented, earning himself some stifled laughter from the group, just as Professor Vector entered the class. To his delight, Hermione had forgone her usual seat in the front and had opted to seat in the middle with the rest of them, sharing a combined desk with him. Straightening up in his seat, Draco prepared himself for the day's lesson, all the while thinking that maybe, just maybe school wasn't so much of a drag anymore.


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. The encouragement has helped me to continue this story. You guys really inspire me. Lol. Just to let you know this is a very long chapter, compared to the others, because there's a lot going on, and because I couldn't find it in me to split it up. So yeah. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy! =D **

**Part Eight**

Another week pasted in blur for Hermione as she steadily got used to her new routine. They were in settling into the second week of October, and the weather was getting gradually getting colder and colder. Hermione was surprised just how accustomed she had become to Draco's presence as the pair spent most of their time together. In the mornings, she would wake, getting ready to face the day, and walk down to breakfast with Draco, which she partook of with the Slytherins. She then attended her classes, eating lunch with Harry and Ron, before finishing up with dinner, alternating between the two tables respectively. Her evenings then consisted of frequent study sessions with Draco in the library, or in the Head common room whenever he and his team had Quidditch practice, and couldn't join her in the library, reason being him being the captain of course.

Draco for the most part couldn't be happier with the arrangement. The more and more time he spent with Hermione the more and more Draco felt at ease, allowing his laid back and carefree attitude to take over his usual stoic and bleak demeanor. To others outside his house, he still acted as aloof and distant, but away from the rest of school, Draco laughed and smiled more. He generally reflected happiness. His friends weren't the only ones to notice of course, and seeing their Slytherin prince so happy and content, after such a long time too, only made to raise house morale.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by the other houses.

As the week progressed, Hermione found that the dirty looks she gained whenever she wasn't seen accompanying the group of Slytherin's or even Draco himself, only seemed to increase whenever she was on her own. People from various houses and various years could be seen openly pointing at her and whispering. The hostility from the other students was there, though Hermione suspected that the only reason none of them ever dared to act upon it was because a) she was Head Girl and b) she was _the_ Hermione Granger. No one was brave or foolish enough to take her on, something that soothed any real worries Hermione had about it interfering with her studies.

Another thing that seemed to draw unwanted attention to Hermione was the near constant presence of two third year Slytherin snakes, who seemed to know where Hermione was and when. When she first caught sight of the tale tell emerald cloaks that seemed to just swish and disappear into the shadows or the traffic flow of the other students whenever she turned around in suspicion. Bringing it up to Draco one evening during dinner at the Slytherin table, she was surprised that he wasn't the least bit surprised or worried, and opted to just laugh before reassuring her.

"It's just Leo and his sister Taurus. They've taken it upon themselves to be your 'guards', Hermione." Draco laughed using air quotes, not the least bit surprised that Hermione had caught on to her shadows, though they were the slickest in the bunch of upcoming night time rule breakers within Slytherin house.

"I'm not sure how I feel about having two third years following me around all the time Draco." Hermione worried, wondering how on earth they found the time to follow her and be on time to their own classes. Knowing she would overthink things until she gave herself headache over it, Draco summoned the two snakes from the other end of the table. They appeared in less than a second, standing side by side behind the pair.

"Yes, Mr. Draco?" Leo inquired politely, looking between Hermione and Draco respectively.

"Leo, please explain to Ms. Hermione here, why is it exactly that you and your sister follow her throughout the day." Draco requested, turning back to his food and letting Hermione handle the pair herself.

Hermione, caught off guard at the way Draco handed the pair off to her, took a moment to assess the two. Leo and Taurus looked a lot alike for a pair of siblings; both quite slender in body build, both had dark, ebony locks, (though Leo wore his on the messy side, while Taurus had hers neatly tied up in high pony tails, her curly hair spiraling down to the small of her back) and alabaster skin that only came from countless hours spent indoors no doubt. Both had the same round eyes, though where Leo's were a bright green, Taurus's was a light tiger eye brown.

"Ms. Hermione, it is our duty as well as our honor, as part of the Slytherin house, to ensure that nothing befalls you when not in Mr. Draco's present company." Leo recited, giving Hermione a proud smile.

"As honored as I am, I have to ask. How do you get to class on time with you following me around all day?" Hermione inquired.

"That's easy, Ms. Hermione." Taurus answered, her voice soft yet quite strong. "Leo and I merely changed our schedule so that our routes to classes are in sync with your own, while ensuring we have plenty of time to make sure you get there safely and make it to promptly to class."

At the thoughtfulness, Hermione couldn't help but feel grateful and oddly touched by their efforts. "I'm not sure what to say. I'm quite flattered that you would go to such lengths for me."

Leo and Taurus gave identical shrugs. "We protect our own, Ms. Hermione." Leo offered, as if to imply that the thought that Hermione was anything other than part of Slytherin house was quite silly.

"Yeah, and after noticing all the bad looks you've been getting from the other houses…. Leo and I ….. We just couldn't stand to leave you unprotected!" Taurus explained quite passionately, suddenly coming to Hermione's side and pulling her down and cupping her hand around Hermione's ear, to whisper, "Especially since Ms. Hermione's the reason 's finally happy again."

At this Hermione's eyes widened, the third year's words seeming to hit her all at once. Not noticing that the brother sister duo had turned to return back to their seat, Hermione turned back in her seat and silently studied Draco. His eyes, that had once only shined on the rarest occasions, seemed to sparkle with happiness all the time now, the bag from underneath almost completely gone, as was hers, from all the restful nights he was now getting. Having taken to eating more, he was no longer sickly skinny, but filled out to be quite slender and regaining muscle thanks to all the Quidditch practices he now had. The more Hermione watched, the more she could see that Draco really was more happy and easy going since the school term started, and thinking that it all had something to do with her….she did a very un-Hermioneish thing and blushed, furiously.

Only now noticing that Hermione was no longer talking to her two shadows, Draco turned to say something to her, when the words died out in his mouth as the sight of Hermione blushing greeted him. The way her cheeks seemed to glow red, while she stared intently on her empty plate in front of her, gave Draco the most insane urge to gather her cheeks into the palm of his hands, and ask her what she was thinking of.

Draco cleared his throat and did the less risky of the two. "Alright there Hermione?" He watched as she slowly raised her eyes to shyly meet his from beneath her long lashes, the sight of a coy Hermione almost knocking the wind out of the Slytherin prince. He was then shocked further when her blush only seemed to intensify, before she looked away and focused on her fork again. Quite certain that he was the somehow the cause of her blush, Draco allowed himself a small liberty, and pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, his finger lightly caressing the shell, before retracting his hand. The sounds of her breathy attempts to catch her breath made something in Draco roar and greedily savor the sound, tempting him to do more to get a taste of her reactions.

And yet, he restrained himself. If Draco was going to do this, he was going to do it right! Taking a deep calming breath, he forced himself to listen to Blaise rattle on about their latest Ancient Runes translations.

xxXXxx

Finding the book she needed to finish a rather long winded essay for Professor Vector, she tucked the slightly aged tome beneath her arm and made for Madam Prince's desk. She passed the librarian as she went around extinguishing the lamps one by one and zooming the books left about by careless students back to their proper places among the bookshelves, Hermione absently wondered where her two little shadows went to, before remembering they had and earlier curfew than she did and had probably left to their own commons.

Checking out her book and wishing Madam Prince a good night, Hermione made her way down the deserted corridor, and making a right, her eyes widening at the sight of Leo pacing in front of the girl's bathroom in the middle of the hall.

"Leo?"

Hearing his name, Leo looked up and an expression of relief flashed across his face before swiftly being replaced by shame. "Ms. Hermione!" He greeted, meeting her halfway. "I'm sorry. I know that I've done Slytherin house a dishonor by leaving my post, but my sister needed the bathroom so I followed her, like Mr. Draco said a proper gentlemen should! But then a trio of Ravenclaw girls in our year went in after her, and she hasn't come out since. And well," He looked uncomfortable for a moment, sticking his hands in the pockets of his robes. "A gentleman should never enter the ladies lavatory, especially when there are ladies present."

Upon hearing that the young Slytherin was followed by a group of Ravenclaw girls, Hermione felt her stomach drop and pushed her book into Leo's hands. She told him to stay put, before silently opening the door and sliding herself through. Creeping towards the entrance that opened to the room, Hermione was almost there before she heard the tale tell sound of harsh laughs echo off the bathroom walls, and the sound of a blade slicing through something repeatedly.

Running to the arch way, the sight of the three Ravenclaw girls each grabbing and cutting off pieces of ebony hair that came from an expressionless Taurus, who was lying on the ground beneath them made Hermione sick to her stomach. A second later she gathered her wits about her.

"_**What do you think you're doing?**__"_ Hermione shrieked, watching as the three froze, all paling at the sight of the Head Girl glaring down at them and blocking the only way out. Hermione ran to the help the small Slytherin girl on the floor as the other three dropped their blades and made a dash for the door, eager to get out of there before the Head Girl could get a second look at them.

As the door slammed shut behind them, Hermione looked over the girl she now cradled in her arms, bringing the Slytherin's head to rest on her lap. Her once long, beautiful ebony locks, that Hermione had just been admiring the other day lay in a circle of pieces and clumps around the two girls. Taurus's face bore a couple of slight scars and a few small bruises. Bringing her hand to her face, Hermione found a little blood, no doubt from all the hair pulling the girl had suffered through. Despite even that, Hermione was horrified to see that the once passionate girl she had talked to just hours ago in the Great Hall, was now staring at the ceiling, a dead and hollow look in the Slytherin's tiger colored eyes. It reminded Hermione of the many corpses she had looked upon in the war, and she shivered.

"Ms. Hermione?" Taurus's little voice rang out, in no more than a hoarse whisper. Hermione drew back from the girl to look at her, but found that the girl was still staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I failed you Ms. Hermione. I'm sor-"Hermione found that she couldn't speak, not a word, not when this young girl was apologizing over something so small when she had just been attacked of all things.

The sound of the door opening again cause Hermione to tense and her hold on the girl she was cradling in her lap to tighten. Seeing that it was only Leo, who appeared in the archway, which both eyes tightly clasped over the upper part of his face, Hermione relaxed, but only a fraction.

"Ms. Hermione?" Leo called out, stopping in the archway, not wanting to run into anything. "Are you …decent?"

If this had been under different circumstances, Hermione figured she could have found this even just the tad bit amusing, but since it wasn't, she couldn't. "Leo, it's fine. We're decent. But I need you to collect Taurus's things." Hermione directed tiredly, carefully sliding her arms under the extremely light girl, and with the utmost caution, stood up.

As soon as he uncovered his eyes, Leo froze, taking in the sight of his sister's limp body cradled within Hermione's embrace. "Ms. Hermione, my sister, is she-"

"We have to go to Draco, Leo." Hermione gently interrupted, grateful when the Slytherin boy closed his mouth, his lips forming a thin line, the only sign of his displeasure, before nodding and quickly collecting his sister's belongings, and after making sure he didn't miss anything, followed Hermione on their somber path up to the Head's dorm and to the Slytherin prince.

xxXXxx

Draco and the rest of the Slytherin seventh years were settled casually around the Head's commons, laughing and just hanging out. Although he was glad to have time to spend with his best friends, he was eager to see Hermione and question her about her standoff behavior during dinner, something that just kept popping up in his mind no matter how hard he try not to think about it.

At the sound of the portrait door swinging open, Draco called out, missing the many looks his friends were giving him. "Hey Hermione, we have some guests! Hope that' o-"

The sight of Hermione slowly walking into the living room, holding a limp Taurus in her arms, with a somber Leo trailing behind her stopped Draco midsentence, the warmth quickly leaving his body. Wondering about their friends sudden change in attitude, the remaining five turned toward the living room entrance, the sight that greeted them making the girls gasp and the boys to swear.

Hermione walked up to Draco and gently handed Taurus into his arms, before flopping into the seat next to him, as the others gathered closely around them.

"What happened?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, hating the way the girl's eyes seemed to be devoid of emotion, exactly the way his own would be in the past whenever he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Such a thing was not something that should be seen on a little girl, Draco couldn't help but think, even though he knew, just as the rest of them, that this kind of detachment was taught and perfected at an early age. Especially not when the girl was so close to falling apart. Before anyone could say anything, the girl spoke.

"Ms. Hermione." Taurus called out, causing everyone to stop and look at the Gryffindor. Feeling quite unsure of herself, Hermione lowered her beside the girl. "Ms. Hermione, what must you think of me?" Hermione took in Taurus's once hollow and lifeless eyes, now glistening with the tears she tried to hide behind her tiger stained eyes, and understood what the girl was asking of her; whether Hermione would think she was weak if she cried- showed her vulnerability, going against the one rule every Slytherin abided by. She didn't feel worthy. Taking the girl's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, Hermione shook her head.

"No. If you cried, I wouldn't think you were weak. In fact, I think it takes a _very_ _strong _person to be able to show their vulnerability." As soon as she finished, Hermione could only watch as the girl let out a keen wail, before sobbing opening in Draco's lap.

As Leo recounted the beginning, with Hermione jumping in at the part when she had found the boy pacing outside the girl's lavatories, Draco, as well as the rest of the seventh year Slytherin's, found their tempers steadily rising with every detail, until they reached the very end, and Draco was sure that ways he was planning murder were not at all the least bit legal.

"Stupid little Ravenclaw bints!" Pansy hissed, her hand unconsciously digging her nails into the rest of the armchair she was sitting. "The nerve of them! Why I ought to-"

"Pans as much as you'd like to rain down complete and absolute retribution on them, and trust me, I'm sure we all could think of some pretty creative ways of doing so- we can't retaliate." All heads snapped in the direction of the blonde Slytherin, who despite his anger, had said as much in a very eerie, calm sort of voice, his eyes focused on the now quietly sobbing girl in his lap.

"Mate, what are you saying? Look at her! This is going further than just meaningless, petty words and some glares thrown from a bunch bloody ignorant arseholes!" Blaise threw a frustrated hand threw his hair, before throwing himself down on the ground and linking his hands together and placing his elbows on the top of his knees.

"She needs some rest." Came the cool comment from Daphne, who although looked all collected on the outside, her orbs eyed the girl with something akin to motherly affection mixed with a quiet sadness.

"It could have been worse." Adrian spoke, his forest green orbs eyeing the girl in Draco's arms with sympathy.

"Yeah, good thing Granger was there to stop it from getting any though." Theodore threw Hermione a small smile, which she couldn't quite return.

In truth, Hermione didn't know what to say, let alone think. Here she was, sitting with a bunch of people many thought to be the worst of the worst, the most evil and most inhumane witches and wizards to ever enter Hogwarts, only to be proven wrong by everything she had learned from the time spent in their company. Here they were, the supposedly, 'bad to the core' apples, concerned over one person, one person that others from the other houses would have deemed insignificant in comparison to the rest.

It was then that all at once, Hermione felt something she rarely ever did. She felt ashamed. Ashamed for ever once thinking that these people were nothing but heartless monsters when they were anything but. For agreeing whole heartedly that the whole lot of them were nothing but common delinquents, just one step away from turning common criminal. One step away from repeating their parent's corrupted legacy.

Then all at once, the feeling of shame melted away into something fiery and hot, as her mind replayed the harsh laughter of the girls who had tortured this innocent girl, lying traumatized in Draco's arms. The injustice of everything the students of Slytherin house had to face, day in and day out, without being able to do a _damn_ thing about it, from people who claimed to be every bit better than them, setting Hermione's soul ablaze. Draco, noting the sudden fire in her eyes, watched as the Gryffindor girl stood up and began to advance toward the portrait hole.

"Hermione-"

She whipped around with such ferocity, Draco was taken aback. Seeing the everyone in the room's slightly alarmed expressions, she gave them a small, reassuring smile. "Let me handle it." Draco could only nod, and watch as she once more stormed out the dormitory.

xxXXxx

The party was in full swing. A fair crowd from each house had showed up, and there was still a lot of food and drinks left to last them the night. Then all at once, the door burst open and fell to the floor, and the music stopped as everyone turned to find a very much pissed off Hermione Granger.

As she stepped over the door and into the room, several people standing near the entrance shrank away in fear of suffering her wrath. Harry and Ron, who were in the crowd, came forward to greet her.

"Bloody hell Hermione! If you wanted to make an entrance, you didn't have to blow the door down!" Ron exclaimed, causing several close onlookers to chuckle nervously, as Hermione began to thoroughly search the crowd.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ok? What's going on?" Harry asked worriedly, watching as Hermione seemed to catch sight of something, or rather some on_es_ and honed in like a missile to its target.

"I'm fine Harry, I just have to settle the score with someone. I'll make it quick." Hermione moved until she was standing right behind the three girls, who were presently recounting their 'victory' over the little Slytherin to several other Ravenclaws, who had seen Hermione and was subtlety trying to signal them to shut up.

"Think that was funny do you?" She said quietly, watching with grim satisfaction as the three girls froze before each turning around slowly. "Well I'll l give you something to laugh about all right. 50 points each from Ravenclaw for manhandling another student,-"

"_What?_!"

"A months detention that you'll spend under Filch, polishing out the trophy room, _without_ magic of course, and-"

"_With Filch? You've got to be kidding me_!"

"You're banned from the next Hogsmeade trip on Halloween."

The three girls had their jaws nearly reaching the floors, and before they could another word of protest, Hermione spun, ready to walk away, when a hand gripped her arm and forced her to turn around.

"Just _who the bloody hell _do you think you are?" The girl in the middle, and obviously the one in charge of her posse, growled. Hermione merely stared at her with a cool expression.

"First I'd suggest you let go of me, unless you want to add more to your punishment." The girl immediately, dropped her hand from Hermione's arm as though she were burned. Hermione took her time, brushing the sensation from her arm, before regarding the girl in front of her, who was glaring at Hermione with the utmost loathing.

"In case you've forgotten who I am, I'll refresh your memory. I'm not only _Head Girl_, but I'm also _Hermione Granger_."

With that Hermione made her way through the crowd, who parted quite easily for her, not quite sure what to make of the somewhat harsh punishment she had just inflicted on the three Ravenclaw third years. When she was almost out the door, she passed Ron and Harry, though they made no move to stop her, knowing that it was better to stay away than try and approach her when she was like this.

"She deserved it!" One of the three girl's yelled across the room, stopping Hermione in her tracks just as she was about the cross the door and head outside.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned and smiled at the girl who was now visible thanks to the parting of the crowd. "You think so do you? Then how about in favor of your current punishments I do exactly what you did to her, to you?" At the mere suggestion, the three girls paled, and Hermione let out a humorless laugh.

"No? I thought so. So you'd be wrong in saying that anyone, _anyone_, let alone that innocent girl, deserved anything close to that." And with that she stepped over the door and out of sight.

xxXXxx

By the time Hermione made it back to the Head's dorms, she was exhausted. Emotionally, physically, and mentally _exhausted_. Entering the living space, she noticed that all the lamps were extinguished and that it was empty, everyone probably already asleep in the Slytherin dormitory. As the memory of Taurus just lying there on the bathroom floor, saying and doing nothing as her bullies tormented her flashed in her mind, Hermione got as far as halfway to her room, before she collapsed and allowed herself to break down and cry.

Faintly she registered a pair of strong, lithe arms wrapping themselves around her, before Draco pulled her up against him and began to whisper soothingly in her ear, as Hermione continued to pour her heart out and cry.

Cry for the little girl who had it drilled into her that there was no room for emotions in this world of theirs and that crying was the ultimate weakness. Cry for the little girl who refused to show her tormentors just how far they had broken her as they stripped her of her dignity. Cry for the little girl's brother who could do nothing for the sister that he loved.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was too long for your tastes. =P I just got the idea and couldn't stop writing it. Then as I got halfway, I found that I couldn't just leave it in two parts… but yeah. Hope it wasn't too bad. Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter! =D**


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys really inspire me. **

**Part Nine**

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling quite drained, her memory of the previous night floating around in bits and pieces within her mind. Groaning, she sat up, slowly taking in that she was in her bed, not remembering how exactly she had made there. Then the memory of her falling apart after punishing the three Ravenclaw students, and Draco holding her, soothing her, hit in full strength. Hermione blushed, and placed her hands over her face, as she groaned in mortification. Flopping back onto her pillows, her blush deepened as she realized that Draco must have been the one to place her in her bed, meaning that for a moment she and he had been…. And she hadn't been conscious to witness it! Pressing her hands closer to her face, Hermione groaned again, and was about ready to berate herself, when a knock sounded on her door, followed by the sound of it opening.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Draco inquired, as he walked into the room, the sight of Hermione almost shooting off the bed stopping him in his tracks.

"Um, good morning." Hermione greeted, glancing at him, and trying to tame some strands of her unruly hair, before the memory of his strong arms being wrapped around her flew through her mind, and she shifted her gaze.

"Yes. Good morning." Draco returned, the feeling of confusion creeping up on him as he watched Hermione's somewhat jumpy and dare he say, nervous gestures. His silver eyes raked over her person, the same feeling of tightness spreading in his chest as he took in the coy expression on Hermione's face; her cheeks dusted with the color of rose, her long eyelashes fluttering against those very same cheeks, her front teeth now worrying her lower lip, her very, very plump and soft looking lower lip. Draco's eyes hungrily noticed it all, his mind filing away everything, down to the smallest detail, for later. And when she finally raised her large, doe like eyes to meet his, Draco felt himself almost coming undone, all from a single look.

Fighting for control, and reminding himself, for what seemed like the millionth time, that everything had to be just right, Draco cleared his throat. "I'll give you time to get ready." And with that, he strode out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Hermione couldn't help but groan as she flopped back onto the bed.

Thirty minutes later, after Hermione had checked and double checked herself over, and deeming her hair, which she tied up in a French braid, quite acceptable, she came out of her room and greeted Draco with a smile. Draco, who had been calmly pacing around living space, stopped when Hermione came out of her room, the sight of her making his heart clench. He noticed her hairstyle of choice for the day, and approved, thinking that it allowed an unobscured view of her face and neck, something that Draco thought looked really appealing at the moment. Shaking his head to clear his less than pure thoughts, he returned the smile and the pair set off to breakfast together.

"Blaise and the others took Taurus back to the dungeons for a bit of a lie down last night after you left." Draco told Hermione, knowing that she would want to know what happened last night.

For a moment, Hermione said nothing, before she nodded, solemnly. "I hope she's ok." In truth, Hermione recalled having a fitful sleep, plagued by the images of the little girl in the bathroom that had quickly faded into the battleground of the war. She shivered, something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde Slytherin, though he made no comment about it.

When at last they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione had felt a small twinge of nervousness, having no doubts that by now the whole school knew of her showdown with the trio of Ravenclaw girls, and not quite sure what to expect.

"You'll be ok." Hermione looked up to find Draco staring at the double doors coolly, his arms crossed in front of him. "I mean, you _are _Hermione Granger, aren't you?" He gave his trademark smirk, and Hermione felt something in her stomach leap at the sight. Courage surging through her from Draco's outward confidence in her, Hermione took a deep breath, and brought herself to her full height, before pushing the doors open.

All at once, the noise in the Great Hall came to a stop as everyone fixed their eyes on the pair walking in. Hermione walked in, taking in the various looks ranging from furious, confused, and admiration as she passed the other house tables and over to the Slytherin one. The Ravenclaw students all looked rather sullen and refused to look Hermione in the eye, instead eying the three that had lost them the points with bitter disdain. There she found a different set of expressions; elated, excited, appreciative, though they all had one thing in common- a quiet reverence for the Head Girl as she strolled pass and sat at what was now her usual seat among the sea of snakes.

As Draco sat down beside her, Hermione was not so surprised to see that no one was eating, and was glad when the blonde immediately grabbed his fork and began to tuck in, allowing the rest to do the same.

"So, I heard the claws came out last night, _Hermione_. Talk about _rawr._" Blaise teased, lifting a hand and making a slight pawing motion, and laughing at the way the Gryffindor princess blushed modestly.

"Yes, from what I heard it was quite the show. Shame we missed it." Adrian swung his arm, while he snapped his fingers in light hearted disappointment.

"Yeah well, serves the twits right." Pansy commented briskly, as she picked up a roll and began to spread marmalade over it before taking a small bite. "They had what was coming to them, and then some. I just wish I had gotten a good word in myself." She then gave Hermione an approving nod, before taking another bite. "I mean, they messed with the girl's _hair_ for goodness sake! If that was me, I would've-"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Theodore asked amusedly, wondering where Pansy's justification for violence over such a thing as hair came from. "It'll grow back, won't it? Shouldn't you be angrier over the more serious injuries inflicted?"

"Now you've done it mate." Blaise laughed, as Pansy's eyes flew open and she ardently began to explain to him, Theodore and Adrian just how wrong it was to mess with a ladies hair.

Hermione had just taken a sip of her goblet, her eyes moving up and down the table in search of a tiger eyed, midnight haired Slytherin, when the calm voice of Greengrass heiress addressed her.

"You won't find her."

Meeting the emerald eyes of the somewhat reserved Slytherin, Hermione eyes her curiously, before she continued. "Taurus? I went to see her this morning before coming down for breakfast." She elaborated, taking a very graceful sip from her own goblet, and making Hermione feel slightly uncultured. "She's better after such an ordeal, though she still needs rest. " Daphne paused, seeming to think over her next words, before continuing. "She asked for you. If you'd like, I could bring you in to see how she's doing for yourself." At the offer, Hermione quickly nodded.

"I'd like that very much, thank you." At that, Daphne merely gave Hermione a small, polite smile, before primly taking her cup and taking another sip, turning her attention to the conversation between the other three Slytherins.

Seeing as today was Saturday, the occupants of Slytherin table did now follow the usual routine of waiting for Draco to leave the table first and following suit in a formal matter, instead indulging a bit in the pleasure of just getting up and leaving. When Hermione finished eating, Daphne calmly finished her tea with poise, taking care to dab the sides of her mouth with a lace handkerchief, before standing up and informing the others of their leave.

"I'm going to take Ms. Hermione up to see Taurus. We'll meet up with you later." After receiving several responses, and giving Hermione time to gather a few pieces of blueberry scones for the young girl, the pair made their way out of the Great Hall.

As they made their way past the main staircase, and around the corner, Hermione couldn't help but compare herself to the Slytherin girl walking beside her. Where Hermione was on the petite side, Daphne was a good three inches taller than her, where hair honey brown locks were unruly and untamable even on the best days, Daphne's dark locks where slick and frizz free, and where Hermione seemed to walk awkwardly, the other almost seemed to glide with all the elegance of a ballet dancer. Hermione would bet her life that's exactly what the Greengrass heiress would have pursued, had she been born a muggle.

As they made their way down the staircase, leading to the school dungeons, Hermione was surprised when Daphne initiated conversation with her. "You seem quite fond of Taurus, Ms. Hermione." Daphne commented lightly, making Hermione feel quite awkward, as out of all the other Slytherin's, she was the one Hermione had yet to grow out of formality with.

"Yes, I am. I imagine it's quite hard not to be, um-"

"You may call me Daphne." The Slytherin allowed a slight hilt of amusement evident in her voice.

"Then you may call me Hermione." Hermione countered, feeling happy, when the dark haired girl simply smiled and nodded her acquiesce.

"You are correct, Hermione." Daphne agreed, as the pair neared the entrance of the Slytherin common room and dormitory. "Taurus is very…." She took a pause to consider a term, before continuing. "Enchanting." She finished almost wistfully, as she muttered the password, and the pair walked in. True to Slytherin tastes, the room was decked out in the house colors green and silver, though it looked to have changed from a harsh emerald green to a lighter, pastel green, the furniture mixed with modern and contemporary pieces alike. Hermione couldn't help but think that the subtle changes made the room seem that less cold.

Hermione followed Daphne up the girl's dormitory staircases, each reaching the third landing and stepping out of staircase and towards the door, which was slightly ajar. Through it, Hermione could faintly see the girl's figure on the bed, the only movement coming from her chest moving up and down as she breathed. She took a step forward, and turned to thank Daphne when she noticed the Slytherin girl staring in the direction of Taurus wistfully.

"Daphne….?" Hermione asked, unsure as to what was proper to ask or say to the heiress.

"I have a younger sister, Hermione." Daphne spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving the bed. "She and I never really had a chance to grow into having the kind of relationship I'm sure most sisters should have. Between our upbringing and our parents' active involvement with the war, I was never able to be the big sister that I wanted to be with Astoria." She sighed, before a small smile appeared on her lips. "Taurus… she's just like how Astoria was when she was younger. I can't help but treat her as I would have liked to have , had I a chance with my own sister, whenever I'm around her. You must think me foolish for trying to duplicate what I yearn to have with Astoria, with Taurus, Hermione."

At this, Hermione was met with Daphne's cool green eyes that seemed to sparkle with the sadness over lost chances and opportunities of establishing a sibling's bond. "I don't think that all. I'm an only child, so I wouldn't really know anything about not being able to bond with a sibling. But," Hermione turned to look back at the bed herself. "There's nothing wrong with giving yourself the chance to be that big sister to someone else."

There was a pregnant pause, in which Daphne seemed to collect herself. "Yes, well, in any case, I'll leave you to visit with her in private. When you finish, I'll be downstairs in the common room." With much poise, she turned and began to head back down the staircase.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned, and stared at Daphne's back, as she stood a few steps down the staircase. "Being an only child….it's a pity. I'm sure you would have been a good sibling to a little brother or sister."

Hermione smiled at the subtle compliment, before returning one of her own. "Thanks. I'm sure there's still more chances for you to become one yourself." She watched as the Greengrass heiress continue her descent down the stairs. When she finally disappeared, Hermione turned toward the open door and walked in, approaching the bed quietly.

As soon as she sat at the edge of the bed, the girl opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight of the Gryffindor. "Ms. Hermione! You came!"

"Of course I did. I heard you wanted to see me. And I brought you something." Hermione smiled, as she held up the napkin of blueberry scones.

"My favorite!" Taurus exclaimed, her eyes gleaming as Hermione gently placed the parcel into her hands.

"Yeah, someone did mention something about them to me." Hermione laughed, watching as the girl carefully began to eat one. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, though Ms. Daphne _insists_ I rest another day." Hermione merely smiled at the mention of the Greengrass heir, as the girl continued. "Her and Ms. Pansy fixed my hair. Do you like it?" At the mention of her hair, Hermione looked up and was surprised to find her hair had been cut to her shoulders, having been styled into layers that only accentuated her curly, ebony locks.

"I think it's very beautiful. They did a good job." Hermione commented, feeling confused as the girl slowly lowered the scone in her hand, and stared at it for a bit with a look of sadness.

"Taurus?" Hermione questioned, wondering if the girl was feeling tired and thinking she should leave to let her get some rest.

"I heard about how you defended me against those Ravenclaws in front of everyone, Ms. Hermione." Taurus said, quietly as she raised her eyes to meet Hermione's head on, giving the Gryffindor a good look into a pair of tiger eyes filled with sadness. "Last night, when I was supposed to be keeping you safe, you ended up having to save me, Ms. Hermione! And then so soon afterwards, you defend me! What use am I if I can't perform my duty? I've failed you, Ms. Hermione! I've failed you! Please-" The girl's voice which had started out so strong, broke, making the girl have to swallow before continuing. "Please say you'll give me a chance to redeem myself, Ms. Hermione. I swear, I won't fail you a second time."

Hermione felt her heart breaking at every word that tumbled out of the little girl's mouth, that coupled with the look of utter fear from having 'failed' was almost too much for her to take.

"Taurus, you didn't fail me."

"But, Ms. Hermione-!"

"No," Hermione interrupted firmly, making Taurus quickly close her lips in stay silent. "You didn't fail me, and I won't leave here until I'm sure you understand that. What those girls did… it was wrong. On so many levels. And I'll be quick to defend you and any other Slytherin who gets treated in such a matter. And do you know why?"

Taurus shook her head.

"Well because someone once told me," Hermione took her hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "We protect our own."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Endless Love. I just wanted to talk about some stuff that a lot of you have been saying in the reviews that caught my attention. One was that you liked that the Slytherin's were portrayed as being 'nicer' in this fic. Truth is I really didn't want to make it seem like I was purposely making them nicer. I just wanted to show a POV from inside the 'snake pit' so to speak, since a lot of times in stories the other houses only see what the Slytherin's want them to see, instead of how they are when they're around each other or are given a chance. I'd also like to point out that this takes place after the summer break DIRECTLY after the war, so it's understandable that there would still be hostility from the other students. **

**Another thing was how Hermione was easily accepted by Slytherin house. I hope that it was made obvious by now that the main reason behind that was Draco's acceptance of her and his crush for her, which the WHOLE house knows about. They just really wanna make their prince happy. Ahhaha. **

**And lastly, I know that some of you are hating on the Ravenclaw's, but honestly I don't have anything against them. I just needed to use them to show the dynamics of a child grown up in Pureblood mania society. I wasn't trying to pin the readers against them or any other house for that matter. Hahah. And now I'm done with that, only because it was bothering me when I sat down to right this chapter. **

**Hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys really inspire and make it easier for me, when I sit down and write the next chapter for the story. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Ten**

Draco couldn't help but appreciate the cold weather October had brought with it, as he and the other Slytherin's, minus Daphne and Hermione, walked out unto the ground and settled themselves around their usual tree near the Black Lake. As he plopped down on the orange and yellow leaf littered ground, Draco was happy to see several of his house mates spread around the grounds, some reading, some walking around and talking, and some, mostly the younger students, gathering leaves into piles and jumping into them, creating little explosions all around. He was grateful that most of the other houses decided to stay within the castle, leaving the entire grounds open for Slytherin play, something they hardly, if ever, did.

"Draco?" At the sound of his name, the blonde looked up to find the reminder of his group peering at him expectantly.

"Pardon?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaise repeated. "Hogsmeade on Halloween weekend mate, you going?"

Draco wondered whether Hermione was going or not, before giving a light hearted shrug. He watched as a rather sly expression flitted across the Italian's face before disappearing in a flash, making the Slytherin prince feel slight apprehension. "Perhaps you should ask Hermione if she wants to go."

Draco froze, as the image of Hermione going to Hogsmeade, with him escorting her of course, ran through his mind. Spending an entire day in each other's company, for once without being in the context of studying and books, or even the other Slytherin's, just him and her…. with maybe even some handholding, if he was lucky, and Hermione was obliging. Then they could enjoy the feast that was scheduled for that evening, and attend the annual Slytherin bash as maybe something like a date…..

Then as quick as the thought appeared another of Hermione wanting to spend the day with Potter and Weasel clouded his thoughts, leaving Draco feeling quite foolish for being presumptuous in his plans involving Hermione and himself. If he was honest, he knew that he already spent more time with her then the moronic duo as it was, so naturally it made sense that she would want to spend a day with her best friends.

"I don't know, Blaise. I'll think about it." Draco figured he would ask Hermione when the perfect opportunity presented itself, and not a moment before.

"Honestly Draco, what's there to think about?" Pansy asked, as she pulled out the latest issue of CosmoWitch and began flipping through the pages.

"Yeah mate, it's not exactly rocket science." Adrian commented from behind his current book, the sound of flipping pages following after his usage of a muggle quote, leaving Draco to roll his eyes at his friend.

"I know it's not! It's just…. I want to go about everything properly." Draco admitted in a soft voice, making fours pair of eyes shift to look at him. "I _really_ fancy her, guys. And I- don't wanna mess it up."

"Well you're doing a fine job of doing just that by not asking her." Theodore snorted as he continued to skip rocks in the lake, only to be shot short by a lazy tentacle every time.

Draco felt his temper slowly rise. Didn't his friends get just how difficult it was to ask out the girl he, and practically everyone else here too, had tortured, mocked, and ridiculed at every corner? Did they really just expect him to waltz on up to her and ask for a date like some kind of uncultured gigolo? "If you lot think it's _so_ bloody easy, why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade then?" Draco snapped, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Seeing that they were getting a rise from the blonde, the fours glanced at each other amusedly. "Maybe I will mate." Blaise replied thoughtfully, making everyone's head snap towards him, and Draco's eyes to bug out.

"_What?_" Draco exclaimed, as he quickly jumped to his feet. "Blaise, you better be joking!" Draco could only think of the inappropriate actions the Zabini Casanova would subject Hermione to- something that made his blood run cold and boil at the same time.

"Hmmm, afraid not. Oh, look over there." Blaise pointed a little ways off. "Is that Hermione with Daphne I see? I better warm up the infamous Zabini charm." As he made to stand up, Blaise flashed a smile over to the two approaching girls, and waved, throwing a smug grin over to the seething Slytherin prince.

"Like bloody hell you will!" Draco growled, before stomping off in their direction, trying to calm himself down before reaching the Gryffindor and Slytherin pair. It just wouldn't do to ask a lady, such as Hermione, on an outing with such an attitude. Meeting the pair half way, Draco nodded in greeting, before Daphne politely excused herself from the two.

Draco cleared his throat. "So, how was Taurus?" He asked, as he discreetly led Hermione off to a little trail that encircled around the Lake so they could talk with some privacy.

"She's looking better. Pansy and Daphne did a good job fixing her hair." Hermione informed him, a small smile playing on her lips as she recalled the way the girl had reassured her that she would be back to her job as Hermione's shadow the following week. "She's a good kid."

"Yeah. She is." Draco agreed, a little distractedly. As they reached the end, Draco caught Hermione by the arm as she made to turn around and continue to head in the direction of the others.

"Draco?"

The Slytherin prince took one look at her, and practically lost his nerve as he became lost in his staring. Her eyes were alight with curiosity, her ponytailed hair slightly frizzy, with way ward strands that circled her face, making Draco wish that it was his own hands that encompassed her in such a way. Seeing a leaf stuck in a strand of her hair, Draco allowed himself another small liberty, and plucked the leaf from her head, savoring the feel of her soft curl, even if it was only for the briefest of seconds.

Hermione could feel herself grow breathless not only from the way Draco was staring so openly at her, but also from the feel of his fingers gently moving across her crown, a light, feathery caress that went deeper than just the roots of her hair- to a place that was pounding quite loudly.

"Hermione," Draco murmured, the sound of her name on his lips coming out as more of a soft caress like that of a lover, making Hermione feel herself grow weak at the knees.

"Y-yes?" Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice, that Hermione had always listened to, chastised her for acting so irrationally. She promptly told the voice to shut up just in time to hear the Slytherin prince's next words.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

Hermione felt as though her mind had exploded, or at least had melted. "Are you asking me out…on a date, Draco?" She asked quickly, making the blonde chuckle, as he gently took one of her hands and placed it between his two, pale and silky ones.

"Yes, I do believe I am."

For a moment, neither spoke, the silence making Draco feel unsure of himself. Was he being too forward? Should he have waited? A million other questions bombarded his mind, nearly making him miss the Gryffindor princess's answer.

"Yes. I'd be delighted to go with you."

For a moment, Hermione had thought to say no, her automatic response kicking in. But then she realized that she wanted this, this date with Draco and everything that it implied, the extent of her want making her become very much aware of something that had been creeping up on her ever so slowly for the past weeks. So, listening to her heart, instead of her mind, something that had brought her not only a new found friendship and understanding of Slytherin house but also a new- _something_ with the Slytherin prince, Hermione had accepted. And from the smile that overtook Draco's face, Hermione just _knew _ she made the right choice.

"FINALLY!" A voice from the bushes exclaimed, only to be followed by several shushing noises, before it sounded again, and five figures emerged. Hermione blushed at the thought of such an _intimate_ moment being looked upon, though Draco could only sigh and a roll his eyes, as he had expected as much from his Slytherin friends.

"Well it's true. Don't say you guys don't feel the same!" Pansy continued, pointing a finger at the three boys beside her.

"Yeah yeah, us too." Adrian conceded, if only to make her stop pointing at them.

"God, thanks for ruining the mood, you bloody arseholes! What were you thinking eavesdropping like that when Hermione and I were having moment?" Draco questioned, waving his hands in the air indignantly.

"Hey, it was Pansy's idea not mine." Theo defended, raising his hands, palms up in surrender. "Plus we weren't the only ones." Jerking his thumb behind him, Hermione and Draco followed and spotted several dozen heads and emerald clad bodies peering out from behind various bushes and trees, the masses soon beginning to giggle as they realized they too had been caught spying. Hermione could only blush harder as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that now, not only had Draco's friends witnessed the private moment, but most likely half of Slytherin house as well. Draco could only bring himself to pinch the brink of his nose, as he began to take deep, soothing breaths.

"You should know better than to bait him like that Blaise." Daphne calmly chided, as she stood against a tree and observed the events around her with a cool countenance. Beside her, the Zabini heir merely shrugged.

"Hey, it works doesn't it?" He grinned. "Plus, it keeps things from getting dull, don't you think?" Blaise couldn't help but feel triumphant in his latest tirade in Draco and Hermione's developing relationship.

Daphne didn't answer, choosing instead to comment about the Gryffindor girl. "She's quite… unique."

Blaise could only snort in response, as they watched Pansy begin to get on Theodore for placing the blame for eavesdropping on her. It was not her idea of course, but the Zabini's to do so. Not that it needed mentioning to the Slytherin prince.

"Unique? More like bloody brilliant! I mean, come on Daph, and just look at Draco." Cool emerald eyes glided over to the blonde, who despite all his huffing and puffing over being caught in a most embarrassing position, glanced at the brown haired Gryffindor with nothing short of complete affection and admiration.

"Yes, I know. But, really Blaise, I hope that your interference isn't just due to a selfish whim to get Draco back to the way he was before, or out of some misguided need to –"

"Selfish whim? What are you on about?" Blaise cut her off, turning burning black orbs in the direction of the dark haired girl. "I want Draco to be happy Daphne! I think he deserves it more than any of us, _especially _after what he had to go through."

She merely blinked at him, her expression unfazed. "Do not mistake me, Blaise." Her calm voice that was usually welcomed was at the moment only fueling the Zabini's annoyance. "I ask that you hear me out, and try to refrain from interrupting so rudely this time."

Knowing it was a question, despite the way she had phrased it, Blaise sullenly nodded.

"Thank you." She politely smiled, before her face became a blank canvas. "I am not passing judgment on what Draco does or does not deserve. You know fully well that I, along with the rest of Slytherin house, wish only best for Draco and for him to be happy, especially after all he's done for us."

Her voice and eyes lowered. "He took the Dark Mark for us, Blaise. Gave himself up and branded like a pig for slaughter, so that none of us, or any of the younger students for that matter, would have to during the war. That alone makes us all indebted to him, and to ensure that Draco finds his happiness is the least we can do. But I wonder, if we do so to such an extent that we are blindly overstepping our boundaries."

She gestured an arm toward Hermione, and Blaise's eyes followed, watching the girl as she laughed at Theodore and Pansy's antics. "What I mean to say is- Hermione is an extraordinary girl. She willingly gave us, gave _Draco_, a second chance." She paused. "But she is not fit for the harsh realities of our world. I can see just as clearly as you, just how well she gets on with Draco, and that makes pushing them together so easy. But can we really expect to place the weight of our hopes for Draco's happiness and our own escape from the Pureblood ideology we were born with on her shoulders? Is it really fair of us to ask that of her, when we know that being the Gryffindor that she is, she would willingly sacrifice herself to the wolves that inhabit our society? Does she not deserve the same happiness? "

Blaise could say nothing; he could find no fault in anything Daphne said. He looked up when he felt her prim hand rest softly on his shoulder. "I know that you, more than anyone want Draco to be happy. We all do. But I think we should think a bit before acting so rashly in regards to their relationship. I mean, we don't even know the extent of her feelings for him. We know that Draco has come to terms with it, but has she?"

Again, Blaise could say nothing, only turning back to the Gryffindor girl that had changed things for the better for Slytherin house. As much as he hated to admit it, he had much to think about in regards to his interference in the couple's affairs.

"Oi! Hurry up back there you two!" Draco called, waving his arm to signal the Zabini heir and Greengrass heiress, before turning back and continuing to backtrack the trail alongside Hermione, with Pansy and the two boys in their wake. Pushing off the tree, Blaise began to catch up with Daphne right beside him, his head down with thoughts racing a mile a minute. As the group walked pass the other students, who no longer bothered to hide, opting to instead fall in step behind the seventh years, they caught bits of the younger students' conversations.

"So romantic…!"

"About time! God I thought they were going to take forever…..!"

" asked out , how exciting!"

Draco could only groan and slap a hand over his forehead, as Hermione blushed again furiously.

**Author's Notes: The reviews for the last chapter were- wow. I was touched by your comments. I really was. So I'd like to say thank you again. Even if you don't review, knowing you guys enjoy the story is good for me. (though the comments about what you like/don't like are somewhat helpful). I'd also like to say that, no I haven't finished writing this series out. I've outlined it. Lmao. I actually just write a chapter a day it seems, and yeah. I just update it when I'm done. I don't have a beta right now, but I'm not too sure if I even need one or not. Hmmm…. And yeah. That's all.**

**Like always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. =D**


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. So thank you. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Eleven**

The giddiness that had come with being asked out on a date slowly dissipated as the days went by and the scheduled Quidditch match of Slytherin versus Ravenclaw drew near, making Hermione feel quite nervous the day before the match. Still, as the tension between the two houses mounted, so much so that Hermione had spent the last week breaking up several staring matches between students (because no one was foolish enough to start a brawl under the nose of the Head Girl after hearing about the punishment she had dished out just the week before), she still couldn't help but feel happy whenever the prospect of going out on a _date_ with the Slytherin prince entered her thoughts.

They had settled into their routine for the week just as they always had, but now the pair found that their eyes met much more often, and the exchanging of books, being used as an excuse to caress each other's hands were becoming more and more frequent. As Hermione sat across Harry and Ron for lunch, after having caught the Slytherin prince's eyes on her again, since today he chose to sit on the side facing her, Hermione couldn't quite keep a smile off her face, something that the pair noticed.

"So, I'm guessing everything's settled with the Ravenclaws then?" Harry commented as he pulled a plate of shepherd's pie toward him and began to tuck into it, thinking that the change in Hermione's demeanor had something to do with the eagle house's compliance of keeping their students out of trouble.

"Mhm." Hermione said noncommittally, smiling as she shyly looked away just as Draco was about to look her way. She pretended not to notice as she watched him watch her at the corner of her eye, all the while picking up a roll and buttering it before taking a bite.

"_What_ are you looking at over there?" Ron asked baffled, as he turned his head, craning his head to see what made Hermione keeping looking in that direction. Finding nothing he could deem worthy to look at, he caught sight of Malfoy and made a face; a cool glance in his direction from the blonde Slytherin being returned in kind.

"N-nothing!" Hermione quickly answered, as she nervously tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. A nervous gesture that was not lost on Harry, and had the glasses speckled boy raising his eyebrows at her. Just as he opened his mouth to no doubt question her about it, she quickly changed the subject. "So, who do you think will win the match tomorrow?"

"Hard to say." Ron answered, stuffing some mashed potatoes into his mouth and swallowing it in one gulp. Hermione simply eyed him with thinly veiled disgust, before turning to her own plate. "My money's on Ravenclaw, but course that's just on principle."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron rolled his eyes as though the answer was obvious, making Hermione feel quite annoyed. "I don't like the Slytherin's 'is all." He shrugged, before he caught sight of the dirty expression Hermione threw at his way. "Oh come on, Hermione! Look, I'm fine with you being all friendly with them, but that doesn't mean_ I_ have to be."

Hermione could only roll her eyes at Ron's logic, before picking up her fork and continuing her meal.

"Just thank Merlin you aren't dating one of those snakes. That'd be a different story." Ron resumed stuffing himself, now working his way through a plate full of fried chicken, completely missing the clattering of a fork hitting a plate, or the way Hermione's face morphed into a wide eyed expression, her features scrunched up in indignation.

Harry, knowing that another row was about to commence, quickly tried to diffuse the argument before it got out of hand. " Er- so how about that Transfiguration essay McGonagall gave us the other day?"

"And _what_ exactly do you mean by _that_?" Hermione questioned, livid by his tactless statement.

"Yeah, I only finished about half myself." Harry answered himself miserably as he continued to watch as his two friends ignored him in favor of arguing with each other. Or rather, one was arguing, while the other continued to dig his own grave unknowingly.

"Well, that should be quite obvious." Ron answered, taking a sip of his goblet. "The whole house of them are a bunch of untrustworthy, no good, underhanded _gits_, Hermione. _Especially _Malfoy. If you were to date him, well, I wouldn't allow it."

"_Excuse me?_" Hermione shrieked, quickly rising to her feet as she slammed her palms down on the table. Her tolerance for the redhead's comments concerning Draco and Slytherin house had run out. Harry, who had long since decided to let the pair battle it out, and calmly stay out of it, could only shake his head morosely at the redhead's blunder. "You wouldn't _allow_ it? Honestly, Ron, the last time I checked I don't remember needing to ask your _permission_ on who I can and cannot see! Let alone Draco!"

Ron, who ears had steadily grown red and was now dangerously close to blending in with his hair, could only sputter indignantly at the enraged witch in front of him. "W-well Hermione, why would you even consider dating that arsehole? I bet he'd only be after one thing from you!" The redhead accused, standing up as well and towering over the Gryffindor princess.

The Great Hall, that had been quiet from the time Hermione had stood, up until that point, gave a collective gasp. No one could quite believe that words that had tumbled out of the Weasley's mouth, let alone the Gryffindor bookworm; though the reactions at the Slytherin table was a whole different story. Every head now faced the pair, every eye glaring vehemently at the back of the Gryffindor's red head. If looks could kill, Ron would have died a thousand times over. And that was nothing compared to way the Slytherin's princes cold, steely glaze glowered at the Weasley.

With his fists tightly clenched, and his whole body rigid, Draco found himself seriously contemplating the many slow and most painful ways he could torture the Weasel. The only thing that stopped Draco from getting up and going over to beat the shite out of the infuriating redhead was the image of the look of horror and disappointment Hermione would no doubt give him if he proceeded to do so.

Hermione could not believe it. She could not believe that her best friend, the same person she and Harry had been with since their first year of Hogwarts, had spent countless holidays with in his own home, that she had gone through a war with, with both of them on the same side, would honestly believe that someone like Draco would only spare her a second glance for something as outrageous as- _that_! Did he really believe her that undesirable? That unacceptable in the eyes of the opposing gender that they would only want to-to bed her and be done with it?

Drawing herself up to her full height, Hermione pursed her lips into a tight line. "Well for your information _Ron Weasley_," Hermione spat his name out angrily. "Draco, as well as the whole Slytherin house, has treated me with more respect and appreciation in the last few weeks than you have in the entirety of our friendship, and I'll have you know I didn't have to sleep with any of them to be treated as such!"

Ron, noting the way Hermione's eyes seem to glisten with unshed tears, tried to backpedal the quickly spiraling situation. "Hermione, I didn't-"

"And I'll also have you know, _Ronald_," Her usage of his proper name stopped Ron midsentence and made him wince. "That whether or not I choose to date Draco, or anyone else have you, is entirely none of your business!"

"Oh yeah?" Ron snarled, his temper quickly flaring at the thought of the Malfoy heir getting his slimy paws on Hermione. "_Has _the stupid ferret asked you out then?"

"I've already said, that's none of your business Ron!" Hermione responded, wanting to glance at the Slytherin table to catch the blonde's eyes, Ron's towering form hindering her from doing so. "What part of that are you having trouble comprehending?"

"The part where you're standing here actually defending him and his lot of stinking snakes!" Ron folded his arms. "And also the part where you've suddenly got it into your head that it's okay to date _him_ or anyone one of them from that house! Have you gone mental?"

Hermione had had it. And told the redhead as much. "You know what, I'm done. I'm done! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you throw a tantrum Ron! I don't need to stand here and explain myself to you or anyone else in here either for that matter!" And with that Hermione picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and walked out the doors of the Great Hall, slamming them violently behind her.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, before the hall broke out in mass whispers. Ron stood there, shell shocked, before slowly slumping back into his seat. "Well," Ron started, as he looked to Harry, who was giving him a look of both sympathy and pity. "She completely….completely missed the point." He finished lamely, taking his goblet and downing it in one gulp. Harry had a feeling that this time, as well as the last time the red head at uttered the exact same words; Hermione had nailed the point dead on, unlike his best mate sitting next to him.

Hermione was fuming. So much so that she didn't notice the doors of the Great Hall opening and closing again right after she had stormed out of it. She also didn't notice the second shadow playing on the wall behind her, as the other person rushed to catch up to her. At the feel of someone grabbing her arm, Hermione turned and whipped out her wand, only to come face to face with the Slytherin prince himself.

Draco eyed Hermione with a strange calmness, strange since she did in fact have her wand pressed quite close to his chest, having every right to be slightly wary since it was known that the Gryffindor wand work was quite fearsome. At the sight of the blonde, Hermione allowed herself to relax, lowering her wand and tucking it into her robe pocket, before breathing out a relieved sigh.

"Oh Draco, it's just you. You startled me." Hermione slumped her shoulders. The blonde merely shrugged, before granting himself the liberty of taking the honey brown haired girl's heavy bag off her shoulder and placing it on his own. Gently taking hold of her hand, he led her back down the staircase and out the front doors unto the grounds for a walk.

"Weasley sure doesn't know the meaning of tact does he?" Draco asked sarcastically, something that made Hermione laugh humorlessly.

"No. I'm afraid that's something he could never quite get the hang of." Hermione commented, just a little bit bitterly. "But I guess what happened back there was bound to happen sooner or later."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow in curiosity, causing Hermione to sigh before explaining. "Well I say that because, everyone thought that after that war…. Ron and I would just go together you know? Especially after the um…." Hermione glanced away, looking quite embarrassed. "The kiss." She finished, not noticing the way Draco eyed her lips with hunger at the mention of a kiss.

"Ah." He made a hum of understanding. "And he's sore because it didn't work out."

Hermione could only nod. "I would have thought he'd gotten over it by now. I mean, we never really did get together or anything after that." She only sighed again dejectedly. "But I guess the expectation just added to everything."

A silence descended upon the pair, each lost within their own thoughts. Hermione pondering her beyond repair friendship with Ron, and Draco getting lost in thoughts of kissing the soft looking and oh so tempting lips of Gryffindor princess . So much so that he completely missed taking notice of a large rock in the middle of the path resulting in him knocking his knees into it, and promptly falling over the other side of it.

"Oh my god! Draco!" Hermione gasped, as she ran around the rock, or more accurately the boulder to see the condition of the blonde. As her eyes took in the sight in front of him, she let out a laugh. There sitting on his butt with his legs stretched out in front of him, sat a very frazzled looking Draco, his hair sticking in every direction with bits of leaves here and there planted within his blonde locks.

"Ow." He winced, looking up at the laughing girl as he lightly rubbed his bum. "You know Hermione, a nice 'oh Draco are you ok?' would be appreciated right now. I could've died you know!" He exclaimed dramatically, before he glared at the boulder, making the Gryffindor princess laugh all the more.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized, as she covered her mouth to let out one last giggle. Gingerly she held out her hand, which he took, and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Just grand." Draco gently assured derisively, just as the bell signaling the start of afternoon classes rang out. Seeing Hermione's horrified expression as the thought of being late to class, Draco took the opportunity present to himself and gave her hand that was still holding onto his, a gentle squeeze. "We better hurry if we want to make it on time, Hermione."

And with that he began to run, hand and hand with Hermione, his heart feeling lighter and bursting with so much emotion at the simply contact. At the feel of the Gryffindor princess tightening her hold, Draco felt himself burst with renewed energy, his heart beating so fast in his ears that had nothing to do with the running he was doing at the moment, but very much with the girl that was towing along behind him.

Hermione at first was caught off guard at the sudden turn of events, but as she looked at the way her hand molded with the Slytherin's prince's own, she felt a tingly sensation begin in her chest and expand throughout her entire body. The more she stared at the way the two hand fits so _well_ together, the more she felt herself blush, and was very thankful that she was trailing behind the blonde where he could not see. Her heart was racing, and she could feel her palm growing sweaty, making her hold begin to slip. Not quite wanting to let go of the blonde's hand just yet, she did the only logical thing- which was to tighten her hold.

The smile he gave her right after as he turned back to glance at her, made Hermione's heart skip a beat and her knees to grow weak. She found that she could only smile back, before she watched Draco turn back and continuing pulling her along towards the rapidly approaching castle, all thoughts of her previous argument with a certain redhead quite forgotten.

**Author's Note: I'd just like to say that this chapter was very hard for me to write out. Lmao. Only because although I don't have anything against Ron or anything, he represents the view of the other houses regarding Hermione's budding relationship with Draco and the Slytherin's. I just hate how typical it is for him and Hermione to get into a fight in nearly every fanfic, as well as the original story of HP. I just hope I didn't make it too cliché. Lmao. **

**I'd also like to say that the amount of responses- from people adding me to their favorite stories and so on and so forth- I got for the last chapter left me speechless. A big thank you (again) to all of you readers!**

**And like always, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are looking for the next chapter where some surprised lay in store for our characters. ;D **


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. So thank you. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twelve**

The day of the match had the whole school in a bundle of nerves. The air was tense as everyone from the newly sorted first years to the old returning seventh years made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. No one was staying within the castle that day. Not even one Hermione Granger, who in the past had only attended past games if it had been Gryffindor playing.

When the sun came up, Hermione got herself ready and dressed for the weather, clad in jeans and a grey tank top topped with a light forest green, wool long sleeve jumper. Just as she opened her door, she slipped on her dark olive tinged heelless boots, and was stopped short at the sight of Draco, attractively clad in his Quidditch uniform of green and silver, casually leaning against the back of the lounge sofa.

At the sound of the door opening, Draco glanced up and upon noticing her choice of jumper; he couldn't help but think that the green complimented her soft looking tanned skin. His fingers twitched as Draco felt himself longing for another touch of her skin, even if it was just the feel of her hand within his. But he digressed. As she closed the door behind her, Hermione gave Draco a smile as she approached him, the Slytherin prince standing up straight and returning the smile in kind.

"Good morning."

"Likewise." Draco responded, delighting in the way Hermione usually scrunched up her nose at his use of greeting, or any other old fashioned terms he used, this morning no different.

They both, as was their custom, made their way out of the Head's dorm, and was greeted by the sight of Hermione's two shadows, Leo and Taurus standing guard right outside the door as they did every day ( other than weekends, though Hermione had had a difficult enough time trying to convince them that it wasn't necessary).

"Good morning, Ms. Hermione, Mr. Draco!" The pair chorused, before they put some space between the Head Girl and Boy, opting to walk two to three feet behind the pair. Hermione and Draco responded in kind to the sibling's greetings as they continued their journey to the Great Hall.

Reaching their destination and entering the double doors, Hermione was not surprised to find three fourths of the school had donned the Ravenclaw house colors of bronze and royal blue, which made the occupants of the Slytherin table, all loyally decked out in variations of green and silver, stick out among the masses. As Hermione passed the Gryffindor table, she caught sight of Ron and Harry, who had had noticed her arrival with the Malfoy heir and her two ever present bodyguards. Ron, upon catching her eye stiffened, and turned away, making Hermione sigh inwardly. Harry on the other hand, grinned at her albeit a little apologetically, before glancing at Ron and rolling his eyes, making Hermione laugh and beam at him. The thought that she had not lost _both_ her best friends warmed and comforted Hermione's heart.

Giving a wave to her dark haired friend, and receiving one in turn, Hermione smiled to herself as she took her usual seat beside the Slytherin prince. Wasting no time, he began to eat, the rest of the table joining in breakfast with much vigor. Hermione, who had never a reason to know the other players from the other house teams besides her own, blinked surprising at the sight of Adrian, Theodore, and Blaise all decked out in Slytherin Quidditch robes as well. Though when she really thought about it, she shouldn't have really been surprised that the friends of the blonde heir, not only stuck close to him on the ground, but also played alongside him in the air as well.

Helping herself to some blueberry waffles, Hermione surprised the seventh year Slytherins, and herself, by asking their positions on the team.

"Well, Ian and Theo here are both Beaters." Blaise answered, laughing at the surprised look that the Gryffindor princess exhibited at the information, and rightly so. She couldn't imagine that the two boys, who had been nothing but witty and charmingly funny in her presence, would play such brutal positions on the Slytherin team.

"Don't let their complacency fool you Hermione." Blaise warned good naturedly. "Underneath these two lazy scholars lay complete vipers out there on the field." At the Zabini's depiction of them on the pitch, Theo and Ian merely smirked at each other before turning to the Gryffindor and making various hissing noises, all the while curling their fingers into fangs and holding it to their mouths, lashing out playfully at the girl. Hermione could only laugh as she continued to eat her waffles, not trusting herself to try drinking her juice just yet.

"And what about you, Blaise? Are you a viper out there too?" Hermione teased, finally taking a sip of her juice as the pair of Slytherin Beaters quit their antics in favor of finishing their breakfast.

"Oh no, _cara_." Blaise chuckled, his black eyes seeming to darken as he stared at her from behind his cup as he took a long sip, before answering her. "Playing Keeper I like to think of myself more like a cobra. I make sure that quaffles, much like fine women, never slip past me unnoticed_._" At his jesting, Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle, and a blush as the Italian gave her a good natured wink.

"Oh please!" Pansy snorted, causing the flirty Italian to turn and glare at her. "Vipers, cobras! In the end you're all just a bunch of snakes in the grass aren't you?" The brunette continued to chortle under her breath, and Hermione was surprised to see Daphne politely laughing as well at the comment from behind her hand.

Noting the Hermione's gaze on her, Daphne lowered her hand before giving her a small smile, trying to put forth as much warmth as she could, and nodding to the honey colored Gryffindor. Hermione, feeling Daphne's sincerity, smiled back before finishing off her waffles.

All too soon breakfast was over, and as the students from the other houses began to make their way out of the Great Hall, the Slytherin table waited until Draco and Hermione stood, before doing the same and following suit. The way down to the pitch was full of excited chatter from the emerald clad students; though Hermione couldn't help but notice the number of despairing looks she received from students of the Ravenclaw house. As the Slytherin students made it to their tower stand and began to climb the wooden stairs leading up, the remaining team members broke from the group and heading to their locker room to wait out the start of the match sans their captain.

"Well, good luck out there." Hermione smiled at Draco, as they stood in front of each other, fighting off the urge to throw her arms around him and… and do _what_ she wasn't certain. The Gryffindor bookworm was only certain that the thought of throwing her arms around the blonde Slytherin seemed so appealing at the time.

"Thanks. But I think a little more luck wouldn't hurt would it?" At this Hermione watched as Draco pulled out what looked to be his Slytherin scarf, striped in alternating colors of emerald and silver. Holding it out to her, Draco held her gaze. "Would you tip the scales in our favor just a bit more, Hermione, by holding on to this for me?"

Suddenly, Hermione felt almost naked to his grey eyes that were staring at her quite intently. She was slowly becoming lost in the depths of the grey, and the urge to fling her arms around his neck and do _something_ seized her so violently, Hermione felt quite alarmed. Or she would have, had she not been so focused on breathing correctly. Slowly reaching out for the token of luck, Hermione blushed shyly as she took the scarf into her hands, the material made of the finest silk, unsurprisingly, and quite soft and fluid to the touch.

Draco found himself becoming entranced by her shy demeanor, the expression on Hermione's face one of his favorites. And the mere fact that it was_ him_ eliciting such a response from her caused his heart to ache in a pleasant and equally excruciating way. He didn't know whether he wanted to kiss her senseless or run away from her, before maybe running back to her and _then_ kissing her senseless. Yes, the idea of kissing her either way was something Draco longed to do, but again he steeled his resolve. His kiss, his first kiss shared with Hermione was to be _nothing_ short of perfect and magical, if not memorable.

Giving her a smile, he left her standing there, heading to the locker rooms to rejoin his team and give them a pep talk before the match. Hermione had quite forgotten that she and Draco had not been alone, the voice of Taurus right next to her made her shoulders jump.

"You'll be sitting with us today, won't you Ms. Hermione?" Taurus asked, as she peered up at the Gryffindor expectantly. Just as Hermione was going to respond, another voiced answered for her.

"Well, of course she is!" Turning, the two girls caught sight of a smirking Pansy standing in the middle of the passage halfway up, Daphne politely standing off to the side behind her against the stair railing. Hermione, not quite used to the boisterous brunette's tendency to always be around whenever Draco and her were having a private moment, could only blush as Pansy eyed her in a knowing way. Her eyes alight with mirth as if to say _-oh yeah. I saw what happened there. I saw __**everything**_**. **

Hermione nodded, and watched as Taurus smiled gleefully before running up and following Pansy and Daphne as they made their way up the rest of the way, satisfied with Hermione's answer, before turning to walk up another set of stairs and out of sight. Thus leaving Hermione alone with a very amused Leo.

Just as the pair was about start their own journey up the sets of stairs leading to the stands, a flash of an all too familiar head of dirty blonde hair and twinkling gray eyes approaching the pair. As the form of one Luna Lovegood stood not three feet away, Hermione was surprised to see the girl clad in nothing but what looked to be a thin orange t shirt with a flowy purple skirt that fell to her knees, black leggings and tattered moccasin flats. Hermione who was quite used to the outlandish fashion sense that the Ravenclaw displayed, looked to Leo to gauge his reaction, and was quite surprised at what she found there.

Instead of the normal strange looks most people tended to give the girl at the first sight of her, Leo it appeared to be regarding Luna with a mixture of curiosity and almost confused expression.

"Hi, Luna." Hermione greeted, and wasn't surprised as the girl turned with a surprised look on her face as though she just noticed the pair was there.

"Hello, Hermione." Luna dreamily replied, before staring up at the tower. "A lot of nargles around today." The Ravenclaw informed casually, almost as one would if they were commenting on the weather, as she continued to glance about the towers thoughtfully.

"Fancy that." Hermione responded, knowing that it was useless to use normal logic around the blonde girl. So instead, she opted to indulge her. Just then the wind picked up, and Hermione shivered, wondering how Luna could stand not even bothering to use a cloak in such weather.

"Ms… Luna?" Leo asked tentatively, his eyes not quite meeting the twinkling ones of the Lovegood girl before him. "Aren't you cold? You should be wearing a cloak with the weather as such."

At that Hermione couldn't help but feel proud of her little Slytherin bodyguard, knowing that there wasn't that many people that were willing to be so kind to the blonde, not even now that the war was over and done with. Most people tolerated the weird Ravenclaw yes, but kind they were not.

"Well I would, but it seems people have been hiding them again." The girl explained rather normally, as though there was nothing wrong or strange about people taking her belongings and making sport of having her find them. Another rather strong gust blew, and Hermione could only tut disapprovingly.

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed, to which the girl just shrugged. "It's all in good fun I suppose Hermione."

Just as Hermione made to take off her own jumper, Leo made to stop her. Curiously, she watched as Leo seemed to struggle with himself for a bit before whipping his own cloak off his person and throwing it onto the shoulders of the blonde Ravenclaw.

"A gentleman should always offer a lady his coat no matter the situation." Leo recited, a pink tinge tinting his normally pale face, his eyes downcast as he seemed to shift about awkwardly. Hermione very content and in awe at the amount of chivalry displayed time and time again by the young Slytherin, could only smile approvingly at the boy.

"Thank you." Luna said to Leo in that ever present dreamy voice of hers. "I should get back to my tower; the match should be just about to start and the nargles predicted it would be an interesting one." And with that, the pair watched as the girl seemed to float back to wherever she had come from with as much grace going as she had coming.

Finally the pair reached the top, and Hermione quickly spotted Pansy and Daphne in the very first row, an empty beside the all-knowing Slytherin brunette, who upon sighting her, quickly began to wave her down. Hermione made her way quite easily, the Slytherin's all too happy to allow the Gryffindor passage among them. As she sat down, Leo himself took a seat right behind the three seventh year girls, right next to his sister, the blush on his face having completely vanished.

"God's you sure took your time!" Pansy exclaimed, to which Hermione could only smile apologetically. "Well you made it before they came out, so I guess you're forgiven. I mean, it's important for us girls to stick together and cheer on our boys, yeah? " Then all at once a rather sly twinkle appeared in her eye that made Hermione feel quite wary. "And besides, you have enough time to put on that lucky token Draco gave you before the game starts don't you Hermione?"

Hermione blushed, and the smug Slytherin gave her no chance to reply. "Well, go on then!" With a little nudge, Hermione slipped the very soft scarf out of her pocket, and slowly, almost reverently slipped it around her neck, the material so wide that it snugly covered her from the tops of her lips and dipping as low as to the very top of her chest. Adjusting it to ensure the wind would not carry it away, Hermione couldn't help but feel warm and slightly breathless.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hermione realized her mistake too late as the scent of the Slytherin prince evaded her nostrils, the smell causing her to feel extremely light headed. She took another whiff and another, until Hermione was practically inhaling the intoxicating scent of the blonde- a heady mixture of something spicy and at the same time very much natural like morning dew or that of a forest, along with the musty scent that could only be described as pure _male_.

In the back of her mind, Hermione found herself realizing just why so many of her female counterparts seemed to take such pleasure from owning something to wear from their significant others. The exclusivity of it, the thrill of knowing that item in question had once been on their beloved- and the comfort of having something of their to hold onto when they were not within their presence- Hermione understood all too well now. Taking another deep breath, Hermione watched as the whistle blew and a slew of broomsticks, fitted players donning colors of emerald, silver, bronze, and royal blue, respectively came out onto the field and into the air in front of them. Although there were a handful of them, the Gryffindor princess found herself looking for the only one that seemed to matter at the moment. Catching a flash of that infamous blonde hair, which she was thankful for at the moment as it made finding him all the more easier, Hermione couldn't help the sparks that seemed to spread throughout her body as she saw that the Slytherin prince was staring right back at her, and just as intently. She felt insanely blissful at the pleased expression he bore at noticing his scarf around her neck, causing Hermione to clutch at the material with both hands.

As another whistle sounded to begin the game, and Draco quickly sped off high above the pitch in search of the Snitch, Hermione couldn't deny anymore what her pounding heart was so adamantly pointing out to her- the Gryffindor princess had indeed fallen for the Slytherin prince.

**Author's Note: well there you have it, another chapter of the story done. To the reviewer that requested that I throw in some Luna interaction I hope it was to your liking, though I must say that she will not be appearing all that much throughout the story. Sorry. XD I'd also like to say that although I usually update a chapter a day that might get setback to a chapter every two days seeing as I might be starting a new job soon and I'll have to adjust my schedule to fit in the writing. i hope you can forgive me. D=**

**Don't worry readers, as many of you have pointed out as a concern; the story is FAR from over. I still haven't dove as deep as I intend to into the inner workings of the pureblood society and its psyche… so yeah. No worries. Lmao. **

**Like always, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next. **


	13. Part Thirteen

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. So thank you. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Thirteen**

After shaking hands with the Ravenclaw captain, Micheal Corner no less, who had eyed Draco with nothing short of disgust throughout the brief exchange, the Slytherin prince had allowed himself a second to seek out Hermione as the teams took to the air. When at last the blonde found the Gryffindor seated amongst his house mates with his scarf wrapped comfortably around her slender neck, Draco felt his body threatening to fall off his broom and down to the ground below. He stared at her, watching as she returned his gaze with that shy expression he had come to know and absolutely adore.

Then when she seemed to clutch at the material surrounding her, and practically gush into the fabric, Draco felt as though his heart had stopped. Having forgotten that he was several hundred yards above the ground, the Slytherin prince felt as though he could stare at the Gryffindor bookwork that had ensnared his heart so- forever. But it was not to be, as another whistle jostled him out of his stupor, reminding him that he had a game to play. With one last glance, Draco took to the skies on his broom, keeping to his own task and trusting the other members of the team to do the same.

The harsh winds that whipped about him did not deter him from his search, though it did knock him a few feet here and there. The crowd of green and silver erupted in applause, and Draco could only assume that his team had indeed scored a point. Shaking his hair out of eyes, and making the decision to get a haircut as soon as possible, Draco took off to circle the arena in search of that all so elusive piece of glittering gold.

"Go Blaise!" Pansy shouted, as the Slytherin keeper foiled another attempt made by the other team's chaser to score. Hearing her, the Italian could only give a thumbs up in their direction before resuming to circle around the posts.

Hermione could only watch in fascination as the Slytherin boys she came to know in the past few weeks suddenly transformed into calculating strategists out on the Quidditch field. It was daunting to say the least, the way Theodore and Adrian would seemingly bat a bludger in a completely random direction, only to have it hit an oncoming chaser with the quaffle a second later. Then quick as a flash a Slytherin chaser would zoom under and catch the fallen quaffle, before speeding away and scoring a goal. Their synchronization and premeditated moves made them a formidable opponent.

It was only after an hour into the game, that the Slytherin boys grew rather bored with playing against the usually stimulating Ravenclaw team, who just seemed out of sorts that day. With Slytherin leading in points- 150 to 0, Blaise called out to the Slytherin prince as he zoomed past the goals.

"Draco, mate! Let's end it!" Blaise yelled, making several Ravenclaws zooming past him shoot him deeply scathing looks. It was during this time, that one of the Ravenclaw beaters hovered near the Italian and with his bat in hand swung a passing bludger with a resounding _crack_! Straight toward the unsuspecting Keeper.

The crowd gasped, and Blaise had turned just in time to see the rapidly approaching ball flying in his direction, though not in time to try to escape it. As he closed his eyes waiting for the oncoming impact, another resounding _crack_ less than a breath away made him open his eyes in alarm.

"Oh no you don't." Adrian muttered, as he sent the offending object toward a Ravenclaw chaser in possession of the quaffle. It did not miss its mark, and soon the Slytherin team at scored another point. The bronze and blue clad beater glared angrily at his Slytherin counterpart, who for the most part was still hovering in place protectively in front of his best mate, regarding the other with a cool expression.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Blaise sighed in relief, as the enraged Ravenclaw zoomed away. Not a second later, they were joined by Theodore.

"What's up with them today? It's like they're not even trying!" Theodore exclaimed as he swiftly hit a bludger in the direction of another Ravenclaw chaser who had yet again gained control of the quaffle, only to lose it and have another point scored in favor of the emerald and silver house.

"No idea." The keeper shrugged, his eyes following the players, his eyes lingering on the flying form of their Slytherin prince as he zoomed in and out of the Tower stands.

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet, gentlemen." Adrian commented, causing the other two to look at him. The literate savvy teen seemed to be observing the field with narrowed, calculating eyes, making his two friends grow concerned. The teen, if ever, was rarely this serious, at the times that he was always proved to be quite ominous for those involved. No one took Adrian's observation lightly, as it had at one time or another saved the lives of the group of Slytherins.

"We need to end this now. I fear its Draco that they're after." He said, before zooming away from his two friends. Blaise and Theodore only had a second to turn to each other in bewilderment, before Theo turned and yelled after the dark haired Slytherin.

"W-what? Adrian wait up!" And with that, the other beater of the Slytherin team zoomed after his teammate.

Blaise, more on his guard now than ever, sat tight on his broomstick, simultaneously keeping an eye out for the goals as well as his two best mates who seemed to be flying at an alarmingly rate toward their blonde fried, who had become the center of a triangle of Ravenclaw players hovering high above him- the rivaling house beaters and its seeker.

In horror, he watched as the one of the Ravenclaw beaters raised his bat and hurled a bludger right towards the back of their unsuspecting seeker. "_DRACO!_" Blaise yelled, watching as the blonde raised a confused look at him, no doubt wondering about the Italian's sudden outburst.

Quick as a flash, Adrian and Theodore appeared almost out of nowhere above the blonde, the latter keeping an eye for the trio above them as the former hit the bludger towards a Ravenclaw flying about on the other side of the field. Only when Draco was spared injury and was safely guarded by their two friends, did Blaise let out a sigh of relief.

The Slytherin crowd was in a complete uproar as the female students as gasped at the brutal display from the Ravenclaw team against their house's own players, all eyes watching fearfully not only for their Slytherin prince, but also the other team members as well. The male students, though acting as proper gentlemen and assuring the distraught females that their players would prevail against the attacks and come out victorious, all the while comforting them as much as was proper, could not help the angry hiss that escaped their lips at the foul play. And that was nothing compared to the absolute livid response Pansy exhibited at the display.

"ARE you _bloody _kidding me?" She shrieked, standing up and slamming her hands down on the banister in front of them. Hermione, who feared that in a fit of rage, the brunette would accidently pitch herself over the railing and down to the grounds below, caught the back of her cloak and pulled her back into her seat. Pansy for the most part merely, huffed, crossing her hands and legs as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder angrily. Daphne, though she sniffed at the slightly lighter brunette's use of foul language, something she found utterly unlady like, especially when voiced aloud, couldn't help but slightly agree with the sentiment.

Hermione found that she was unable to keep her eyes away from the flying blonde, her mouth almost shouting in horror when the Ravenclaw beater had sent a bludger hurling toward the blonde. Though she was most thankful when Theo and Adrian had shown up just in the nick of time to intercept the attack, she still felt on edge. The thought of having to watch the blonde Slytherin get knocked off his broom and fall to the ground below, after having watch Harry do so on more than one occasion in the past, tore at her heartstrings so violently, that Hermione could feel the physical ache in her chest.

Draco, having realized what was going on, began to fervently search the pitch for that glittering gold ball that would end the game. He _had_ to end this before any one of his team members, including himself, got hurt. That would just not do. His had an upcoming date with Hermione and the Slytherin prince would be damned to have to cancel it due to an injury caused by a starking pack of Ravenclaw nutters.

Adrian and Theodore, for the most part, had kept up keeping the onslaught of bludgers away from the blonde seeker as he searched for the Snitch, though they could tell from the almost sloppy way the other team were swinging that they were getting frantic. Already Adrian had a narrow miss to his mouth, the bludger only just grazing his jaw painfully, while Theodore had taken one right at his shoulder, though he uttered not even a grunt of complaint at the pain he was no doubt feeling.

"Draco mate! Don't mean to rush you or anything, but can you hurry up?" Theodore shouted as he batted away another particularly close shot.

"They're getting desperate!" Adrian yelled, as he and Theodore circled above the blonde, who at his friend's pleading, began to whip his head around in search of the Snitch. His eyes wandered over to where Blaise was sitting, and all at once he caught sight of the glittering gold right below the seat of the Italian's broom. A second later, he was zooming after it, the Ravenclaw seeker who had seen Draco flying toward the Slytherin's goal posts, taking after the blonde, hot on the tails of his robes.

Draco gritted his teeth as the Ravenclaw seeker began to tug at his robes, leaving the blonde to turn to him and swerve his broom to shake him off, but to no avail. "I need to lose him!" Draco shouted at the pair of beaters clad in house colors above him, who nodded, and seemed to descend higher above the two.

"Draco, look out!" Adrian shouted, as with a calculating swing, he hurled a bludger toward the tailing Ravenclaw, making the boy yelp in surprise and let go just in time for the ball to narrowly miss his arm and instead hit the handle of his broom. Now free of his hindrance, Draco sped faster toward the Italian and in a swoop, grabbed the glittering ball under his best mate.

The Slytherin crowd erupted in cheers, and all at once the mass of green and silver began to make their way down to the pitch to greet their victorious house team. The other houses, thoroughly upset over the loss, but more so appalled over the underhanded tactics of the Ravenclaw house made their way sullenly back to the castle, the only thing awaiting the team on the pitch was a very irate Headmistress.

"In all my years at Hogwarts, I have _never _bore witness to such a display! Rest assured I will be notifying your parents immediately! How _dare_ you?" She continued to berate the team as they headed to their locker rooms, head down and expressions downcast.

The Slytherins, in contrast, wasted no time huddling around the seven members of the team, showering them with words of equal praise and concern.

"Mr. Blaise, are you ok…?"

"That was some wicked beating out there Mr. Adrian! And you also Mr. Theodore!"

"*Sigh* All the players looked _so_ dreamy out there…especially-!"

Though the one question that everyone continued to ask whether their Slytherin prince was alright, to which he responded with an affirmative as he made his way through to crowd, searching for the one person he most wanted to see. As he neared the edge of the crowd, he found her standing outside the circle, looking on at the proceedings with a mixture of contentment and mirth. Then all at once, he watched as her big, warm, doe like eyes caught his silver ones and her expression melted it what could only look to be somber.

They stood there for a second, staring into each other's eyes, with all the noise and movement behind the blonde seeming to slow in motion, and in that moment it was only him and her. Draco didn't know how to explain it, but he felt as though something had changed between the Gryffindor princess and himself from the moment he had left her before the match had begun that had brought them to this point. Something that felt almost like a sense of déjà vu, like maybe in another time, another place the pair had been in the same condition they were now. It was thrilling, and yet at the same time Draco hesitated, feeling quite unsure of himself for a second as his eyes searched her face for some kind of sign- anything to let him know how to proceed.

Hermione for the most part didn't know how she was feeling, the sight of the blonde safe and sound a few feet in front of her stirring up within her a flurry of emotions- happy, excited, nervous, anxious, but most of all an odd blissful contentment that came with seeing him unharmed. For moment she became scared as she thought her heart had stopped beating, but then she realized that it hadn't- it was merely skipping beats, in time with the fierce fluttering in her stomach. The feelings overwhelmed her and the urge to run into his arms was near impossible to quench. And so, throwing caution to the wind, Hermione allowed herself for once- just this once- to give in, so deeply, so wholeheartedly, so completely like she never had before.

Just like that time sped up and before Hermione could give another thought to it, she ran and jumped into Draco's embrace, the Slytherin quickly opening his arms instinctively; to accept her as though it was something they did all the time- rather than for the first time. The feel of her soft, ample body against his own, made Draco become so overcome with emotion he was at a loss of words to describe just how he was feelings. Having her in his arms, felt so right, so natural, and made him feel so utterly complete, Draco wondered how he had resisted the urge to touch, let alone embrace, her as he had in the past. Taking a whiff of her hair, Draco had a feeling the whole world could have been crumbling around them, and he wouldn't have batted an eye so long as he had this fiery Gryffindor tucked securely in his arms.

Hermione reveled in the sensations of being held with so much apparent tenderness and elation, and by the Slytherin prince no less ,that she couldn't fight her body's will to relax into the embrace. With Hermione, who was considerably shorter than the blonde, tucked under his chin, she was left no choice but to rest her head against the plane of his chest, the rhythm of his beating heart, that seemed to mimic her own at the moment, soothing her better than anything she had ever experienced. It was so much so that Hermione couldn't help but compare it to the feeling of sitting down after a long day and curling up with a good book- this right here, being in his arms, holding and be held by him- it felt very much like home, something Hermione had never allowed herself to think about before. The way their bodies molded so well against each other- it was unworldly.

For a moment, the pair broke apart, but just so, so that they could once again stare into each other's eyes, Draco delighted in the unguarded gaze Hermione graced him with. The pair was so wrapped up in each other's presence; they missed the knowing grins that were mimicked in not only the prince's closest friends, but nearly every other occupant of Slytherin house, as the group looked on the pair silently.

Watching as Hermione shyly lifted her gaze to his, Draco was struck momentarily dumb when the girl in question quickly stood on the tips of her toes and pecked him on cheek, before looking away embarrassedly, a very prominent blush staining her cheeks. The cheers and jeers of the Slytherin house behind them seemed like a very distant roar to Draco as he continued to look down, amazed at the girl in his arms. After a moment the Slytherin prince could only smile, feeling very much as though he had won far more than some silly Quidditch match.

**Author's Note: my readers, I apologize. I just couldn't help myself from updating again. I was full of nervous energy and I just had to let it out. **

**Like always, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next. **


	14. Part Fourteen

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. So thank you. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Fourteen**

Come Monday morning Hermione was positive that her life couldn't possibly get any better than it already had. After spending a quiet weekend alone with the Slytherin prince, consisting of light hearted study sessions as well as endless conversations, Hermione felt lighter than she had been in a long time. Walking into the Great Hall with the blonde, Hermione found that not even the sullen and somewhat angry looks thrown her way from the other houses could ruin her mood. That was what she thought, before a very reluctant looking Ravenclaw in the form of none other than Terry Boot appeared in front her.

"Um-?" Was as far as Hermione got before the Ravenclaw cut her off.

"Look, Hermione." At this the usually friendly Ravenclaw stole a glance at the Slytherin prince, who for the most part was pointedly ignoring him as he stood a little behind the Gryffindor princess, his eyes narrowing slightly, before he coughed and settled in favor of looking at her shoulder. "About the game- it was rotten play. And I just wanted to say not _all _of us in Ravenclaw house bear ill will against you despite-"

At this he merely shook his head, before extending his hand out not to her, but to Draco behind him, who looked just as shocked as Hermione did. Draco merely gave the Ravenclaw a nod before extending his own hand and exchanging in what looked like a stiff shake, before the pair let go, apparently not in the mood to prolong gesture.

"Right, well." He gave Hermione somewhat of a smile, not quite like his usually cheerful ones he had graced her with before, but not quite hostile either, which the Gryffindor returned in kind. In the past, Terry and Hermione had been in D.A. together and had gotten along rather well, leaving the Gryffindor feeling quite happy at his attempt of mending things between his house and the Slytherin prince as they sat down for breakfast.

The sound of a screech from above sounded, and all at once every Slytherin put down their forks, spoons, and goblets, looking up as a flurry of owls flew in and began to drop parcels to their charge. It was during this time that Hermione observed another form of routine that lay exclusive to the Slytherin house, one that she had only bore witness to once before halfway into the term. All the owls belonging to Slytherin house students dropped to their shoulders after the students had safely secured their packages, seeming to wait for a signal of some kind.

It was then that an owl that could only belong to the Slytherin prince swooped down with all the grace of a bird of exceptional breeding and gently dropped the large box it had been burdened with, circling the table once over and before settling on Draco's shoulder. It was an eagle owl, its feathers a dark, midnight black that seemed to be blue as the sunlight shifted on its feathers, its head held high as it seemed to stare down at her curiously.

"He won't bite." Draco commented casually, and Hermione wasted no time in slowly petting the owl, amazed by just how soft its feathers were- almost like silk, which she could only see as fitting considering exactly _which _family the bird belonged to. The bird seemed to look at her thoughtfully then suddenly nipping her finger in what seemed to be an affectionate manner, before straightening itself and giving a sharp cry. With a great flap of its wings, the bird rose into the air and flew out of the Great Hall, the rest of the owls following in its wake. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at just how alike the owls were to their owners.

Unlike the previous years when the Slytherins would all boast and lord their packages in front of the other houses, this group did nothing of the sort, opting instead to tuck their packages into the pockets of their robes and resuming their breakfast as though there had been no interruption.

Blaise, who noticed the confused look on Hermione's face, and knew that she was far too polite to just come right out and ask about it, explained with a sigh. "We like to open stuff sent from home, away from prying eyes. Especially considering we're not allowed post until they've been inspected."

Hermione gave a look of sympathetic understanding and simply nodded, returning to her own breakfast and letting the subject drop, knowing how much of a sore subject it must be for them. And the remaining Slytherin's were grateful that the Gryffindor held not pity in her warm eyes for them. If there was anything that hadn't changed about the occupants of Slytherin house it was that what they hated most was having someone pity them. It just was not done.

A sudden thought occurred to Draco, causing the Slytherin prince to turn and ask, wondering why he had never noticed before. "Why don't your parents send you anything, Hermione?" Draco, knowing that Hermione's parents were not under very strict house arrest,( like the rest of Slytherin house was, as well as his own) couldn't help but wonder how he had missed that she never seemed to get any post.

At the question, five other pairs of eyes turned to her as Hermione felt her face flush, and her eyes begin to prickle from behind their sockets. Not raising her eyes to meet what she was sure to be very curious looks from her new group of friends- because at this point Hermione could not accept or see them as just mere acquaintances- she moved her fork around her plate a bit before answering.

"I -it's because-" Hermione felt her throat close up and she began to berate herself for not being strong enough to say the words she wished to say- or care to admit.

Draco, upon seeing this sudden melancholy aura surrounding his usually fiery Gryffindor, felt quite foolish for asking what seemed to be an equally sensitive topic for the girl. A part of him felt bad for asking such a tactless question and for not quite thinking it through before asking, while another part- another that was oh so curious, wondered about the vast number of secrets that he was sure laid behind those warm chocolate eyes he loved to get lost in.

"I- can't. I'm sorry." She finished quietly and so sadly, that it left the other six Slytherin's perplexed as to what to do. Although they were all childhood friends and knew exactly what to say and do to comfort _each other_ , they were not so much sure how to handle the clearly distressed Gryffindor- the fact that it had been one of their own to have caused it making it that much harder.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she mouthed a '_nice going'_ across to the Slytherin prince, who promptly huffed and raised a subtle hand towards the pensive Gryffindor, mouthing a '_what should I do now?' _back to the brunette, all the while his face taking on an exasperated expression. Theodore and Adrian bit on their knuckles to quell their laughing, knowing that although it wasn't the time for such things, the look on Draco's face making it quite hard to be serious.

Blaise was no help, opting to give Draco a sympathetic shrug before returning to his scrambled eggs, all the while glad that it was the Slytherin prince that Pansy was laying into and not himself. There was only so much nagging from the woman that the Zabini heir could take in a day, and if he wanted to start not only his day, _but_ week off right, he knew it was best to stay out of it. Daphne, ever the poised and more mature one in the group, opened her mouth to subtly change the subject, when the sound of someone coughing caught the group's attention.

They all turned and were quite surprised to see the one and only Harry Potter standing quite bashfully behind the Gryffindor princess. Nodding to each of them in greeting, to which all of them – aside from Daphne, who gave a very polite nod in return- were too shocked at the sight of him standing near their table to return the gesture, he locked eyes with the blond, before clearing his throat again.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted plainly, not breaking eye contact with his longtime rival.

"Potter." The Slytherin prince returned just as blandly, eyeing the glasses speckled boy coolly. Addressing the Boy Wonder seemed to snap Hermione out of her daze, for as soon as Draco uttered his archrival's surname, the girl whipped her head behind her in surprise.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, before jumping up in her seat and embracing the dark haired Gryffindor. Besides the classes they shared together, the two Gryffindors had seldom time to themselves since Hermione had taken to sitting at the Slytherin table for all her meals. Reason being her and Ron not only had _not_ made up, but it seemed that he was back to his old ways of prancing around with one Lavender Brown, something that Hermione, through past experience could not and _would_ not stomach, when all she wanted was a decent meal not some peep show, thank you very much.

Suddenly, Hermione felt very guilty for neglecting her best friend, and told Harry as much, to which he only laughed off. "Hermione, its fine. I know how busy you've been. And yeah, you know." He made some gesture past his shoulder, and Hermione could vaguely make out Ron and Lavender putting on a show over at the Gryffindor table. "Anyway, we have an hour before potions starts and seeing as we haven't seen Hagrid much I thought -"

"Let me grab my bag." Hermione interrupted excitedly, not allowing her dark haired friend to finish. Just as she turned to grab her bag, she found the group of Slytherin's staring at her with various expressions of amusement and confusion at her sudden change of mood.

Catching a pair of glowing grey eyes, Hermione hesitated. Although she and the Slytherin prince hadn't made anything official, Hermione couldn't help but feel oddly guilty for leaving him and running off with Harry. Though her mind rationalized that she had no right to feel that way, seeing as she already spent so much time in the blonde's company, more so than her best friend, her heart reminded her that it was that exact reason for her guilt- she liked her time spent with the blonde. Plain and simple.

Looking into his eyes, she was both startled and perversely pleased to see it watching her collect her things forlornly-making Hermione realize that something was amiss. "Um, I'll see you in class?" She asked, not quite knowing why she just _had_ to make sure that the blonde was fine with her leaving his presence for the next hour or so.

Draco himself was caught in a mix of emotions. On the one hand, he found himself wanting to be quite selfish, and telling her that _no_ he didn't want to see her to class; that he would rather _escort_ her there himself, maybe while holding her bag like a proper gentleman was expected to- and if she was obliging, maybe even holding hands all the while. But then the more mature side of him reasoned that the Gryffindor rarely, if not at all, spent time out of the company of him and his friends, and though they were all on good terms with each other, Potter _was_ better suited to comforting her better than they could when situations like earlier arose. And if he was to really think about it, granting your significant other- or would be significant other in their case - space was sometimes needed to maintain a healthy relationship. The last thing Draco wanted to do was drive the Gryffindor away before they really started by not allowing her _some_ time with her mates- even if it was _Potter_ of all people.

"Yes, of course." Putting on a small smile, and ignoring Potter, who was standing quite awkwardly behind the Gryffindor princess, Draco nodded to her before turning back to the table and raising his goblet for a drink. Before the cup could reach his lips, Draco nearly dropped his cup, when he felt a pair of small, soft lips on his cheek, giving him a slight peck, before all together it was gone- the tingling feeling on the area the only sign that it had happened at all, the encounter all the fast for Draco's liking.

"Let's go, Harry." Blushing furiously, Hermione spun on her heel, and practically dragged the lightning scarred boy out the double doors of the Great Hall.

"Shall we follow her, Mr. Draco?" True to their title as Hermione's _shadows_, Leo and Taurus appeared in front of the now empty seat, not a second after the Gryffindor had left the Great Hall. Draco mauled over the question for a minute before shaking his head in negation.

"No. She's with Potter." He said as though that explained everything. As Leo and Taurus nodded and disappeared back to their seats as quietly as they had appeared, Draco was glad that he didn't have to explain himself to them, though they asked did not question him. Because if he was honest, the fact that she was with Potter made Draco all the more sure that she was safe and not in need of her guards. Still, Draco sighed, as he made to get up, the rest of Slytherin house following as were their custom, all eager to open their parcels from home- the thought didn't soothe the ache in his chest he had felt the moment she had left.

**Author's Notes: Hmm… not much to say here. Lmao. I just want to say that I'm sorry if it seems that I'm dragging the story out but I assure you that this isn't just pieces of filler I'm writing- I just have so much to write about that I need to space everything so that it doesn't come out rushed or anything (something I abhor when reading a fanfic!) and that it flows and events happen in the order they're meant to. So yeah. Everything will come together in the end, don't' worry! =D**

**Like always, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next. **


	15. Part Fifteen

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Fifteen**

Sitting in a circle in the middle of the typically cold and subdued Slytherin common room, the group of seventh year Slytherins couldn't help but glance about the room in amusement at the vast amount of ripped up paper that littered the usually impeccable floor. The sounds of laughter rang out and echoed off the walls, as the younger students eagerly opened their parcels from home and shared their gifts with each other, making the room just a bustle of activity.

Many of the older students opted to open their care packages within the privacy of their own rooms, no doubt eager to read the letters sent to them from their parents without the added discomfort of having so many watchful eyes around. Although the students regarded themselves as family and the like, there were just some things that not even they were willing to share-especially when it concerned their parents.

From the group, Theodore was noticeably missing, having gone straight to his room without so much as a backward glance for his friends the moment they had entered the commons. Out of the lot of them, only Adrian gave an outward expression of surprise, having raised an elegant eyebrow as he watched the retreating back of their friend, before running a hand through his spiky, chin length hair and letting out a sigh. Making a mental note to question the bloke later, he threw himself on one of the lounge sofas beside Pansy and Blaise, and proceeded to take out a small book from his pocket, which grew into a rather impressive novel with a quick tap of his wand, before finding his place and beginning to read.

Pansy and Blaise were unusually quiet as they both held a letter from home in their hands, for once forgoing their witty banter in exchange for silence. A few minutes had passed before Pansy let out a dramatic sigh and pocketed her letter, crossing her arms thereafter.

"Mother _insists_ on throwing me yet _another_ debut over Yule Tide break!" Pansy exclaimed, feeling somewhat comforted when her friends let out a wince at the news. "When will she get it into her head that I am perfectly _capable_ of finding myself a suitable husband, and that these foolish parties are a waste of my time and her money?"

The other four only knew just how serious the brunette Slytherin was about the events being a waste of time- having had the misfortune of being forced to attend each and _every_ coming out ball the mistress of Parkinson manor deemed necessary for her darling daughter, by their own parents- each more boring and formal than the last. After the twentieth one, the glamour of the occasion lost its appeal, and in turn each of the Slytherins felt sorry for their friend who was usually given little, to no say whatsoever about it.

"Yes, well at least _your_ mother is content with having just one man." Blaise commented, all the while tucking his own letter into his pocket and looking every bit disgruntled at what lay on the parchment. "Mom's met _another_ bloke she's taken quite the fancy to."

It was the Zabini heir that the others threw sympathetic eyes toward, knowing just how Blaise felt about his mother and father's constant infidelities. Blaise, being the only child the Master and Mistress of Zabini house conceived, found himself almost always caught in the middle of his parents' scandalous ways, having to keep one secret rendezvous or another from either parent. With the house arrest firmly in place, his parents were therefore stuck with each other in the same house for the time being, something that the Italian had hoped to rekindle the love he was sure his parents had once shared. From the letter that seemed to burn a hole in his pocket, he couldn't have been more wrong. If anything, it had only made things all the more sour.

"Blaise-"Pansy began tentatively, reaching out a hand a laying it on his shoulder. The Italian merely shook his head, clearing not wanting to talk about it and just as quickly the matter was dropped.

The Slytherin prince became lost in his own thoughts, wondering what news his own letter from home would bring him, having not even given the parchment a second thought after tucking it into his robes at the table. Reluctant as he was, he knew he would have to send a letter back, thanking his parents for the package he had received, Draco found himself quite torn to read the words his mother and father had inscribed to him, and yet had half a mind to forgo ever reading it and sending a word of thanks regardless.

Shaking his head, Draco was brought back to the present as the bell rang out signaling the ten minute warning to get to class. As the younger Slytherin students around to clean the mess with their wands and place their care items into their rooms, the group of seventh year Slytherins stood and made their way out the entrance leading into the emerald and silver commons. Their absent caramel haired friend fell into step behind the others silently just as the entrance closed behind the group- Adrian being the only one to have noticed their newest addition as they made their way to first period potions.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh as her and Harry made their way to Potions together, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a while, after a particularly enjoyable visit from their favorite giant friend. After promising to pay him another visit and their pockets heavy with a couple Hagrid's infamous rock cakes, the pair made their way into the castle and up the stair case that would lead them to Professor Slughorn's class. It wasn't until they rounded the corner, that a rustle of an emerald green robe caught the Boy Who lived eye, making him tug on the sleeve of the Head Girl and point over his shoulder.

"Do those kids really follow you _everywhere_?" He whispered, making Hermione wonder why he felt the need to lower his voice before she turned around and caught a glimpse of Leo and Taurus walking a few feet behind them.

"Pretty much." She responded giving him a wry smile. "Honestly, it's quite comforting. Makes me feel like I'm never really alone, you know?" She questioned as they rounded the last corner, the door to their class coming into view at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah. I get what you mean." Harry shook his head. "Just a little… weird I guess. But since you're fine with it." The dark haired Gryffindor merely shrugged, giving his friend a small smile. "No complaints here."

She beamed at him as they entered the class, a majority of the Slytherin students already there. Hermione knew by routine that Leo and Taurus would have waited until her and Harry entered the room before continuing to their own for the morning. Just as Hermione turned her head out the open doorway to see the two Slytherin's in question wave at her before continuing on their way, the form of one Ron Weasley with an overzealous and giggly Lavender Brown latched onto this arm came into view as they rounded the corner and approached the class. Hermione quickly dropped her hand and gave a slight disapproving sniff as the pair stopped in front of the doorway and proceeded to put on quite the show as more and more of the class awkwardly made their way past them and into their seat.

Harry gave Hermione a dramatic eye roll as she made her way past him to her usual seat in the front beside the Slytherin prince, who was silently observing the scene before him. Although the blonde was extremely happy she was near him once more, he noticed that way she glanced over to the empty seat beside the scarred boy wistfully, having no doubts that she was thinking of all the times the trio had sat together in class.

Draco couldn't help but feel annoyed with the Weasel for making it hard for the Gryffindor girl to see her best friend, as he watched the moronic redhead finish shoving his tongue down that tart Brown before making his way over and throwing himself into his seat beside Potter - even it said friend just happened to be his archenemy. If _Potter_ was what made his fiery Gryffindor happy, then the blonde _supposed_ he could try and tolerate the bloke.

Hermione for the most part, didn't deny that she did in fact miss spending time with Harry- after everything they had been through for the better part of their lives as friends- it would be astounding if she didn't. But as she sat face front and glanced to her left to where the blonde Slytherin sat, she felt that the tear in heart from her broken friendship was slowly starting to mend the more she spent with the Slytherins. Hermione knew deep down that no matter what, the group of Purebloods could never replace everything she had been through and experienced with Harry and Ron, (even if they were fighting at the moment), but even so, the feeling of belonging _somewhere_, even in a group that was from a completely different world from her as they were, brought Hermione a feeling of comfort that was like a soothing balm to her ache.

As the feeling of being watched loomed over the blonde Slytherin, he shifted his gaze as the Head Girl next to him attempted to steal glances at him from the corner of her eye. On the outside he showed no sign of acknowledgement, opting to watch her instead, though on the inside he felt the longing he had felt melt into a burst of jubilation. He stared at her profile, his eyes slowly roaming the contours of her face- the slight squint of her eyes as she focused on reading today's lesson written on the board, her warm eyes, so light in the brightness of the day, hungrily absorbing the information in front of her. The gentle slope of her nose, the slight pucker of her lips, all at once the urge to lean forward and claim the pale pink mouth with his own washing over the blonde like a tsunami that he fought to control. Draco reprimanded himself, repeating in his mind to be patient, and forcing himself to return to his observation of the girl that had ensnared his heart so, sitting unaware a mere foot away.

His silver orbs followed the line of her collarbone, the dip of her chin, leading to her neck, partially hidden behind her nest of silky chestnut curls, cascading down her shoulders to her back - then he stopped. Turning his gaze away, Draco took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He absolutely would _not_ allow his eyes, or his thoughts for that matter, to travel any further. Hermione deserved to be regarded better than that_. Far_ better.

Thinking he had given himself enough time to calm down, the Slytherin prince turned his attention to the front just as Slughorn entered the class to begin the day's lesson. It was all for naught, because at that exact second Hermione turned her head and met the cool, steely eyes of the blonde- the way the light hit her frame, streaming from the window behind her, momentarily robbed him of speech at the sight.

Then in the next moment she did something that stopped the Slytherin prince's heart completely-the Gryffindor smiled, so happily, so honestly, so utterly unguarded that Draco couldn't help but think that even the sun shining behind her paled in comparison. It was in that moment that the Slytherin prince vowed that he would do whatever it took to keep his fiery Gryffindor smiling at him like that- even if it meant putting up with _Potter_ of all people.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. I just want to say that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I know not that much going on, but I hope you'll bear with me. _ like I've said before, it may seem like pointless fillers, but it's not. When the right chapter comes out that explain it all, you'll get that 'oh!' moment, trust me, but for now please put up with my event set up. **

**Also, as much as I respect the Harmony ship, Hermione will have a lot going on , not only dealing Draco but the other Purebloods as well without the added complication of any romantic tendencies from Harry, so there won't be any of that here. Sorry! XP **

**Like always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one. =D**


	16. Part Sixteen

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Sixteen**

Hermione smiled before she gently rolled her eyes at her best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Harry Potter, as she stalked her way amongst the vast bookshelves flanking the pair on each side. It was the Friday evening before the much anticipated Hogsmeade trip, and the Gryffindor bookworm had made a visit to the library after dinner to return all the books her and the Slytherin prince had checked out the previous week.

The whole school was in a buzz over the Hogsmeade visit, all eager to peruse the shops, replenish their supplies, and get out of the castle for a while, before heading back to the castle to enjoy the annual Halloween feast. Hermione herself was more anxious over the trip than usual; the thought of spending a whole day wandering around the enchanted village in the company of the Head Boy brought a slight blush to her cheeks and a small smile to her lips as she pressed her chin to her chest and continued on her way to the correct bookshelf, her arms wrapped around a stack of thick tomes.

While Harry was somewhat relived to have a day out and about, the feeling was short lived when he realized that would entail spending a whole day with Ron and the ever present Lavender- something the dark haired Gryffindor was quite sure he got enough of on a daily basis. Hence the reason he had jumped to follow Hermione after the girl had finished her dinner and walked out of the Great Hall alone (thankfully!), in an attempt to coerce the brains of the Trio to accompany the threesome.

Harry figured that at least if Hermione was there, he would then be saved from having to watch their best friend and his girl the whole time, as Hermione and he could easily ignore the couple and instead spend some much needed friend time together. He would even have someone to sneak away with if things got _too _embarrassing, without making it blatantly obvious to the overly affectionate pair that they were trying to escape them.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry whispered exasperatedly, as he tucked his hands into his robe pockets. "I don't think I can stomach being stuck with _Won-won _ and Lavender all day! It'll ruin the whole visit."

Turning into the correct aisle, the girl only shook her head gingerly, and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Look, Harry. As much as I would just _love_-"Hermione began, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she muttered the four letter word. "- to partake being in the company of Ronald and his girlfriend and watching as they publicly grope each other with no sense of shame whatsoever, I'm afraid I'll have to pass on this one."

Harry sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat as he leaned on a nearby desk. He crossed his arms as his green eyes watched the witch in front of him magick the books to their correct place in the shelf.

"There's a whole bunch of things I could think of that I'd rather be doing. And besides," She continued, her eyes lowering to the floor as the last book floated into the air above them and slid into its rightful place. "I really can't go tomorrow. I'm- I have a date!" The Head Girl finished, her cheeks burning as the words tumbled out of her mouth in a rushed whisper.

"A date?" The dark haired wizard exclaimed, his tone a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Hermione was glad that the Gryffindor boy's tone held no anger or accusation, and as she raised her brown eyes to meet her friend's green orbs, she became even happier at the hopelessly clueless expression that adorned his face. It was a look she had become accustomed to in her years of being friends with people such as Harry and Ron.

"Mhm." The girl replied meekly, wondering if her friend would dare ask who it was with. Although Harry and Ron were completely different in the way they approached certain situations, Hermione knew that they both had a tendency of acting the protective brother, something that both comforted her as well as drove her crazy at times.

"Oh-well then." She watched a Harry glanced around awkwardly, before he faced her and gave a stiff nod. "Just- just be careful yeah?" He cautioned as he raised a hand and ran it through his already mussed locks- a gesture that calmed the Head Girl greatly.

"Of course." Hermione reassured, before the pair made eye contact and began to laugh at the sudden awkward atmosphere. They both exited the aisle, a hand to their mouths in an effort to muffle the sound of their laughter lest they be told of by the stern librarian, Ms. Pince, who had a short tolerance of noise within her domain. Passing a few rows, the sight of a familiar figure clad in emerald and silver colors, hunched behind a row of books, had Harry tugging on the sleeve of his curly haired friend.

"Hey, Hermione. Isn't that one of your 'guards' or something?" Turning her head, Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at a clearing enraptured Leo, leaning quite heavily on a bookshelf in front of him. Raising a finger to her lips, Hermione motioned for Harry to remain quiet, to which the dark haired merely stared at her incredulously, before she made her way toward the third year slowly.

"Leo?" She whispered when she was less than three feet away. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was troubling the young Slytherin. His face was somewhat drawn, his eyes taking on a dull shine as though all the light had been taken from them, and although he and his sister shared the same glowing alabaster skin, something akin to most purebloods, his skin looked quite washed out. "Are you ok?" The Gryffindor asked tentatively, her worry increasing when the third year bowed his head and groaned.

"Ms. Hermione! It's terrible." He raised his head, his green eyes peering into her honey brown ones. "I've been infected." He whispered, and Hermione unconsciously raised a hand out to him, her feet moving her closer.

"Infected?" Hermione whispered hoarsely, her eyes searching the boy for any outward sign of illness. The boy nodded his head, his chin length, black as midnight hair swishing gracefully as he did so, the sight causing Hermione to become mesmerized for a moment. She faintly wondered if _all_ purebloods were born with such grace and attractively hypnotic features that seemed to unwittingly draw the eye.

"Yes! I'm just like Mr. Draco now." The boy let out another girl, and Hermione snapped out of her daze when the boy uttered the blonde Slytherin's name past his quaint, pink lips. "I can't help myself, Ms. Hermione! I can't stop myself from looking at her." The third year Slytherin pointed a finger under a row of the bookshelf, and Hermione's eyes followed the direction until they rested on the back of a familiar head of dirty blonde locks.

All too soon, Hermione suddenly understood what Leo meant by being just like Draco and being 'infected'- the boy was in the mist of having a _crush_, and on Luna Lovegood of all people. Her eyes softened as the feeling of worry flowed out of her system, only to be replaced by mirth and compassion toward the boy's plight.

A slight cough reminded her of her friend's presence behind her, and Hermione turned to Harry for some help in dealing with the highly distraught third year- who although acted at times far more mature for his age, was still in the middle of transitioning through a very turbulent and often confusing part of life- _puberty_.

"Um, Leo mate, you're not infected." Harry stated as he made his way to stand next to Hermione, making the young boy quickly raise his head in surprise, and action that told the pair of seventh years that he had noticed the glasses speckled Gryffindor there before.

"Mr. Harry!" Leo exclaimed, as he jumped away from the bookshelf and began to right himself. "It's an honor. Please, forgive my display." Leo shifted his eyes beyond the bookshelf to glance at the older Ravenclaw, who was deeply immersed in the newest publication of the Quibbler that was held upside in her pale hand, before lowering his green orbs to the floor in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed.

"It's fine! Really. There's nothing to forgive- so just relax, yeah?" Harry reassured, quite amused by the young boy's formal attitude towards him. He smiled as the boy let out a sigh of relief before returning the gesture to the scarred Gryffindor. Harry, who had been listening to the exchange between Hermione and the young third year, decided to steer the boy in the right direction. "You know, Luna's a good friend of mine. If you want, I could take you over there for a bit."

At the offer, the boy's eyes grew wide, before he seemed to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. " I appreciate the offer Mr. Harry but I'm afraid I have to decline." The boy smiled ruefully at the slightly shocked looks on the Gryffindor's faces. " I am honor bound to attend to my duty to Ms. Hermione first and foremost. Besides," Again, the boy seemed to be uncomfortable, his hand reaching up and tugging on his tie. " I wouldn't know how to approach a lady such as Ms. Luna."

Once again, the boy's eyes sought out the girl, and as they focused in on her, Hermione saw a flash of something akin to longing pass through the green of his irises. Hermione, not wanting Leo to pass the chance because of something as trivial as _honor_ and _duty_, especially for her sake, rolled her eyes at the species that was boys.

"Leo, I'm sure I can handle myself for a few minutes while you go with Harry and talk to Luna." Hermione gave the boy a smile, as he continued to look quite indecisive. " Plus, isn't Taurus somewhere around here as well? It's not as though I'm defenseless." Leo gave a nod, and Hermione watched as he worked it out in his mind, a thoughtful expression coming across on his face. Getting impatient, Hermione took one last chance to persuade the Slytherin.

"Plus, is it not proper for a gentleman to follow up with a lady about her wellbeing after aiding her in some way?" Hermione asked, referring to the instance that took place the previous weekend in which the young Slytherin chivalrously gave up his coat to the eccentric Ravenclaw. The Head Girl smile in satisfaction as Leo nodded resolutely, knowing that when it came to being a gentleman, the young boy liked follow through to a _t_.

"Yes, of course." He agreed, as he began to straighten out his robes and his tie at the same time. " Mr. Harry I would be most obliged if you were to take me to speak to Ms. Luna."

Harry merely nodded, an amused expression shadowing his face, as he fought not to laugh out loud. Making a shooing motion with her hands, Hermione watched as the pair walked out of the aisle and approached the blonde. Her eyes never leaving the trio, as Harry and Leo took a seat at the Ravenclaw's table, Hermione spoke to her hidden companion.

"Your brother can be quite difficult to persuade isn't he?" She commented lightly, before turning her head just in time to see a third year Slytherin girl step out from the bookshelf behind her, her expression unrepentant and amused.

"Leo… has always put duty first, Ms. Hermione." Taurus replied, as she joined in watching her brother converse with the Ravenclaw that had struck his fancy. " He's…. not used to putting himself first." Her tone was apologetic, the honest admission making Hermione feel sad as she turned to observe the girl beside her.

Taurus had her tiger colored eyes focused on the scene before her, her expression almost wistful as her lips formed a small smile as she watched Leo stumble over the table to see something Luna was pointing out to him from the open magazine. The pair didn't notice Harry as he discreetly got up and walked away from the table, leaving the two to their own devices.

"That's… really sad." Hermione murmured, as she tried to imagine a life dictated to serving others and lacking the freedom she had been blessed to have had growing up. A life that was so restricted, so stifled, that it was almost impossible to be able to enjoy even the smallest joy that came from having something as simple as a crush. The thought left her feeling quite empty and sympathetic for the brother and sister siblings, as she observed Taurus continue to watch her brother, the wistful look in her eyes ever present and growing stronger.

"From your point of view, yes, Ms. Hermione I… I guess it would appear so." Taurus then turned and gave Hermione a smile- that one used when they knew they were about to say something unsettling and unpleasant, that twisted her stomach quite painfully; so precise, so practiced, so _controlled_ with emotion carefully measured in the quirk of her lips that Hermione was sure the girl had probably spent countless hours in front of a mirror, perfecting it for times when the only thing she could do - and was expected to, was smile.

"But for us, this is what we were born into, all we ever will know. No matter the circumstances, how much we may wish otherwise, we cannot change it, but merely accept it as such ." As the girl turned to continue watching her sibling, Hermione looked between the two and wondered just how many times in her youth had the young Slytherin heard the harsh and unyielding mantra before it was ingrained into her mind- the answer to the question of whether the third year believed or not, was something Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know.

**Author's Note: I'd just like to point out that although this IS a dramione fanfiction, i feel that this story is just as much a Slytherin tale if anything, so there will be some parts that include the other Slytherins, but not focus entirely on them. So yeah. Lmao. Um…. Nothing else I guess. **

**Like always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to next one. =D**


	17. Part Seventeen

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Seventeen**

Though the ending of October as it faded into November generally brought with it harsh windy days, and drafty, bitter cold nights, Narcissa Malfoy couldn't help but appreciate the subtle beauty that brought about the change with the flow of time. The fading colors of the leaves as they fell from the trees and littered the grounds in yellows, reds, and oranges made the lady of the Manor remember a time when she had been young, running about and getting lost in the whirlwind of the fall season.

With an almost inaudible sigh, she lifted her tea cup, one of the many pieces of exquisite china the lady owned; made of the finest porcelain and intricately decorated with stems made of real gold and leaves the same color as the ones that littered the walkways of the grounds outside, though they magically changing colors every so often, and took a dainty sip. She sat and stared about the estate from the sunroom that was placed in the back of the house, a hallway leading from the main house to the room that had been built in the heart of the garden, the lady Malfoy's place of solace.

As she took another sip of her tea, the gracefully aging woman found her thoughts straying to her pride and joy- her duty that had been fulfilled with nothing short of success- her son. It had been few days since she had sent Draco a package from home, the many inspections it had undergone infuriating her husband much more than herself- Narcissa only grateful they were allowed as much in their current situation. Musing to herself that the following day was all Hallows Eve, Narcissa couldn't help but reflect on a time when her son would traipse proudly about the house in his wizard's robes on the day, all the while vainly attempting to sneak candy from the kitchen when night came.

How quickly time had passed, the blonde mused, finishing her tea just as a pair of light almost inaudible footsteps approached her place of silence. A second later, the form of her husband loomed over the doorway of the gazebo structured room. He hesitated before entering, allowing the Lady of the house a chance to observe her spouse with her blue eyes.

She watched as he strode toward her, with all the confidence and arrogance in his gait that could only come from someone born into a pureblood family such as the Malfoy's as Lucius had. His head was held high in the hair, and she couldn't help but notice he had left his growing, platinum locks unbound- the curtain of light swaying gracefully behind him. His eyes, that seemed to be cold and unrelenting to others, held a softness within its steely depths of grey that only the youngest Black daughter had ever been able to make out with her own. Though this might have had something to do with the soft spot Lucius had always held for her, from the moment when they had first been introduced to each other as children, up until they had married and beyond. His thin mouth that was usually set in a rigid line when he was not speaking, sneering, or otherwise frowning, was curved into a soft smile that the untrained eye would surely miss- something that was unheard of when it came to her husband and her son.

Sitting himself in the chair closest to her, Lucius allowed his normally stiff posture to become lax, slouching in his chair just the tiniest bit before taking the hand of his wife that was not holding her cup, and lacing their fingers together. Such a simple touch, spoke volumes to the pair of purebloods. It was these times, when everything was quiet and it was just the two of them that Lucius cherished and committed to his memory.

Humming softly to herself, Narcissa took another sip before lowering her cup with her hand with perfected grace, before turning to the Lord of the manor. "Good morning." She greeted, a pleased smile gracing her lips as Lucius smiled grew just a tiny bit, before he raised their joined hands and placed a soft kiss to the back of hers.

The silence continued between them, though for people who had known each other and had been married as long as they had, it was comfortable. Narcissa resumed her perusal of the grounds with her icy azure eyes, while her husband took the chance to observe his beloved.

Time had aged his flower like a fine wine. Her aristocratic features that nearly every pureblood inherited from birth, once so sharp and symmetrical, had softened and gave Narcissa that timeless look of someone who was in the prime of her life. In her frosty eyes, Lucius found that he still saw that girl he had fallen in love with in their Hogwarts days, the girl that had grown into the woman before him, who had stuck by him even as he led his family into ruin, and yet never begrudged him for it. The memory of his much younger self, peering into the bassinet of a tiny baby girl fast asleep- one that would eventually grow and become his wife was among his personal favorites to recollect whenever he took time away from his study, preferably with a glass of scotch in hand.

He could only hope that his son found someone as remarkable as his dear Narcissa. And speaking of sons-

"Has the boy written back yet, dear?" Lucius asked, knowing fully well that Narcissa had sent the blasted package, (that the platinum blonde swore has the bane of his existence) earlier in the week.

"No." Narcissa answered, Lucius picking up on the faint tone of sadness in her voice, and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. At his touch, the fields of grain blonde flashed her husband a smile. "I'm sure Draco will write soon. He must be busy with everything going on at school." Narcissa rationalized, more so for her own sake then for Lucius', knowing that he did not worry so much as she did when it came to their son. His confidence in his son's wellbeing one of the few things she envied as well as admired about her husband- something that drew her in now just as much as it did when he first began courting her.

The head of the family gently scoffed at his wife. "Narcissa, dear, that's the same tired, old excuse I used on my own mother. I'm sure the boy could easily take time out of his busy schedule to write a letter to his parents, even if it's only to reassure us that he's alive and kicking." At his jesting tone, Narcissa shot her husband a writhing glare, all too aware that he was teasing her for her tendency to think the worse whenever Draco failed to send a prompt reply back home.

"Yes, well perhaps Draco hasn't had the time to write because he's too busy indulging in all those sweets you were so sure that I was unaware of added to the post." Narcissa raised an amused brow at her husband's shocked expression, before she watched him shrug and smile ruefully.

Lucius was reminded of the girl he had fallen head over heels with, and felt as though he was experiencing it all over again as he was more often than not prone to. Raising a hand to softly caress her cheek in an adoring manner, the Malfoy patriarch let out a low chuckle. "Cunning as ever, my love. I could never pull anything past you, not then and certainly not now."

Narcissa held a hand on top of the soft, silky one caressing her cheek in indulgent, loving strokes from nimble fingers that sent the lady of the manor's heart to beat sporadically like the love struck school girl she had once been in her youth. "Lucius." She breathed, as the platinum blonde head of her beloved drew closer to her, until he was resting his forehead against her own.

He didn't bother with words, not that Narcissa minded, knowing that in the world in which they were born into, actions spoke louder than words ever could. Instead he lowered his lips and kissed his wife so lovingly, utterly gentle yet filled with such unbridled passion, all packed within a simple brush of his lips, that it left Narcissa's mind reeling out of control. He back away only a fraction of an inch, his blonde locks making a curtain around the pair, shielding their passion- and this moment from the rest of the world.

Their foreheads pressed gently against each other, steely grey eyes that in the morning light seemed to give off a luminescent glow, stared into blazing azure eyes- making the couple feel as though they were young again as they gazed into each other's unguarded eyes. Their breaths mingled, so that for every intake of air Lucius took, he drew Narcissa to let a shallow breath out, and vice versa, so that they were in fact sharing the same gust of air that passed between their lips- the act so intimate that it made the usually stoic demeanor of Lucius to crackle with raw energy, while the usually poised Narcissa was left a blushing mess.

"My love." Lucius sighed, as he brought his hands up to release Narcissa's hair from its usual coiffed style, her locks flowing down her face and past her shoulders like glistening gold; comparable to an endless field of wheat gently swaying in the breeze. Her hands slid up to gently cup his face, and the pair allowed themselves to get lost in the moment, with only the harsh October winds and the leaves scattered about as their witness.

The fire was alive and crackling as Draco laid atop the plush, lounge sofa in the Head's dormitory. After Hermione had left to return some books to the library, the Slytherin prince had returned to their dorm, figuring he could use the privacy to read his letter from his parents. The subject of which lay loosely within his grasp, his arm hanging from the couch and hovering an inch or so above the carpeted ground.

His mind was racing as the snippets of the words written so elegantly across the parchments resounded through his thoughts. With his other arm draped across the upper part of his face, the blonde let out a puff of air.

_My dearest son…. It's been so long!... Your father and I miss you greatly… We look forward to your homecoming over Yule Tide break… heard so much from the other parents… News has reached us about your newest 'acquaintance'…. Honored to have a guest over the break as well… _

Draco had had to read over the second to last paragraph just to make sure he was not just imagining his mother none to subtlety hinting at him to bring Hermione over for a stay during the break. Though he had no intention of denying his affiliation with the fiery Gryffindor, Draco was apprehensive at the thought of having her over to stay. He had no idea what his parents reaction to having _the_ Hermione Granger show up at the manor with her hand tucked into the crook of his arm would be - though he had a gut feeling that it would be none too pleasant; especially where his father was concerned.

The Malfoy heir let out another sigh, wondering if was even worth bothering to ask the visit to come and stay over. Draco couldn't fathom why she would even agree to step a foot into the house where just less than a year ago she had been taken to and tortured right in the center of the Manor's drawing room, a room that had stayed untouched and avidly avoided by the Malfoy clan after the war had ended, by his _dear _Aunt Bella. He also had yet to formally ask the honey brown haired girl to be his, something that- even if she would by some miracle, agree to accompany him home over Yule Tide, would have to be done before hand.

Pushing himself up, Draco found his energy restored as his mind went over all the things he had to prepare for his big day out with Hermione. Jumping off the sofa, the blonde Slytherin decided to write back a reply to his parents, as he had no doubt in his mind that his mother was worrying herself over his less than punctual answer to her letter.

Closing the door leading into his emerald and silver adorned bedroom with a soft click, Draco stalked over to his desk and proceeded to pull out a few sheets of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle, before sitting down at his desk and penning his letter. The blonde Slytherin wanted to finish the task as quick as possible so that he could focus the rest of his attention toward making the next day- his first date with Hermione, something the Gryffindor was sure to remember for a long time, if not the years to come.

**Author's Note: I know I just updated not too long ago, but I really couldn't wait to start typing up another chapter of the story. D= I have so much on my mind, that writing seems to be the only way for me to channel my haywire nerves. Lmao. **

**Like always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next. =D**


	18. Part Eighteen

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Eighteen**

From the moment the sun beams hit her eyes, Hermione found that she was instantly awake. Not having seen the Slytherin prince that night before, as he had holed himself up in his room long after she had returned from the library, Hermione had felt a bit put out, before remembering she would be spending the entire day with him come morning. That thought in mind, she had quickly gone to sleep. And now the day was _finally_ here.

After getting out of bed, Hermione stretched and walked over to her window, her eyes taking in the sight of the morning sun rising behind the mountains and thickets of forest surrounding the castle. It was breathtaking. Grinning to herself, the Gryffindor let out a very girlish squeal as she entered her private bathroom and began to prepare for the day ahead.

The blonde Slytherin had spent the night burning the midnight oil, so to speak, constructing his plan for the next day with the fiery Gryffindor. He had barely gotten any sleep, before it was time to get up and start the day, the sun just barely peaking over the vast amount of scenery outside his window, making the blonde think that it was still quite early.

He showered and changed into the clothes he had picked out the week before- a white v neck shirt, its collar sticking out from behind a grey, cashmere sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans, finished off with a pair of dark black boots. Quickly grabbing his coat and slipping it on, Draco snatched up the sealed reply he had written to his parents and left the Head's dorm, not wanting Hermione to spot him leaving . It would utterly ruin the surprise if she did, and Draco was determined that the day run as smoothly as possible- and maybe, just_ maybe_, if everything went according to plan, the Slytherin prince would have a chance to kiss the oh so tempting and soft looking lips of the Head Girl that made his entire being burn with a passion.

But first, some stops had to be made.

Draco strode with a certain spring in his step as he mentally went over the checklist in his head. After making it to the Owlery and finding his gleaming, dark as night eagle owl atop the highest post of the room, regarding most- if not all, the other owls with a cool gaze, Draco quickly called for it. As soon as the large bird perched upon his shoulder and stuck out his leg, his head held high, the blonde attached the letter, giving the messenger a soft caress before it took off into the sky.

Draco wasted no time climbing back down the stairs leading to Owlery as soon as the bird had lifted itself off his shoulder, his feet leading him to his next destination- the Slytherin Common room. The blonde Slytherin didn't hesitate when he reached the entrance, quickly muttering the password and bounding up the stairs leading to the seventh year boy's dormitory, two at a time. Letting himself in, Draco found himself coming to a stop as his grey eyes took in the room, which looked to have been recently renovated.

The room was now sporting another level, a spiral staircase leading up to where his own room used to be, where three beds were spread about, Draco noted wryly. The space he stood in the middle of had been converted into a sitting room of sorts, with a few modern sitting pieces, a modest sized marble fireplace off to the side of the stairs, and a whole wall that was covered from the top of where the second story's floor began to the bottom of the original room's floor with shelves and shelves of books. Draco didn't have to guess that it was Theodore and Adrian who had added that piece to the room.

Thinking he had spent more than enough time admiring the changes they three boys were no doubt happy to have made upon his absence, Draco flew up the spiral staircase and made his way to the first bed, where a sleeping Blaise laid.

"Blaise- Blaise, mate, wake up!" The blonde hissed, as he shook the Italian's shoulder wildly. Knowing that his friend was a light sleeper, he was glad when he saw an eye crack open to reveal a tired and somewhat annoyed, black orb gleaming up at him.

"_Draco._" The boy gritted out, pushing the emerald sheets of satin down as he made to sit up, all the while rubbing his eye. "There had better be a _bloody_ good reason that you're here waking me up at-"He glanced at his clock and groaned. "6 o' clock in the _effing_ morning on a Saturday!"

The Slytherin prince merely rolled his eyes at his best mate's exclamation. The Zabini heir was _not_ a morning person, most especially on the weekends. It was something that the blonde knew only too well, having had the boy spend the night over to his house on numerous occasions- usually when he had needed to get away from his parents for a while. It was also something that amused the Head Boy to no ends.

"Of course I do, _Sleeping Beauty_." Draco smirked as the tanned boy whipped his head and glared at his use of words. "Hogsmeade trip today." He continued, as though this explained everything. The blonde watched as Blaise sank back into his pillows, his eyes now clear of sleep and giving his attire for the day a once over.

"Ah." Blaise nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "I forgot all about it." The Italian shrugged before giving a sheepish smile to which the blonde only waved aside with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, well. I need your help with what I have planned for the day with Hermione." The blonde said, as he sat himself down on the edge of the dark haired Slytherin's bed.

"_Ohhhhhhhh._ I see now." Draco winced in irritation as Blaise's lips took on a teasing smile and he clasped his hands together and place it under his chin. "_What a romantic!" _ The Zabini pretended to swoon, the room suddenly ringing with the boy's rich laughter at his own antics. Needless to say, the Slytherin prince did not appreciate being laughed at, especially when time was of the essence, his lips forming a tight line as he snatched one of the pillows on the bed and proceeded to throw it at the laughing Slytherin across from him. Even as the pillow collided roughly with his face, making the boy sway to the side and become dangerously close to falling out of his own bed, it was some time before his laughter faded into a few hearty chuckles.

"Glad I could be of some amusement to you this morning." The blonde bit out sarcastically, as he folded his arms, his lips jutting out in such a way that it could only be described as a pout.

"Geez, it was just a joke." The Italian eyes twinkled with mirth. "And you say Iact like a _girl_." He added, before his face took on a more sincere expression. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Draco let out a sigh. "Well, I don't need just your help. I'm going to need some of the others. Think they'd be willing to help as well?"

"As if you need ask, Draco." A somewhat amused and chiding voice behind the blonde answered. Turning, Draco was surprised to see Adrian leaning against the bedpost right behind him, his dark locks mussed up so elegantly it looked like it had been deliberately windswept, a pair of square reading glasses perched near the tip of his nose, while his eyes moved back and forth on an open page from a book resting in a pale, slender hand. The blonde faintly wondered just how long he had been standing there.

Slightly dazed, Draco nodded before casting his steely grey eyes toward the bed situated between the two others, the figure of Theodore Nott lying with his back to the trio. "And him?" The Slytherin prince asked, jerking his chin toward what he assumed to be his slumbering friend.

"Oh you know it!" Came the enthusiastic response, as the curly haired boy quickly rolled over and faced the three other Slytherins next to him. "As if you could get anything done without _moi_!" Twinkling blue eyes smiled at the Head Boy, as the boy let out a hearty laugh and Draco let out a sigh of relief at the willingness to help displayed by his friends.

"So, what's the plan?" Blaise asked again, as the fourth boy joined the group on the Zabini's bed. Motioning them to put their heads together, Draco began to explain just what he needed his best mates to do.

For what seemed like the millionth time, Hermione sighed as she stood in front of her mirror, waving her wand over herself to change the clothes she had on yet _again._ Hermione wryly realized just why she never took up an interest in the things most girls her age found so enjoyable like fashion and make up- just trying to pick out an outfit that was both comfortable yet appropriate for the occasion was wearing her out, and the day had yet to start!

Deciding that whatever outfit her wand magicked onto her body as what she would wear for the day, she flicked her wand over her one last time, and observed her clothes as it appeared in the mirror. Her wand had sprouted a light forest green v neck, long sleeved shirt, the arms decorated with silver stars that subtlety twinkled, dark blue straight cut jeans, with black heelless boots. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she turned to collect her purse, before a flash of emerald and silver material sitting on her bed caught her eye.

Peeking out under her pillow lay the Slytherin prince's scarf. It was something that the Gryffindor had taken to sleeping wit, the soft silky material wrapped around her neck and gently caressing her skin in ways she often imagined the blonde's pale, elegant fingers would. Without another thought, she scooped up the fabric, and made her way out the door, all the while wrapping the cloth around her neck- the material complimenting her outfit.

Closing the door behind her, she turned and let out a surprised yelp when her chocolate orbs landed on one Adrian Pucey seated in the Head's living area, his legs crossed languidly as he sat in the armchair facing her room. His green eyes seemed to reflect the forest on a cloudy day, partly hidden behind a pair of square rimless glasses perched elegantly neat the tip of his nose, something Hermione was surprised to see. Leaning to one side, the dark haired Slytherin rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, a rather thick looking tome within the other. Clad in a long sleeved, midnight blue shirt, black slacks, and shiny dress shoes, Hermione couldn't help but think that she was staring at some picture from a magazine, advertising antique furniture by way of featuring the rather attractive looking male. At the noise, his eyes snapped up to meet hers, and Hermione blushed, despite the dorm being hers, and feeling as though she had bothered him.

Snapping the book shut, the dark haired boy gave the blushing Gryffindor a small smile. "Good morning, Hermione." He greeted, as though it was an everyday occurrence that the brown haired girl came out to find him sitting in the Head's living area.

"Er- good morning." Hermione replied, her eyes glancing to the door adjacent to hers, and wondering where the blonde was.

"Draco had to run out and get something. He'll be back soon." Adrian answered the unasked question patiently, his forest green eyes staring at her intently. Nodding dumbly, Hermione walked over the Slytherin and set herself down on the armchair across from him. The Gryffindor felt out of sorts, having never been alone with the seemingly aloof Slytherin seated before her. The silence seemed to stretch, and Hermione was beginning to feel extremely awkward from the way the boy's forest green eyes simple stared. Desperately wanting to break the ice- as well as the stare the dark haired teen was gracing her with, Hermione blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Muggles wear glasses!"

The moment the words left her mouth, Hermione's eyes widened and she suddenly felt very _extremely_ foolish. Not wanting to give the boy across from her anymore reason to think her loony, Hermione stifled the urge to slap her forehead, instead digging her fingers into the cushion she was sitting on. She watched as the Slytherin merely blinked, before his slender fingers plucked his specs off his face and gently tucked him into his breast pocket. He gave a low chuckle, his emerald eyes suddenly alight with mirth, completely contrasting with the darker shade his orbs had took on when he had been staring at her earlier.

"Yes, I suppose they do. There is little difference between us and them, don't you think?" His tone was light with amusement, and although Hermione knew he was humoring her, she couldn't find it in her to feel the least bit angry. At least he wasn't staring so intensely as before.

Adrian for the most part, didn't expect an answer to his rhetorical question, merely wanting to return to his reading, but knowing that it wasn't good manners to leave a lady to entertain herself when they were in each other's company. The Slytherin bookworm placed a finger on his chin, as he thought of a topic for the pair to talk about while they waited for the blonde to return to the dorms.

"So," He began his eyes focused and ready to observe the Head Girl across from him. "Your parents are muggles, aren't they? What do they do out there?"

Satisfied that everyone was in their proper place, preparing things for what the blonde had planned for later on, Draco was humming as he made his way to the kitchens, his last stop of the morning before he would be able to turn his complete attention on the Gryffindor girl he was escorting for the day. Tickling the pear in the portrait that led to the school kitchens, the blonde felt that he could hardly control himself as he thought of how well everything was going, wanting nothing more than run to his dorm and begin his day with Hermione. Just him and her… on a _date_. His smile couldn't get any wider as he made his way past the open portrait.

"Um…. Yes they are." Hermione was caught off guard at the question, her mind not quite registering the fact that here she was sitting with the Slytherin who seemed interested in her parents. Her _muggle_ parents. "They're… they're dentists." Adrian noted the way Hermione's eyes lowered, the air around her practically radiating in a quiet melancholy that made him curious.

In truth, Hermione had no idea whether her parents were still dentists or not. After oblivating their memories, she had sent them to Australia to keep them safe and away from the war. And after the war had settled down, as hard and painful as it had been for her to do at the time, Hermione had made the decision not to search them out, let alone undo the spell. She knew that one day she would go and visit her parents- but before that she wanted to finish school, which was her goal.

"Ah." Adrian sighed in understanding. "They work with teeth."

Hermione could only stare at him in amazement. "How do you know so much about muggles?" She questioned, wondering when in his pureblood life did he find time to learn about muggle ways, knowing that the dark haired boy hadn't took Muggle Studies as a class.

"Business." He answered somewhat enigmatically with a vague wave of his hand. Though Hermione wanted to question him further, the tone that he spoke with implied that the topic was something he would prefer not to get into.

"Oh." Hermione searched for something to say, as silence fell between them again. "So, um… what about your parents?" She gave a small smile, happy that she had found something to talk about. Her joy was short lived as she watched his relaxed posture stiffen, his body tensing as he turned his head and stared out at the scenery beyond the high glass windows of the common room.

"I… don't remember much about them after they abandoned me when I was 5."When he turned to face her, Hermione was taken aback by the raw forlorn expression in his suddenly dark, intense, green eyes that almost seemed to bleed into his black pupil. "I was raised by my grandparents." He finished with a tone of indifference, though the Gryffindor could still make out the subtle hint of longing laced with resentment, despite his dismissive tenor.

Hermione drew a sharp intake of breath, as her mind processed the information that someone- no more like a pair of _some ones_ had left this Slytherin at such a young age. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she had not been brought up by her own mum and dad, and yet she appraised him for being so strong despite his lack of parenting. In the back of her mind, she wondered what his grandparent was like, but quickly deciding against asking about it. Her eyes gazed upon him with sympathy, and the girl couldn't help herself as she reached over and laid a comforting hand upon his knee.

At the touch, the Pucey heir looked up with clear, thankful eyes. Continuing to look at the Head Girl, from her open honest expression of sympathy, to her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to reflect the same sort of longing he always found within his own, Adrian could easily see how this girl could have captured the Slytherin prince's heart- and also how she would be able to aid in the turning over of the old pureblood ways and in to the new era of their society.

Hermione, feeling somewhat honored that he had been so forthcoming in something that was so apparently painful, especially since they had never really spoken to each other without the company of the others, sighed before confiding with him a secret of her own.

"I've lost my parents too."

Hearing the words uttered softly from the Gryffindor's lips, the dark haired Slytherin gazed even more intensely at the girl, his mouth opening in surprise as the weight of the admission hit him like a strategically batted bludger. Her eyes seemed to become completely unguarded, allowing his green orbs to find the hidden pain and despair she tried to hide. Neither found that they could look away, and so they found themselves seated, just staring into each other's eyes and taking comfort in having another share and understand their pain before a series of knocks interrupted their soul gazing.

All at once, the trance was broken, and Hermione felt unsure of herself. Upon seeing the usual small smile from the dark haired Slytherin, she felt reassured, as he gracefully stood up, dusted his clothes and made his way to the portrait hole entrance. Hermione became curious as she heard the boy begin talking to someone else just outside the doorway, returning just as she was about to get up and see who it was he was conversing with.

"Hermione, there's a young man outside the door for you." He stated formally, making Hermione turn to him with a look of confusion. Raising an eyebrow as the dark haired boy simply fixed her with a smile, Hermione moved to the door that was opened just a crack, her stomach fluttering just a bit. Pushing it opened, she gasped in surprise at the sight of one Draco Malfoy, as he turned with a bouquet of orange carnations with pink tips in one hand, and a green stuffed kitten in another.

"Hi."

**Author's Note: hi guys. I'd like to apologize for how late this chapter is! I've had a lot going on preparing for a big interview for a job that I really want (and need) at the moment. I hope you can forgive me!**

**I'd also like to apologize for making you wait for Hermione and Draco's big date. D= it's just I was running out of time and I wanted to just have to date and everything that happens afterwards in one go, so yeah. I ask that you please be patient and bear with me for one more chapter. _**

**Like always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! =D**


	19. Part Nineteen

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Nineteen **

Draco's mind was racing as his hands grew sweaty and his heart began beating wildly against his ribcage so hard, that it was actually starting to hurt. He felt his stomach begin to churn unpleasantly as he watched Hermione just stand and stare at him. He thought for sure this was what muggles normally did when courting the person they fancied- where the boy shows up at the girl's house with gifts and then proceeds to 'wine and dine' her , as his father had always phrased it whenever it came to courting his own mother. As the time continued to pass, which seemed to move at a snail's pace, Draco progressively berated himself for coming up with such a stupid-

"W-what is all this?" Hermione was at a loss for words as she took in the beautifully arranged flowers, to the soft looking kitten that seemed to be sleeping the palm of the blonde's hand. Her body was beginning to grow warm, starting from her heart that was skipping over several beats, and expanding throughout her body. Hermione felt as though her knees were ready to give out at any second, the way he smiled at her question, not helping any.

Draco paused in his mental scolding, as the girl in front of him stuttered out her question. Silver grey orbs flashed as he watched that shy expression he coveted in his mind blossom over her face; her cheeks dusting over with an appealing shade of pink, her eyes coyly peeking up at him behind her long, brown eyelashes, her teeth nibbling on her oh so delectable lower lip. Draco felt himself flush, and clenched his fist, the only outward sign of his struggle for control over himself and the urge to just sweep the Gryffindor into his arm and snog her all day long.

Clearing his throat, he waited until she met his eyes, her blush only intensifying when her eyes got caught in the Slytherin prince's smoldering gaze. "These are for you." He murmured softly, lifting his hands toward her, while mentally congratulating himself on his restraint and for _not_ pouncing on the girl like he wished to when she meekly reached out and took the flowers and stuffed kitten from his hands.

Tucking his hands into his jeans pockets, he watched as she gasped in delight as the 'sleeping' kitten woke up, and climbed up her arm, settling itself comfortably around her neck and purring into the side of her chin. It was then that he noticed she was wearing his scarf, and Draco found himself once more struggling for control. Thankfully a light cough interrupted his traitorous thoughts before they had begun.

"I'll take those for you, Hermione."

The girl turned to find Adrian standing behind her leaning on the doorway, his eyes alight with amusement. She wondered just how long he had been standing there, and whether the blonde had noticed him there before. She nodded as he transfigured a regular tea cup into a handsome vase before taking the bouquet and placing them gently within the container. With another flick of his wand, the kitten floated across the air and into his arms, the dark haired Slytherin cradling it within one hand while the other patted the animal's head. Hermione couldn't help but admire the spell work as the kitten that had jumped to life just moments ago, purred and became stationary once more.

Turning back to the blonde, she merely stood on her toes and gave him a light peck on the cheek for his thoughtfulness. Her face aflame, Hermione found she couldn't bring herself to look the Slytherin prince in the eyes, completely missing the subtle eye conversation that took place between the two Slytherin males.

Nodding his head in thanks, the Head Boy cleared his throat again before lifting his arm out for the Gryffindor to take. "Shall we go then?" Hermione smiled and tucked her arms snuggly around his limb, her fingers feeling the muscles flex slightly under her touch.

"Behave now you two." Adrian warned in a light hearted tone full of amusement. "And have a good time." He gave the pair a wink, to which Hermione blushed, while the Slytherin prince merely rolled his eyes at the gesture, before turning on the spot with the girl on his arm in tow.

The walk down to the village from the school was full of curious and disbelieving stares as students from the other houses took in the sight of _the_ Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess and Head Girl extraordinaire, arm and arm with the notorious Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince and ex- Death Eater convict. Many stopped in their tracks to observe and whisper as the odd couple made their way through the masses, not noticing anything amiss as they were too wrapped up in each other to take note of nearly the whole school population's reactions to their coupling. So much so that they even failed to notice the three shadows clad in emerald cloaks keeping pace several yards behind them.

Ever the gentleman, Draco led Hermione gently with his arm, which despite the harsh cold October winds, felt as though it was on fire simply from her touch. Together they entered the enchanted village, and the Slytherin prince glanced about thoughtfully about where the pair should visit first.

Hermione took this chance to stare up at the blonde beside her, her eyes taking in his aristocratic features. His shiny blonde hair was neatly combed off to the side, having grown it out so that it fell into waves toward the nape of his neck and his ears. His clothes was the most casual that Hermione had ever seen him in, her eyes taking in the fact that he had not dressed as he was prone to have in the past- covered from head to toe in black. Still, Hermione mused, as she moved her fingers to get a better grip on his arm, his clothes were soft and fluid, almost as though she was touching the surface of water beneath them. So entranced by the feel of his clothes, Hermione didn't notice an upcoming crack in the old cobblestone path that lined the streets of the magical village.

"Omph!" She yelped as the stub of her foot caught in the crack and got stuck, while the rest of her body moved forward. Hermione let go of the arm she had been holding, not wanting the blonde Slytherin to fall along with her, and braced herself for the impact.

Feeling the slightly pleasurable and agonizing tingling fade from his arm, as the pressure of Hermione's fingers was lifted, Draco had a split second to react to the falling girl beside him. Scooping her into his arms, the blonde Slytherin was bent at the waist, his arms wrapped tightly against the girl beneath him as he held her in a dipping position. Her breath came out in short pants, and Draco could feel the air gently fanning over his lips, the scent of peppermint sending his mind into a hazy whirlwind as he deeply inhaled the smell.

Hermione, who suddenly found herself in the blonde's embrace, rather than face down on the cold, stone street, stared up at her savior hovering over her. Her eyes were wide and she felt her body grow warm at the intense look from silver orbs with which the Slytherin prince was gazing at her with. She watched as he took to sniffing the air between them, and was glad she had snuck that mint in before leaving her room. Nothing would have killed the moment more like a case of foul breath.

The pair continued to stare into each other's eyes, before Draco, who felt as though he was ready to snap at any moment and just kiss her senseless, cleared his throat and became upright, pulling the girl up with him. After making sure she had her footing, and that she was ok to walk, the blonde Slytherin let his hand snake around the grasp one of hers, his eyes watching carefully for any outward signs of disapproval from the Head Girl. He didn't want to come off too strong so early in their day. His worries were unfounded, and the Slytherin prince felt his heart soar when the girl merely blushed and he felt her fingers curling around his own, the approval making him smile.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small smile, as she allowed herself to get caught in the moment of walking the streets of the enchanted village while holding hands with the blonde who she very much fancied. It was such a simple act really when the brunette thought about it; hardly anything when compared to what Hermione knew many of her other female peers had already experienced (the things she had heard about when she had shared a dormitory with the others!) but still extremely pleasant to the Gryffindor girl. Spending time with Draco, whether it was just studying in their common room or walking around Hogsmeade hand in hand, made Hermione's heart beat a bit faster, and her knees to slightly buckle. She allowed herself a giggle as she thought about how much she was acting like a girl her age was prone to when it came to the opposite sex, letting herself enjoy the sensations instead of over analyzing her feelings.

A little ways behind the pair, a very much bewildered Harry Potter stood rooted in the middle of the walkway, not quite believing the sight that was before him. The sight of _his _best friend being swept up into the arms of his former archenemy was something the hero of the wizarding world was struggling to comprehend and accept as not a mere illusion. Mumbling to Ron and Lavender that he had something he wanted to check just as the pair stepped into the Three Broomsticks, the scarred boy didn't wait for a response before setting off after the pair. He got as close as ten feet, before a hand snatched his shoulder from behind and the dark haired Gryffindor found himself in a narrow alley between two shops placed beside each other.

"What the-?" He made to shout, before a hand was placed firmly over his mouth and he struggled all the more wildly.

"Shhhhhhh!"

At the feminine hiss, the struggling boy opened his eyes that had been scrunched shut during abduction, and into the dark orbs of one Pansy Parkinson. Looking from his left to his right, he found his arms held down by a calm Blaise Zabini and a grinning Theodore Nott.

"_Geez_, Potter! It's just us. No need to get your knickers in a twist." The brash girl admonished, before turning and peeking out from behind the corner of the shop the trio had Harry up against. The four stood still, before the girl let out a relieved sigh and moved back into the shadows of the alley.

"We weren't spotted, thank Merlin!" She affirmed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand dramatically, and letting the hand that was pressed against Harry's mouth drop before narrowing her eyes at the captive Gryffindor. "And just _what_ did you think you were doing lumbering after them for? You could have ruined everything, silly hero!"

Harry wrenched his arm free from the two Slytherin males, who let go when it became apparent the dark haired boy wasn't going to run off and interrupt the pair on the date. Dusting himself off, he pushed his glasses up the brink of his nose.

"Me? I was just going to talk to Hermione. You know, _my_ best friend?" He spat, staring at the Slytherin girl leaning on the wall opposite of him. Her eyes were still narrowed toward him, her arms folded tightly in front of her chest, and her lip set in a firm line. "I don't think it's a crime to want to make sure she's ok!"

At this the Slytherin beater let out a snort, making Harry turn and fix him with a glare. Noting the look on his face, the curly haired Slytherin only shrugged. "Yeah, it isn't._ But_ I think you of all people know how well Hermione can take care of herself." Then he smirked, and leaned his shoulder on the side of the wall, his entire posture going lax. "Plus, it didn't look as though she was in any danger there Potter. And I'm quite _positive_ she wouldn't appreciate you acting like the proverbial 'big brother' at any rate, so you can cool it with your hero complex for today."

The Zabini, watching as the Gryffindor opened his mouth and just knew he was about to say something the three of them had no interest in, quickly cut him off. "But if you still need convincing, you're welcome to join us in keeping watch over the pair. It would benefit us if we had more eyes." Blaise watched as the Gryffindor worked out the offer in his head, inwardly smirking as he figured the boy would not let the opportunity to guard his friend up. He nearly smiled with glee as the boy nodded, though his face remained carefully detached and collected.

"You can come, but you better not even _think_ about doing anything stupid." Pansy warned as she pushed herself off the wall and peeked over the side to check if the coast is clear.

"Me? Why do you think I'll be the one to do something stupid?" Harry jerked a thumb to the two other boys behind him, who were sporting identical amused expression, as he came up behind the dark haired brunette. "What about them?"

Pansy rolled her eyes as she turned to face the boys behind her, signaling that the coast was clear. "You, them, I don't really care about the specifics-I _won't_ let a perfectly well thought out, romantic rendezvous like this get ruined just because _someone_ decided to be a _boy_ and do something stupid." With a huff, she stepped out into the street and began to walk in the direction she had seen the distinct head of platinum blonde hair head off in, leaving the perplexed Gryffindor along with the two Slytherin boys.

"Don't worry about her, mate." Theodore offered, as he patted Harry's shoulder lightly. He smiled as green eyes turned to him in confusion. "She has a tendency to get a little batty whenever it comes to Draco and Hermione."

"_A little batty_? She's completely mental!" Blaise added, though Harry could hear the way the boy's voice was laced heavily with affection.

The three boys shared a laugh, and Harry found himself realizing why Hermione spent so much time with the members of the emerald and silver house- they weren't as bad as the rest of the school made them out to be. Although a part of him would naturally always distrust the house that had housed the most notorious wizard ever to exist in the history in their world, he found that the fact that he was skulking about in a dark alley with two of its members without any of them drawing wands something that he couldn't dismiss. And if the scarred boy really thought about it, if Hermione, someone who had been just as bullied by the lot of them in past, could see past the wrongs they had committed against her and start anew, he supposed he would be willing to do the same.

"If you lot don't hurry up, we'll lose them! I'm not going to wait for you forever, you know!" The voice of their topic came calling out to them, sending the three boys into another round of light hearted laughter. A second later, the head of a very agitated Pansy popped into view, making their laughter immediately fade away into the air.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." She hissed, and when she was sure the boys were following her, turned and began to lead them to where their friends were, choosing to ignore the sounds of them snickering behind her. _Idiots_ she thought, wondering just how she was going to survive the day in their company.

As the pair walked out of Honeydukes, Hermione couldn't help but beam at the blonde she was having such a good time with. The Slytherin prince had proved to be the perfect gentlemen, opening the doors for her and not only actively listening to her talk, but also contributing much to the conversation himself. They meandered about the village; visiting the post office and finding some of the owls some treats, making a quick stop to the quill shop so that Hermione could pick up some new quills, to which the blonde had paid for, despite much protest from the Gryffindor girl and finally to Honeydukes, a favorite amongst the students of Hogwarts.

Hermione, quite unused to having the attention of a boy for anything other than something school related, was feeling out of sorts about Draco paying for nearly everything on their date, though she found that she was feeling equally pleased as well. For once, it felt nice to be pampered and doted on. Not to mention just how romantic she thought it had been when he had suddenly taken off his own coat and placed it around her shoulders to protect her from the bitter winds that surrounded them as October came to a close, despite Hermione having not spoken a word about her discomfort.

Draco was having a hard time keeping himself in check, his mind making a mental list of anything and everything Hermione seemed to take an interest towards as they walked about the shops, reminding himself to send for the items when he had the chance once they were back at the castle. He knew that the girl was unused to being lavished with such attention and gifts, no doubt in his mind that years spent being friends with Potter and Weasel had making the idea quite foreign to her, the thought making the Malfoy heir want to spend all the more on the girl.

He delighted in the way she tried to argue with him with her quick insistence that he didn't _have_ to- something that made him chuckle. The Slytherin prince knew all too well that he didn't have to, more so that he _wanted_ to. Despite knowing that Hermione didn't take an interest in material things like most girls their age did, something that was like a breath of fresh air to the Slytherin as he thought of all the tarts his parents had tried to press upon him, he found that fueled his urge to provide for her all the more. He wanted to buy her nice things. He wanted to see her eyes light up and know that he was the one to cause such a reaction from the girl. He wanted to be the one of the receiving end of an embrace bestowed from the Gryffindor princess after presenting her with little trinkets and the like, just as she had done moments ago in the sweets shop after Draco had purchased for a box of Chocó balls for her pleasure. The delectable chocolates were a favorite of his mother's, something that Draco often had made a point of sending to her from school whenever they were allowed to visit the village, making him quite surprised to find out that it was Gryffindor's as well. For a box, it was a little pricey, but Draco felt no regret for spending the extra money on the girl, his resolve firming when she threw her arms around his neck and gave him hug in thanks.

The feeling of having his arms snuggly wrapped once again around the Head Girl had made Draco's body a thrumming mess. He gave into the urge to bury his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet cucumber and melon scent, finding that the more he smelled, the greater his craving for the girl he cradled in his arms. The couple had stood there comfortably for a few moments, before a series of coughs reminded them that there were people behind them waiting to make their purchases and that they were in the way. The pair broke away sheepishly, and Draco grabbed the bag with the blessed chocolates with on hand as he reached for Hermione's with the other, before they exited the shop. The pair was oblivious to the many stares in their direction at their departure.

By the time the pair decided to visit the Three Broomsticks, it was already almost time to head back to the castle, making Hermione marvel at just how quickly the day had done by. She tried and failed to remember the last time she had had so much fun on a visit to the enchanted community. Giving the Slytherin's hand a slight squeeze, she gave the blonde a pleased smile, her stomach fluttering when he returned one in kind. Hermione took note of how she had felt as though she had been walking on air for the entirety of her time spent in his company- his presence making her feel as though she was teetering on the brink of a double edged blade, a balance of uncharted bliss coupled with an excruciating longing for something she couldn't quite put a name to.

A harsh and rather chilly gust of wind announced their presence as they entered the doors of the Three Broomsticks, instantly finding comfort in the warm shop. It was full of people, but not overly populated to where they couldn't find a table, the pair finding an empty one right in front of a black paned window. After assuring her that he would be right back, Hermione watched the blonde's retreating back before casting her eyes about the room. Just as she turned to look out the window at the town beyond the glass, the voice of one of her least favorite people reached her ears.

"_Oh. My. Gawd!"_ The high pitched shrill of none other than Lavender Brown spoke in a tone she apparently mistook for a whisper. "Was that Hermione Granger that just walked in on the arm of Draco Malfoy?"

"Who knows?" Answered the voice of her current ex- best friend, Ron Weasley, disinterestedly. Hermione, who had expected his dismissive nature to sting, was surprised to find that his uncaring attitude did nothing to dampen her jovial mood, not even the tiniest bit.

"I bet it was! Parvati did you see?" The caramel haired girl exclaimed, making Hermione wince as she imagined the girl elbowing her fellow Gryffindor.

"Yeah, I did. I think everyone here did too. " The girl pointed out exasperatedly. "I don't see what all the fuss is about though, personally."

"Oh, _Parvati_!" Lavender sighed, pityingly, as though the girl was clearly not seeing the obvious. "How can you not? I mean think about it! _No one_ would have seen this coming! They have that whole forbidden romance going for them- I mean, can you imagine the all things that might place between the pair of them in the Head's Dorm? _All alone_ and -" Her speech, that had caused Hermione's ears and cheeks to burn furiously at the implications her fellow Gryffindor were making about her and the Slytherin's relations between each other, was short lived as the sound a glass breaking filled the air.

"Ron!" Lavender cried out, her feet slapping noisily as she stood up, Hermione figured. She strained her ears, barely making out the red head's almost inaudible apology, before the sound of their usual public snogging sessions forced the Gryffindor to tune out. Faintly, she could hear Parvati making conversation with Seamus, another fellow Gryffindor.

The feeling of soft, fluid material brushing against her shoulder made Hermione look up, only to find the blonde staring down at her with his steely grey eyes. In his hands held two covered cups of butterbeer, the sight that had Hermione staring at him questioningly. The Malfoy heir merely shrugged, before giving her a small smile. "It's nearly time to head back up to the castle, so I thought we could just take some to go." He regarded her for a moment. "Unless you want to stay, that's fine too."

The twinkles in his eyes made Hermione realize the blonde had heard everything Lavender had been saying, making her blush return in full force as she quickly shook her head, not wanting to stay in case the pair decided to come up for air long enough to continue discussing what they thought her and Draco were up to behind the closed doors of their dormitory. She could live without hearing that sort of gossip trash, thank you very much. The Gryffindor girl stood up and plucked a cup out his hand, before replacing it once again with her own and leading the way out of the pub.

"Gawd, what a tarty bint that Lavender Brown is." Pansy snorted, nursing her own mug of the warm, sweet liquid from her seat between Harry and Blaise, Theodore having chosen to sit on the other side of the Gryffindor hero. "And here you were actually gonna subject yourself to a full day of _that_?" Pointing her finger quite rudely at the openly affectionate pair of Gryffindors from across the room, Pansy shook her head and snorted once more before taking a swig of her drink.

Harry merely grimaced; though Ron was his best mate, there was only so much of him and his girlfriend that he could take in a day, and today was not one of those days. The Gryffindor turned his eyes from the pair just in time to catch Hermione and the Malfoy heir exiting the establishment together from the front entrance, the group following them having taken the back way in themselves.

"They're on the move." The scarred boy muttered, jumping up and throwing some coins down on the table as soon as the door had shut closed behind the couple. The three accompanying Slytherins merely followed his lead, standing up and heading back out the way they had come in through the back, the two Slytherin males only slowing down to wink and grin at the ever fanciful Madam Rosmerta.

As the group continued to silently follow the pair, Harry couldn't help but feel as though the Malfoy heir was quite sincere in his affections toward his fellow Gryffindor. For the entire day, he had treated her as a man should treat a lady, and Hermione for the most part seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. The more he watched the two, the more comfortable he was with the idea of them being together, and the easier it was to wrap his mind around. Additionally, the glasses speckled boy knew that once they came out and made it official, Hermione was going to need his support more than ever as he was sure Ron was _not_ going to be as understanding as he was.

Coming to the conclusion that he had seen enough, he turned to the other shadowing Slytherins and told them he was ending up the castle alone. "If he hurts her, I won't hesitate to hex him." He solemnly warned them, as he made to part with his odd company for the day.

The three turned to each other, before Blaise smiled and nodded at the Gryffindor. "If Draco was stupid enough to do such a thing, we won't stop you." After searching the three emerald cloaked students for any sign of insincerity, the Gryffindor nodded once more after finding none and retreated back up to school.

When the Head boy and girl made it back up to the castle, the feast was just about to begin. Hastily they dashed up to their commons to drop off their purchases, before running back down to the foyer just as the last group of students entered the Great Hall. Hermione made to follow after them, when she felt the hand of the Slytherin prince tug on the back of her shirt, the Gryffindor girl falling back into his chest just as the double doors leading to the feast closed in front of them with a sharp _thud_.

Twisting around, she merely looked up at him questioningly, her curiosity only increasing when the blonde merely shook his head and gave her an enigmatic smile. "I have a better idea." Saying no more, he took the confused girl by the hand and led her out the front entrance of the school and across the courtyard.

Hermione followed after the blonde, choosing not to ask any questions. In her mind, she knew that the Malfoy heir would see no harm come to her, the thought bringing much comfort to the bookworm as she didn't much fancy surprises. Her brown eyes observed the path they were on, noting that the ground was littered with jars of fairy lights that lit the way as the sun quickly set and surrounded the pair in darkness.

Hermione felt herself fill with dread, her stomach dropping when she saw that the blonde was leading them toward the Quidditch pitch, her hand tightening around his. "Draco-!" She called out to him fretfully, hoping that whatever he had planned didn't involve flying. "Draco- I can't fly! I-"

Her protests were cut short as the Slytherin prince placed a slender finger over her lips. They had reached the towers of the pitch, stopping just in front of the main gate leading unto the lush, grassy field. The blonde gazed at her with a look that crossed between polite amusement and the utmost patience. "Do you trust me, Hermione?"

Well, wasn't that the million dollar question, Hermione couldn't help but think somewhere in the back of the mind. Her response was immediate, as she nodded without a second's hesitation. She did trust the blonde, the Malfoy heir have done nothing to make her feel otherwise. In fact, he made her feel _so_ much more.

At her answer, Draco let himself smile. He had gained her trust, a good start if he didn't say so himself. But even at that, the blonde knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he gained her love, her heart- something he wholeheartedly intended to do. Bringing his lips down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, Draco removed his finger from her lips in favor of grabbing her childlike hands and gathering them within his own pale, slender ones and gracing them with a light squeeze. "Good. Now if you could excuse me for just a moment, I have to check that everything's ready."

The blonde reluctantly broke away from the Gryffindor princess, turning to walk toward the doors and taking get care not to open them so wide, effectively blocking her view of what lay beyond. "Don't go anywhere." Draco whispered, before disappearing behind the wooden gate, closing with a gentle _pop_.

Hermione anxiously ran her hands through her hair as she began to lightly pace in place, her mind boggling as she tried to think of what could possibly lay behind the wooden doors. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to relax, choosing instead to focus on how excited she was feeling, despite her initial aversion to surprises. The Gryffindor felt a blush creep unto her cheeks when she realized just how much thought and time the Malfoy heir must have put into planning such a day out- planning the whole _date_ with her nonetheless. She allowed herself to jump up and give a tiny squeal of girlish delight, when the door opened and she froze as Draco's blonde head peeked out at her.

Quickly opening the door before closing it again behind him, the Slytherin prince rubbed his hands together happily. "Ok. Everything's set. There's just one thing I need for you to do before we go in, ok?"

"Ok." Hermione agreed, feeling somewhat apprehensive at what the blonde was going to ask of her.

He eyed her for a moment before nodding to himself. "Would you be so obliging as to wrap my scarf around your eyes?" He asked, as though he were merely commenting on the weather, or something of that nature.

"_What?_" Hermione's eyes widened, clearing not expecting him to ask something like that. The question reminded the girl of the conversation she had heard her fellow Gryffindors indulging in about the nature of her relations with the blonde, making the girl blush and unable to give an appropriate response.

Draco merely chuckled as he moved toward her and began to unravel the cloth around her neck, his fingers gracing the exposed skin with the barest of touches as he did so, making Hermione shiver at the contact. His grey eyes seemed to melt into smoldering, liquid silver, and the Head Girl found she could not turn away. What at last the cloth was hanging on her shoulders, the Slytherin prince gently pulled on it, completely removing it off her person, the material caressing her already sensitive neck and making the girl sigh in delight at the sensation.

Draco could feel the last of his reserves of discipline wearing thin. Coming up behind the girl, he slid the cloth into place, taking care not to tie it too tightly around her temple, but just enough so that it was comfortable and that there was no risk of her seeing through the material. He allowed himself the smallest liberty, his fingers hovering over her hair and moving downwards, until he reached the back of her neck, his slender digits ghosting over the soft, pale skin. Draco found himself becoming quite excited, and tried to reign in his passions for the girl less than a foot away, though her reactions weren't helping the least bit.

His eyes watched with fascination as the flesh broke out in a mass of goose bumps from his barely there caresses, his ears reveling in the sound of her breath coming out in short, quick pants. Unable to control himself, he leaned down and placed his mouth directly beside her small, delicate ear. "Do you trust me?" His silky voice whispered, as his thin, aristocratic nose began to lightly trace the outer rim of her ear.

From the moment he took the scarf from her neck and placed it around her eyes, Hermione felt her entire body overwhelmed with emotions, a fire lighting in her veins and traveling at what seemed the speed of light within her. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, as heat pooled in her stomach, and an ache that was so painful, so alien to her, Hermione didn't know what to make of it. Her mind completely shut down when she felt his fingers touching her hair, caressing her neck- a thrill of excitement shooting up her spine and crackling painfully in the places his skin met her skin.

She came undone when he whispered the question in her ear, his hot breath fanning over the shell of her ear coupled with his husky baritone, making the girl want nothing more than to give in and do something totally unlike her- to just give in an _swoon_.

"Y-yes." She answered unsteadily, though Hermione couldn't find it in her to feel the least bit embarrassed, promptly ignoring the voice at the back of her head that whispered that good girls didn't allow themselves to act in such a way.

Knowing that if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to control himself, Draco forced himself away from the girl. Putting a good three feet of space between them, he allowed himself to take large gulps of air in order to calm himself down, his eyes watching as the girl placed a fist against her heart, trying to control her own breathing. Running a hand through his locks, he gently too her hand, and without saying anything led her unto the pitch.

The feeling of being unable to see threw Hermione off centered, allowing her body to simply follow the blonde as he led her. Finally they came to a stop, and Hermione tensed with excitement and anticipation when the Slytherin prince made to untie the scarf. When at least it came loose, Draco let the material fall and pool around the girl's neck once more.

At the sight before her, Hermione gasped.

**Author's Note: Whew! That was really… something. I actually had to take breaks while writing this… my mind was just jumbled and yeah… ugh. I was getting a little **_**too**_** excited there. Lmao. **

**I'd like to apologize for any common mistakes you read here and in the previous chapters! Sorry! Normally when I sit down to write this it's about 10-11 pm where I live and when I finish it's around 3-4 am! I don't have a beta and as I was looking back at the other chapters, I was horrified to find so many careless mistakes. D= **

**I also hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations of Draco and Hermione's date… though I have to say that things are just about to get all the more intense for the pair. ;D**

**Like always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! =D**


	20. Part Twenty

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty**

Draco moved slightly in front her, and with a small tug of his arm and a small, nervous smile, he gestured in front of them. All about the grassy field surrounding the pair, were barren trees placed every few feet away from each other, hundreds maybe thousands of fairy lights hanging from the leafless branches, illuminating the field with a soft, romantic glow. There a few feet above them nestled under a large willow tree, sat a large, spread out blanket with a rather innocent looking wicker basket set atop. A _picnic_. Something so simple, so thoughtful, so- _romantic_, the thought that it was planned just for _her_, left the Gryffindor speechless. Hermione, so overcome with emotion, hardly noticed the twin trails running down her cheek.

Draco for the most was feeling very satisfied with how the day had went- and more so with how the night was going. The idea of a picnic, something that he and the other Slytherins had taken quite a liking to in their youth, had struck him in the middle of the night right when he had been teetering on the verge of sleep. He had practically giggled in glee at the ingenious thought, though he refrained from doing so, even if it was in the comfort of his room and very much alone. There were some things that the Malfoy heir just couldn't help bring himself to do- and giggling was one of them.

Getting the house elves to prepare the basket had been easy, as was the charm he casted over the basket to conjure anything else the Head Girl fancied straight from the school kitchens. Yes, Draco was feeling very proud of his work. So it was with great surprise that he turned to Hermione, fully expecting a look of blissful awe, only to be met with her chocolate orbs wide with tears gently flowing down her flushing cheeks, her fingers splayed over trembling lips.

"Hermione?" To say the Slytherin prince was flabbergasted was quite the understatement! After all the careful planning for their date, though this part had been a little last minute, the countless hours the Head Boy had spent going over things he was sure the Gryffindor would like, and making sure that everything was fit to the _t_- he had been confident that this would have been a day that imprinted itself into the girl's memory for years to come. Now, however, it seemed that the only thing the girl would remember was having a cry about it.

Running an unsure hand through his hair, something the Slytherin prince did when he was feeling overwhelmed, he opened his mouth to suggest escorting her back up to the castle as dinner was probably still going on, she spoke.

"I- no one's… no one's ever done anything like this for me." Hermione meekly explained, as she came to her senses. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed at her reaction and glanced away, not being able to look in the direction of the blonde or the set up picnic.

The Slytherin prince, who realized that she was crying because she was _touched_ by the effort and not because she hated it, let out a little sigh of relief that his work was not for naught. Giving a little chuckle, he shook his head as he stood in front of the emotional bookwork, placing his forefinger under her chin and gently lifting it so she would meet his eyes. When her dark auburn orbs, glinting with the glow from the fairy lights surrounding them, met his own glowing grey eyes, the blonde gave her a smile.

"Well," The Malfoy heir began as he brought his other hand up and proceeded to cradle her cheeks delicately in his palms. "In that case, I'm quite honored to be the first." _And hope to remain the only._ The blonde finished in his mind wistfully, as his thumbs graced light, soothing circles over her heated skin as he wiped the tears from face.

"So please, don't cry. I wish for you to enjoy this as much as- if not more than I." Bending low, he placed a light kiss upon her forehead, so light Hermione could swear that she almost imagined it, if not for the small chorus of giggles that seemed to come from above them in the trees. Curiously, Hermione looked up as the Slytherin gave a dramatic groan, while hanging his head. The Gryffindor was surprised to find more than a dozen eyes playfully peering down at her and the blonde.

"Don't mind them." The blonde sighed, as he led the girl toward the out spread blanket, before reaching into a gaping hole in the trunk and pulling out too beautifully decorated pillow poofs for them to sit on. With a bow, he set his down first and waited for her to be seated before elegantly throwing himself down on his own, the action carried out with the grace that only a seasoned model or professional dancer had. Hermione could only wonder if all purebloods were fortunate enough to not be so clumsy or awkward like most people were, having yet to meet one.

Giving the basket a soft tap with his wand, the pair didn't wait long before every dish that was no doubt part of feast in the Great Hall was laid before them, Hermione not quite sure where to begin. As they began to tuck into the meal, Hermione was delighted to hear the soft melody of the Slytherins harmonizing in song, the sound so pure, so raw, she could only compare it to a muggle church choir singing at midnight mass that took place during Yule Tide- a choir of bell like voices all blending together in a song that left the Gryffindor with a warm feeling.

The pair engaged in light conversation, Hermione learning things like that the blonde favored night to day, he didn't really have a favorite color, despite always being surrounded by emerald and silver tones, and that he wished to own a cat. Likewise, the Slytherin prince learned that the bookworm loved early mornings, the time just before the sun rose especially, she loved bold palettes of colors as well as pastels, and in her youth she had took to painting. The information left Draco with a thirst for more and as the pair delved deeper and deeper into the conversation he found that he wanted to know everything there was to know about the Gryffindor.

Hermione in turn, found herself becoming more and more fascinated by the blonde. The more she learned, the more Hermione couldn't quite believe that the guy in front of her was the same person as the bully he had been in their younger years. His responses to some of her questions surprising her even more.

"Hm, not sure really." The blonde answered with a light shrug, after having been asked about his plans after their 'last' year at the magical school. "I think I'd like to travel a bit more. But I don't think it'll be likely- at least not for a few years from now."

"Really?" Hermione responded, popping a piece of treacle tart into her mouth; their dinner already put away, leaving only the desserts scattered about them. The serenading Slytherins had long since jumped out from the trees and were now dispersed about the enormous field, lounging, running around, and just taking pleasure at being out of the castle at such a time, though not so late that they would be in trouble upon returning to the castle.

"Yeah. As soon as school ends, I'll immediately begin learning the ropes per se about father's company- seeing as I stand to inherit it all one day." The blonde continued, though Hermione couldn't help but notice the resigned tone of his voice.

"You don't seem too excited about it." She commented as she turned her eyes to some third years a few feet away, all huddled under a tree and charming the lights to change colors.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to take over one day. Because I can honestly say that I do. It's just," The blonde let out a sigh as he fell unto his back, his arms spread beside him as his eyes took in the twinkling stars above them. "I sometimes wish it didn't have to be so soon. There are some things I still want to do. "

Hermione merely nodded, though she wasn't sure if the blonde noticed or not, her eyes still observing the students around them. The Slytherin prince of course had seen her response, his silver eyes no longer admiring the heavens above, opting to observe his preferred choice of observation. In this particular lighting, the blonde couldn't help but think that it set about this glow around the girl, making her seem to radiate with the softness of the sun when it set and cast its last few rays on the land before disappearing in the horizon. Her coffee stained eyes seemed to watch the others around them with interest, her pink, slightly pouty lips jutting out attractively, filling Draco with the urge to rub his thumb over the piece of flesh over and over, before partaking in a taste with his own lips. The Slytherin prince felt as though he would go crazy if he didn't kiss the Gryffindor soon, the way she seemed to tempt him so naively not helping in the least bit.

Taking a peek at the time and noting that the feast was about to end as it was almost curfew for the younger students, he stood up and gave a signal to the other students, who promptly began to gather at the gate, before extending his hand out to the Head Girl, who graciously accepted. Hand and hand, they made their way from the center of the pitch, following behind the troop of Slytherins, who were all whispering quite excitedly. As they neared the gate, Hermione was surprised to see the smiling faces of Theodore and Adrian, both of whom were leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Don't worry, kids. We'll clean up and make our reverent domain good as new before you tarnished it with your romantic rendezvous." Theodore teased good-naturedly, as though the idea of using the Quidditch pitch for anything remotely romantic was nothing short of treason on Draco's part. The blonde simply rolled his eyes as he brushed past with Hermione, who turned in time to greet the pair with a quick 'hello' before disappearing past the gate and onto the path.

The two Slytherin beaters shook their heads as they whipped out their wands and got to work clearing the trees and the lights. It was only when they were halfway through the pitch that they spoke.

"He's sure is crazy about her yeah?" Theodore commented, as he once again waved his wand and muttered the spell to shrink the tree before placing it in a sack, where it would be taken out again and replanted later.

"I should think so. He _did_ go through all this trouble." Adrian replied, flicking his wand about and continuing to coil the lights into a tight roll from the ground after the Nott heir took care of the trees. The task wasn't all that strenuous with the use of their wands, though their wrists were getting a tad bit sore from the redundant wand motions.

"Hn." The pair fell silent again, the curly haired Slytherin speaking once more when they were working on the last bundle of décor. "So, what's been going on, mate? I mean, with you and Daph-"He began, before he was interrupted.

"For the last time, there is no nor will there ever be a '_me and Daphne'_." The Pucey heir gritted out curtly, the fingers around his wand curling slightly. Knowing that his anger was displaced, the dark haired Slytherin sighed, focusing once more on the task at hand. "Don't be a prat and just drop it, would you?" He muttered, though his friend and fellow Slytherin heard every word, and even more so the resigned timbre the inky haired boy spoke in. Giving his friend a sympathetic nod, they continued their work, finishing some minutes later.

Though the sandy haired Slytherin was concerned for his friend he didn't bring it up again as they left the pitch, his mind turning to the Hallows Eve bash no doubt taking place in full swing within the Slytherin dungeon, as well as the unanswered letter tucked away in the top drawer of his nightstand. Adrian found his own thoughts revolving once more around the one person he had told himself time and time again to forget- the dark haired Greengrass heiress.

Walking into the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione found it hard to believe it was the same place. The place had been completely transformed, the room darkened with candles set about to create a tone that bordered somewhere between ominous to seductive. Hanging from the high ceiling were fabrics of black and gold silk. Entering the entryway that led into the Slytherin commons, she had been given a masquerade mask, a sleek gold elegant thing, that Hermione was quite sure that despite its modest appearance, must have cost a pretty Sickle. Slipping it on, she gasped as her clothes transformed to match the mask- her body fitted into an elegant dress, with long princess sleeves which held around her fingers and the end of the dress draping gracefully to the floor around her.

Turning her head to the blonde, she couldn't help but blush, her eyes taking in everything from the white mask that covered half of his face vertically, to the black and gold embroidered renaissance costume he was now sporting. The Malfoy heir looked like he had just out of a Shakespearian movie- or even the era itself. With his hair slicked back, and a few wayward strands hanging down over his eyes, he looked absolutely fanciful, and Hermione found she couldn't look away.

Draco himself was finding it hard to draw his eyes away from her. Fitted in a costume of gold and white, he couldn't keep his eyes from turning into liquid steel at the sight of her, his control nearly whittling away to nothing at the sight of her cheeks stained red. Clearing his throat, he motioned to her with a glove covered hand, to which she gave a delighted nod.

Together they walked into the room, and Hermione was relieved to see the other Slytherins dressed in the same fashion. "Is this what people in the wizarding world consider a costume party?" She asked the blonde, her thoughts thinking about the differences between what was a costume for muggles and wizards alike- muggles having more of a variety for one thing, though no two dresses were alike, each with a distinct design or shape that set it apart. Tilting his head slightly, Draco was a little confused on how best to answer, though he was saved the trouble when the voice of none other than Blaise Zabini answered behind them.

"For the people in our society, you could say that." Swiftly turning, they were greeted by the sight of the Italian decked out in deep burgundy attire for the evening, his mask a glittering black that seemed to make his locks as well as his eyes appear an even deeper shade of obsidian. Flanking his sides, where none other than Pansy who was wearing a rather elegant yet simple ball gown in teal blue, matching her winged tip mask of sea foam green, and Daphne who was wearing an opaque mask that matched her twinkling silver dress, that seemed to have been painted unto her person.

"Yeah, it _is_ traditional to host a masquerade party on Hallows Eve." Daphne commented her voice even and face set in its usual cool and collected manner, though her eyes seemed to be searching amongst the crowd for something.

"Yeah yeah, who cares about all that boring stuff? I'm in the mood for a dance!" Pansy huffed, before snapping her fingers and getting the attention of the DJ. Giving a hand signal, she pulled an unsuspecting Blaise unto the dance floor, laughing as she did so. The music as well as the lighting changed dramatically, the glow of the room lowering even more so that you'd have to squint to see clearly, the beginning on the next song starting with a violin piece and melting into a waltz.

Hermione was entranced as she watched all the people out on the floor suddenly turn and begin a clockwise formation to dance; something that the Gryffindor was sure was out of the pages of a Jane Austin novel. A slight movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she held a hand over her cheek at the sight of Draco holding out his hand to her once more. He needn't ask for Hermione didn't hesitate to slip her hand into his and allow herself to be pulled into the middle of the floor by the blonde.

He placed the hand he held to his lips, and bowing, he kissed the back of her palm, his warm breath on her skin coupled with the smoldering gaze he graced her with as he stared up her, caused a warm thrill to shoot up Hermione's spine and spread throughout her body in delicious waves. As he straightened out, Hermione gave the Slytherin prince a small smile, before curtsying in kind. Once they were standing before each other, the blonde pulled the Gryffindor princess against him, resting his free hand gently upon her waist, just as she perched her own hand upon his shoulder. Staring into each other's eyes, they began to dance; unaware of the set of blue eyes watching their every action.

Feeling as though she was floating on air, the Head Girl simply followed the blonde's lead, her mind thankfully silent as she focused on the way her body felt at the blonde's touch, not only from his hands upon her body, but more so the intense gaze with which he regarded her with. The surrounding couple continued to revolve around the dancing pair in the middle; though for all they knew they could've been alone. They danced, the blonde turning her, traveling around the circle, his step never once faltering though he never took his eyes off of her.

Hermione's mind grew hazy as the music faded into a slightly more seductive beat, the blonde's touch seeming to grow more heated as the pair danced, his hand around her waist tightening just a little, though not enough to hurt the Gryffindor, as he pulled her flush against his body. Her blush grew at the closeness between them, but she didn't pull away, instead bringing her arms up to encircle around the blonde's neck, her fingers caressing the hair that fell there.

Draco felt her touch drive him to the point of madness, the soft and almost innocent caresses she was bestowing upon him practically shredding every ounce of self-control the blonde had. Like a man possessed, he revolved them on the spot, his hand acting on its own accord as his fingers began a light trail on her heated skin, beginning from her cheek, down her jaw, her chin, and then to her neck, his molten grey eyes glinting as he watched her reaction to her touch. The way her mouth opened with slight surprise accompanied by a small gasp when he began to touch her, her sharp intake of breath, the way her eyes seemed to darken and glaze over with passion as he continued his ministrations, the Slytherin prince greedily observed it all and burned the images into the back of his mind.

The music grew more frenzied as the sound of the bow raked over the strings of the violin almost violently, though the dancers continued their waltz in a subdued, though more sharp pace. Hermione felt her heart pounding in time with the strokes of the sound, wondering if the blonde could feel her racing pulse from their close distance. Her breath hitched as his fingers seemed to burn a path way along her flesh, the tingling that followed after he had grazed an area seeming to sear a hot white feeling within her- a feeling of something immensely pleasurable, yet at the same time extremely painful for it was lacking _something_. Even in her dazed state, Hermione realized the painful feeling was from a yearning deep inside her that she felt towards the blonde, a yearning for what she had no clue, though he body suggested otherwise.

Draco licked his lip in anticipation. He watched as her eyes zeroed in on his lips, her own eyes growing darker as she subconsciously repeated the action, driving the blonde to the edge. All he could think about as they continued to revolve on the floor was having a taste of her tempting lips, and also why did it seem like the _bloody_ song was dragging on forever? The animal within him was glad that he was so close the Head Girl, the feel of her body molded so perfectly against him, calming the raging storm of emotions he usually had whenever he was around her for the moment. But the rationale part of him, the one that knew the Head girl almost as well as he knew himself, couldn't bear to even think of doing anything other than hold her as close as he was, knowing that if he acted impulsively it would turn into something they would both be likely to regret. And Draco would hate for anything, lest of all their first kiss to be something of a regret for the over analytical bookworm.

As the Head Girl watched the blonde's pink tongue slip out and moisten his lips, his pale pink lips, she knew exactly what it was that she wanted- what she was absolutely _craving_ for at the moment. She wanted a kiss. A kiss from the Slytherin prince- from _Draco_. She wanted to feel his lips brush against her own, for once not wanting to deny herself the simple pleasures that with the ritual known as 'dating'. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that she didn't want to kiss him, the voice in the back of her mind almost screaming at her that it was wrong. But if it _was_ wrong why did Hermione get the feeling that should the action take place it would only feel oh so _right_? Deciding to let her heart take over, as it had done nothing but good in the past, Hermione felt her eyes close.

The blonde's eyes grew wide as he watched the eyes of the girl he held in his arms, fluttering close, her cheeks turning a rather appealing shade of pink in the light, as her mouth tilted upwards, asking an unspoken question. Draco wondered if this was really happening, or if he was caught up in one of his late night fantasies in which he would once again wake up, feeling frustrated and unsatisfied. Bringing his hand up to cup one of her cheeks, he took delight in seeing that this was no dream. She was real. This whole scenario was real, not just some tease that his own mind had come up with. The girl he had become smitten with was in his arms and was asking for a kiss no less. He hesitated, his mind at war with himself over his next course of action, though it was Hermione who decided it for him in the end.

"_Draco._" She sighed, the sound of his name breathed out from her tempting lips nearing causing the blonde to become undone. Giving it no further thought, he nodded to no one in particular and made his advance, approaching her slowly in case the girl changed her mind, as women were prone to do, and decide that she wasn't ready for this level of intimacy. When he was barely a breath away, Draco allowed the tip of his nose to caress her own, giving the Hermione her last chance to back out of what was sure to up the ante of their relationship.

Hermione felt him advance toward her, the careful way in which he came to her only firming her decision that this was right. Her body tensed slightly when she felt his nose graze hers, the sensation sending a jolt into the steadily pooling heat within her stomach. Somehow she knew that he was giving her time to say no, to put an end to this if she choose, but for the life of her, Hermione couldn't bring herself to utter the two letter word. She had said no to so many things in the past, so many risks she looked back with regret for not taking. Having come out and surviving the war had shown the Gryffindor that life was too short to say no, to not take risks. The Head girl resolved change that-starting with the here and now. With confidence, Hermione jumped and took the plunge, moving her nose to caress the Slytherin prince back with reassurance.

The Malfoy heir, needing no other sign of approval, closed his own eyes, and brought his other hand to back of her neck, his fingers rubbing it in soothing motions as he descended upon the Head girl. He inhaled, his intake of breath so close to her that it left her breathless, as he gently brushed his lips against her own. The Slytherin prince had finally staked his claim on the Gryffindor princess.

**Author's Note: Once again I must apologize for how late this chapter is! Three whole days went by… T_T I'm so disappointed in myself. I kept fretting that another day would pass before I got to sit down and write this out… but I'm glad it was just three days and not more. =D I'd also like to point out the slight foreshadowing going on in the story, though I'm sure most of you already picked up on it. I needn't say more. I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations… _**

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! =D**


	21. Part Twenty One

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty One**

Hermione was sure she was dreaming- or at the very least dying. The jolt of electricity that shot up her spine when the Slytherin prince pressed his lips against hers was near painful, but so pleasurable that it made her head spin. Her mind was reeling as all at once a flash of blinding light exploded from behind her eyes, and Hermione was thankful that he was holding her cheek as her head felt too heavy from the onslaught of emotions. Her body was on fire, and Hermione found her hands tightly gripping the back of the blonde's locks, searching for some kind of anchor, a channel of release from the intensity of the moment.

Suddenly, everything made sense to the Head Girl; why everyone their age made such a big deal about snogging. As the blonde tentatively applied just the barest of pressure upon her lips, Hermione experienced another burst of light- _yes_, she mused. If kissing someone felt this good, she could definitely see why everyone was so keen to do it- the memory of consoling a much frazzled Harry after he had snogged Cho Chang in their fifth year flashing across her mind for a second. As she returned the pressure softly, shyly, she found that she wanted more- this feeling, this rush that seemed to overcome her entire being. It was addicting, the Gryffindor realized, as their lips continued to graze each other in the most innocent caresses. This- kissing Draco- sensation was something Hermione found herself giving into completely and getting lost in. She felt as though she was drowning, and the only thing saving her was having the lips of the Slytherin prince brush against her time and time again- something she hadn't felt in her kiss with her redhead friend.

The Malfoy heir was in a frenzy as his mind fought over his body for control. From the moment his lips pecked Hermione's the animal within him roared and seemed want to burst out of his cage, demanding that he take the bookworm here in and now in a fit of passion. His mind, the only part of him that seemed to be working properly at the moment, struggled to contain his tide of emotions- to show no outward display of just how much the girl in his arms was affecting him. The blonde's lungs were on fire from the lack of air almost as though he had run a thousand miles nonstop, though breathing was the last thing on his mind as he felt the Head Girl return his kiss with one of her own, albeit a very shy peck.

It was heaven and it was hell, Draco couldn't help but think as he fought the urge to groan in hunger for the girl, his fingers nearly itching with the desire to bury themselves within her cascading locks of honey chocolate silk. The blonde faintly registered her fingers tugging almost desperately on the hair in the back of his head, the sensation only adding to his mounting appetite for the fiery Gryffindor. How one could be so tempting and not be aware of it was beyond the Slytherin prince's comprehension, though he took comfort in knowing that she would not be like most girls he knew; using their charms and wit to meet their goals. This moment, these outward displays of the girl's feelings- they were real, genuine, and so very raw, that it nearly tore him apart at how natural it all was. He was losing his mind, the blonde decided as he bestowed another barely controlled kiss upon the princess's lips- so soft, so plush, and so perfect against his own. Draco felt as though he would be content spend forever memorizing the feel of her lips as it brushed his- her lips, as well as the rest of her, as the blonde pressed her ever closer to his body. The desire rushing through his veins and throughout his body was driving him to the point of madness, and it was with great strength that the blonde wrenched himself away from the lips that he was sure to be the end of him; the need to breathe so painful he found he couldn't ignore it any longer.

As the blonde pulled away, Hermione found herself rising to her toes in an effort to follow and draw him into another kiss. She was reluctant to relinquish the touches from the blonde, though she was stopped when he merely rested his forehead against hers. Hermione could feel his ragged breathing fanning her face as his breaths came out in short spurts of air, almost as though he had been put through the ringer. The Gryffindor herself was rather breathless as she tried to ground herself, her vice-like grip on the blonde's locks loosening until she was no longer pulling on anything, her hands clasped together around the nape of his neck instead.

The music had changed into something more soothing, and Hermione glanced around to see many of the couples were still dancing, though most were content with just swaying side to side in time with the piano piece. Turning to the blonde, she gave him a shy smile, to which he returned, his arm around her waist rising up to cup her other cheek, so that her face was cradled in his palms, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks.

The blonde took in her appearance- her lips red and puffy from their early devices, the thought that it had been his own lips that had done that causing a shiver of desire to run down his spine, her cheeks, so flushed and giving off an iridescent glow in the candle light. And her eyes, oh her shining coffee eyes- Draco could see the fire burning within its depths, a passion burning so brightly, so _alive _he was tempted to ravage the unsuspecting girl that was absolutely beaming up at him from within his embrace. The image of waking up to this every morning and returning to bed every night in the same fashion flitted into his mind, and the blonde couldn't help but smile at the thought. But as he continued to look into the chocolate orbs alight with such happiness and life, more images flashed across his mind of a future of him and Hermione- him always having to work as he father did, rarely ever being home. Hermione so lonely, trapped in a stone house, confined to the life and duties of a proper pureblood wife.

_Duty._

The word was like a poison in the blonde's mind, a reminder of his own duty, not only to his family, but to the whole pureblood society as well. The weight of it was like a shackle around his ankle, and he berated himself for ever thinking he could drag this girl- this happy , pure, and just plain _good_ person, into the life that had been carved out for him from the moment his mother had found out she was expecting a son. A life full of rules, expectations, lies, scandal - everything that was corrupted, everything that Hermione had fought against in the war- Draco couldn't ask that of her. He couldn't ask her to bear the weight of such a thing- let alone become a part of it. The people of his world would pounce on her like a wolf to a lamb, eating her out and spitting her back out when there was nothing but the empty shell left. The thought of seeing that fire shining as bright and clear as it was now as she looked at him, going out- Draco couldn't bear the thought of it happening. Especially by his own hand. He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself.

Subconsciously, the blonde took a step back, away from the brunette as his arm fell away to his side. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, completely missing the confused look that Hermione fixed him with, as she tried to take hold of his sleeve. She was somewhat alarmed by his sudden change in demeanor. "Draco? What's-?"

"This- I shouldn't have-." The Malfoy heir found that the words were stuck in his throat. Clearing his throat, he tried once more to utter the words he did not wish to say. "That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." He opened his eyes and gave her a glance, before turning on his heel and walking away from the Gryffindor, leaving the girl's heart torn into two.

Hermione was speechless, the initial shock slowly fading as the Slytherin prince's words echoed in her mind. The room suddenly felt as though it was caging in on her, the wall appearing to close in on her, and she suddenly felt the urge to run far, far away as the back of her eyes began to sting. Bunching up her dress, she began to make her way off the dance floor, wanting nothing more than to be alone. She gasped as a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around, bringing her face to face with a worried looking Blaise.

"Hey, I saw Draco leave. Is everything ok?" The Italian's eyes grew more alarmed as he watched Hermione's lips begin to tremble as she shook her head vehemently. "Hermione? What's wrong? Did something happen? Hey- wait?" He called after her as the Gryffindor pried his hand off her and dashed up the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories.

Hermione pushed her legs faster, her breaths coming out as harsh sobs the further and further she climbed. The feelings of euphoria that she felt earlier was now replaced with a deep seated pain, that had her heart clenching painfully with each beat. The feeling could only be described as heartache had Hermione gasping for breath, as everything just seemed like too much at the moment.

Blaise couldn't help but marvel at the speed of the Gryffindor as he trailed behind her, taking care to avoid the snakes that were rapidly appearing with every step he took. He had thought everything between the blonde and the bookworm was going well, if the kiss the two had shared was an indication of anything, but then the Italian had noticed the blonde leaving the common room without the brunette. His sharp eyes had watched her make her way off the dance floor, taken in the tension in her body and her drawn face, and the Zabini had sensed that something just wasn't right. And now with the way the girl was running away, he hoped that whatever damage the blonde had caused was repairable.

Catching a flash of her gold and white dress disappearing at the next turn, the Zabini leaped just as the staircase faded into a slide, his arms holding him up as he grunted from the pressure. Throwing his body weight into the archway, he stumbled before righting himself quickly, his eyes searching for the Gryffindor princess. He didn't have to search long.

Sitting on pair of steps leading to one of the star gazing windows used for Astronomy homework, sat the bookworm, the perfect picture of sad princess with her dress fanned out about the steps and her hair cascading down her shoulders as the moon from outside bathed her in its light. She hadn't shed any tears, though Blaise could tell from the way her hands were clenched tightly in her lap that she was close to breaking down. Staring at her, the Italian was in awe at how much strength the girl possessed.

He made his way slowly towards the girl, not wanting to startle her. Blaise took a seat on a step a little way away under the one she was sitting on and waited. It wasn't long before she spoke. "He- said he was sorry." She whispered brokenly, making the Zabini heir turn and look at her in question.

"For kissing me. He apologized." Pressing her fingers to her forehead, Hermione let out a humorless laugh that had Blaise unnerved by the sound. "I feel like such a fool for letting myself get carried away, Blaise."

"Hermione, you're many things. But a fool isn't one of them." Blaise said, softly, resting a hand lightly on her knee in comfort. Inside he was cursing the very ground the Slytherin prince walked upon.

"Then why did he just leave then? Why, Blaise?" She asked the Italian, her voice rising in pitch. She couldn't understand how it had happened. How, what should have been the perfect day, turned out to become complete rubbish. Had it been her? Was it him? She didn't know, didn't understand-not understanding was something that Hermione hated to feel, and now was no exception.

"I… don't know." The Zabini heir was feeling helpless, not sure how to comfort the brunette. Figuring that maybe she was the type that would feel better if she talked it out, he stayed silent.

"It hurts so much." She whispered softly as she placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, the Italian's obsidian eyes following the movement. "And all because I had to go and fall in love with him."

At the admission, the Zabini froze, his eyes widening as he stared at the heart broken girl. The words from his previous discussion with the Greengrass heiress flitting through his mind. _But I think we should think a bit before acting so rashly in regards to their relationship. I mean, we don't even know the extent of her feelings for him. We know that Draco has come to terms with it, but has she? _She had, Blaise realized belatedly, his mind wrapping around just how royally the blonde had messed things up. Grabbing her by her forearms, he gave her a slight shake, waiting until the Gryffindor looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hermione- did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that you've fallen in love with Draco?"

"I- y-yes? But what does that-" She was cut short when the Zabini heir suddenly stood, with his fists clenched at his sides. This was all the Italian needed to go and make good on his promise to Potter to kick the Slytherin prince's arse for acting so stupid.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go knock some sense into that thick skull of his Hermione." Giving the confused girl a smile accompanied by a wink, he threw himself onto the staircase, readying himself as it shifted into a stone slide and skating down to the common room. Hermione, who despite was very hurt by the blonde's sudden withdrawal and departure, as very concerned about the Zabini's heir intentions, and rushed down the steps after him.

The Italian made a dash for the entrance leading into the commons, his hurried departure from the party having been intercepted by a very put off Pansy. "Blaise? Where have you been this whole time? And- hey! Where do you think you're going?" The bob headed brunette stomped her feet furiously at the thought that the Zabini heir was trying to skive off helping out cleaning the commons now that the party was over. The only other occupants in the room, Daphne, Theodore and Adrian, who had also got roped into helping by their fellow Slytherin, stopped their own tasks to stare at their friend.

"No time, Pans! Granger's admitted that she's in love with him and Draco's gone a made a prat of himself!" Was all the boy said as he waved an arm behind him, before dashing out of the portrait home.

"WHAT?" Screeched the brunette, promptly dropping the bag full of decoration she had shrunk and stored for later use, onto the ground. Just as she turned to the others, who had given up their cleaning as well, the sound of Hermione entering the room from the staircase had them turning their attention on her.

The Gryffindor was panting as she held a hand to steady herself on the wall next to her. Her next words coming out in broken breaths. "Where… did… he… go?" She watched as all four of the Slytherin pointed out the open entryway, before giving them a nod and gathering her dress as she once more made after the Zabini heir.

There was a moment of silence as all four Slytherins simply stared at one another, each processing what had just happened. "_Oh_ bloody hell." The Parkinson debutante muttered, before she too made after the Gryffindor, Theodore following close on her heels. For a second deep emerald eyes clashed with forest green orbs, before the Daphne turned and made her way out at a hurried yet still somewhat graceful pace after the pair. Adrian merely sighed, loosening his fists that had he had been unconsciously clenching, and following suit.

The Malfoy heir had let his feet guide him to a place he had often frequented in the past whenever he need to clear his head or simply escape from it all- a small meadow on the other side of Black lake facing away from the castle and toward the mountains. Lying down on the ground with his legs spread out and his arms stretched out, palms faced down over the patch of slightly over grown grass, Draco closed his eyes. The tension that had built up from the time he had turned from the Gryffindor and walked away to the time he had realized just where his feet had taken him slowly ebbed out of his body.

He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to do anything at the moment, because the Slytherin prince knew that it all lead back to her- the one that had stolen his heart, his fiery Gryffindor. Though since he had never formally asked her, the blonde presumed she had never really been his to begin with, the thought saddening him a great deal. Just as he was about to contemplate the matter further, the sound of rapid footsteps coming closer to where he lay made him stand to see who it was. Seeing that it was the Zabini heir, Draco raised his hand, about to ask him what he was doing outside running about in the middle of the night. The blonde never got the words out, for right when he was about to open his mouth as the Italian finally reached him, he was greeted by the Slytherin's fist.

"_Bloody hell, Zabini!"_ Draco yelled, as he placed a hand on his rapidly bruised cheek. Glaring at the panting Italian, the blonde clenched his fist. "What the hell was that for?"

"That... was for Hermione, you arse!" The dark haired teen spat out, a feeling of satisfaction arising in him as he watched the Slytherin's narrowed eyes suddenly widen at the name.

"Hermione?" He asked confusedly, the mere mention of her name causing his heart to clench tightly in his chest.

"Yeah, Hermione! Remember her? The girl you've fancied for _ages_? The girl that you took out for a date today? The girl that you've completely hurt by acting like a prat? Ring any bells?" The Zabini continued, watching as his best mate lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Blaise." The blonde said softly, the feeling in his cheek having gone completely numb. The wind had picked up, and the only other sound between the two Slytherins was the rustle of the bare branches from the tress around them.

"Yeah, well you did, mate! But what I don't get is why? And I know for sure that Hermione, who's feeling like fool up there, sure as hell doesn't get it either. So start talking." Blaise crossed his arms with his lips set in a line, the two gestures letting the Malfoy heir just how serious his fellow Slytherin was.

Draco slumped his shoulders, and threw himself down on the ground, nestling his back against the curving trunk of a tree, before beginning. "Tonight, I realized just how naïve and selfish I've been concerning her Blaise." Placing his arms on his knees, he waited until the dark haired teen took a seat next to him before continuing. "After we kissed, I looked into her eyes and I just-. The weight of everything just came crashing down on me!"

He stood up and began pacing, his hand running though his platinum locks all the while. The Zabini heir watched it all, but said nothing, knowing that the blonde needed to sort out his thoughts. "She contradicts everything I've- we've been brought up to know and learn. She was raised in a world so much simpler than ours- with a future that isn't so restricted, so set in stone, Blaise. Hermione, after this year ends, she can be whoever she wanted to be. Hell, she could even leave the wizarding world for the muggle world and never come back. It would be so easy for her! But us? You and me?"

The blonde stopped, his arms gesturing between himself and the dark haired teen. Blaise for the most part was beginning to see where this had all come from, and he turned sympathetic eyes toward his friend, as he continued.

"Daphne, Pans, and Theo? It's not as simple as that for us, and you know that. We don't have that same kind of freedom. And while we're all fighting for it, it will be some time before any of us is even close to grasping what Hermione has so readily at her disposal. That being said, how could I ask her to give that up? That taste of freedom that she's known all her life for a life that's very foundation is laid upon image and furthering one's ambition? Century upon century of mindless corruption and prejudice? Where her every move will be watched and weighed against her, not only by our kind, but by the wizarding world as a whole, should I ask her and should she be obliging to be mine? How can I ask her to lower herself to our society's standards? How could I live with myself should I further pursue her, knowing it would be like placing a songbird within a gilded cage? I don't want that, Blaise. Not for her. "

The Slytherin prince had long since stopped pacing, his body looking out toward the mountains and the starry heavens above morosely with his steely grey eyes. The Italian placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, to which the blonde did not shrug away. He was grateful for the comfort.

"I get what you're saying mate, I do. I really do." Blaise responded gently, giving the shoulder his hand was placed upon a little squeeze. "But like I told you before- this is _Hermione_ we're talking about here. If there's anyone that can handle all that pureblood bullshite we had to grow up with and not let it get to them, it would be our bookworm don't you think? Unless of course, you don't have any faith in her?"

At the question, the blonde whipped around, his eyes glinting like a flash of lightning at his fellow Slytherin. "Of course I have faith in her! How dare-"

"If that's true, then there's nothing else to stop you from being with her then, right?" Blaise cut in, effectively cutting off the blonde from his rant. "Because I can tell you now, if only to remove any lingering doubts floating inside that fluff filled blonde head of yours, she feels _exactly_ the same way about you that you do for her, Draco. In fact, she admitted it to me herself, not too long ago."

Draco's eyes lit up with curiosity and hope- hope that what Blaise was implying, something that he had only longed for since he had come to terms with his feeling toward the Gryffindor girl, was in alignment with what he had in mind. Feeling slight dread and not too sure about whether he really wanted to know or not, the blonde asked the question. "Admitted _what _to you exactly, Blaise?"

Rolling his eyes as his mouth curved into a slight smirk, Blaise was amused as the blonde held his forearms just as he had earlier with the Gryffindor princess. Seeing his friend's eyes alight with so much eagerness, he decided to put the Slytherin prince out of his misery. He _had_ after all gotten a rather good punch in. "Nothing really, just that she's fallen in love you is all." He answered, putting as much of a nonchalant tone in his voice as he could as he shrugged. Dark eyes filled with mirth as the blonde's jaw dropped, his eyes widening to comical proportions as his hands falling away from the Zabini's arms to hang limply from his sides.

The Malfoy heir couldn't believe it. The Gryffindor princess, _Hermione_ had fallen in love? With _him_? A tingling feeling spread throughout his body, and yet the blonde felt compelled to have the information confirmed as true, lest he get his hopes up for nothing- the blow to his heart from such a letdown being something the blonde was sure he'd never recover from. "A-are you sure? She really said that? Her exact words? S-She's fallen in love? With _me_?" He asked, pointing a finger to his chest.

Blaise, who had never thought he'd see the day the Slytherin prince freak out and stuttered like some firstie, let out a laugh that went completely ignored by the blonde. Draco glared at him, making the dark haired Slytherin to put his hands up in defense. Just as he was about to answer, a voice from some feet away rang out in response.

"It's true! I have!"

The boys stared at each other, before simultaneously turning their heads just in time to catch none other than Hermione herself stepping out from the shadows.

"I- I have."

**Author's Note: hey everyone… gotcha there for a second didn't i? lmao. Sorry if you guys saw this coming! But it was needed to advance the plot… and if you didn't see it coming… you may now restart your hearts. another note, I'd like to ask out of curiosity if any of you have watched an anime called Uta no Prince sama? I just finished watching and catching up with the anime and all I have to say is WOW! I am like so in love with it/ (o_o) lmao. Yeah…. Ok. Moving on.**

**I'd also like to say that I wanted to get this chapter out before tomorrow which is= Tom Felton's birthday! For those of you who know who he is- yay! Aren't you excited? For those of you who don't… what are you still doing here? Go and look him up! Hahah. **

**Um last one! I'd just like to say thank you for everyone's support and encouragement from chapter to chapter . You guys really give me the drive to continue telling the story! So yeah, big kudos and much love to you, my readers! 3**

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one! **


	22. Part Twenty Two

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Two**

Stepping out from the tree she had hidden behind after she had caught up the Blaise, Hermione met two pairs of surprised eyes head on. With her heart beating fiercely against her chest, she took another step forward and another, until she was standing before the Slytherin prince. She steeled herself as she peered into the grey eyes she had come to know so well in the past few months, eyes that in the moonlight were glowing, reflecting the blonde's utter disbelief at her presence.

Silver eyes clashed with coffee brown orbs, each trying to convey their current thoughts to one another through the windows to their souls. So absorbed were they, that the pair did not notice as the Zabini heir quietly made his way to his fellow Slytherins, who were stealthily hiding behind a couple of trees some feet away, their dark clothing only aiding in concealing them from the pair of star crossed lovers.

"Blaise Zabini! Just _what_ in Merlin's beard were you thinking? You can't just-!" The Parkinson heiress was swiftly cut off in the middle of her heated hissing as Blaise placed a gentle finger on her lips. Her eyes widening in surprise, the dark haired Slytherin glanced to the slender finger that was pressed to her mouth, to the owner of said finger. The touch threw the normally hot tempered girl off balanced, her nerves only becoming more unsettled as the Zabini heir withdrew his contact and pointed to the pair away from them.

"_Shhh_! I can't hear what they're saying when you're babbling Pans!" Blaise whispered, as he turned from the Slytherin girl and focused his attention solely on his best mate and the Gryffindor princess. In so doing, the Zabini heir missed as Pansy raised her hand, the tips of her fingers grazing the spot on her mouth where his finger had been as she stared for a moment at the Italian, before turning to the couple in question. Her cheeks were dusted with a faint pink, hardly noticeable to the untrained eye yet something his sharp orbs would have spotted a mile away had he been paying attention.

"Hermione." The blonde whispered, as he looked at the girl in front of him. For the life of him, he didn't know what to say as they stood there looking at each other. Her warm, brown eyes looking at him so openly, so honest with pain she tried miserably to hide from him made the Slytherin prince look away and to the ground- unwilling to see the damage his actions toward her had caused. "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I thought Blaise was going to…." She answered, trailing off as the blonde gave a small shrug. Her eyes took in the dark spot marring his pale, aristocratic features. She did a quick once over and gave an inward sigh of relief that there was no other signs of injury from the enraged dark haired Slytherin.

"I understand, Draco." Hermione began gently, turning her head to observe the mountains surrounding the lake as a light fog descended around them. "At least I'm trying to." Turning back to the blonde, who was still looking to the ground, the Gryffindor closed the space between them, taking one of his hands and enclosing them within her own, the action causing Draco to look up and into her eyes. "But I don't see how this- whatever _this_ is between us," She labeled gesturing between them. "is going to work if you can't just confide in me instead of just pushing me away and running off like this. I hate to think that it's going to take Blaise running after to you to make you come to your senses. "

"How much did you hear?" He asked her, at the mention of the Italian, wondering just how long the Gryffindor had been standing there during his conversation with the Zabini heir.

"Enough." She said simply, the Slytherin prince translating it to mean everything from the way her eyes shifted to the side. Draco knew that the girl wasn't being entirely truthful, though he didn't call her out on it, instead focusing on apologizing, his words tumbling from his mouth before he could put proper thought into what he wished to say.

"You're right. I was a prat and – I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." The Slytherin whispered as he laid his free hand on top of her own encasing his other hand, and giving it a squeeze. Draco couldn't help but feel like a complete and utter fool as he watched the Head Girl in front of him speak her mind. She was right, about all of it. How could he have been so stupid as to think that he could have just pushed her away like that and be done with it without even trying to explain his fears? How could he have just assumed that she wouldn't have understood? His heart ached as he watched the confident air that normally surrounded the girl fade as she lowered her eyes to the ground, the grip she had on his left hand tightening almost painfully.

"You really hurt me, you know. How you just left me like that with no explanation or anything. I'm not some porcelain doll made of glass, Draco, and I won't stand to be treated as such. " She told him honestly, letting her pride that had been in the way so much so in the past, down in order to admit such a thing out in the open. " If there's something that worries you, whether it concerns me or not, I'd like to know. Don't keep me in the dark. You don't… you don't have to deal with it alone, you know?" She asked him, as she began to loosen her vice like grip on his slender fingers.

The blonde could only nod. "I know and I'm sorry." He replied, because really there was nothing else he could say to her. There was a silence as each of them got lost in their own thoughts. Hermione contemplating what she should say next, while Draco began a mental tirade at himself for his rash and foolish actions. A gentle wind blew, rippling the waters of the Black lake so close to them.

"I just- just always seem to worry about this. About us." At her questioning gaze, the blonde sighed and pinched the brink of his nose. "I keep thinking that somehow, somewhere along the way, being with me is going to cause you nothing but grief. I don't… I just don't want to see you unhappy, Hermione. Ever." Bringing a hand up, the Slytherin prince cupped her cheek, running his thumb in circled caresses on her skin beneath the black mask she was still wearing.

Hermione closed her eyes at the touch, her calm heart once more picking up its pace, as she allowed herself to succumb to the feel of his soft, slender fingers splayed on her skin. She was quickly losing her breath and the urge to feel his lips on hers was becoming stronger with each passing moment. Trying to anchor herself, she gripped his arm that was raised to keep his hand upon her cheek, the Gryffindor not wanting to lose the contact between them.

"I can honestly tell you that in these past few months I've been the happiest that I can remember in the longest time. Everything we've shared so far- all those times we studied together, the time spent in the commons, this moment, right here right now- just being near you!" She took a breath to calm herself lest she become lost to the storm of emotions just a simple touch from his fingers evoked within her before she could say what she need to say, and what he needed to hear. "It's all made me very happy. And it's because… it's because what I said to Blaise- what he told you- it's true. It's all true."

Drawing herself to her full height, Hermione opened her eyes and stared in to the smoldering grey eyes of the Slytherin prince that was watching her intently. "I've fallen in love with you, Draco Malfoy." She stated boldly, her cheeks suddenly becoming stained with a deep crimson as she watched the blonde's own eyes widen at the confession. She quickly averted her gaze as she continued. "And I thought you'd ought to know that before you go off and do something that'll end any chance we have to be together before we even begin- to be together that is." She said it all in one breath, her eyes still fixed on the water of the lake.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her admission. The mere fact that she had just come out and confessed her feelings for him made his heart leap in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach increasing as he continued to stare at the girl who had him completely besotted. There was no reason for him to hold back his passion for the girl, so with the tip of his finger he gently placed it beneath her chin, raising it until her eyes met his gaze. "Well, I have to say that I'm relieved that you feel that way, Hermione. Because I have, without a shadow of a doubt, fallen deeply in love with you as well and would love nothing more than to give us a go." Taking a hand within his own, Draco bent down on one knee, and stared up into the warm honey eyes he had come to know so well. "What I mean to say is- Hermione Granger, would you do me honor and immense pleasure of being mine, and mine alone?"

Hermione felt her heart stop at the question, her ears hardly believing the words coming out of the blonde's lips. Like clockwork, her initial response was to decline, as the voice in the back of mind reasoned that it was much too soon for such things, and she had more important things to worry about besides a sudden flight of fancy. But her heart, her heart said differently, gently cautioning Hermione that if she were to deny herself of this, in the long run she would come to greatly regret it. She didn't have to think about it for another second as an answer tumbled out of her mouth. "I- y-yes."

Without another word, the blonde scooped up the girl into his arms and whirled her around, the pair laughing in glee as they held each other. As Draco set her back down onto the ground, Hermione found herself asking something that had been nagging her in the back of her mind. "I have to know though." Peeking out from behind her bangs, the girl watched as the blonde graced her with a look of confusion. She sighed, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she reiterated. "You just left after. Am I… am I _that_ bad a kisser then?"

At her question, the blonde could only fix the Gryffindor with an incredulous stare, before shaking his head and smiling at her. "Honestly, Hermione, I don't know where you come up with such ideas. Allow me to lay your fears to rest." Fixing his trademark Malfoy smirk, something that the blonde had not had the heart to use for such a long, he pulled the girl into a soul shattering kiss, releasing all of his restrained passions for the girl with the brush of his lips as his hand plucked the mask off of her face and she returned into the girl he had fallen so fervently for. One of his slender hands held the back of her head as they continued their touches, his fingers burying themselves into her vast locks of endless chestnut, and reaching her scalp, giving it a light massage as his other hand caressed up and down her neck.

Hermione found that her lungs were on fire as sparks of electricity ignited wherever the blonde laid his hands on her, making her body hum with energy. The kneading of her scalp by his hands had her purring into the kiss, making the Slytherin prince bite back a low groan deep in his throat, as his fingers on her neck left scorching paths of fire that seemed to soak through her skin and into her veins, feeling her with a desire that the Gryffindor had never known. Just as she had craved for his kiss, Hermione found herself hungry for something else, something more- though she wasn't quite sure how to ask for something she couldn't put a name to.

The Slytherin prince could feel his control slowly slipping away as everything crashed around him- the feel of her body against his, her lips brushing against his in that shy, unsure manner that he found so adorable, her scent, the way her skin felt under his touch- it was all becoming too much for Draco as waves upon waves of desire consumed him, the temperature around them steadily dropping as his touches on her body became more and more heated. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, the blonde pried himself away from the Gryffindor, the pair taking large gulps of air as they had all but forgotten to breathe.

He placed his forehead against hers, as they both tried to steady the erratic beating of their hearts. "I hope that answers your question." Looking up, Hermione gave a sheepish smile and nodded. The pair stood there for a moment, content in the silence before the blonde heaved a heavy sigh. "You lot can come out now, you bunch of dirty perverts." With wide eyes, Hermione turned and nearly gasped as the forms of Blaise, Pansy and Theodore stepped out from behind a bunch of nearby trees.

"Do they always just pop up like this?" She whispered, as the trio approached them, identical smiles on their faces as they looked at the pair. The blonde nodded as he turned to his fellow Slytherins. "Thought you'd be used to it by now. I'm never surprised anymore. "

"Oh, Draco that looks horrible!" The dark haired Slytherin exclaimed as the trio stood beside the pair. At the sight of the bruise, the female turned to the culprit and jabbed an accusing finger to his chest. "Zabini, I can't believe you punched him! Were you even thinking?" She asked as she fixed him with a glare as she crossed her arms and huffed. The Zabini heir winced as he rubbed the spot she had brutally poked.

"Oh come on, Pans! Don't look at me like that. I was just fulfilling a _promise_, remember?" At this the dark haired brunette loosened her arms, instead leaning her weight onto one hip as she shook her head at the Italian's reasoning for nearly breaking his best mate's jaw. "Besides he deserved for being a git to Hermione, don't you think?" Giving a smile, the Italian graced his fellow Slytherin with his trademark wink, before turning to Theodore, who was congratulating the blonde on his execution of the 'proposal.'

"Yeah well…" The girl muttered as she averted her eyes, her cheeks suddenly turning a slight pink, the action catching the attention from Theodore and causing the Nott heir to raise an eyebrow in question, to which she stuck out her tongue at him in answer. "All right everyone! While I'm sure that everyone is glad that Draco's _finally_ worked up the nerve to ask out Hermione, we've got a common room up there that isn't going to clean itself you know! So let's get to it!"

At the order, Blaise and Theodore couldn't help let out a loud groan that quickly turned into yelps of pain as their fellow Slytherin began pulling them by the ears up the castle. The girl merely laughed as she dragged them along behind her as she listened to their moans of protest over the rough treatment.

"Ouch! Pans, let go-!"

"Hurts! Hurts!"

"Don't pull so hard!"

"We're going! We're going! See?"

Following hand and hand behind the trio, Hermione turned to the blonde as they made their way up the castle. "Don't the house elves clean up Slytherin dormitory?" Although she was still adamant about other magical creatures having just as much rights as wizards and witches did, she found that she was quite puzzled over the Slytherin girl's comment.

It was with great surprise that she watched as the blonde shake his head, before shrugging his shoulder lightly. "We've- well _I've_ asked them not to anymore. They didn't listen at first so we um, started leaving _things_ for them to find. They finally left us alone after the first month of school." He glanced down at the girl, upon seeing the way she was beaming at him, raised a hand to the back of his head sheepishly. "It's nothing really." Hermione didn't agree as she rose up on her toes to place a quick kiss on the Slytherin prince's cheek.

As the trio moved forward to greet the pair by the lake, emerald eyes turned to catch the retreating form of Adrian heading back up the path the castle. With light footsteps, Daphne followed him, her curiosity piped when instead of heading up the school like she had thought, the dark haired Slytherin merely walked unto the school's bridge overlooking the great ravine below. He continued to walk until he was at the center of it, where he proceeded to lean over the railings with both hands clasped together.

"Never pegged you as the type to skulk around Daphne." The Slytherin greeted, his eyes still looking out at the point where the stars seemed to meet the top of the ravine in the horizon. The Greengrass heiress said nothing as she came up beside the Pucey heir, as close as was proper between the two of them. There was silence before she turned her emerald eyes toward him and spoke.

"You don't seem to be happy for them. Draco and Hermione." She reiterated with a gesture of her arm toward the path that would lead to their friends when he raised an eyebrow elegantly in question. At the polite accusation, the boy shook his head, his long bangs swaying gracefully in motion before he hung it and gave a small sigh.

"It's not that I'm not happy for them. It's more like- I'm envious of them." Daphne said nothing, merely waiting for her fellow Slytherin to collect his thoughts. She didn't have to wait long before he spoke again, his voice full of wistful longing and painful yearning. "I'm envious of the fact that they're both brave enough to give it a chance, even though there's so much against them at the moment. I only wish it could have been the same way with-" He didn't continue as he brought up his head and stared meaningfully at the girl beside him, his forest eyes boring into her own lighter shade of green.

The Greengrass heiress didn't know what to say. She felt as though her hands were tied by the invisible chains that had been placed upon her from the time of her infancy were tightening. The look in his eyes as they stared into her soul, made her heart fill with just as much yearning and longing for the boy beside her, as well as a certain sadness over the fact that she could not express her deep seated feelings- though not because she didn't want to. She wanted to, by _gods_ she wanted to- she just didn't know how or where to start.

Adrian watched as her face remained as cool and impassive as it always had, the only thing betraying her poised demeanor being the look within her bright emeralds orbs. He willed himself not to blink as his mind categorized the emotions he found lurking within her gaze- sadness, longing, and anxiousness and – right there in the very depths he spotted the small spark of affection she had ever bestowed upon himself.

"Adrian….we are not them." Daphne spoke gently, her voice leveled, her tone utterly controlled. It made the Pucey heir want to shake her just to get her to show some kind of emotion, some kind of passion besides the poised and cultured mannerisms that had been drilled into her since the time she could walk. "The relationship they share have their own set of dynamics unlike our own. We both know that we could never-"

"_Don't say that._" The Pucey heir gritted out, the intensity with which he spoke, stopping Daphne in her tracks. Other than the slight widening of her eyes, she gave no other sign of shock as her lips gently came to a close. "Don't ever say that we could never be together Daphne. Because maybe if we were half as brave as those two, we would find a way to be instead of just going about each day trying to pretend as if we're not in love with one another."

The Greengrass eyes looked at the defiant boy with shining eyes, her heart feeling as though it was breaking into two; though on the outside she knew that she looked very much the same. "Adrian…." She whispered, her normally calm and collected voice tinged with a small trace of anguish that rang out so clear that it spoke volumes to the Pucey heir.

Claiming her cheeks into the palms of his hands, Adrian let his eyes see past her porcelain features and into her soul. Her vast emerald eyes telling him more than words ever could, he gave her small smile, though it was laced with great sadness. "I know. I- I understand. But I don't think I can stand this for much longer Daphne. So for now, I'm going to try and be brave enough for the both of us and find a way, ok?"

Daphne could only nod as the feeling of having her words caught in her throat overtook her, the feeling so alien that she wasn't sure what to make of it. The pair started at the sounds of their friends emerging from the path out of the grounds and towards the school some feet away from where they stood. Taking a step back, Adrian allowed his eyes to give Daphne a searching look before taking off behind her to join their group of friends. Taking a moment to compose herself, the Greengrass took a deep breath before following, her usual collected features betraying the violent storm of emotion arising within her very core.

**Author's note: not much to say about this one. I feel like it was lacking just a tad bit… ehhh. Anyway, just wanted to get things squared away with Draco and Hermione before moving onto to what has to be some of the parts I've been most eager to sit down and write about since I started this story. **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter! XD**


	23. Part Twenty Three

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Three**

The cold and bitter month of November came and went in a whirlwind that left Hermione wondering just where it had gone as the barren grounds of Hogwarts became ridden with snow overnight. Like the drastic change of the weather, many things had changed as well within the castle walls, one of which the Gryffindor was directly a part of- her newly discovered relationship with the Slytherin prince having become a rather controversial topic within the school.

The news had set off a chain of reaction from the student body that the Head Girl did not foresee, let alone have time to come to terms with; the Gryffindor house had branded her traitor, though there were a few students, mostly girls, who sympathized with her whenever there were no other from their house present, the Ravenclaws who had extended their hand in friendship, albeit begrudgingly, seemed absolutely outraged at the prospect her and the Slytherin together and had gone right back to silently seething in her general direction whenever she was around, while the Hufflepuffs seemed to avoid the girl all together, not bearing any ill will towards her, but not wanting to have the other houses breathing down their necks as well. They remained a neutral party.

The students of Slytherin house, however, were of course an exception, having had the most positive and downright gleeful mood regarding the courtship of their prince and the Gryffindor princess. The day after the fateful night of ensuring confessions from the pair that had resulted in the proposal, Hermione had received many tokens from the emerald and silver house- something that greatly puzzled as well as embarrassed her. It was with great shock that she awoke the next morning only to find dozens upon dozens of flower bouquets and baskets full of treats, all bearing the same message from the students of Slytherin house wishing the pair a happy courtship and congratulations, scattered around the Head commons room. Her brown eyes had taken it all in before zeroing in on the blonde head of the Slytherin prince, her- the Head girl faintly blushed as the word crossed her mind- _boyfriend_, who was sitting with a book in his lap, reading undisturbed by the many items surrounding him.

"W-what is all of this?" Hermione asked aloud, not quite sure whether she was really awake or if she was still lying in bed dreaming all of this up in her mind, her body still half asleep after the events of the previous night.

She watched as the Slytherin prince glanced up at her, gracing her with a small smile, his eyes full of mirth as the sun illuminated his person through the window behind him. "Good morning sleepyhead. Or should I say, good afternoon?" He gave a small chuckle as he took in her disheveled appearance as she stood in the middle of her doorway, still clad in her pajamas, her hair wild and unruly as though she had been rolling in the sheets- the very thought sending a small jolt of electricity down his spine, before he willed the desire away. There would be ample time for things of _that_ nature later on, the blonde reassured himself, as he moved on to answer her inquiry.

"These are- shall I say, tokens?" He replied with a casual wave of his hand as he once again turned back to the book in his hands.

"Tokens? For what?" Hermione asked, shaking her head owlishly as she made her way over to the blonde, careful not to tread any of the flowers or baskets that littered the ground. The only place that was available for her to perch upon was in the blonde's lap, which had she been fully awake would have fully embarrassed her, but seeing as she wasn't at the moment, Hermione gracefully let herself be pulled down by the Slytherin prince, who cradled her within his arms with the outmost care.

"Hm…." The Malfoy heir hummed thoughtfully, before turning in his seat and plucking a small card out from one of the many gifts surrounding their pair, the piece of rather expensive looking parchment pinched between two slender fingers as his grey eyes quickly scanned the penned words. Glancing to the Gryffindor within his arms, Draco tossed the card behind him airily, as he gave the girl a smile. "Seems they wish to congratulate us on the progression of our courtship." The blonde shrugged, before settling his eyes on the girl resting her head upon his shoulder, her pink lips opening to emit a tiny yawn that had the Slytherin feel as though he had missed a step, or rather a thousand from the way his stomach suddenly fluttered and dropped at the action.

Nestling her head into the crook of the Head boy's warm and comfortable shoulder, Hermione merely furrowed her eyebrows together as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her body still feeling worn out from the previous day. "Is… is that normal?" She asked aloud, her mouth speaking a passing thought as she vaguely wondered just who sent gifts to people who became more than just friends but less than lovers? Apparently people from pureblood society did, the thought making Hermione give a small snort that turned into a snore as sleep finally claimed her and she gave herself up willingly, missing the blonde's soft spoken reply.

"When one makes a proposal such as the one I made to you, it is Hermione." Draco whispered, his slender fingers caressing her soft, cheeks as he watched the Head girl fall under the sand man's spell within his arms. He held her in his embrace for a while, before leaning back into his seat more comfortably. He pulled out his wand and began disposing of some of the written messages that hinted at anything more than the Gryffindor knew at the moment. It would not do to ruin the surprise, the Slytherin thought, hoping against hope that the students of his house knew better then to shed light on what exactly his proposal had meant.

Blue eyes as cold as the ice in the North narrowed as they observed the occupants surrounding them. Groups of emerald and silver clad students huddled together, their excited whispers filled the air like the hiss of water on a hot frying pan as it turned to heat and filled with steam, as they questioned each other over what they had sent the Slytherin prince and _Hermione_, annoying the observer to further heights. With her porcelain mask firmly set in place, Astoria Greengrass allowed her face to take on a look of calm as she passed her fellow Slytherins and made her way up the stairs leading to her dormitory, her docile demeanor twisting into a seething sneer with each step she took, until finally she locked herself within her thankfully empty dormitory. It was there that she placed a silencing charm on the door, before screeching with all the fury of a banshee, as she whipped her wand about the room, destroying everything and anything she set her azure eyes upon, whether the destroyed items belonged to her or someone else, not of consequence at the moment.

As the room laid ruin around her, the sixth year fell to her knees, her hands burying themselves within her golden wheat locks, as her fingers scraped along her scalp, poised and ready to pull her hair out, when a soft voice sounded within the seemingly empty room.

"Throwing a tantrum whether in public or private is quite unbecoming of a Lady, sister." At the chastising voice, the kneeling girl looked up, her set of jaded blues wide with shock as they met the green of her sibling's, glinting in the darkness, her gaze hinting at something akin to pity- the very thought being the younger heiress back to her senses. Slowly she got up from her position on the floor as she brought her hand up to fix her crown of gold, her hair its usual impeccable self within a matter of minutes giving no evidence of what she had been about to do. Even her eyes, which had been moist with oncoming angry tears, had instantly dried up, a skill that the two girls had been brought up to master before they had even learned to tie the laces of their shoes.

The younger Greengrass sister allowed her face to become a blank canvas, mimicking her own sister's expression though coming off as more severe as her eyes became guarded. She would not allow herself to show vulnerability, not even to her own sister Daphne. "So is entering ones room unannounced and _uninvited_, Daphne."

She countered, her voice taking on a slight edge causing the older Greengrass to internally wince at the biting remark. "To what do I owe the _pleasure _of your company?" She continued, the sarcasm not lost to the older sibling, the small gnawing within her chest that had settled within her the moment she had stepped across the threshold of her sister's chambers, suddenly increasing threefold.

Suddenly feeling tired as she was prone to be whenever she had to converse with her spirited sibling, Daphne willed herself to continue to stare into her sister's cold and angry blue eyes as she gave her answer. "I merely came to see how you were faring. I'm sure you have already heard the news."

At the reminder, the younger girl crossed her arms, the slight twitch of her eyebrows giving away her annoyance. "Of course I have, Daphne. That's all anyone seems to want to talk about these days. Never mind that before all of this happened, Draco was _mine_."

With sympathetic eyes for her only sibling, Daphne took a step forward before she caught herself, her green orbs watching as her sister sat herself primly at the edge of her bed, the only thing she had not destroyed in her fit of rage. Giving a small, sad shake of her head, Daphne tried to reason with her sister. "Astoria… Draco is not someone you can possess like you would with your tea sets or your ribbons. You cannot lay claim to something that was never yours in the first place, sister. Even so, I don't think that he would have-"

"I don't remember asking you for your thoughts, Daphne." The blonde spat, as she turned her blazing azure eyes toward her elder. She was struggling for control over her emotions as she fisted her hands into her sheet of silky emerald and silver, her knuckles white with the tension building within her grasp. "Draco _was_ mine! Our parents arranged it from the day I was born from mother's womb! And I'll be _damned_ if I let some-some- _filthy piece of Mudblood trash _take what is my birthright! I refuse! I refuse! I ref-!"

The sound of a resounding slap echoed within the suddenly silent room, causing both occupants to stare wide eyed at each other. Daphne was not aware of how she had suddenly found herself in front of her sister who was ranting about her _rights_ and liberties like the spoilt brat that she was prone to be- only that when that taboo term had emerged from the mouth of the young girl, the normally stoic Greengrass heiress had felt something within her snap. In the next moment, she had slapped her sister across the face with a strength she had never known herself to have.

Astoria stared up at her sister, who even as she stood over her with her hand hovering in the air, still managed to look dignified as she did so, as her eyes began to water with angry tears. As the droplets fell onto her cheeks, Astoria cursed the person before her for forcing her to show her weakness, vowing to return the gesture with vengeance.

There was a silent moment between the pair, before Daphne spoke, putting down her hand and straightening her stance in the process. "Let that be a lesson to you, dear sister that you learn to humble yourself. If I had been Draco, your reprimand would have been much more severe." Dusting herself, she gave her sister a pained glance, before allowing her eyes to once more become guarded as she turned to leave the room. Just as she placed her hand on the knob to open the door and grant her release from the room, her sister's voice rang out.

"Tell me sister, I am rather curious. How _does_ it feel to love someone you know you'll never be with?" Taking a deep breath, Daphne turned the knob sharply and hastily made her way from the room, not wishing to be in her cruel sister's presence any longer. At her elder's sudden escape, the golden girl could only laugh cruelly at her sister's pain, before waving her wand about the room and restoring it to the way it had been before. She couldn't allow her image to be ruined by a messy room. No that was unacceptable. Just as she finished, her dorm mates appeared and Astoria smiled as she joined in their conversation. On the outside she was joining in the praises for the new 'it' couple, but on the inside she was fuming as the cogs within her brain began to spin.

**Author's note: I'd like to apologize for how late this chapter is. I have a long distance relative visiting and I have to play host to them, and just today when I started the chapter I fell ill.. hence the length of the chapter. I hope you guys forgive me. T.T **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter! XD**


	24. Part Twenty Four

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Four**

To put it simply, Blaise Zabini was _tired_. And not just the typically tired that could be solved with a good night's rest, no. More like he was literally tempted to go crawl in a hole and sleep for the next few eternities _tired_. As he laid staring up at the ceiling above his four poster bed, a full scale replica of the starry heavens above, complete with a set of the solar system in full orbit around the sun in sight, he found that one thought after another seemed to race within his mind, giving him no peace. As he set his dark orbs around a slowly revolving Jupiter, the Zabini heir sighed as he felt another sleepless night descend upon him.

Moving a hand down from where it had been linked quite comfortably behind his head to rest upon his stomach, the Slytherin grasped a random thought and ran with it, hoping that maybe he could tire his brain out and perhaps squeeze in a few hours of rest before the following morning dawned upon the sleeping castle. His first thought settled upon the current hot topic circulating around school- the newly developed relations between his best mate and the Gryffindor bookworm. The Italian couldn't help but release a soft snort at the reactions some of the students had expressed upon hearing the news, his mind recalling how in one such incident a student had walked face first into a door that had suddenly opened, his eyes too busy watching as the couple walked hand in hand to their next class. He, as well as the other seventh year Slytherins couldn't help but smirk and let out small chuckles, the only one mildly concerned about the kid predictably being Hermione. She had rushed forward to help the lad up, only to stop halfway for as soon as he saw her approaching him, he had sent her a scathing glare before getting up and brushing past the group. Needless to say, that was the last time the Gryffindor tried to approach a member from another house, something the Zabini heir knew was slowly beginning to not only irk, but sadden the girl who was prone to wanting to _help_ and unite people.

Turning on his side, the Italian mind shifted to something that had been puzzling him for most of the week in which December had started and snow had steadily began to overrun the castle. Blaise felt his eyebrows furrow as he thought of how _queer_ the Parkinson debutante had been acting as of late, her standoffish behavior seeming to only worsen in his company. Being quite used to the witty banter the pair had between them as well as the lighthearted _nudges _that usually accompanied the screeching voice she adopted whenever she began to lecture his ear off about one thing or another, it was with great confusion when Monday morning had come, and the girl had completely turned a three sixty.

She said little all throughout breakfast, a rare occurrence that almost _never_ happened, for the girl usually always had something to say. The brunette had kept her eyes on her plate in front of her, pointedly avoiding his gaze, though for the life of him he didn't know why. Even when he had made a rather flippant comment about the female race and their knack for categorizing anything miniaturized as 'cute', the girl had made no comment, instead opting to start a rather hasty conversation with Daphne about their recent assignment from Vector. The not so subtle change in subject without so much as a reprimand about his biased generalization of the opposite sex left the Zabini heir bewildered and quite concerned.

It was not the first and last time it happened, inside as well as outside the classroom and by Wednesday Blaise had come to the conclusion that the Parkinson heiress was simply avoiding/ignoring him. That being said the Italian found that his usual easy going demeanor quickly turned for the worse as his attempts to get the girl to at the very _least_ just look him in the eye were done in vain. The girl would simply not budge. By Friday, he had had enough, and had seized the chance to corner her as they both walked alongside each other at the back of the group, swiftly pulling her into a nearby empty classroom by the wrist before she could even think about resisting.

"Ok, Pans spill. What have I done this time?" He had asked her, trapping her up against the door between his two slender arms and leaving the girl no way out. The Italian was determined to get some answers.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette had asked, leaning her body so close to the door she looked as though she was trying to mold herself into the wood, with her dark eyes to the floor. Blaise raised a frustrated hand through his ebony locks before resting it against the aged wood of the door once more.

"You've been avoiding me, Pans. And don't you dare try to deny it." He had said, as he watched her open her mouth to do just that, her eyes still focused on the stone beneath their feet. "I'm tired of it, so just tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize and you can stop avoiding me like I'm the plague or something." There had been silence, as the boy waited for the girl to speak, his wish that she would just tell him _something, anything_ at allgrowing as the seconds passed.

"Blaise, it's nothing. Really, there's nothing to apologize for, so let's just get to class." The usually loud and outspoken girl had whispered, the action only making the usually composed Zabini heir all the more frustrated. Seeing her act all meek, especially with _him_ of all people, only served to stir up his temper- though at the time the Zabini had had no idea why.

"_Nothing to apologize for_ you say?" He asked, the edge that crept into his voice making the girl wince. "If that's true then why haven't you talked to me this whole week? Why do you go out of your way to make sure it's never just the two of us in the same room? Why don't you make eye contact with me anymore_, just like you aren't right now_?" His last few accusations came out in a near growl, making the girl shiver but whether out of fear or … something else-the Italian could not say. Placing his fingers under her chin, he lifted the delicate part of her face until finally her eyes snapped up to meet his; his dark eyes ablaze with a storm of mixed emotions.

Pansy had gasped, her dark eyes widening as she gazed into the seemingly bottomless eyes of her fellow Gryffindor. The Italian had continued to observe her, his eyebrows furrowing as his orbs watched as a small tinge of pink slowly crept over the brunette's face, leaving her cheeks with a subtle glow upon her fair skin. The sight… was rather appealing to the dark haired boy, his finger joined with his thumb as the small digit began to run over her chin without his knowledge.

"Why?" He whispered, his voice having been reduced to almost nothing as the two continued to stare at each other. Before he had had the chance to think, the Parkinson heiress had shoved him away and bolted out the door, leaving a very confused Blaise seated on the stone tile, his eyes staring out the open doorway in a confused daze. For the rest of the day, he had caught no sign of her. And now, hours later, Blaise found himself going over everything little thing he had done the previous week, hoping his mind could supply him with the wrong doing he had committed against the girl. If there was anything he hated, it was being avoided/ ignored, especially when he had no idea what he had done to warrant such treatment. It was with a troubled heart that the Zabini heir turned to his other side, before he gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, the lull of sleep finally washing over him.

Dark eyes stared unseeingly into the mirror perched upon a handsome oak bureau as a lone figure sat in front of it, the sound of the repeated strokes of a brush running through a thick mane penetrating the silence of the dark dormitory. Seated by a lantern, the only light source within the room, Pansy found herself very much awake despite the hour of night it was. The girl had given up all pretense of trying to sleep when she found that no matter how much she tossed and turned, her body just would not get comfortable for her to settle down even for a moment as her mind was much too frazzled. The reason for her restlessness only a trip down the staircase, across the commons room, and up the staircase on the right of the entryway leading into the emerald and silver commons within the school dungeons.

The thought that the person responsible for her distress was probably asleep all cozy and warm within his own bed while she was fretting in hers, had the Slytherin girl huffing with irritation as she crossed her arms and made her way out of bed. Picking up her custom made silver embroidered brush, the Parkinson debutante sat herself down, and after placing all her hair to one side, began the repetitive motions of tending to her dark locks. One hand guiding the brush while the other ran through the curtain of brown, the girl couldn't help but notice just how long her hair had grown. What had once been a sophisticated a line bob had now turned into layered do, her hair now brushing against her shoulder blades. It had been a while since she had allowed her hair to grow out, the Slytherin mused as she continued her strokes. And while it busied her hands, the chore was not for busying the mind, the girl finding all too soon that her thoughts had once again returned to the source of her anguish-

_Blaise Zabini_.

His name alone sent a slight shiver to run down her spine, her hands nearly dropping the brush as the brunette envisioned the look of her fellow Slytherin's dark orbs, piercing through her own eyes and into her very core. She took a deep breath to steady herself, giving her reflection a mild glare as she watched her hands slightly shaking as they once again began their ministrations.

It was absurd, absolute bollocks the way she was allowing herself to be affected by someone she had, up unto recently, regarded as a brother or perhaps a cousin of sorts. She had no reason to feel anything remotely romantic towards the Italian, having grown up with him, as well as the others, allowing the girl have established a kind of _family_ based bond with the boy who knew her from the inside and out, just as she knew him- and yet, she _did_. And it frightened as well as confused her. It was beyond her understanding how such a simple touch- the thought making the girl pause to raise her fingers to her mouth before picking up once more- had sent her into such a state of restlessness.

Pansy let out a heavy sigh, as she moved her hair to rest upon the opposite shoulder, before running the bristles of the brush, made from the hair of a young female unicorn, through her locks once more. She was aware of just how far she had pushed the Zabini heir, a feeling of guilt settling into the pit of her stomach as she began to reflect upon her week of avoiding the Slytherin she had come to be so enamored with. Initially after Halloween weekend, the girl had resolved to forget all about the incident that had sent such wonderful and yet painful tingles throughout her body, acting as normal toward the boy when the week picked up again. Unfortunately it had proven to be much easier said than done, as the Parkinson heiress found that she simply couldn't act herself whenever she was around him, her thoughts straying toward the event and in turn making unease spread throughout her body.

It was all too much, as Pansy found herself much too aware of the Italian, her ears picking up the soft timbre in his voice as he talked, the twinkling lilt in his laugh, the spark of passion that seemed to come and go within his dark as night eyes… and not to mention the heady scent of dew mixed with cinnamon she smelled as she sat beside him. It was overwhelming! And so she had done the only thing she could think of- which was to avoid him all together, a plan that had not gone well, considering that it only led the boy to confront her as he did that afternoon.

She felt herself grow flushed all over as her mind envisioned the way he had trapped her within his arms, her eyes having caught the subtle flexing of his muscles before she had lowered her gaze to the floor. Pansy had been speechless when he had kidnapped her, her mind turning blank as she concentrated on keeping herself up right against the door he had cornered her against lest she sink onto the carpet at his feet as her legs had choose that moment to give out on her. Hearing the hurt as well as confusion laced into his voice as he called her bluff, made her reconsider the affects her actions yielded, before she heard something that made her heart stop and accelerate painfully against her chest at the same time.

He had _growled_, the noise erupting so low from within his throat sent chills of yearning to race up and down her spin as she had shivered from the sound. It was…rather sensual the way he had voiced his frustrations, the look in his eyes as he made her look at him only adding fuel to the flame that had burst within her heart. As she gazed into his orbs, she had seen a look of unrestrained passion as he looked at her, the mere sight making Pansy's body ache for _more_. The gentle and almost broken way he inquired right after shattered the spell of lust that had momentarily consumed the Slytherin female as his intonation became her undoing. She had to just get away and so taking advantage of his lowered guard, she had pushed him and fled to her dormitory where she had remained for the rest of the day.

Pansy placed the brush down, and pushed herself quietly away from her dresser, her arms now completely sore from the repeated movements. She raised her arms up, stretching the cramped muscles, before massaging them to get the blood flowing through the limbs once more. With her feet gently slapping against the cold floor, the girl made her way over to the enchanted window sill within the room, sitting herself upon the stone and looking out toward the night sky that appeared there, as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

In the back of her mind, Pansy knew she couldn't fool herself into thinking that she could push aside her surfacing affections for her fellow Slytherin for much longer, as he was sure to confront her again the next chance he got. She was at a lost as to what to do as her one and only relationship, which had been with the Slytherin prince himself, had been one big façade, the blonde only going along with things to help her get her parents off her back. Aside from that, the girl was pretty sure she had never harbored any feelings of the romantic sort as between keeping up with the act and the war that had ensued the year before had left very little time for the girl to contemplate such things. In addition, she had always kept the thought that her marriage to her _intended_ would only make pursuing things with another somewhat complicated, as anything involving 'feelings' were.

Still, she couldn't help but give a sad smile as she thought of the dark haired boy, her hand coming to rest against her chest to feel the rapid beating of her heart. She didn't know what was worse- that fact that she had probably always felt this way about the Italian only to figure it out now at such an inconvenient time, as it would explain the way they constantly got under each other's skin, or the fact that he didn't know just how he affected her, and most likely never would? She didn't know whether she would want him to know or not, the prospect of either equally frightening to her. Pansy gave another sigh as she contented herself to staring up at the stars above, wondering if there was anyone else as troubled and restless as she was at the moment.

Making her way through the dark common room, Hermione lifted her wand that was glowing to light her way as she made her way to the kitchen. As she had during the first few months of school before the blonde had moved into their dorm, Hermione found herself unable to sleep. Her mind worrying over the Slytherin prince as he had seemed to be having rather intense mood swings. All week long Hermione had had to endure watching as the blonde would open his mouth, looking as though he was going to ask her something rather important, before blurting out something else, usually unrelated to whatever they had been previously discussing. She had been patient, never saying a word as the blonde seemed to struggle to say or ask whatever it is that rested on the tip of his tongue- and yet the naturally curious Gryffindor found herself at times wishing she could just shake Draco and demand that he spit it out already. It was quite frustrating, though the girl knew that rushing him would achieve nothing and so she let it be- for now.

After brewing herself some tea to clear her mind as well as relax herself , she had just been about to take a sip when a gentle rapping on the portrait hole leading into the dorm sounded. Slowly, Hermione placed her mug down on the counter, straining her ears for the sound again, not quite sure whether she had really heard anything or not. Just as she had been about to write it off as her imagination, the rapping sounded again, impatiently this time.

Not wanting the noise to wake the abnormally light sleeper that that blonde was, Hermione quickly but quietly made her way towards the entryway, her wand in hand. Swallowing, she raised her wand as she pushed the door open, her eyes widening as the blue light from the tip of her wand shined down on her late night visitor.

**Author's Notes: hi everyone! I just want to say that I hope everyone's not too put off about the lack of Dramione right now… I have to set up things for the events that are about to occur in the next few chapters and as much as I would like to just jump forward to them- I don't want to overwhelm you guys and have you get all confused about what's going on. So I beg you to please bear with me. _ the Dramione is well on its way. =D **

**I'd like to also thank you guys for your ever present support! The reviews I've received have been… somewhat of an honor to read and I'm really happy that you guys are happy with the way the story is progressing. I also appreciate you guys just taking a few minutes out of your day to read this story of mine and I hope to continue to live up to your expectations. so, as stated in the a/n above, thank you!**

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter! XD**


	25. Part Twenty Five

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Five**

The surprised Gryffindor took a step toward the open doorway, her eyebrow rising in question as she stuck her head out the portrait hole to stare out into the deserted corridor. Her eyes scanned the area in front of her, her brown orbs catching the subtle shifting in the air towards her before she stepped back, letting her visitor brush past her and into the living room behind them. With a wave of her wand, Hermione set the fireplace ablaze just as her fellow Gryffindor revealed himself from under the guise of his invisibility cloak, the grinning form of Harry coming into view as he tucked the cloak beneath him before taking a seat on the nearest armchair.

"Harry! What are you doing here at this hour? Something wrong?" Hermione asked as she sank into the armchair across her best friend. In the back of her mind, she remembered that this was the Slytherin prince's preferred seat in the room, and her nose faintly made out his subtle scent as she leaned back in the chair.

The messy haired hero shook his head, a small smile on his face as he looked at his friend; her ready assumptions about something amiss amusing the Gryffindor greatly. "No, no, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you." Harry replied, as he himself settled comfortably in his seat.

"I was just having some tea. Would you like a cup?" Hermione offered, as she picked up her own forgotten mug off the table and taking a sip of the now lukewarm beverage. Harry shook his head as he waited for the girl to lower her mug before questioning her.

"So, how have you been?" He asked as his green eyes watched her face closely. At the question, the girl raised an eyebrow before answering that she was doing quite well, finding the question a bit strange since she had just talked to the boy that afternoon during their Potions lesson. With a sigh, the boy waved a hand to the doorway behind the pair as he asked another question. "And…. Malfoy? How is he?"

"He's… fine?" Hermione answered her bewilderment growing as she watched her friend fidget in his seat before asking his next question.

"That's… good. I trust he's…. being nice? Treating you well?" Hermione took a moment to blink owlishly at her friend, who was staring at the ground, the expression on his face decidedly a balance between awkward and embarrassed at having asked such a thing.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sighed, as she gave a small laugh at the sight of the Gryffindor's protective streak coming out. "I can assure you, Draco's been nothing but a gentleman. Although," She paused as she lifted a finger to the bottom of her lip, her eyes staring up at the ceiling in thought. "He's been acting out of sorts lately."

"Really?" The scarred boy asked, linking his hands together as his green eyes watching his friend shake her head in affirmation. "How so?"

"Well… it seems like there's been something on his mind. I get the feeling that he wants to tell me something… but what I don't get is what it could be." Hermione placed her face into the palms of her hands as she let out a low groan. "And it's _so_ frustrating! Ugh. Why are boys so complicated?" At this, Harry couldn't help but let out a snort as he struggled to keep down his laughter as to not anger the fiery Head girl.

"I think you've got that backwards, Hermione. _Girls_ are definitely the more complicated of the sexes." Hermione peeked out from her fingers as Harry continued to chortle, her lips twitching into a smile as she observed her best friend writhing in his seat, his hands clutching at his sides. "I'm sure whatever it is, he'll come out with it sooner or later." Harry offered, as his laughter faded away, leaving him smiling at the girl across from him.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Hermione nodded as she took another sip, before the pair switched topics. "_So_, I can't help but think that you didn't just come up here in the middle of the night to ask about me and Draco's well-being, though I appreciate the concern, Harry. What did you _really_ come here to talk about?" The green eyed Gryffindor gave his friend a sheepish grin as he brought a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Well, I wanted to know if you gave any thought about Christmas break. Like, are you planning on staying at school? Or….?"

At the mention of Christmas break, Hermione felt her stomach drop as she remembered that she had no home to return to over the break. Unlike the previous year, when the trio had been on the run in the midst of a war, Hermione had spent almost every Christmas away from the castle, whether it was to vacation with her parents or staying under the same room as Harry and Ron, she had never really spent a Christmas alone at the castle. But now, with her parents gone and her strained friendship with the hot tempered redhead, Hermione couldn't see anything else she could do aside from stay behind at school as she was sure that Ron would not be keen on having her over at the Burrow.

"I'm not sure. I might just stay here." She shrugged; trying to act as though it didn't really matter to her, though Harry could tell the opposite was true. "What about you?"

"Well…. Ron invited me over to the Burrow over the break. But seeing as I haven't yet visited Grimmauld Place since the summer, I was thinking of airing it out over the break. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay with me as well…." At the words, Hermione visibly brightening, making the scarred boy wince as he continued. "But then I remembered that I'll be spending time with Teddy too… and well since Bill and Fleur will be bringing him up there from Shell Cottage, the whole family thought it'd be great to just have one big visit. And well… _Ron_ will be there, and I wasn't sure if you'd want to be bothered with him at the moment. Especially after how he's been acting since it's come out about you and- you know." He trailed off, his eyes apologetic as he watched the Head girl give a sad smile at her friend.

Hermione in a rush of emotion, jumped at the glasses specked boy, wrapping her arms around his neck as she enveloped her friend into a crushing hug. She was happy to have such a thoughtful friend like Harry, who knew that she had not yet restored her parent's memory- or even checked up on them for that matter. And though it would seem that everything was fine with the girl in his arms, her friend knew of her inner pain at being so far from the people who had given her life and had accepted her life as a witch from the time she received her letter to the time she had oblivated their memories. He knew of her struggle to go on after the war without them -the decision to leave her mum and dad behind in favor of focusing on her education something that had not been easy for her decide, and though it had been so long, time had merely dulled the ache, the agony sometimes resurfacing so sharply that Hermione was left in pieces. Hermione knew that if Harry could do anything more for her, he would without a moment's hesitation, the thought alone being enough to give the girl some comfort.

She laid her head on her shoulder, her eyes closing as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her body in a loose embrace, his hands rubbing her back in soothing paths on her back. "Hermione… if you asked me to, I'd stay too… with you." He whispered into her ear, his voice low and gentle like the sounds of the ocean's waves lapping languidly against the shore.

Hermione, as much as she wanted to be selfish just this once and ask Harry for such a thing, knew that Harry sorely missed his godson, the last remaining link to not only their former teacher and comrade, Remus Lupin, but also his own godfather, Sirius. She shook her head, knowing that as much as she wanted to, she couldn't let Harry sacrifice what fleeting time he had to share in his godson's youth, the pride in his voice at the mere mention of the boy's name, enough of a reason to put her own wants aside.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry! You need to spend time with Teddy." She told him, as she lifted her head, her warm eyes gazing into his glowing green orbs. "Besides I can hear it in your voice just how much you want to see him and pictures can only be enough for so long." This time, Hermione gave the Gryffindor she was sitting on a real smile, to which he could only return.

"You're right, Hermione. I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay and everything." Harry nodded, as they broke apart, the pair standing up as they felt their late night conversation drawing to a close. "Still… I hate the thought of everyone together without you." He took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze, to which she returned with a reassuring strength.

"I don't like it either, but I'll make do. " Hermione's eyes took on a mischievous glint as she pointed a finger to her fellow Gryffindor's chest. "You _better_ write to me Mr. Potter. Don't think that just because you'll be in a house full of people that you don't have to send me anything during the break. I _better_ hear from you."

Rubbing his slightly pained chest as the spot where she had jabbed him at the end of her sentences, Harry gave her a nod. "Of course I'll make the time to write. Jeez, Hermione, I'm not like Ron, who _never_ does." At the comment, the pair laughed as they made their way to the portrait hole. With one last hug, Harry pulled his father's cloak over him, making him disappear from sight before he made his way out of the opened entryway leading into the Head's dorm.

Hermione walked over to the table and picked up her empty cup before she made to put it away in the kitchen, unaware of the blonde as he made his way out of his room and into his chair, still warm from the person who last sat in it. Turning to make her way to her room, the Gryffindor raised a hand to her chest, her mouth emitting a small shriek as her eyes rested upon the sudden sight of the smirking blonde sitting in the chair she had recently occupied.

"Draco!" She scolded, as she tried to calm her heart that was pounding furiously against her chest, her hands turning into fits as the blonde continued to look at her in amusement. "You nearly scared me half to death!" Hermione accused as she came to stand in front of the Slytherin prince, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

Giving a small chuckle, Draco merely shrugged as he gently took her wrists into his hands as he pulled her down onto his lap. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I thought I heard the portrait opening and came out to check. I didn't know you were awake." He explained, his hands burying themselves into her brown mane as his finger began to dig through her locks and to her scalp where he began to massage her into a boneless puddle on his lap. "Did you go out? Or did someone come in?" He asked her, his body beginning to warm as she leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder, her breath coming out in warm puffs against his neck. If he listened closely, the Slytherin prince could swear that the girl was practically _purring_ under his touch.

"Harry…." Hermione mumbled in answer, her body too busy enjoying the attention that the Slytherin prince was bestowing on her scalp, the sensations causing her body to become lax and her nerves to tingle. It was heavenly… and yet the Head girl couldn't help but wish that his hand were elsewhere- or maybe everywhere. Which of the two she wanted more, Hermione couldn't guess, as she began to get lost to the feel of his pale slender fingers working the back of her head with strong, yet gentle strokes.

"Hmm." Draco acknowledged, though he had already known. He had just been about to venture out into kitchen in search of a light snack, as he found it almost impossible to sleep as his stomach continued to grumble as he laid in bed, when he had heard the sound of Hermione's voice, followed by another, distinctly male's voice. At first he had been tempted to rush into the room, guns blazing so to speak, to find out just who was visiting his witch at the current hour of the night, when his more logical side took over and heeded him to wait before doing anything rash. And so with his hand hovering over the handle of his door, he had strained his ears to listen to the voice, his mind registering that the sound belonged to no other than Potter himself.

He been relieved, though it was somewhat short-lived as the content of their conversation filtered through his mind. As his ears picked up the mention of the Head girl's plans to remain at the castle over the break, his silver orbs wandered to his desk where his mother's more recent letters laid about on the surface of the aged wood, his mind racing. His dear mother had once again inquired about his supposed 'love interest' as she phrased it, questioning whether her and father were to expect an extra guest to accompany him home for the holidays. In truth, the Malfoy heir had toyed with the idea of remaining at the castle as well, the thought of being away from Hermione after he had just claimed her as his, something he found he was not in the least comfortable with. But after reading his parent's letters and seeing the underlying loneliness that seemed to grow more and more apparent with each sentence penned in their usual emerald ink and fancy font, Draco could not find it in him to deny his parents of his presence over the holidays. As it were, it would be the first time that they would actually spend the Yule Tide season together as a real family, and Draco knew that his parents were looking forward to it just as much as he was.

Coming to the decision to merely just _ask_ the girl if she would want to spend the holidays with him, Draco had returned to his bed as he waited for Hermione and Potter to finish their conversation together. Running a hand through his thoroughly mussed platinum locks, the Slytherin prince couldn't help but laugh at himself over his many failed attempts of asking the girl the very same question during the past week. Whenever the opportunity had presented itself, Draco had found himself hesitating and with good reason- he could not see how Hermione could even remotely want to _willingly_ spend time in the company of his parents. The very people that had played a big role in the previous war- she had even been apprehended, brought to their home and tortured in their drawing room for god's sake!

Before he could let his thoughts wander down that oh so familiar road of doubt, Draco stopped himself, remembering just how making such assumptions had nearly ruined his chance with the fiery Gryffindor in the first place. Hearing the portrait door close once more, he pushed himself off of his emerald sheets of silk and made his way outside.

"Hermione…" Draco called softly, as he shifted her in his lap so that she was cradled on his arm on top of the arm rest, his free hand beginning to caress the sides of her face tenderly. He waited until her eyes opened to regard him tiredly before continuing. "I understand if you don't want to… but I wanted to ask if you…. if you'd like to come and spend Christmas with me. _And_ my family." He added for good measure, watching as the question slowly sank into her mind, the only sign of it being her eyes that seemed to widen with each passing second.

"P-pardon?" She squeaked, not quite believing what the blonde holding her had just asked. Strangely, her mind seemed to process that he had in fact asked her to spend the break with him…. and his _family_. At the thought, Hermione couldn't help but shiver as her blood began to crawl under skin, as memories from the war and being in _his_ house resurfaced in her mind.

She watched as his silver eyes lowered in dejection, most likely sensing just where her thoughts had wandered and suddenly the Gryffindor felt horrible for her lack of tact. The fact that he had bothered to ask her, knowing that there was a great chance that she would refuse, had Hermione considering the offer. After all, her only other option was staying at school, where she would most likely be alone now that she knew the blonde had plans of returning home himself. And if she was honest she really _did_ want to spend time with him without having to mind the looks the pair received whenever they were in the company of the other students, the idea only becoming more and more appealing as she mulled the thought over in her mind.

Hermione took a deep breath, before placing her hand over the one that he had resting against her cheek, giving him a smile when his steely grey eyes met her own eyes. "I appreciate the offer, and I accept." The girl only had a second to react before the blonde crashed his lips unto hers, the feeling of his soft pale skin against her slightly dry mouth sending her mind as well as her body into a frenzy. As they broke away to draw air, Hermione only had time to let out a short laugh before the blonde jumped at her again, his hands winding into her hair as she placed her own on top of his shoulders. At the feel of the close contact, Hermione couldn't help but sigh in contentment, before surrendering herself to the Slytherin prince.

Closing the door behind him with a small click, Draco stood before his bed for a moment before letting out a whoop of excitement as he jumped into the air, his fist raised up high. He couldn't believe it! He really couldn't! Hermione had said yes! As he fought to compose himself, Draco coughed and settled back down on the ground, thankful that he had a whole room to himself as he was sure that had anyone seen him, they would never let him live the moment down. After all, Malfoy's were to at all times be outmost dignified- though that didn't stop the wide grin from forming on the blonde's lips.

Spying his unwritten reply to his mother's letter, Draco rushed over and sat down, hurriedly dipping his quill into his ink stop as he rushed to pen his answer. _Dear Mother, please prepare an extra room as we will be having a guest at the Manor over Yule Tide…_

**Author's Note: *sigh* OMG I'm so happy! I'm like **_**thisclose **_**to getting to the parts that I'm so eager to write! Almost there guys! =D I'm so excited! Lmao. **

**Anyway, I just want to thank everyone for reading! =D Also, I just want to send a shout out to a reader named Mary since you don't have an account and therefore I can't respond appropriately: I'm sorry/flattered that my story distracted you from your test… but I'm glad that in the end it helped you concentrate! Hope you did well on your test! =D **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter! XD**


	26. Part Twenty Six

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Six**

Snow was falling fast as the students of Hogwarts made their way off the train station, plowing through the two feet of snow that had piled on the ground, and onto the steaming train that would take them home for the holidays, all eager to find a compartment so that they could change out of their drenched school robes and into something warm. As the train jostled along the tracks, many of the students loitered around up and down the carriages, all going over their plans for the holidays and the like. Heading to the front of the train, Hermione couldn't help but let out a content sigh as she finished up her rounds. She had ran into Draco only once, who had been making his own inspections from the opposite end of where she started, the blonde gracing her with a swift peck on the cheek and a lingering caress along her jaw before moving past her and continuing on his way.

Hermione had turned to look after his retreating form, holding her breath as he walked away, her mind willing him to just turn around and glance back at her. Reaching the door that would open up to the next carriage, the Gryffindor had just been about to turn away when her warm brown orbs watched as the blonde swiftly turned and froze upon seeing her still standing in the middle of the corridor. She couldn't help the smile that blossomed from her lips as the Slytherin prince glanced away, a subtle pink tint flashing across his pale, alabaster skin, before it was gone- his steely grey eyes meeting hers for just a second, as his hand groped the handle of the door behind him, the Malfoy heir vanishing just as quickly as he had appeared.

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from her chest and out of her mouth, a spring in her step as she crossed the rest of the way out of the carriage, not noticing the person entering from the other side. The Gryffindor walked headlong into a broad, solid chest, her body bouncing off the other person instantly from the impact.

"Oomph!"

Bracing herself to land on the outdated carpet of the train, Hermione closed her eyes, only to open them a second later when a hand shot out and caught her from the fall. Looking up, she couldn't help but gasp as she peered into a familiar set of baby blue eyes, peeking out from behind a fringe of red hair. For a moment they stared at each other, the pain of holding such a frozen position making the ache in the small of Hermione's back steadily grow until the redhead noticed her open grimace of discomfort and pulled her upright. The redhead pulling his hand out of her grasp as soon as she was on her feet once more. There was another moment, before the ginger let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, edged his way past her and out the other door before Hermione could gather her wits about her. As the door slammed shut, Hermione couldn't help but feel that Ron had not only closed the door on her, but on their friendship as well. With a resigned sigh, the Gryffindor turned on her heel, determined to make it to the front of the train without further run-ins.

Returning from her trip from the loo, Pansy barely took three steps before an arm shot out and pulled her into the open doorway of a small luggage compartment just outside of the girl's lavatory. As the door slammed shut, the dark haired Slytherin couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu' as she came face to face with the one person she had been hoping to avoid being alone with during the trip aboard the train.

"Blaise-"

She was cut off as the Italian placed a slender finger against her lips, the very action that had led to the whole mess between them in the first place - unbeknown to him of course. Her dark eyes widened as the girl become all too aware of just how close their bodies were fitted against each other within the highly cramped space. She could feel his every intake of breath, _every_ inch of his body pressed up against her, causing a slow burn to ignite under her skin and spread deliciously throughout the rest of her body. Her mind was growing hazy as the seconds passed, a part of her wanting nothing more than to just run far, far away from him while another part of her, wanted to see just how hot and steamy things between her and her fellow Slytherin could get- friendship be damned. As her mind warred with her body's traitorous reactions to the feel of his muscled physique pressed up against her slender frame, the Italian spoke, only adding to the torturous bliss Pansy found herself enduring.

"Pansy-"The male seemed to sigh, his tone somewhat low and husky as his black eyes seemed to burn into her own dark orbs and straight to her core. "This- this is driving me crazy!" He growled as the hold he had on her arm tightened to the point that the girl was quite sure it would leave marks in its wake- the thought coupled with his animalistic sound only making the Slytherin girl shiver. She could feel her arm becoming numb from the restriction, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care as she tried to shift within the small space, the movement causing the girl to gasp and for the Italian to choke back a low moan in his throat as their bodies slid against one another.

It had been simple, at least in the beginning that is, the Zabini heir had reckoned. After another week of tense silences and blatant avoidance on her part, Blaise had decided to confront the Parkinson heiress once more- this time hell bent on getting some answers for her standoffish behavior. He had mentally prepared himself for the second confrontation not wanting a repeat of the last time he had tried to talk to the girl, only to be step sided and left with no answers.

He had counted on her trying to make a run for it. He had counted on her kicking up a fuss. What he _hadn't_ counted on was the feelings that seemed to rush through his veins at the feel of her slender body against his, nor the way she seemed to speak his name so breathlessly to cause a small stirring within his pants. Before she had a chance to cause more damage, the Zabini heir had cut her off with a finger to the lips, though he had to say that it was counterproductive as his mind just _had_ to point out just how soft and supple her lips felt against his skin. Merlin he was losing it and- _what was he supposed to say again? _As his mind drew a blank, Blaise let out a growl of frustration- though it did little to soothe him. After losing so many hours of sleep over the last two weeks and now having the culprit right in his arms but not being able to remember just what he had intended to say to the girl, the Slytherin Keeper found he was only becoming more and more frazzled- he _needed_ release.

"Pans-just please_._" Blaise rested his forehead on the luggage right above the girl's shoulder, the tips of his dark brownish black hair tickling the skin of her neck, though the last thing Pansy thought to do was laugh. She squashed down the itching she felt to just run her hands through the dark wizard's hair- her mind trying to get her to remember to breathe as the feeling of his voice so hoarse and broken left her quite breathless. Pansy fought for control over herself as she pondered over what Blaise was desperately pleading for.

With a shaky hand, the one the Zabini heir was not clutching onto like it was a life line, the Slytherin debutante placed it against his shoulder blade, her mouth letting out a short gasp as the male against her shivered at the innocent touch, his hot breath hitting against the side of her neck and causing her mind to explode. Pushing himself up to look down at the girl below, the Zabini heir's eyes seemed to only grow darker, so much so that Pansy found herself growing dizzy trying to find the separation between his pupils and his irises. As his face drew closer to hers, the Parkinson heiress found a sense of dread along with a jolt of excitement rush through her as the thought of Blaise's lips descending upon hers flashed across her mind.

He paused when he was barely a breath away, the Zabini heir confused as to how his interrogation turned into something out of the pages of his mother's numerous romance novels. A second later, he pushed the thought aside as he listened to what his body urged him to do- which was to kiss the girl below him with as much passion and desire that she would be left a quivering mess when he was through with her. Then he could ask all the questions he wanted. He made to swoop over the girl trapped between his overheated body and the rack of luggages which with every jostle of the train had the pair bumping their bodies into one another in a very carnal way, their breaths mingling together as they both made to close that gap -

_SLAM!_

Whipping their heads in unison, the pair froze as they met the stare of their fellow Slytherin, Adrian Pucey who was staring at them with a somewhat leveled expression, one eyebrow raised delicately in the air. Before he could say anything, Pansy collected herself and slid out from under the Italian's arm, making a mad dash down the corridor and out of sight.

As the Pucey heir opened his mouth, Blaise raised an opened palmed hand to stop him. "Don't. Even. Ask." He warned, as he slumped against the rack of trunks he had less than a second ago had Pansy trapped against. He gave a short sigh as the emerald eyed Slytherin patted him on the arm, before reaching for a small red travel case and leaving the small room, closing the door softly behind him.

As the Zabini heir thought over what could have been before his friend had abruptly interrupted, Blaise couldn't help but groan, his mind even more confused than before. Feeling his pants had become unbearably tight, the Slytherin looked down from where his forehead was perched on top of his forearm, and upon noticing his 'little' problem, softly swore under his breath. Things were getting out of control, and for all his ingenious plans, Blaise for once, had no idea what to do next.

His black dress shoes brushed against the aged old carpet, the carriage he entered practically empty seeing as he was near the end of the train. The Slytherin prince made to leave, not seeing any reason to continue down what he was sure to be a deserted corridor, when the door he just came through opened to reveal a slightly shaken Weasley, who tensed at the sight of him.

"_Malfoy._" The redhead growled, his hands balling into fists, as the blonde did nothing more than stare at him with a bored expression gracing his face.

"Weasel." Draco responded, his right brow rising as his silver eyes took in the sight of the Gryffindor before him. The Slytherin prince made his way toward the redhead, almost passing him before a hand shot out and grabbed the cuff of his jacket, stopping the blonde in his tracks. His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head toward the man beside him, his mind willing his flaring temper away. "As much as I'd just _love_ to get into it with you right now, I have more important things to be attending to right now _Weasel._" Draco couldn't help the trademark Malfoy sneer that flitted across his face, as he none to gently slipped his sleeve out from the redhead's grasp. As he opened the door, the blonde found himself being whirled around, the tip of a wand pointing at the spot in between his brows less than an inch away greeting him.

"Look, Ferret- I don't know how you've fooled everyone in thinking that you've changed for the better, but _I _know different. I'll be watching, just waiting for you to mess up." Ron growled, the end of his wand emitting a series of small sparks that popped against the Slytherin's skin in tiny shocks of gold and red, though his expression remained impassive.

"Sure, whatever you say. Try not to cream yourself too much while you do that, will you?" With a snort, the Slytherin prince left the redhead fuming behind him, his thoughts brushing aside the encounter and instead turning to the fiery Gryffindor he was going to have wrapped in his embrace once he returned to his compartment. With that image coming full force to the front of his mind, Draco quickened his pace up the train, eager to have his little witch within his reach once more.

Hermione quietly looked out the window at the passing scenery, the sight of the usually yellowish green fields all blanketed by a sheet of white and piling had her blowing at the window and fogging up the glass, just so that her finger could draw a little flower through it. For a compartment filled with five other people it was unusually subdued, as the occupants all seemed to make light chatter, their minds all obviously elsewhere as conversation continued to lead to rather painful silences. The underlying tension between the Slytherins was so heavy, particularly between Pansy, Blaise and Adrian who had taken to sitting as far away from each other as they could within the small booths within their compartment, though true to their nature none of them said a word about the unsettling feeling that hung over them like a black cloud.

The sound of the door opening and closing with a soft thud, had Hermione turning her head, her lips forming a small tired smile as her eyes met those of the Slytherin prince. She waited as he stood before her, his hand reaching out for her which she accepted, allowing the blonde to pull her up before quickly settling into the seat and placing the Gryffindor princess on his lap. Conjuring a thick wool blanket that he often magicked into his pocket for the times he traveled in cold weather, Draco charmed it to its normal size before wrapping the girl in his arms within the warm, comfy material, his fingers caressing her face from the top of her head to the base of her neck.

"Sleep, Hermione. We still have a few hours before we reach the Platform." The Malfoy heir whispered, his grey eyes watching as the Head Girl merely nodded, her head coming to rest in the crook of his shoulder as her pretty brown eyes fluttered to a close. After a few moments, the Gryffindor was out like a light.

"_So_." Theodore began, making sure he had the blonde's attention before setting the manuscript he had been reading down and continuing. "Do mom and pop know about our little bundle of joy yet?" The sandy haired Slytherin grinned as he gestured to the sleeping girl in the Malfoy's heir's arms. The others turned their attention to the blonde, all awaiting their answer.

With a sigh, Draco shook his head as his silver eyes looked down to the peaceful face of a sleeping Hermione. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she would have such an expression while sleeping under the roof of the Manor. "No- I mean, they know that I'm bringing _someone_ home with me, but I didn't exactly mention _who_ it was when I penned mother about having a guest."

At his answer, the other Slytherins had varying expressions, though they made no comment about Draco's deceptive reply to his parents. They knew more than anything that had he informed them sooner it would have only started off the holidays off on a bad note as they would have surely objected not only to having her in their home, but with their son as well- not that having them find out when there was nothing they could do about it was any better. It was merely the lesser of two evils.

"Draco, the court-" Daphne began tentatively, as she carefully watched the blonde as his stormy grey eyes met hers head on, her own stare unwavering under his barrage of emotion swirling behind his irises.

"I _know_, Daph. I'm fully aware." He brought his hand up to pinch the brink of his nose to relive the sudden pressure, before resuming his caressing of Hermione's face, his face softening as he gazed at her. "Leave it to me. I'll deal with _them_ when the time comes." The group shared looks of uneasiness amongst themselves, which did not go unnoticed by the Slytherin prince, though he made no comment about it. He was just as unhinged as the rest of them about having _that_ particular group to deal with while Hermione was expected to be around.

"Well, at least we know that Christmas is going to be a _hell_ of a lot more interesting this year!" Theodore commented lightly to ease the somber mood that always descended upon the group whenever that certain topic was brought up, the statement something that the whole lot of them silently agreed to. The presence of Hermione during Yule Tide, one of the highly anticipated seasons of the pureblood social calendar, when almost all of them from all over Europe- not to mention the Pureblood court as well- would be in attendance, was something that the group of Slytherin was sure to set off the beginning needed to begin the restructuring of the corrupt society- whether they were ready for it or not. The group had no idea just what kind of impact was in store upon their return, not only for them, but for the fiery Gryffindor as well.

**Author's Note: hi everyone! Not much to say about this, just that… I don't know. I was finding it hard to write this part… only because I kept switching between reading this one Dramione and writing my story! _ I had a hard time focusing. Lmao. But yeah. I hope it wasn't too long a wait. **

**Again, I'd like to apologize for any mistakes! I usually post this at 3- 4 AM where I live so sometimes I miss the errors. Don't be afraid to let me know so I can go back and correct them. =D**

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter! XD**


	27. Part Twenty Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Seven**

It was with a slight shake and the sound of someone gently murmuring her name that awoke the sleeping Gryffindor out of her slumber. Her eyes squinted at the harsh lighting within the carriage, as Hermione let out a small groan, the foggy image of the Slytherin prince becoming clearer and clearer. "Nghh…. Draco?" She whispered as she turned to her side and cradled the arm beneath her, closing her head once more and snuggling up to the limb.

As the Malfoy heir watched her, he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at her antics, jingling his arm so that the girl didn't fall back asleep. "Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. We're half an hour away from the platform." Draco softly whispered, smiling when the Gryffindor let out another groan but sat up none the less. He was feeling relived as he stretched out his arm, which after the first hour of holding Hermione, had loss all feeling afterwards.

Rubbing her eyes with fisted hands, Hermione looked around the compartment, surprised that it was empty save for the blonde and herself. Turning to ask where their other seat mates had gone, the question went unasked as the door opened to admit a heavily cloaked Theodore Nott entering through. "Oi! Finally, she wakes!" He exclaimed, taking a seat in the booth directly across the pair.

"I took the liberty of getting your travel case, Hermes. Hope you don't mind." The sandy haired Slytherin pressed the bag unto the girls lap before getting up and pushing the girl out the door. "Pansy and Daphne already went to the loo to get changed. Better hurry, before there's a line!" He gave a wink and a short wave before shutting the door on the girl, who only blinked for a few moments before hauling the bag unto her shoulder and making her way to the girl's lavatory, all the while grumbling confusedly under her breath at the rather abrupt dismissal.

As the train slowed to a stop, the students all began collecting their things before nearly jumping out of the carriages, many very eager to get out of the train and officially begin their holidays at home. The group of Slytherins and Hermione stepped out of the exit, behind a group of very excited first year Slytherin students who were chattering amongst themselves all the while sneaking glances at the chestnut haired Gryffindor. The admiration found in their eyes caused the girl to admit a fierce blush, despite the biting cold, the action sending the students to beam as they continued to chat, though more excitedly than before.

The sound of her name being shouted had the group come to a stop as the girl turned around, only to be greeted with the sight of Harry. The glasses specked boy bounded up to the girl, and began talking in a hushed tone, all the while glancing toward the Slytherins behind Hermione, who were making no point to disguise their eavesdropping on the pair.

"Hermione… are you _sure_ you'll be alright over the holidays with this lot?" Harry asked, as he took her mitten covered hands within his own and squeezing lightly, his emerald eyes looking into her warm orbs searchingly.

"Of course I will Harry. Like I've told you before- I'll be _fine._" Hermione stressed, all the while fighting off the urge to roll her eyes at the protective antics of the scarred Gryffindor. The platform was still a bustle of activity as the pair swayed this way and that from the traffic of bodies flowing from either side of them.

The boy who lived merely sighed, before giving his head a shake and smiling patiently at the girl below him. "Yeah, I know Hermione. I just want to be sure. I mean, you're going back to _that_ place again and all." The Gryffindor didn't have to elaborate on which place he was referring to- and from his perspective Hermione could understand the reason behind his worry. While they all had reoccurring nightmares from the war, Harry envisioning his final showdown with Voldemort, and Ron still having dreams of the night Fred had passed on, Hermione found that most of her night terrors didn't sprout from the night of the final battle at all. Instead, for the months that had passed after that climatic battle for not only their lives, but the lives of the wizarding and muggle world alike, Hermione relieved the scene of having none other than Bellatrix Lestrange torture her for what seemed like hours on end. It would always end the same way, with the Head girl jolting out of bed, her sheets drenched in sweat, and her arm, where the word _Mudblood_ had been branded onto her skin, aching from the memory.

Her eyes softened, and she gave her friend a small smile. "I'll be fine." She repeated, before slipping a hand out of the boy hero's grasp and holding out her pinky finger between them. "I promise, if anything happens you'll be the first one I owl, no matter what time of the day or night it is." Her smile grew as she watched her fellow Gryffindor grin, before hooking his own pinky finger around hers, sealing their promise as they had many times before in the past.

At the exchange, the seventh year Slytherins looked at each other in slight confusion, all with the exception of the blonde who seemed to be watching with the utmost attention. With furrow brows, he came to the conclusion that the action was an intimate ritual of sorts that was implemented after making a vow or promise, and a feeling of envy flashed across his being, before his mind stomped the emotion out, rationalizing that he had no right to feel such a way as the pair were close _friends_ after all. With a slight roll of his shoulders, the blonde simply decided that he too would engage the caramel haired Gryffindor in such an exchange at first opportunity, his face melting away to a semi smug and satisfied expression at his decision.

The fiery Head Girl threw herself into Harry's arms, giving the boy a tight hug as they made to part ways, all the while vowing to write him when she had the chance and making him promise to do the same. They broke apart and after giving one last smile to her friend, Hermione turned and rejoined the awaiting group behind her. She looked up at the blonde and watched as he stared past her to Harry, the pair apparently having their own internal conversation with each other. Another moment past before the blonde gave a curt nod to her friend, placing his arm over Hermione's shoulder and following the rest of the group to the set apparition point on the platform.

"So, same plans as usual yeah?" Theodore asked the group, to which they all shared amused looks as they nodded their agreement, the only one excluded being Hermione, who had no idea what the Slytherin beater was referring to. "Don't worry, Hermes. Now that you're rolling with the higher ups of wizard society, you're going to be treated to the same _perks_ of the season the rest of us are accustomed with." He waved his eyebrows in jest, to which Pansy and Daphne merely shook their heads, while Blaise and Adrian let out low snickers. Draco merely rolled his eyes, before explaining to the confused Gryffindor.

"Yule Tide is one of the high anticipated social seasons for pureblood society. People usually flock here from all over Europe to gather and usually there's banquet that caters to the visiting families…not to mention a trip to the country side that everyone takes during the week before we go back to school." Draco gave a big sigh, his mind already giving way to a headache as he thought of everything him, as well as the rest of the group, had to endure during this time of the year- not to mention the kinds of _people_ such an occasion called for them to endure.

"There are all sorts of events that happen Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed as the group continued to walk along the cobblestone pavement. "Winter fashions flown in and -"

"Ridiculous outfits we have to wear-"Theodore chimed in, followed by Blaise and Adrian, all three listing their own set of cons to this time of the year.

"Distant aunts who try and marry you off to their daughters-"

"Or think it's appropriate to grab your bum like it's some sort of chew toy for their hands-"

"The said daughters grabbing your hands and putting them in places they shouldn't be-"

"Then being followed by the harpies everywhere- even to the loo!"

As the trio continued to ramble on, Hermione found herself laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all, her curiosity getting the better of her when she noticed that the whole time the blonde hadn't uttered as single thing, though his lips seemed to grow thinner by the second. Nudging his side, she grinned up at the Slytherin prince as she asked him, "So, Draco. Have any stories to add to this never ending list of horrors the other's seem to have with the season?"

At the question, the blonde opened his mouth to answer, his reply being cut off as Theodore, who was leading the group guffawed out loud, effectively scaring a bunch of passing Hufflepuffs and their parents. "You can bet he does!" He exclaimed, as Hermione turned her attention toward the sandy haired Slytherin. I mean, it's bad enough having to put up with the dames, but he actually has to _dance _with them when they first open the floor, the poor bloke! And all because he's the _bloody _p-" All at once the rest of the group began to flail their hands and arms in warning behind the Gryffindor, the blonde shooting a menacing glare to the boy, clearly sending him the message to _shut up_ through his suddenly piercing steely grey eyes. The Nott heir promptly closed his mouth; his eyes wide as the girl placed her finger to her chin and regarded him thoughtfully.

"He's what?" Hermione asked him, wondering where the sudden awkward atmosphere that surrounded the group came from. Just as she turned around, she found herself being turned forward as Blaise flanked her side, his arm thrown around her shoulder.

"Well, he's him!" The Italian nearly shouted, his smile somewhat strained as he willed the girl to not ask anything further. "Those dames can't seem to get enough of him! But don't worry Hermione, there's no competition with those girls at all." At his reassurance, the Gryffindor merely nodded, the thought that there were other…. _girls_ after the blonde as well resounded quite strangely within her mind. Her warm eyes glanced to the blonde, who seemed to glaring daggers at Theodore, her eyes taking in every inch of his aristocratic profile the scarf around his neck would provide, matching the scarf she had wrapped around her neck that belonged to the blonde as well. The longer that she stared, the more she could see the appeal, and the tighter she held onto the Slytherin prince's hand. The action made Draco look at the girl with wide eyes, a faint smirk sliding onto his face before he pulled Hermione closer to his body before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"No competition at all." The Malfoy heir murmured, his steely grey orbs, appearing blue against the driven snow, watching as a blush bloomed across the Head girl's cheeks as they continued to walk. Stopping near the barrier where most students ran through in order to get onto the platform on the first day back to school, the group shared small smiles, before one by one they began blinking out of sight.

"Later days, Granger." Blaise nodded, before he disappeared into thin air with a loud crack.

"Don't worry about having nothing to wear Hermione, I'll bring some stuff by Draco's later!" Pansy reassured before giving everyone a wave and vanishing as well.

"I'll be assisting as well." Came the collected reply from the Greengrass heiress before she too left the group, though her crack was more subtle than the others.

"If you need anything, just send word, though I don't think it would be all that necessary." Adrian offered, his hand firming his grasp on his trunk.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you a lot sooner than you think, little Gryffindor." Theodore added. In a crack, the two had left as well, leaving the pair alone at long last. The two opposing house mates turned to one another, the blonde tucking the arm of the girl next to him into the crook of his own as they would be using side apparition to get admitted unto the Malfoy estate.

"Ready?" Draco questioned, sneaking a side long glanced to his beloved. With her face staring determinedly ahead, he waited until she nodded her head, before disappearing as well. A second later the pair landed steadily on the snow covered walkway leading to the Manor looming in front of them, most of the house's windows alight from the inside.

"This… is Wiltshire." Draco gestured around the grounds with a sweep of his hand, Hermione's eyes tracking the movement as she observed their surroundings. The large estate was like a winter wonderland trapped within a snow globe, covered with blankets and blankets of white, except that everything around the pair was very real. The blonde gently took the handle of Hermione's trunk and began dragging it behind him as he made toward the house, turning around when he realized the Gryffindor had yet to follow him. "Hermione?" The Slytherin called, his grey orbs watching as the girl shook herself out of her daze, before giving him a small smile and catching up to him.

"Sorry, I just… got lost there for a minute." The girl shivered, though whether it was from the cold or the memories she had relived, Draco didn't know. The blonde decided against questioning her further as she gave him another smile and began leading the way. With his long legs and quick strides, he quickly caught up.

The fire was crackling and Narcissa gave a small, barely inaudible sigh as she glanced at the clock with worry. It was nearing evening time at the Manor, and though she was well aware that her son was now a grown man and could very well take care of himself, she couldn't help the small twinge of worry that overcame her as she watched the clock.

"_Love._" The low rumble of her husband's voice broke through her thoughts, and with the slight turn of her head to indicate that she was listening, the Malfoy matriarch waited. "There is no reason to be so worried. The boy will be here soon enough." At Lucius's dismissive tone accompanied by the sound of the Daily Prophet being perused through, the lady of the house resisted the urge to retort that she was his mother and could very well fret as much as she pleased.

As the door in the foyer opened and the sound of rolling wheels alone the sold marble floor echoed throughout the din, the heads of the Manor stood up and made their way into the hall. Though for all his indifference, Lucius was sure in a hurry to greet their only son, something that caused the lady of the house to quirk an elegant eyebrow at her husband's back in amusement. It was with great surprise that Narcissa collided into her husband, who seemed to have frozen over in the entrance leading from the parlor to the grand foyer. "Lucius, what-?"

Peering over her husband's shock still form, her icy blue eyes melted at the sight of her son, blonde hair, grey eyes and all. It was only when she rested her eyes on his companion, who he currently had his arm around that she realized the reason for Lucius's frozen countenance. Standing there, smiling awkwardly at them as they stared at her, stood the last person Narcissa would have ever guessed to have willingly step into their home.

"Mother, Father." Draco nodded as he greeted cordially, his eyes shifting back and forth between his parents, looking for some tall tell sign of an outburst from either of them. "I'm home, and I'd like to introduce not only my guest, but my _chosen_, Hermione Granger."

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! So , we finally made it! =D the anticipated meeting with the parents! Ahhhh! I can't tell you how excited I am. I'd like to apologize for any errors found within this particular chapter, as I was dead tired while writing this. **

**I'd also like to thank all of you readers for helping me reach nearly 100 reviews and for reaching nearly 20,000+hits ! I feel truly honored and I hope to continue to live up to everyone's expectations for this story! **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! =D **


	28. Part Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Eight**

The four stood in staring at one another, trapped in a tense and awkward moment as the older Malfoy couple struggled to reclaim their thrown off equilibrium. It was Narcissa who had recovered first however, as she traced her fingers across her husband's shoulder blades, waiting until she felt his stiff posture begin to thaw under her touch. Step siding the imposing lord of the manor, Narcissa smiled wide as she extended her arms to her pride and joy and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Draco, my son." The Malfoy matriarch sighed as her hands combed through her son's inherited blonde locks, her nose nuzzling his neck as she had since he was a just infant. Her icy blue eyes peered over his shoulder and at the girl who stood a little ways behind them, watching them somewhat awkwardly. At first, she caught what seemed to be pain flash across the young heroine's brown orbs, before they were averted embarrassedly as the two women caught one another's eyes. This brief display of raw emotion stirred a spark of curiosity within the lady of the manor, before she pushed the thought aside in favor of focusing on her one and only son. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Mother." The Slytherin prince responded, his steely grey eyes clashing with the harsh stone eyes of his father –so identical and yet so different from each other, though there was no doubt as to where the young Malfoy heir had inherited most of his genes from. He watched as his father's eyes wandered toward Hermione, who had taken to marveling over the high ceiling above them, adorned with chandeliers of pure crystal dangling off pure gold frames. Continuing to watch his father, Draco loosened his hold on his mother and took a step back from the embrace, his mind wondering what thoughts were going through his father's mind.

Lucius, for lack of a better word, was _floored._ The sight of the brains of the Golden Trio, not to mention a _Muggleborn_, within his house standing just a few feet away, left the ex- Death Eater's mind reeling and equally speechless as her presence was something the senior was certainly _not _ expecting. As his son's voice echoed in his mind and the word _chosen_ accompanied by the name of the girl caught up with his understanding, had everything screeching to a halt around him. Surely he must have misheard, else his parents must surely be rolling in their graves now, he couldn't help but think as he dazedly watched the embrace of his wife and his son. But as his cold and almost expressionless eyes settled themselves once more on the girl in question, the head of the house couldn't help but watch as she took to their surroundings with something almost akin to light interest.

As he glanced back to his family, the sight of Draco's eyes, not unlike his own, staring intently at him, had Lucius composing himself once more. "Draco, join me in my study while your mother shows our…_ guest_ her lodgings." His eyes swept over the young Gryffindor for just a moment as he made his way past her towards the stairs, the corner of his mouth curling into what looked like a cruel, yet amused smirk as he noted the fire burning within her coffee orbs as their gazes clashed with one another. Neither gave away, unwilling to bend to the other and admit defeat in a battle of wills that was being fought with just a passing glance, until with a dignified sniff, the aged Malfoy extended his chin high into the air and made his way up the winding staircase that was placed at the right side of the hall.

Turning her eyes away from the retreating back of the Malfoy senior, Hermione turned her attention to Draco, who was looking to her with an apologetic and unsure expression. "Will you be ok?" The blonde asked her tentatively, not entirely eager to hear the lecture that he was sure his father was ready to attack him with the moment he stepped into the room. He'd much rather show Hermione her room himself; never mind that he had no idea where his parents had prepared beforehand. Still, he supposed he should be grateful that it was his mother and _not_ his father escorting Hermione, as another clash would come between them if their earlier display was any indication. It was apparent that Hermione was still somewhat wary of his father, something that he couldn't fault the Gryffindor for as it seemed his father had no intention of 'playing nice' with his beloved, the thought making the young heir scowl lightly in the direction of his father's study, before schooling his features into a normal expression.

Looking up into Draco's stormy grey eyes, Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight of the sincere concern shining through his orbs. "I'll be fine." She assured the blonde, who was looking at her with a somewhat doubtful expression, though he didn't contradict her words. With a solemn nod, he took one of her hands in his own, his other hand coming around her head to push her closer to him. Closing his eyes, the blonde placed a chaste, barely there, kiss on Hermione's forehead, the gesture leaving the Gryffindor's heart racing and her palms to grow sweaty. Caught up in the moment, she forgot where they were, as Draco took a step back before resting his forehead against hers, his grey eyes piercing straight through hers and into her soul.

"I won't be long." He promised, as he brought their joined hands to his lips, gracing the back of her hand with the lightest of open mouthed caresses. The feel of his hot breath, coupled with the brushes of his soft lips on her skin, had Hermione breaking out into goose bumps, her nerves suddenly frayed from the intimacy. A blush blossomed on her cheeks, the sudden rush of heat surging throughout her body leaving the Gryffindor quite lightheaded, not to mention breathless.

The sight had Draco wanting nothing more than to haul the unsuspecting girl over his shoulder before taking her to his room and proceeding to have his way with her, the thought making his glowing eyes darken into molten steel. He watched as the girl beneath him shivered, and the animal within him roared to be unleashed. He summoned all his strength to deny himself from taking it any further- now was certainly not the time nor the place for such things. Bringing his index finger to trace the Gryffindor's tempting lips, the Slytherin prince fought to suppress the groan that bubbled in the back of his throat as he watched Hermione part her lips under his touch, her tongue darting out to moisten her soft, pick flesh.

The pair stayed oblivious to the remaining third party, who was watching the exchange with the utmost scrutiny. The more she gazed upon her son and the Granger girl, the more Narcissa was reminded of a much younger Lucius and herself, her heart fluttering as she watched her son's eyes gaze loving at the girl before him. The intense and careful way her only child regarded the girl had the Malfoy matriarch longing for the private moments she shared with Lucius. She knew that look anywhere- having been on the receiving end of similar grey eyes for many years. Her boy, her grown boy- was in love. It was then and there that the lady of the house resolved to help her son and his beloved any way she could, and though her son had her support, she knew that Draco was going to be hard pressed in convincing Lucius to as well, let alone give his approval. Much like their son, her husband could be just as, if not more stubborn and hardheaded.

She shifted her gaze as the pair broke apart; her icy blues catching as Draco gently caressed the side of the young Gryffindor's face from the corner of her eyes. As the heir of the house bounded up the stairs and out of sight, the two women turned to face one another. She watched as the girl shifted awkwardly, before bringing a hand over her other arm and rubbing the appendage up and down in a gesture of nervousness. "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're most welcome…?"

"Hermione." The Gryffindor quickly supplied, her eyes meeting the icy stare of Draco's mother. It was nerve-racking how quiet the whole house seemed as the pair stood there, simply staring at each other. Though she wasn't sure, Hermione felt as though she was being assessed by the lady of Malfoy manor, the passing thought making the girl grow curious as the woman seemed to come to a conclusion with a slight nod of her head.

"_Hermione_." Narcissa amended softly, her eyes appraising the girl before her. She was small, though even under all the heavy winter clothing the Gryffindor had yet to take off, she could tell the girl had a more than favorable silhouette, and even more favorable attributes. Her caramel colored locks was a rarity that would no doubt set her apart in a crowd of their usual circle of friends, as many in the higher classes of society tended to lean more toward either the lightest or darkest points, with variations between the two when it came to features. It was uncommon for someone to be between the two extremes, though it was not unheard of. The aged woman could only conclude that it added towards the girl's appeal for her son, who she knew had grown tired of the girl her and Lucius had thrown his way, the blonde having showed little to no interest with all of them.

Bringing herself to her full height, the blonde snapped her fingers. Hermione had little time to brace herself before a door beside the entrance flew open and her coat was ripped from her body, flying into the dark space before the door closed shut once more. "Let's get you settled in, shall we?" With a graceful wave of her hand, Narcissa didn't wait for the girl to recover as she fashioned her wand out of her sleeve and magicking Hermione's trunk to levitate into the air behind her. She had already started up the stairs before she heard the girl's unsightly shoes rubbing against the marble tiles, the small screeching noises causing the older woman to wince, but otherwise opted ignore the sound.

Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the extravagant furnishing of the house. As her eyes took in the intricate designs of the staircase, she felt in awe as her fingertips brushed against what she could only assume to be real molded silver. Idly, she wondered if everything in the Malfoy household was something comparable to great works of art, and if so, who had come up with the interior design of the place. The pair reached the top of the stairs and continued past the first landing and up another broad staircase which Hermione had not noticed before. Reaching the second landing, the pair turned right and started down the hall before making a left and entering the east wing of the Manor.

With dread growing with every step he took, Draco walked down the hall of the west wing of the first floor of the Manor that led to the senior Malfoy's study. The journey was an experience that the young heir knew well, the same feelings of trepidation he had when he had been younger when he had been anticipating a scolding from his father once more emerging with in him. The double doors leading into the room were wide open, and the blonde could see his father's figure sitting behind his large, black mahogany desk, with his head in his hands, his platinum locks falling past his shoulders. Draco couldn't help but wince as the scene got closer and closer, his eyes spying a seemingly innocent glass of fire whiskey, no doubt, set before his father on the otherwise bare desktop.

His feet came to a stop as he stood right outside the door, steadying himself as he brought a hand up to knock on the glossy wooden door. "Just come in already and shut the door, Draco." His father's voice impatiently drawled out just before his knuckles touched the surface, surprising the young Slytherin as his father had spoken without so much as an upward glance in his direction.

Stepping into the room, before turning around and taking hold of each of the knobs, pulling the doors to a close, Draco found he was unusually nervous, more so than he usually was when it was just the two Malfoy men together. He supposed the feeling had something to do with task at defending Hermione to the one person he looked for approval from the most; the thought of Hermione, a girl he had come to fancy when in the past he had loathed her, and his father, who had been his idol from the time of his birth up until the war, raging against one another within his mind.

He watched as his father reclined in his green and black leathered armchair, Lucius's cold eyes slowly melting the longer he looked at his only son, before with a somewhat lazy wave of his fingers he gestured for the boy to sit down. Draco took one of the two seats placed in front of his father's desk, the pair saying nothing as they peered at one another, the only sound in the room being the occasional crackled from the blazing fire on the other end of the room, accompanied by the ticking of the grandfather cloak that stood beside the doorway behind the seated men.

_Tick, tick, tick…._

Oh, how many times Draco had often fantasied of burning the accursed heirloom, the sound of the tiny handle as it circled its way around, slowly driving the blonde on edge. Sitting there in the silence as his father peered at him apparently unfazed by the sound, always seemed like some twisted form of punishment to the Malfoy heir, his rational side wondering how on earth the senior Malfoy could stand such a maddening noise.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Draco could feel his eye just itching to twitch from the sound as it seemed to drone on, the only thing stopping him from doing so, being his father's eyes that seemed to just _dare_ him to show just how much he was being affected by such a trivial thing. Wanting to give off the impression that it didn't faze him either, the younger of the pair instead opted to bring an ankle up and over his knee as he leaned back in his chair, his lightning eyes peering back at the older man coolly.

Raising an amused eyebrow, the lord of the manor leaned back into his own chair, his elbows resting on both arms of the seat as he brought his fingers up to link together, forming an archway with the digits. "So," He began, his eyes flashing with a dangerous glint that had Draco's neck begin to perspire on the backside. "It wasn't enough that you just had to return to that damnable school was it? Now you return home for one of the busiest times of the year in _our_ calendar with the likes of…_her_." The emphasis on certain words was not lost on the Malfoy heir, the clear accusation in his father's voice causing a stir of irritation to emerge within his chest. "And here I thought that your mother and I raised you better than that, Draco."

At the mild scolding, the Slytherin prince found his fingers digging into the arms of his chair, the action noted by a quick glance from the older male, though he said nothing, instead taking to watch how his son would respond. "Rest assured you did, Father." Draco bit out, his teeth grinding as he fought to control his rising temper. "_However_, I found that I have had a revelation of sorts while at school, as well as a change of heart."

Lucius watched as his son's mouth quirked into a soft smile, his eyes taking on a wistful look as he continued to speak. "I want her Father. I want Hermione and nothing will change or stand in the way of that." At the statement, the older male raised an eyebrow as he lowered his linked hands at level with his elbows.

"Are you daft, boy?" At the snapped question, the younger male looked up to the elder with wide, confused eyes. "Do you honestly think that just because you 'want' something it will be enough to keep her safe from the wolves hidden in sheep clothing within our society? Be sensible Draco, and quit the charade this instant. That… _girl_ is unsuitable for someone befitting your title my son and you would do well to remember that." His father's reminder of his position had the blonde sorely tempted to sock him in the face. "She is uneducated in our customs, uncultured, not to mention she already has a poor pedigree to begin with! She will never learn to adapt to our ways even if my some miracle the _council_ fully supported your courtship of her-"

"I don't care." The words said in a low tone, effectively cutting through the older Malfoy's reasoning. "I don't give a _bloody_ wank about what anyone on the council approves of! You reason that Hermione is not knowledgeable in our ways and uncultured as well. I'm confident that if she were to take lessons she would be more than up to your standards by the time the gatherings rolled around. You say that she is uncultured, and yet knowing Hermione, under the instruction of Daphne, Pansy, and maybe even mother, she can become one of the most cultured girls to ever grace our ballrooms, Father! And as for her blood-"

"The only thing that will matter son!" Lucius was quick to interrupt, bringing his elegant finger to the bridge between his brows, to pinch at the sudden pain residing there. "You can take an elf and dress it up in the finest cloths, teach it how to properly conduct itself, educate it or what have you, but at the end of the day, it's still going to be an elf- an inferior, subservient being, no better suited than to wait on their betters and do their bidding!"

At the analogy, Draco deflated, slumping further and further into his chair. "But Father- Hermione isn't an elf! If you give her the chance to, she can prove everyone wrong! She… she's given me hope that things can turn for the better, Father. That we can become something far greater than ourselves." Lucius couldn't help but feel his harsh gaze soften as he watched his son stare morosely into his lap. In an instant, he was reminded of the little boy who would often run into his study, only to climb into his lap and sit still while he watched his father plow through his paper work. How the time had passed by.

"Son-"

"_I love her Father_." The older male was shocked as Draco raised his head and met his old man's stare head on, a fire of determination blazing in the pits of his grey orbs. "I love her, and I don't care what I have to do to be able to be with her. I'll do whatever it takes. You've always instilled in me the saying that Malfoy's_ 'always deserve nothing but the best_.' Well, Hermione is the best, Father. I'll have _no one_ else." The realization of just how serious his little dragon was hit Lucius in full force as the exact words he himself had said to his own father tumbled out of his heir's mouth.

_Narcissa is in a class all her own father. I will stop at nothing to gain her hand, and I will crush anyone who gets in my way. __**Even you.**__ I'll have no one else._ His own father had not, at the time, believed his beloved flower to be capable enough to uphold the Malfoy name, and so the couple had undergone a trial to prove themselves to their parents, even though they had been acquainted with one another since birth. The memory stirred something within the older Malfoy as he continued to peer at his heir.

"You are confident about that, are you?" Watching as his son raised an eyebrow, Lucius gestured lazily with his hand. "That you can have _Ms. Granger_ presentable to society by the time our neighboring guests are due to arrive? That she will be fully capable of acting the part of a pureblood socialite even if she is in _all_ accounts not? That you, as you claim to, do indeed, _love_ that… that _girl_?"

He couldn't help but internally smirk as his heir gave a sharp nod, without a moment's hesitation. The platinum blonde considered his next words carefully before speaking once more. "Very well then. Though there are some… conditions you must adhere to." He allowed the corner of his lip to curl as he watched Draco's face form a disbelieving expression.

"Father…?"

"Firstly, Ms. Granger must past an initial assessment that will administered by your mother and I. Secondly, you are to utilize anyone and anything you think will aide you in advancing her instruction as there is a little less than a week before the season is set to begin. And lastly," His tone softened as he leaned over and placed his hand over his son's the difference in size very much apparent as his silky palm nearly covered the whole of the Malfoy heir's. "You are to treat this with the utmost seriousness, my son. The path you have _chosen _is filled with obstacles, and you have started something that will not be so easily undone. There is more at risk than just a broken heart - keep that in mind."

Draco found that all he could do at the moment was nod, his father's words swimming around in his brain as his mind tried to piece together what had just transpired. He knew a dismissal when he heard one and made to take his leave as the older Malfoy settled once more into his chair. He made it to the door before his father's voice rang out once more. "Dinner is set to begin within an hour. Be sure that you and… _Ms. Granger_ are prompt and dressed accordingly."

"Yes, Father." Draco responded, before pulling the door open and striding out into the hall. The lord of the Manor allowed his shoulder's to slump as the door closed shut with a soft click, his hand reaching for the glass of fire whiskey that had been tempting him throughout the discussion on his desk. Holding up the crystal, he mused that 1759 had been a good year, before tilting his chin back and taking a long sip. As he savored the liquid on his palette, the aged man couldn't help but marvel over how his son always seemed to have a knack for surprising him and his wife with his actions as well as his decisions. Finishing the rest of his very fine whiskey, Lucius magicked the empty glass away before opening his last drawer and extracting some very important parchments. If Draco was that serious about Hermione like Lucius had been regarding Narcissa when they were their age, he had a feeling some changes were in order. Dipping his quill into his ink drop, he got to work in making the necessary, though somewhat presumptuous alterations.

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting… I just have to say that this was by far the hardest chapter I've ever had to sit down and write! Not that I wasn't inspired or didn't know what I wanted to write, far from it! My mind was just so boggled from the many things I have planned that I was just a tad bit overwhelmed! I had to remind myself to keep the pace and be patient because I really didn't want to do a bang up job by rushing it. Lmao. **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! XD**


	29. Part Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Twenty Nine**

Footsteps muted by the thick carpet, the older Malfoy and Hermione entered a surprisingly more modern part of the house. The hall was quite different to the one they had just left; the walls of the corridor were furnished in matte black paint with a lush red carpet spread out before them, a starking contrast to the white marble floor that bordered the clearly expensive rug. The Gryffindor faintly wondered just who this part of the house catered to and whether the Slytherin prince's room was located somewhere along the hall. They passed by several open doors on both sides, and Hermione was not the least bit surprised to spot a couple of lavish full furnished bedrooms, complete with sitting rooms, as well as a few studies that looked as though they were sparsely if ever, used.

"This part of the house is _strictly_ Draco's." Narcissa informed, answering Hermione's unasked question as they continued down the impossibly long corridor. "After he turned 16, he practically _demanded_ to decorate it as he saw fit- and I'm sure you know just how Draco can get when he wants something." The warm tone that the older woman adopted as she talked about her son wasn't lost on the Gryffindor, making her cast a side long glance towards the blonde as they continued their journey. "Lucius and I never really could deny that boy _anything._"

Frosty blue eyes met warm brown as Hermione opened her mouth to comment but was cut off as they reached the end of the corridor to another set of double doors. "You can wait in here. I'm sure my son would rather see to your lodgings himself." Hermione glanced at the doors before turning her honey orbs back to the other as she magicked the trunk unto the ground. "Dinner is in one hour." She informed, before turning on her heel and walking gracefully back down the corridor they had just came.

The curly haired Gryffindor waited until she was sure Narcissa was completely gone before grabbing the handle of her trunk and pushing open the double set of doors. Once again she let out a surprised sigh as her eyes widened at the sight, the handle she had just taken hold of sliding out of her grasp making her trunk drop to the floor with a dull _thud_.

The room, which she could only assume belong to none other than the Malfoy heir himself, was- _utterly amazing_, she thought as she dazedly walked further in, her eyes trying in vain to see it all. The color scheme of the chamber was much like the rest of the wing decorated in red, black and white- something that threw Hermione off guard. If she had to guess what color the blonde's room to be, she would have answered something along the colors of his Hogwarts house. Clearly she was mistaken, leaving her to wonder what more about the Slytherin prince was merely fictional. The whole eastern wall had been replaced with floor to ceiling glass window panes, allowing the Head girl a magnificent and rather breathtaking view of the grounds located in the back of the house that was steadily becoming buried with fallen snow as the night wore on. On the opposite side sat dozens upon dozens of books crammed into a black bookshelf that ran the length and width of the wall with an attached rolling ladder for easy access to the books stocked out of arms reach. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the blonde had read all of the books in his collection as she found herself quite familiar with most of the titles labeled on the tomes. Placed all around the corners of the room were shelves full of thoughtfully placed trinkets from the boy's youth, as well as magical pictures taken during various parts of the Malfoy's heir life- alone, with friends, at school, with his parents.

Drawn like a moth to a flame, the caramel haired girl found herself gravitating towards one picture in particular that the blonde had placed atop of his small, marble fireplace, a warm fire blazing to life as her form grew close. It was of the three Malfoy's, a much younger Lucius and Narcissa posing in the pictures, their faces alternating between beaming at the camera and crooning at the small bundle Narcissa had her arms around, while the head of the family wrapped his arms around her. The sight of the Slytherin prince, so tiny and innocent had Hermione's chest tightening as her warm honey orbs watched the couple in the aged old picture look down to their blessed bundle, the love shining through their eyes quite obvious.

Abruptly, Hermione found herself breathless as her mind conjured up pictures of herself and her own parents- pictures she was no longer a part of as her image long since faded since the moment she had oblivated their minds the year before. A stinging sensation prickling the back of her eyes forced the Gryffindor to turn her attention elsewhere, her eyes coming to rest on the impressive piece of furniture that sat behind her. Four white pillars, of what Hermione could only guess to be real marble, much like the floor, bordered a massive bed that appeared quite able to hold three people the size of Hagrid, the top of the bed adorned with an intricate black headboard with red and white pillows lined up underneath. Her eyebrows rose at the sheer mass of the bed, her mind wondering how the blonde could need so much space for just one person as she slowly moved towards it, her hand reaching out and feeling the material of the sheets. As her fingers sunk into the material, Hermione contain the small moan of appreciation that slipped out at recognizing the material as bear fur. As soft as it was as she ran her fingers back and forth on the sheet that seemed to glide against her skin like water, Hermione pondered if it was _actual_ bear fur.

Not being able to resist, Hermione allowed herself to lower her body unto the bed, the feel of the white fur as she slid unto the soft surface sending a shiver and a small flash of goose bumps to emerge on her skin. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the sensation as long as she could. So enraptured with the feel of the bed, Hermione failed to notice the approaching footsteps, along with the slight choking noise from the blonde, as he stopped dead in his tracks, his silver orbs settled on the clearly pleased girl lying atop of his bed.

_Sweet Merlin!_

Draco had not expected to find the fiery Gryffindor making herself at home in his bed when he had met his mother in the hall, who had informed him that Hermione was waiting in his room. He had made haste to his bedchamber, eager to keep his promise to not stay too long away from the girl who had captured his heart. With growing anticipation as his eyes spied the open door, the blonde had grown worried as he noticed the discarded trunk on the floor, his legs moving faster as scenario after scenario flooded his mind. Stopping at the door, he felt his heart lurch to a stop as his eyes took in the scene before him. Lying on her stomach was Hermione, looking quite ravishing and downright _sexy_ among his sheets, her curly hair flared around her like a caramel halo, basking her body with a rich glow that was only accentuated from the light emanating from the fireplace that sat directly in front of the bed. Her body was perfectly arched, the slight rise of her shirt causing the blonde to catch a glimpse of a smooth, lightly toned stomach, the sight causing a stirring to begin within the depths of his black trousers. Taking a deep breath and willing the downright lascivious thoughts firmly _away_, Draco brought his eyes back toward his face, thinking that it would be quite safe as opposed to the ogling the rest of her body in such an ungentlemanly manner.

He was wrong. Stupidly, naively, just _point blank wrong_.

If anything, it only made things worse, and for a certain part of him to throb rather painfully. Hermione's face, her _beautiful, angelic_ face, which Draco was quite sure the cause of his pleasure as well as his pain at the moment, was usually so cute and innocent, the sight of her features marred by such an open and raw expression of pleasure catching the blonde off guard. Her head was tilted back, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheeks ,flushed a dusty rose, the glow of the room causing it to look considerably darker above her mouth, where her pink lips were parted in such a suggestive manner Draco felt as though it should have been illegal. His hands were clenched so tight, it was a wonder he didn't just snap his fingers off right then and there. Again, as the Slytherin prince made his way over to the indulgent Gryffindor with controlled and cautious steps, he had to wonder just _how_ a person could be _so_ sexy and irresistible without actually trying or wanting to be.

His eyes traced every outline of Hermione's face, committing the image to memory, wanting to burn the sight into his brain so he would never forget a moment such as this. Coming to a stop behind the girl, who had let out another low moan of appreciation, Draco had to bite his knuckle to reign in his passion, lest he lash out on the unsuspecting girl below him and ravish her senseless. He would be patient. He _would_-for anything less than perfection when the time for him and Hermione to engage in such liberties just would not do. Sliding his hand onto the bed and allowing his weight to shift as he maneuvered his body to hover directly above the Head girl, the Malfoy heir was glad that his bed didn't move under shifting weight, unless a person or six was jumping rampantly on top of it- but that was a different story all together. Bringing his mouth down right above her ear, he let a smirk slide into place, before he whispered in a teasing tone, "Enjoying yourself, are you?"

At the sound of the blonde's voice, so close and clear to her, Hermione's body stiffened, her eyes growing wide as her head snapped around to look behind her. The sight of the blonde right behind her made the girl blush as she scrambled to get away, crawling to the top of the bed on her hands and knees to put some distance between her and the Malfoy heir. It seemed the blonde had other plans, because in the next second, the Gryffindor felt his slender fingers delicately wrap around her ankle and give a firm pull, effectively placing her right underneath his agile form once more, only with her front facing his form instead of her back.

"Hermione." The sound of her name from the blonde's lips with his voice low and gentle had the girl shivering from the jolts of electricity rushing up and down her spine. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Draco felt amused as he watched the girl swallowing nervously as she shook her head, his slender fingers reaching up to trace over her soft, plump looking lips almost without a thought propelling the action. "It's ok. I was just… you have a nice room." The girl finished lamely, her mind out of sorts over what to say after being caught in another's bed by the owner of side bed.

The blonde chuckled as he moved away from the girl, opting to sit beside her as he began to slip off his dress shoes in favor of more comfortable footwear. "I'm glad you think so. You're one of the few that have been allowed inside, though," Turning his head, he gave the girl a teasing smile as she made to lean back on her elbows. "I'm quite sure you're one of the first to experience the pleasure of being in my bed." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hermione to blush at the innuendo and slap him lightly on the arm, the mischievous twinkle in his steely eyes only increasing as he slipped on his house shoes and stood up, extending his hand toward the girl. The Gryffindor slipped her hand into his, allowing the blonde to pull her up off the bed and unto the ground once more.

"Dinner should be starting soon." Draco commented, raising his free hand where his watch resided over his pale wrist, to check the time. It was a quarter until 6, leaving them enough time to prepare for the evening with his parents.

"Right." Hermione said as she began to make her way out of the room, only to be stopped by the blonde who was unmoving.

"Um. Hermione, _where _are you going?" At the blonde's question, the Gryffindor turned on her heel, her eyebrows raised in the air.

"I was just about to go downstairs…?"

"Not dressed like that you aren't." Her eyebrows rose into her hairline at the blonde's comment, as she watched Draco look her up and down. As his grey eyes clashed with her fiery brown, a smirk slithered unto his face, before he began to slowly advance on her. "All you need is a little wardrobe change. And I know just the thing." Allowing the blonde to pick out her attire for the evening, Hermione tried not to be too offended; trusting that Draco would know what he was doing and wanting to impress the heir's parents more than anything. And if dressing up for a bit was going to achieve that, then she was game.

It was a quiet afternoon as a small _crack_ sounded in the front parlor of the Villa De Zabini, announcing the arrival of one Blaise Zabini as he apparated into his home. A small elf by the name of Waldo greeted him, to which the Slytherin responded with a smile and a request for his baggage to be brought to his room, after asking about the whereabouts of his wayward parents. Making his way from the room, the heels of his feet made faint noises upon the worn white and grey speckled cobblestone floor. His ears picked up on faintly background noise that sounded like a conversation coming from the direction of where the elf had informed his parents had been located, the Italian's trepidation growing as he began his ascent up the grand staircase and to the upper parlor where the voices only seemed to grow louder. Moving closer until he was just down the hall from the slightly ajar door, he could distinctly make out the sound of two people arguing, the voices Blaise could identify belonging to his parents.

"If you think that you can just traipse around here with other men -"

"Oh as if you care! When's the last time you ever-"

"Me? What about you? If you just-"

"This is all your fault! At least he-"

"_Excuse me_ for wanting to provide for my family unlike your little boy toy, you ungrateful little -"

"Ungrateful? HA! You want to talk about being ungrateful! He adores me! Unlike you who-"

Blaise felt his temper mounting as he continued to listen to his parents argue no doubt about his mother's new 'boy toy' as his father phrased it, their voices growing louder by the second as their words grew more and more malicious. The sound of a door creaking open somewhere behind him, had the boy turning around in the blink of an eye, the tip of his wand pointing straight in the middle of the eyes of a slighter older man, no doubt the man responsible for the current spat going on between his parents, who had just crept from the room.

"You have five seconds to get the hell out of here before I curse your ass out. And while you're at it, I _better not_ catch you lurking around here and messing with _my_ mother again. " Blaise gave him a look as the man cowered under the threat of his wand as green and silver sparks erupted from the ends. "_Scram._" The dark haired Italian hissed, the man yelping in fear before dashing from the hall, down the staircase and out the door, not even bothering to slam the door shut. Snorting disgustedly at the pathetic display, the dark haired wizard pointed his wand at the open door and magicked it shut before turning to the situation at hand.

Tucking his wand into his pocket, Blaise winced as he looked toward the door, the sound of a glass shattering against a wall, no doubt one of his father's expensive whiskey glasses judging from the way he was yelling, filling the air. He sighed, as he realized that his parents most likely had forgotten that he was scheduled to return home this afternoon, the thought only confirmed as his sharp eyes spotted the stacks of unopened mail bulging from the tin hanging outside his father's study door. _"Welcome home_, Blaisey boy." He muttered sarcastically under his breath before he turned on the spot and began to walk to the furthest part of the villa, eager to put as much space as he could between himself and his parents as possible, and wishing he was anywhere else at the moment.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry that this is kind of late. I was really…. Shocked at the responses I received from the last chapter as it got 2K hits the same day I posted it. I was so overwhelmed I didn't know where to start… _ **

**I'd always like to thank everyone for helping me reaching over 100 story alert subs! I'm humbled at the fact that there are over 100 people who are reading and enjoying the story! THANK YOU. I hope I don't disappoint! **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! XD**


	30. Part Thirty

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Thirty**

Light footsteps lightly treaded over meticulously groomed lawn as Adrian Pucey made the walk up to his dark and looming home. Located further out in the country side than the other, it had not yet been barricaded in by the snow, though it didn't stop it from being rather chilly, the air in front of him turning white with even the smallest intake or outtake of breath. In the short distance, he absently wondered whether his grandfather would be awake and ready to tell him of the latest business proceedings at first chance or whether he would make it to his room first and be given a full night's rest before getting back to work, so to speak. Entering through the glass stained front door, he quickly made his way in and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him.

"Good evening, young master." Turning around, Adrian gave a slight nod and small smile as he spotted the family's head butler, Niles standing by the entryway of the hallway leading to the kitchen beside the antique staircase, the ever present smile on his face noticeable even from behind the heads of the rest of the household help that stood at attention in greeting to his return. Niles had been a constant presence in the young heir's life, and though more than a decade had passed since his birth, Adrian couldn't help but marvel at the way the older male seemed to be gracefully aging. Dressed in an impeccable black suit and tie, with gold trimmings and cuff links, the man looked no older than fifty, though quite the opposite was true. The head butler was reaching the tender age of seventy five. It was a wonder that at his age he still had a full head of hair, though it had long since turned from its once light brown color to a starking silver grey all around.

"Evening, Niles. Is grandfather awake?" As he walked through the aisle of servants and towards the aged man, he was greeted with bows and curtsies from both sides. To Adrian it was nothing new, as he had been born and raised with nothing but _human_ servants all his life. Since his grandfather's reign over the family, the old aristocrat had gotten rid of the house elves in service, deigning them unsuitable for serving a family as dignified as themselves- though it was rumored that their dismissal was in part due to the man's fear of the way they looked. The thought that such a man was afraid of a bunch of subservient creatures such as house elves, brought a wry grin to slither unto the Slytherin's face, which did not go unnoticed by Niles, whose eyes took on a twinkle at the sight.

It was always the same thing that occurred whenever the Pucey heir arrived home for holidays, so much so that at first it was a common conversation that the boy and the butler engaged in until the young master had grown older and simply forgone the whole thing altogether as the butler would neither deny nor confirm such a rumor about his employer. It simply was not done. Adrian felt good to have such a bond with the aged man-to have such an inside joke or secret if you will, between them seeing as the pair had shared quite a lot of time with one another in his younger years. This brought forth a sigh, before the heir felt the familiar sensation of a gloved hand patting his head, the patient smile of Nile's making him feel as though he were eleven and returning from his first year of Hogwarts all over again.

"He is not, though he has left me with the message that you are expected to be in your office by no later than 9 o'clock tomorrow morning for your debriefing." With wrinkled blue eyes, the old butler could not help but smile understandingly as he watched the younger male sigh in resignation. Though it was not his place to voice his opinion, he had always rather opposed to having the heir carry the burden of dealing with the family business and so he made sure to extend comfort as best as he could seeing as he was not only the head butler, but the child's care giver as well. "Come now, young master why the long face? If I recall correctly, before you arrived Mary whipped up a batch of cookies that just so happens to be plated on the kitchen table along with a glass of milk that has your name on it. It would not do to let her treat go to waste, wouldn't you say?"

At the sight of the Pucey heir instantly perking up, the old butler let out a small chuckle as he remembered that when he had been younger, a plate of cookies and milk had always been enough to cheer up the young man. Niles was glad that the method still held true even though the young master had grown older and the duties he had been burdened with grew larger.

"Double chocolate chip?" Adrian asked, as he always did whenever there was mention of Mary and her infamous cookies waiting for him, falling into age old routine. And Niles did not disappoint. With a wave of his arm, he fell into a bow, his lips widening into a gentle smile for the boy he had cared for since infancy, as he answered the same as he always had.

"Of course, young master. And a tall glass of warm, milk tea." True to routine, Adrian leaped onto the older man, his arms wrapping his beloved butler and caregiver into an honest embrace. At the sound of Niles' chest vibrating from his laughter, the young heir found himself laughing as well, his heart light with the knowledge that even with the passage of time where things and people changed, whether for the better or worse, this moment right here and now with his elder, had not. Giving a discreet hand motion to the awaiting servants behind the pair, Niles gave the subtle hand gestures to signal for the young master's belongings to be brought up to his room, as well as for the other servants to go about their business. In less than a minute later, both were accomplished, leaving just the two of them in the foyer of the house.

"What am I waiting for then, Niles?"

At the time asked question, the pair let out a laugh, as the young heir tugged on the cuffs of the butler, pulling him into the kitchen after him. Being in front, Adrian missed the way the older male's eyes twinkled gently as he looked over the top of his head, and also as the whispered opinion that fell from the elder's lips. "_It's wonderful to have you home again, my young Adrian." _

As stony grey eyes swept across the table, the frown that graced Lucius's pale features grew steadily deeper as he fought the urge to lunge at the girl seated on his right a little ways before him and shake the life out of her. When the appointed time for dinner had arrived the three Malfoy's along with their son's…_guest_ had gathered in the dining room used for meals strictly between the family and sat themselves down for a well prepared dinner by the elves in the kitchen. The food had been brought out and served, the delicious menu having been planned by his dear wife, Narcissa who at the moment was looking quite amused, though at what the Malfoy patriarch couldn't _fathom_. The whole setting of the table had taken place nearly ten minutes ago and counting, bringing the older Malfoy back to his reason for wanting to strangle the Gryffindor girl.

Decorum dictates that the guest of the house is always the first to pick up their utensils and sample the food prepared before the rest of the family are allowed to partake of the meal as well, something that would seem simple enough, and yet in this case, it wasn't. At the start of the meal, the girl had merely sat there glancing from one Malfoy to another, before she got the hint from the young heir seated across from her, who had subtly gestured for her to choose from the silverware to begin the meal. From the way the girl's lips set into a firm line and her eyebrows furrowed in the middle, it was apparent that young girl had no idea what to do- and so the minutes had rolled on, much to the rising frustration of the ex- Death Eater.

_Just pick a bloody fork to begin with already! It's not that hard, you daft-_ Catching his wife's Narcissa's eyes as her icy blue's flashed warningly at him from across the table, no doubt sensing just where his line of thought was leading, the elder Malfoy fought the urge to roll his eyes and huff in indignation with a clench of his jaw.

Narcissa, who was always quite amused whenever her stoic husband acted out of his usual indifferent and intimidating character, fought off the odd twitch at the corner of her lips as she was sorely tempted to laugh at his outward petulant display. The familiar gesture warmed her heart as she thought to how her little boy acted just the same way, though Lucius always denied him learning it from himself and proclaiming it was something Draco must have picked up from her. After sending him a look, she turned patient eyes toward the girl and inwardly sympathized with her internal struggle. For someone who was not used to having eight utensils of varying sizes and purposes on both sides of the plate, the task of discerning which fork and spoon was used for which course of the meal could be quite daunting. Though, she did applaud the Gryffindor on her effort, as she had not looked up for help once. In the back of her mind, Narcissa idly wondered how much more time could pass before Lucius made a production of himself, as she was quite sure her dear husband was reaching his limit.

Draco himself didn't know whether to feel amazed at how worked up his Hermione was able to get his father without having to do anything, or whether to feel slightly exasperated at the fact that she refused to meet his gaze as he tried in vain to steer her in the right direction. Damning her Gryffindor pride, the blonde folded his arms, and sat back in his seat, wondering how the others were getting on with their own family. Draco was suddenly overcome with an overwhelmed feeling as he thought about his previous conversation with his father. If Hermione was having this much trouble trying to pick a suitable silverware for eating just the first course alone, then it was no doubt in his mind that he would have to send for Pansy and Daphne, and perhaps everyone else as well, as soon as possible as there was so much that needed to be covered in so little amount of time. As he mulled over the thought of writing his friends and sending out owls in the morning, the sight of his father freezing in his seat sidetracked him.

From the moment they sat down, Hermione took one look at the place settings and knew she was in trouble. She had read a book once before about the proper conduct when eating a meal that consisted of more than three dishes when her parents and her had gone of vacation in France- and yet for the life of her she couldn't remember what she had read, that particular summer from so long ago, somewhat foggy in her mind. She could do this! All she had to do was pick one… but which one? Somehow Hermione wished it had been as simple as figuring out which potions to drink back when her and Harry had been trying to protect the Sorcerer's stone from being stolen. At least it had come with some clues as to which vial would aid or harm the pair, unlike the silent and unrelenting polished silver that lay before her. Gritting her teeth, Hermione figured she could just choose one, and if she were wrong, the Malfoy's would be quick to correct her. All three Malfoy's watched and held their breath as Hermione poised her hand over the left side of the plate, her small, delicate fingers tracing over the silverware, until at last she picked up the fork closest to the plate of Caesar salad. While she had finally picked up a utensil, it was regrettably the wrong one.

"THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT!" The elder Malfoy bellowed, standing up and throwing his napkin on the table before sweeping out of the dining room with a flourish, all the while raving about table etiquette and the like. With all the grace and composure for a lady of her standing, Narcissa stood up and bade them both a good dinner before following after her enraged husband. Draco, who was shocked at his father's outburst, wasn't quite sure whether the laugh he heard coming from his mother, as she shut the door behind her was real or just him imagining things. Perhaps he should send the owls _tonight_, he thought as Hermione finally looked him in the eyes, her honey orbs wide with confusion and alarm.

Dragging his feet up to his room, Theodore couldn't help but let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes with one hand as his other continued to pull his trunk behind him. Having just finished dinner with his father, the young heir was eager to retire to his room and get a little light reading in before succumbing to the temptation of sleep. It had been quite a hassle trying to convince the servants about the house that he was perfectly capable of handling his own trunk, wanting nothing more than to soak in the feeling one got by just returning home after a long time away- preferably in his own bed. Finally reaching the door leading to his bedchambers, the young heir pushed his way inside, not noticing the intruder sitting on his bed until he had shut the door and set his trunk off to the side. He had just been about to shed his shirt and settle in for the night, when his blue eyes caught her.

With long hair the shade of moonlight neatly French braided from the top of her head to the small of her back, and eyes as dark and deep as the Black Lake, Jane was quite the lady for someone who was nothing more than the nanny for the heir of the house. After the Lady of the Nott Fort had passed away, the Lord of the Fort had been left alone with baby Theodore. Jane, who had taken over for her mother after she had become too old to continue working, raised him from the time he was five years old, despite being only sixteen and an inexperienced nursemaid.

"Jane!" Theodore exclaimed, quickly crossing the room and taking a seat at the edge of his bed. "What are you doing, up here?" He questioned, his blue eyes taking in the sight of the woman before him. She seemed almost ageless, porcelain like skin and almond eyes, the only thing giving away her aging being the slight wrinkles at the sides of her orbs whenever she smiled.

"I wanted to welcome you home, Theo." Jane answered demurely, as she settled her hands in her lap. "You never answered my letter." She softly accused, her dark eyes catching his blue orbs in an unnerving stare. The sandy haired boy felt himself give a light shiver.

"I wanted to answer in person." He responded, not seeing any reason to lie to the person who knew him so well, even better than himself at times. There was silence as the nursemaid mulled over his answer, her seemingly depthless orbs continuing to stare for a moment, before glancing away and giving a short nod.

"I see. "Jane replied, before giving a small smile for the heir. "Well, shall I tuck you in now then? You must be exhausted."

"I'm old enough to tuck myself in Jane, thanks." Theodore smiled, though nonetheless made to settle comfortably on the bed against his pillows. The sight of Jane with her face illuminated by the glow of the lamp made his heart pitter patter in his chest like no other had before.

"So you say. But I am still your nanny, and as such I will perform the same duty as I have for the last thirteen years." Theodore's hands clenched in anticipation around the satin material of his beige duvet as his blue eyes followed Jane's movements as she gently threaded her fingers through his fringe, before leaning over and blowing out the light of the nearby oil lamp.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Just wanted to clear something up. If you've followed the story from the beginning you'll know that it was originally rated T. it is now rated M, reason being that, when I sat down and really thought about the direction my story was going to go in the upcoming chapters, I realized that the rating didn't fit with what I was going to write. So rather just keep posting and risk having the story removed, I merely changed the rating. Sorry if it confused some of my older readers. XP I'd also like to say that I hope that the amount of OC's here aren't off putting for you, readers. Information on the purebloods is so few and far between that it just can't be helped to add in a few characters here and there. **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! XD**


	31. Part Thirty One

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Thirty One**

Sitting at the white birch vanity in the corner of the room, Hermione found her eyes admiring all the delicate touches that had been placed in the room she had been placed with. Unlike the parts of the house she had been privy to seeing, Hermione's room was very comfy and simple, its elegance found in the simplicity from the little touches here and there scattered throughout the room. The layout of Draco's wing accommodated having three suites on both sides of the hall, with a lounge being the first room to be entered before leading to three separate bedchambers that came complete with its own lavatory. The room she had been placed in appealed very much to her taste, and after commenting as such to the Slytherin prince, Hermione had been surprised to learn that the blonde had given his mother explicit instructions on how he wanted the room to be set up for her arrival. The fact that Draco had been considerate enough to be aware of not overwhelming her with over the top lodgings touched and warmed her heart. But that wasn't to say that the room itself wasn't up to par with Malfoy's standards concerning decorum.

After she had been left to her own devices, the blonde having muttered something about needing to send out some owls before leaving taking his leave, Hermione had quickly took in the room. The entire color palette of the bedchamber consisted of light blues, white and beige; the walls as well as the bed cover was a periwinkle blue, reminding her of the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts years before. The furniture consisted of a handsomely crafted wardrobe, a vanity, a bedside table, as well as a small lounge at the foot of the bed, all of which was birch wood set in white. The many throw pillows as well as the material for most of the furniture were beige, bringing the whole look of the room together. Everything in the room was unimposing and Hermione couldn't help but allow herself to relax, despite the horrible dinner that had occurred as well as the unsettling feeling of being in a foreign place so different from home.

As her small fingers traced the items that had been set out on top of the vanity, Hermione couldn't help but let her coffee orbs trail after them as well. Set upon both sides of a medium sized, oval shaped mirror, framed with intricately woven metal, were small bottles full of liquid perfumes, each glass jar sculpted into different sizes and shapes, and each with a noticeably different scent from the next. There were some that smelled crisp and clean, and most refreshing like the smell of pine after the long winter months or the early morning dew. Then there were scents that were alluring and intoxicating, and so very dark to the senses, the smells comparing to scent of the ocean during the calm before the storm or of decadent dark chocolate truffles that held a strawberry filling within its very core. Hermione supposed that she wouldn't object to using the items, making note to ask where the fragrants could be purchased so that she could buy them herself.

Next her fingers fitted over a pair of exquisite hair grooming brushes lying within an open tin lined with blue velvet material, her eyes in awe of the sculpted silver as she made to pick each one slowly, the slight weight of the items confirming what she had already guessed to be true- _real _polished silver. Placing the delicate comb back unto the bureau, Hermione took up the polished hair brush once more, her fingers threading through the teeth of the object and nearly moaning at how soft the bristles between her fingers were, like silk to the touch. Gingerly picking up a lock of hair, Hermione was nearly purring at the feel of the expensive hairs tugging through her mane, so soothing and fluid, like currents moving and rippling within water. She continued with the motion until she had brushed out her whole head of hair, the reflection in the mirror revealing a slightly different picture than before. Her curls, which had been unruly with curls of different sizes, pointing in different directions, had been tamed, flowing down her back in even waves. The small change did wonders, giving her hair more controlled yet very free spirited look. Hermione placed the hair tool gently back within its casing, her fingers lightly tracing over the shining surface of the brush, before placing the lid over the top of the tin.

Thinking that it was the perfect opportunity to make do with her promise to her fellow Gryffindor, the Head girl made her way over to her trunk and pulled out her stationary- a small pad of parchment, her favorite Eagle feather quill, along with dark navy blue ink stop- before returning to the bureau. She placed the items accordingly, and rubbed the bottom of her chin with the tip of her feather for a few moments as she collected her thoughts on how to begin. When she had come to a suitable beginning for her letter, Hermione gave a small smile, before dipping her quill into the ink and getting to work. She had much to tell Harry.

Draco made his way to his study after showing Hermione to her room, not bothering to close the door he had thrown open as his feet carried him across the spacious and lavishly decorated room. Taking a seat in his leather armchair, the Malfoy heir let his mind list the things that he needed to get done, as his hands pulled all the needed materials towards him on the desk. First, he needed to send owls to his friends. Hermione was in dire need of help and _fast _if she was ever going to be acceptable enough for his parents by the time the season formally began, and who better to guide her than people who had spent their entire life groomed for such things than his friends. Second, he needed to review the current guests that were set to arrive and hand it to his mother as soon as possible, as she would need it to make the finishing touches on the dinner menu as well as picking the appropriate ballroom to accommodate the number they would receiving. He also needed the list in order to make the appropriate lodging placements for visitors, the task making the heir scowl as it was something his father had always been delegated to do by the Malfoy matriarch, and not something he deemed worth his time or effort. And yet, he made another sigh as he placed the papers in order of importance on the desk.

As he began penning out his letter to his friends, all on small pieces of parchment simply requesting their presence as soon as they could, though preferably the next day, Draco let his mind continue to list the things that needed to get done by the time everything was set to begin. Looking up, he gave another scowl as his steely grey eyes landed on a rather large pile of petitions settled on the edge of his desk, before finishing his letters and placing them in the appropriate envelopes, sealed shut with the traditional Malfoy crest. As he sat back in his chair, Draco let out a keen whistle, and a moment later his personal owl swept elegantly into the room, perching dutifully to the back of his chair, right above his shoulder.

"Send them to the others, ok?" Draco cooed as he gently tied the letters to the leg of the owl. The bird only gave a small hoot of understanding, nipping the Malfoy heir's finger affectionately before taking flight out of the window the blonde had opened. The Slytherin prince took a moment to stare after his beloved owl as it flew out into the snowy night, before closing the glass pane of the window behind his desk. Movement from the open kitchen just across his study drew his attention as he settled back into his chair, his eyes watching intently as Hermione moved about in the small space before turning and entering the room herself.

He watched as his fiery Gryffindor placed two steaming mugs of what appeared to be hot chocolate onto his coffee table, before throwing herself down and curling up on the lounge sofa that sat in the middle of the room just beyond the two chairs before his desk. Shuffling some papers around now that he had completed something off his mental checklist, Draco waited, knowing that Hermione had something on her mind that she wanted to say. She didn't disappoint.

"Dinner was a complete mess." She groaned, her head facing downward on top of folded arms. Draco raised his eyebrows at the statement, but continued to shift through his paperwork as he made to review the list and set lodgings at the same time.

"It wasn't so bad." Tapping the list with the end of his wand as he made corrections, the look the Gryffindor graced him with as she popped her head up to stare at him wasn't lost on the blonde.

"Wasn't so bad? Draco, I made your father storm out of the room all because I couldn't do something as simple as picking out a fork, for god sake!"

"And? Father's always kicking up a fuss about something trivial or another. It left Mother quite amused, I can tell you that." The blonde barely spared her a glance as she hung her head once more, taking one last look over the parchment, before nodding to himself and magicking it away with a flick of his wand. Thinking to push all other paperwork aside for the morning, the Slytherin prince stood up and made his way over to the distressed girl sulking on his sofa, lifting her feet, and sliding in under them, before bringing his hands to gently rub her skin.

"Hermione, you're over thinking things. It really wasn't that bad." Draco watched as Hermione sighed, feeling relief as he watched her body relax under his touch. Bringing his hand up to massage her calves, the blonde felt his body stir as the girl gave a groan of appreciation. It was only a few moments later that he realized the Gryffindor had fallen asleep, his eyes taking in the sight as her chest rose and fell gently before him. _Leave everything to me, my beloved. _

Staring out at the frozen pond just beyond the villa, Blaise let out a shuddering breath, rapidly blinking as he realized night had already fallen. Just what time was it? He mused thoughtfully; bring his arms to tuck around himself from over his knees, as he watched the air swirl before him after he let out another more controlled sigh. Although he was literally freezing from exposure to the winter air, the Zabini heir couldn't bring himself to leave his perch from atop the balcony of the highest tower in the entire estate. The view was something Blaise never failed to appreciate whenever he was in this part of the house and he welcomed the spiky numbness that grew as the bitter wind blew straight through the material of his clothes to his rapidly chilling skin- anything was better than the biting ache that arose in his chest whenever he allowed his thoughts to think about his mother and father's less than ideal marriage.

Before his mind could continue to ponder over the situation that was out of his control, the sound of gentle flapping drew his attention. Even though he knew the water was quite frozen, it didn't stop his midnight orbs from scanning the ice, his gaze quickly averting in the direction of a sudden movement in the sky. The moving object steadily grew clearer until Blaise made out the animal he would know anywhere- Draco's owl. The Slytherin waited patiently for the bird to fly closer, extending his arm when the grand owl fell into an elegant swoop before it perched itself unto his limb, carefully of its talons on his skin. Giving the bird a grateful stroke under its beak, Blaise wasted no time in relieving the messenger of its burden that came in the form of a short letter sealed with the Malfoy crest in green wax. Smirking to himself as he thought of what Draco could be writing about since he was using the stamp, something he rarely did, Blaise slipped out the small scrap of and read:

_Blaise,_

_Hermione's going to need more help than we thought. Your room is waiting. -DM_

Grinning at the less than subtle invitation, Blaise stood up from his perch, giving the grand bird one final stroke before lifting his arm, allowing it to take flight into the harsh winter night once more. He kept his onyx eyes on the quickly diminishing figure of the owl until it had altogether disappeared. Running a hand through his hair and shaking off the fallen snow that had begun to settle into his dark ebony locks, the Italian closed the glass paned doors before making his way past the unused furniture lying about, his feet carrying him to his own bedchamber. He was eager to get some rest, the prospect of escaping his own home for a while making him all the more excited for morning to come. Even though he had spent less than a few hours home, Blaise felt as though it was more than enough. He had to get out of there and fast.

Quickly bypassing the main staircase, his body moved in autopilot as he passed the hall his parents had been arguing in earlier that day and turned the next corner that lead to his room, only to run straight into another person emerging from the other side. Shaken out of his daze, he quickly brought his hands up to grasp the other person's forearms, the sound of a feminine gasp filling the air.

"_Blaise_?" The sound of his mother's heavily accented voice, so different from her English dialect, had the Slytherin's heart racing as a rush of emotions surged through his entire being, making the Zabini heir confused as to how best to proceed. In the back of his mind, he felt a brush of sadness that he didn't know how to act towards his own mother, the very person who had brought him into the world.

At age thirty six, Lucrezia Zabini stood at an average five foot five, with olive skin and large depthless onyx orbs gracefully framed by almond shaped eyes, traits that the young Slytherin had had the good fortune to inherit, which were the envy of many of high society's pureblooded woman- most of which sported alabaster skin and otherwise dull brown eyes. Her skin that held all the radiance of a woman in her prime, also held tiny splotches of light freckles here and there, only adding to her appeal as opposed to retracting from it. Even when it was so late in the evening, her long ebony locks, much like her son's, fell in gentle waves past her shoulders and ending just at the tail of her spine. She was divine.

"_When did you arrive home?" _She continued to question in her native tongue, the words rolling off her palette like the gentle roar of the tide lapping at the shoreline, despite the genuine confusion laced in her tone. Blaise remembered back to a time when his mother and him would converse with one another in just Italian, the simple interaction making them so much closer as mother and child. But now, for all the distance between them, they might as well have been standing on opposite sides of the world instead of barely a foot away from each other.

"That's unimportant at the moment, Mother." The Zabini heir quickly averted his eyes to the side as he shifted to sidestep the woman before him. "Now if you'd excuse me- I have some things to prepare for my trip before tomorrow comes."

"_Blaise, wait!" _ The young Slytherin shut his eyes as he felt his mother's hand take his arm in a gentle, yet firm grasp. Spinning on his heel slowly, Blaise looked down at his mother, his height of five foot ten inches one of the few things the Italian had inherited from his father. "You just got here, son." The Zabini heir blinked as she reverted to English, bringing her free hand to her curl under her chin as she averted her eyes. "You're… leaving so soon already?" She asked, her voice coming out in a saddened whisper. Her voice sounding so forlorn coupled with the knowledge that he was the cause of his mother's anguish at the moment had the Italian feeling guilty over the whole thing.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Blaise nodded as he brought his hand that held the letter to eye level with the Lady of the house, the flash of emerald from the Malfoy crest catching the eye of Lucrezia before she lifted her gaze to her one and only son. "I've been summoned. You know I can't refuse, even if I wanted to."

"Yes… but even so you wouldn't want to, would you?" The Italian woman softly accused, her black as night orbs hardening just a fraction as Blaise made no move to deny the claim. It was the truth after all.

"Good night, Mother." Blaise softly replied instead, bringing a hand up to gently relinquish her hold on his arm as he made to get to his room. This time, the older woman let him go, her eyes shining as she watched her one and only child walk away without so much as a backward glance. It was only after he had shut the door with a resounding click did mother and son wonder just how bad things had become between them, and not for the first time, whether the damage was beyond repair. Slipping into their own beds, the waning night held no answers or comfort for either of them.

**Author's Note: hi everyone! I'd like to apologize for the tardiness of the chapter. The combination of my job as well as having to take care of my sick stepdad left me little time to type up something for the last couple of days. Please, forgive me. Also, I hope everyone just bears with me for the moment for all the setting up. I know there are some questions that you guys have, and I promise all shall be revealed much sooner than you think. ;D**

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! XD**


	32. Part Thirty Two

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Thirty Two**

Steely grey eyes stared intently at the sleeping figure, as Draco rested his body casually against the threshold of Hermione's open door. He allowed his silver gaze gaze to roam throughout the girl's figure, tracing paths along the parts of creamy skin that were exposed to the air that left his slender fingers longing to do the same. Folding his arms over his chest, his fists clenching as he banished the wicked thoughts away, the Malfoy heir dragged his eyes back to Hermione's sleeping face, taking in the subtle shift of emotions and wondering what she could dreaming of. Every so often a slight indent would form between her brows, her mouth curling into a frown as her head tossed from side to side, before she would settle into a more peaceful sleep only to become fitful once more. Pushing off the wooden surface, the blonde turned, about to make his way from the room, when the sound of Hermione calling out to him stopped him in his tracks.

"_Draco._" The sound of his name, whispered in such a wistful and somewhat pleading tone almost made him think that he was just imagining disturbance. Craning his neck to glance back at Hermione, his eyes narrowed as he watched her head turn toward him, almost as though she knew exactly where he was standing and that he was just about to take his leave, despite her unconscious state. With soft steps, the Slytherin prince made his way to the bed, careful not to wake the slumbering Gryffindor. Looming over her, his eyes softened as he brought his hand up, his fingers lightly tracing the curve of her cheek. Immediately, Hermione's face took on a more content expression, her breath coming out in a relieved sigh.

"I don't know what you're dreaming of my feisty Gryffindor," Draco whispered, bringing his nose to lightly trail over the shell of her ear before hovering over her chocolate locks, breathing in her scent. "But even in your dreams, you need not fear me leaving you. I will not have, nor want any other, _Hermione._" His eyes watched as a small smile stole over her lips, the sight making Draco want nothing more than to pull the sleeping girl into his arms and kiss her senseless. Clenching his jaw as he fought the urge to give into impulse and do just that, the Malfoy heir wrenched himself away from his beloved and took his leave from the room. Company was due to arrive at any moment and he had much to prepare.

It was a half past eight when the fire in one of the downstairs parlors roared to life, and the grinning form of Blaise Zabini stepped into the room. Brushing the soot from his blazer, the Italian glanced around, his smile growing as his eyes zoomed in on his best friend sitting on an armchair that was set in the middle of the room, one of the few pieces of furniture found in the enormous space. The room generally only used to floo in and out of the manor.

Picking up his trunk, Blaise made his way to the living room set in the middle of the parlor, placing it beside one of the two facing sofas, before throwing himself face down unto one of them. "Thank Merlin for your letter. I don't think I could've taken anymore time in that place." Peeking up from his place on the couch, the Zabini heir waved his hand as Draco lifted his cup of tea in offering to his friend.

"You just got there yesterday, mate. Things that bad already?" The Malfoy heir inquired, taking a sip from his cup, before setting it down on its saucer and placing it on the nearby coffee table. Raising an eyebrow, Draco watched as his best friend resumed his position on the couch as he nodded his head.

"I caught the bloke mum was fooling around with this time right after I got there." Blaise admitted, his words coming out slightly muffled since his mouth was pressed up against the expensive lounge material, though that didn't stop Draco from comprehending every word. His eyebrows rose in higher at the admittance, his steely orbs gazing sympathetically at his friend's form. The blonde knew better than anyone that the Zabini heir was much more torn up than he liked to let on about his parents' frequent, not the mention, scandalous affairs, especially since more often or not, Blaise was caught in the middle of it all. Getting up from his seat, the Malfoy heir sat on the ground beside the lying Italian, his pale, slender hand threading through his midnight locks in soothing streaks, much like how they had when the pair had been much younger. It had been Draco that Blaise had run to time and time again after the first time he had caught his mother engaged in one of her early affairs, the sight proving to be too much for the nine year old to handle. Back then, Blaise would run from home to the Manor, only to seek out the youngest Malfoy before promptly sobbing into the heir's lap- he had long since outgrown the need to cry for such things, and hadn't for some time now. Draco would just hold the crying boy, all the while patting his head; much like his mother had whenever he had gone crying to her over something, comforting his friend as best as he could until he stopped crying and the boys went off the play together on the grounds surrounding the house.

Things were so much simpler back then; Draco couldn't help but think as he continued to pat the top of the Italian's head, pausing only to lie down on the plush carpet below, before picking up again. While infidelity was a common occurrence in high society, where most women had the occasional fling here and there and men took on mistresses for one reason or another, it was still something that was heavily looked down upon in the light of day. Though the thought was upsetting, the blonde Slytherin couldn't imagine how he would cope if his parents had ever strayed down that path- though their union had been arranged, there was no doubt that they had been and still were deeply in love with one another. Draco couldn't help but feel relieved and somewhat hopeful at the thought that neither his mother nor father had found the need for another lover- though he recalled quite amusedly how his father had once mentioned that Mrs. Black, his grandmother, had allowed another man to court his mother the same time he had, something that still to this day made his father fly into a jealous fit whenever so much of a word was breathed about it.

Feeling his friend's head shift beneath his fingertips, Draco opened his eyes, unaware that he had shut them in the first place, and looked up into the onyx orbs peering down at him from above. For a moment neither said a word as the boys stared into the eyes of one another; comforting silver orbs staring into uncertain and despairing glassy obsidian. Bringing his hand down so that he could brush his fingertips against the silky strands of the boy's long ebony fringe, Draco gave his friend a small smile.

"You really need to get a haircut mate, you're beginning to look like a woman." The blonde's smile grew as the Zabini heir pushed his roaming fingers away with a huff, his eyes fading into a dark brown instead of intense black as he rolled them at him. Just as he was about to comment further on the Italian's questionable masculinity , the roar of the fire filled the air once more and the pair sat up, turning their heads just in time to see the other three Slytherins- minus one, that completed their little circle.

"Where's Theo?" Blaise asked, as he sat up from his lying position on the sofa as the forms of Pansy, Daphne, and Adrian made their way towards them, sitting themselves on the furniture set as well.

"We stopped by to pick him up, but he told us to go on without him since he was just about to take the steeds out for run. He'll be here before lunch at the latest." Pansy informed, taking off her coat and throwing it carelessly over the back of the unoccupied lounge before taking a seat herself. Her dark eyes made a quick scan of the room, before letting out a confused sound. "Where's Hermione?"

"Still asleep." Came the blonde's amused answer, letting out a small laugh as the brunette's jaw dropped in disbelief. Ever since they had been young, the group of purebloods had been condition to wake up at the crack of dawn, the luxury of sleeping in occurring few and far between the older they had grown, until all together it had become a thing of the past whenever they were home for the holidays. Now, the only place they could afford to sleep in was at school during the weekends, and even then the time for such a thing was scarce.

"_Asleep_? It's already a quarter past nine! She should've been up ages ago." The males in the room shared an amused glance as they watched the bob cut Slytherin jump to her feet.

"Pans, I think you're forgetting- Hermione wasn't brought up like us. I don't think Muggles have a strict code for the proper time to get up in the morning." Blaise pointed out, his eyes watching as her cheeks turned an appealing shade of pink. "It's still fairly early, anyway. Where's the rush?"

Their eyes clashed, and the Parkinson heiress felt her face flush as her mind recalled the heated engagement her and Blaise had shared aboard the train the previous day. Unwillingly, she found her gaze falling to the Italian's lips, her nerves growing frazzled as she quickly averted her eyes.

"Muggle or not, we don't have time! We have a lot to go over and teach her the next few days, and the sooner we begin the better!" Turning on her heel, the Parkinson debutante quickly strode out of the room, with a much more calm and unhurried Daphne following in her wake.

For a moment none of the boys said anything, before they all turned to one another with amused expressions on their faces. "Think it was too early to sic Pansy on Granger?" Blaise asked just as a high pitched scream followed by some shouting from above filled the air. "I'll take _that_ as a yes." Springing off the couch and onto his feet, the Italian grabbed the handle of his trunk, before making his way out the opened door, the other two following in his wake.

"By the way Draco, did you get the copies I sent you regarding the new fund requests?" Adrian asked the blonde as the trio made their way out of the room, taking their time as they strolled toward the Malfoy heir's part of the house.

"Yeah, I only had a chance to look over some of the proposals, but I can tell you right now, most of them seem like complete _rubbish_." Bringing his slender fingers up to pinch at the brink of his nose, the Malfoy heir let out a heavy sigh as he thought of the having to go through the rest of the mountain of parchment just sitting on his desk. It was only after passing the first landing that they encountered Draco's mother, who was glancing up at the upper floor worriedly as another shout filled the air.

"Draco dear, what on _earth_ is going on up there?" The lady of the house asked, her icy blue eyes alternating between glancing at her son and the ceiling above them, growing more alarmed as the group heard a loud _thump_ followed by more muffled shouting.

"Nothing to worry yourself over Mother. Pansy and Daphne are just helping Hermione get ready for the day." The blonde answered, his grey eyes shining with mirth as the Malfoy matriarch nodded somewhat uncertainly. Before she could inquire further the trio had already made their way up to the third floor, Adrian and Blaise greeting the lady of the house with a smile and a wave, before disappearing down the hall without another thought.

xxXXxx

Turning her head to the side, Hermione groaned as the feeling of awareness began to steadily creep over her. Checking her internal clock, she gauged the time to be anywhere between nine and ten in the morning, the thought making the Gryffindor sink further into her soft, silky duvet as she made to fall back into dreamland once more.

_Bang!_

Hermione sat up with a start, her head whipping around in all directions as she tried to remember where she had left her wand. Before she could think back to where she could have put it, she gave a shout of surprise as a hand gripped her ankle and gave a strong tug. "Rise and shine, Hermione!" Pansy greeted loudly, making her way past the door she had slammed open and to the bed where the frazzled Gryffindor sat, before attempting to drag the girl out to start the day. _This can't be happening_ Hermione couldn't help but think, all the while shaking her head like a petulant child.

"No…." She couldn't help but groan out loud. She had been tossing and turning all night, caught in a fitful sleep when a sudden calm had overcome her and she had slept peacefully. Hermione wanted nothing more than to get back to the blissful oblivion.

"YES!" Pansy argued, huffing as she took hold of both of the Head girl's slender ankles and continued to tug on them in an attempt to get the girl out of bed. Glancing to the Greengrass heiress, the two shared a look before Daphne made her way into the adjourning lavatory, set on preparing a bath for the fussy bookworm. Pulling up her sleeves, Pansy gave a small sigh before whipping out her wand, giving it a sharp flick that sent the unsuspecting girl tumbling to the floor with a loud thump.

"OW!"

"Now that you're up, it's time to get you washed and ready to face the day." With another flick of her wand, Hermione found herself levitated into the bathroom, suspended in midair for a brief second before being dropped into the large, oval tub placed in the middle of the room. No sooner had she broke the surface, sputtering out the warm, rose bubble water, Hermione found two sets of hands pushing, pulling, and probing all over her body.

"I am perfectly capable of bathing myself!" Hermione cried out indignantly, her face taking on a bright crimson blush that was steadily creeping down her neck as she realized the Parkinson heiress had magicked her clothes off, leaving her naked form in view of the two pureblood girls. Though they were on good terms with one another, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and the least bit violated from the pair's breach in her personal space. The situation was unnerving for her as she watched the girls touch her with the utmost detachment as though the sight of another's naked body was as interesting as a speck of dirt in the rug. Busy hands stilled in their movements as the two debutantes shared a look before getting right back to work. Daphne's petite and silky fingers threaded through the Gryffindor's long, cascading locks with the outmost care as Pansy set out to scrub every inch of Hermione's skin until it shined.

"We never said you weren't." Daphne chided lightly, her tone taking on an amused tilt as she continued to work her way through Hermione's thick mane, careful to detangle the hair as best as she could. "Pansy and I just thought it'd be faster if we helped you. And besides, it's good practice for when the start of the season begins. During that time, it'll be expected for you to take on a chambermaid-"

"_What?_"

"A chambermaid. Did you not hear me the first time?" Daphne asked absently, as she began to gently massage the underside of the Gryffindor's skull.

"Yes, I heard you. That's exactly why I asked. What would I need one of those for?"

"With the type of attire you'll have to wear, surely you don't expect to do everything on your own without some help?" Pansy asked, her hand pausing in the act of soaping the Gryffindor's behind the girl's knees, as the other held up her ankle high above the soapy water. "Think of how offended the poor girl would feel if you refused to let her assist you. Not to mention how insulted Draco's parents would feel if they heard you refused help from their hand selected staff for such an occasion too…"

The bob headed brunette let her sentence go unfinished, her eyes taking in the way the Gryffindor mulled over her words in her mind, not feeling the least bit guilty at playing the guilt card. If it ensured that Hermione would set her pride (and prudence) aside to begrudgingly accept the help that lay at her fingertips, then the Slytherin would gladly use that card time and time again. Besides, if all went according to plan, then not only would Hermione owe her one, but Draco would as well, something that could be useful in the future.

Linking her fingers together, Hermione bit her lip as she pondered over the Slytherin's words. Although she was unused to having someone wait on her hand and foot, let alone bathe her, having a chambermaid was just a small part of being in this society- it was unusual not to have one on hand as most pureblood housewives simply couldn't be bothered with little things such as tending to themselves when they had grand houses to maintain. And she had to admit, shehad known to expect things like this when she had initially agreed to staying over at Malfoy Manor, so she couldn't really blame anyone but herself for her lack of conformability. With a sigh, Hermione supposed that having another person who knew how things were done during high class social season couldn't hurt, especially since one: it would be unrealistic to rely solely on Pansy and Daphne for guidance when they themselves would be preparing for the upcoming event, and two: everything she presently knew about high society she had read from Jane Austen books, which although were very good reads, couldn't possibly teach her everything she would need to know in time to wine and dine with the socialites of pureblood society. That left her with no choice or room for objections- she would need all the help she could get.

"I suppose…. I will just have to bear it then." The Gryffindor replied resignedly, her coffee orbs observed the diminishing bubbles in the tub intently, making her miss the small look of triumph the two heiresses shared with one another over her head. She had barely enough time to catch her breath, before Daphne's soothing fingers suddenly gripped her skull and pushed her into the water to rinse her hair. Grasping for air as she broke the surface once more, Hermione couldn't help but feel as though it was going to be a _very_ long and trying morning.

xxXXxx

Taking a deep breath, Theodore couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the crisp morning air as it filled his lungs. Saddled upon a white stead, the sandy haired heir shifted the reigns, patting the top of the mare's neck as it moved in the direction he signaled for it to go. He was grateful that the location of Nott Fort was far enough in the country side that the beginning of the winter season was not as harsh. Although it did snow, it was not enough for it to build up on the ground, more often than not resulting in the flakes merely melting into large puddles along the ground. It was fine for the young Nott, as he continued to ride his horse back home.

After sending his friends away with the assurance that he would catch up later, the young Slytherin had immediately gone and taken out his favorite horse in the stable for a quick ride. The sights and scents of the rolling plains surrounding the stone fortress as it gently turned into forest left Theodore with strong urges of wanderlust, a feeling he only ever had whenever he was home and there was an available steed around.

As the fort drew closer and closer a blurry figure waving at the top of the steps leading into the grand hall of the house, caught his attention. Realizing that it was his beloved Jane, Theodore waved back all the while urging the horse faster, the response from the steed immediate as less than a minute later the pair found themselves before the steps.

Azure eyes set on the woman before him, Theodore gracefully slid off the mount of the white mare, giving it an affectionate pat as well as a nuzzle to the nose, before urging it back to the stable. As the horse moved back to its place, the young heir bounded up the stairs until he stood before the aging caregiver.

"Jane." Theodore breathed, as he tried to calm his racing heart. "Good morning." He watched as she gave a small smile, before nodding. Her long, French braided hair was gleaming, even in the clouded sunlight, like a shining halo around her head. She was dressed in her usual outfit; a modest dress in navy blue, with slightly puffed up sleeves that tampered to her skin leading to her wrist, its hem reaching all the way to her feet, barely floating upon the ground beneath them.

"Yes, good morning Theodore."

Slipping a hand in between her loosely clasped fingers that hovered above her waist, Theodore waited until the lady before him met his eyes to speak. "I woke up this morning and you were gone."

"Your father needed some things in town. I wasn't long." She murmured as she took a firmer hold on his hand and led him into the house. "I apologize if I caused you unnecessary worry." Entering the parlor located in the northeast of the hall, she led the way to the boy's favorite armchair, gently pushing him into the seat before turning and pouring him a cup of tea she had prepared. Holding the steaming cup before him, she bowed with one hand closed over her heart. "Perhaps some tea could soothe your concerns for the moment?"

Barely glancing at the offered cup, the sandy haired Slytherin shook his head, his eyes melting into a deep ocean blue. "I think a book would better soothe my troubles at the moment, Jane." He watched with calculating eyes as the woman glanced up, the barest hint of pink spotting over her cheeks.

"Of course." Straightening her back, she gently placed the cup and saucer on the small stand beside the table. "Shall I ask which book would you like?"

Licking his lip, Theodore settled back into the emerald leather seat, propping his elbows on the arms of the chair as he aligned his fingers in front of his chest. "My _favorite_ one of course." There was a moment of silence, before Jane bowed once more and turned on her heel without another word. Coming to a stop before the large wooden threshold, the aging woman gently pressed her palm against the cool surface for just the barest of seconds, before quickly drawing the door to a close.

**Author's Note: hi everyone! I apologize for the tardiness of the chapter. My life took a hectic turn and I just barely got back in the flow of things. I hope the chapter wasn't that… scattered. It's just I usually sit down and write the whole thing out but this time I could only do half one time and the other half another time… so if the flow seems off, I'm sorry! I'll be better next chapter. **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! XD**


	33. Part Thirty Three

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Thirty Three**

Biting her lips to the point of drawing blood, Hermione winced as she felt her hair separated and pulled in all different directions. After finishing her bath, the two Slytherins had wasted no time in pulling the Gryffindor out of the tub and sitting her in front of the vanity. Daphne once again took her hair hostage as she made twisted and turned a white silky towel, before casting it aside in favor of running her hands through the long, heavy tangled locks of brown. Pansy stood in front, lightly leaning against the wooden surface, with a contemplative look on her face as she tapped a finger against her chin, her other hand holding the book worm's chin in a firm, yet gentle hold as she slowly turned her head from side to side.

"You have nice bone structure…." She muttered, and Hermione could only raise an eyebrow wondering whether the short haired girl expected a response from her or not, before she grimaced as Daphne took up a silver hair tool and began brushing through her thick mane. Even with the bristles feeling as soft as silk, the sting that came with her tangled locks getting caught within them was sharp against the back of her head. The feel of the poised heiress's fingers grazing the smarting areas in the back of her skull in soothing circles after every harsh pull of her hair was very much appreciated by the Head girl, who could only sigh at the touch.

"_Even_ with a large forehead-"

"Hey!"

"Your eyes are what really captivate a person." Pansy continued, ignoring Hermione's indignant response to her observation, before clapping her hands together and turning to open a drawer on the right side of the vanity. Taking a small jewel encrusted tin out, she placed it beside her before closing the drawer and taking off the lid. "So, we're going to accentuate them-and I know just how to do it."

Bypassing the doorway leading into the girl's sitting room, the trio made their way down the hall and into Draco's study, none of them bothering to close the door as the blonde took his seat behind the desk, Blaise throwing himself face down on the lounge and Adrian taking a seat in one of the armchairs in front of the imposing desk

"I'm quite curious." Adrian began, as he settled back into his seat, his eyes watching as the blonde suddenly took on a wary expression as he continued. "I must admit that while I expected an owl from you sometime this week, I didn't think I'd receive one as early as last night. You weren't really detailed in your letter, so care to explain what happened in the few hours we were all apart to suddenly need all of us here?"

Groaning, Draco sunk further and further into his seat, his fingers rubbing his eyes tiredly as he recounted the events from the prior evening, the pair growing more and more amused before Blaise as all together rolling around on the sofa in laughter as the blonde finished off the tale describing his father's storm from the table.

"-and you're mum- ha ha- she just laughed?" Blaise chuckled, his hands pressing into his sides as he struggled to contain his laughter. It was not an easy feat however; the thought of the matriarch of the Malfoy house, who was usually so composed and somewhat reserved on the front, _actually_ laughing at her husband as he rudely stormed out of dinner and following after, especially in the presence of a guest, was simply unbelievable.

"Yeah. So you see? It was necessary to have you come as soon as possible- there's so much riding on the line." The last sentence that had faded into a whisper on the blonde's lips had the other two Slytherins looking to him in concern. "Yesterday….. Father and I had a chat about Hermione and me. "

The Pucey and Zabini heir shared a sideways glance at one another before turning their attention back to Draco, Blaise swinging his legs up and getting into a sitting position on the couch while Adrian shifted in his seat, sitting just a bit straighter. The pair knew from experience that whether the talk had gone good or bad it was always important whenever the young heir held an audience with his Father- the result always ending with something affecting the others in some indirect way.

"Really? What did he say?" Blaise asked, shifting an ankle to rest atop of his knee as he raised an arm over the back of the couch; though his body language screamed relaxed, the anxious gleam in his eyes gave him away.

"Well… it was a bit of the usual really. Called me daft, wondered if I suddenly gone mental, raving on and on about blood lines and everything-"

"After all this time, your old man is still hung up about blood purity?" Blaise asked, his onyx eyes glimmering from the light of the sun streaming through the window despite the rapidly falling snow.

The blonde shook his head, his mouth setting into a thin line. "No… it's more like he's just worried about how the council will take it. You know how worked up everyone gets whenever _those_ people are involved." At the statement the two nodded gravely, knowing that the power the council held over most of the lower standing pureblood families had many feeling quite wary of them whenever they were around- that coupled with the fact that they were not the _kindest_ visitors when it came to outsiders.

"Plus, he didn't really think that Hermione could handle being in our world-"

"Well, that's complete bollocks! Hermione could run circles around most of the snobby, spoilt, and rotten to the core trolls for daughters of high society-"

"Exactly." Draco cut in, stopping Blaise from going on and on about just how capable the fiery Gryffindor was when it came to matters of conduct. "I told Father just as much- including the extent of my affections for her. I made my intentions quite clear."

"So, what? He backed down?" Adrian inquired, raising a dark eyebrow as he rested the side of his head against the closed fist of his hand, his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair.

The Malfoy heir shook his head, earning a bewildered look from both boys. "He's issued an indirect challenge to have her ready for the season along with the pressure of having him and mother assess how much she's learned the day before everyone is set to begin."

At the information, the pair suddenly understood the urgency their instruction of the Head girl was. How well Hermione passed the older Malfoy's trial come the following week would make or break the Slytherin prince's courtship of the young girl- and if not break it, then make it all the more harder for him to ensure a future with her. If his parents didn't or couldn't approve of her fit for society, there was no chance the council would as well- the fact that she was borne from Muggles already spelling out trouble for the clearly stressed out blonde.

"So, Hermione absolutely must come off as flawless- or at least close to it?" Adrian mussed, wondering just how things had gotten so complicated so fast for blonde and the caramel haired Gryffindor, who seemed to have so much against them. He felt his heart throb painfully in his chest as he thought back to his promise the Greengrass heiress, and marveled at the Malfoy's daring to even consider pursuing Hermione, despite knowing just how badly it would be received once word got out that she was not of pure blood. Draco's love for the girl obviously ran deep if he was willing to take the risk- the only question the Pucey heir had running through his mind was, did his as well? Did his love for Daphne run just as deeply? Before he could linger on his questioning thoughts, he was pulled out of his contemplation as his mind registered the blonde speaking once more.

"…. I need all the help I can get."

"While Daph and Pans take care of all the _girly_ stuff, I'm sure I can teach Hermione a thing or two on how to dance _ze dance_. I _am_ one of the best ballroom dancers to date." Blaise grinned, wiggling in his seat with one hand in the air posed as though holding another's hand, and his other on an imaginary waist.

Draco merely smirked as he rolled his eyes at the Italian. While it was true that the Slytherin was very gifted on the dance floor, it was that reason alone that had many respectable families quite wary of letting him anywhere near their daughters. Seducing the unsuspecting ladies, only to leave them unintentionally heartbroken when he couldn't 'commit' to them on the spot, left the ebony haired boy with quite the infamous reputation, which coupled with the gossip that seemed to fly about regarding his parents, didn't help any.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure you keep your moves strictly dance related and not on my girl, Zabini." The Malfoy heir warned playfully, knowing full well that while the Italian was notorious for being somewhat of a flirt, he would never go after another mate's girl, in jest or not. It was a great relief to be able to trust his close friends to such an extent, something that Draco never failed to appreciate in his friends.

"I'll try, though I can't make any promises. Who knows? She might just fall in love with me after one session on the dance floor." The Zabini heir winked before breaking out into a fit of light hearted laughter that was shared with the blonde.

"Are you busy tomorrow, Draco?" Adrian suddenly asked, causing the blonde to pause mid laugh and turn his attention on the Pucey heir.

"I think I have some calls to make over floo in the morning, but other than that, no. why?" The Slytherin prince asked, wondering why he was asking for such a thing like his schedule.

"Well, I know that I have some old history texts in the library on pureblood customs and such that Hermione might want to take a look at. "

Draco mulled over the offer in his head for a brief second before nodding. "If it's not any trouble I could send her over in the morning and head over to your house sometime after lunch?"

Inwardly, the Pucey heir cheered as his plan to get the Gryffindor alone fell through. He had much to ask her about, since the last time they had spoken left him more intrigued as to what exactly she meant when she inferred that she had lost her parents. Not only that, but Adrian felt that Hermione could be a great help to understanding and maybe gleaning some insight on some rather pressing matters at the moment. On the outside though, he merely nodded. "It would be no trouble at all. I'll expect her, let's say, around 9?"

After nodding his agreement, Draco checked his watch, giving a small sigh as he read the time as being a little after ten o'clock. Getting to his feet, his motioned for the other boys to follow as he made to get out of the study. "Let's check in on the girls, it's nearly time for lunch."

"Ughhhh…. No more." Hermione panted, her fingers clawing at the white bed posts as she sought some sort of relief. "I can't…._please_ I- i-it's too tight." Another tug had Hermione groaning as her insides screamed in protest Her body was contorted in a most uncomfortable angle, with her upper half pushed up against the hard surface of the post while her lower have was pushed out in an almost obscene gesture. Her large brown eyes that shimmered slightly from the light neutral eye shadows the short haired Slytherin had put on her were glazed as she fought back the steady stream of tears that threatened to burst forth from the corners of her orbs. Holding up her wrists to keep the Gryffindor from reaching for her wand or otherwise running, Daphne gave Hermione a sympathetic look as she smoothed some of her hair that had fallen from the top of the elegant half up and half down look her hair had been styled into. Her mass of long cascading waves of chestnut had been pulled back after being lightly teased in the front, the top half of her hair curled into circles and pinned to her head, while the lower half had been left to run free, the style simple yet elegant enough to still be considered _Hermione_.

From behind, the Parkinson merely tutted at the girl's pleas, her fingers making quick work as she ignored the Gryffindor's soundless cry and continued with her task in deep concentration. "Honestly Hermione, it's not _so_ bad. Plus if it's not just right, you could seriously hurt yourself. You wouldn't want that to happen now do you?" Pansy questioned, leaning over the book worms shoulder to look her straight in the eyes from behind.

Turning toward her, Hermione weakly shook her head as she stared into the intense dark orbs of the Parkinson heiress, before the girl drew back and tugged once more making Hermione's body roughly thrust against the bed post. At the motion, Daphne's hold on the Head girl's slender wrists tightened for just a fraction of a second, before loosening once more, her fingers trailing comforting the skin with warm touches as Hermione slumped against the frame in exhaustion, her forehead lightly beaded with sweat. As Pansy took a step back to admire her work, Daphne graced the girl with a small approving smile as she let go of the hold she had Hermione in.

"All done. How do you feel?" Pansy asked, her mouth taking on an amused expression as she watched Hermione slowly stand up, trying to get her bearings.

"It's…. very constricting." Hermione winced, causing the other two girls to laugh aloud. Daphne's lips fell into an easy smile as she carefully climbed off the bed, opening the travel case the Parkinson heiress had magicked to fit into her pocket that held a wide assortment of dresses and shoes.

"It's supposed to be that way. It's a corset, _silly_." Pansy dismissed, waving off the comment with a casual brush of her hand. "If you think that's bad, just wait. We haven't even put your dress on." Holding up the garment for the girl to see, the short haired Slytherin could only grin cheerfully as Hermione's jaw dropped.

Leading the way into the sitting room connecting the three separate bedrooms, the blonde knocked on the door three times before shifting his ear against the wood of the door, a platinum eyebrow rising as he heard some shuffling and squealing from within pause at the noise. "Hermione? Are you almost ready? It's almost time for lunch."

Draco turned to the other two who had settled themselves into the plush circular settee placed in the middle of the room for just these instances when waiting was a given, only to received equally confused shrugs before turning back to the door. "Hermione…?"

"Just a minute!"

The sound of the blonde right outside the door had Hermione scrambling around the room, fumbling in her newly donned navy blue dress. Though it was quite pretty with its layered material along with an adequate train that cascaded down her back starting at the waist and draping a few inches across the floor, it sure was heavy, something Hermione couldn't help but curse as she tried to quickly get her room in order. Pansy and Daphne watched in amusement as the Gryffindor rushed about like a common Muggle, ignoring her wand that was pointedly placed on her night table beside her bed as she went to and fro.

"Hermione?" Daphne called, pushing aside the urge to laugh as the girl paid her almost no heed as she wandered into the bathroom. It was not polite to outright laugh at the situation- how strange was it that someone as intelligent as Hermione could forget something as remarkable as magic? Placing her fingers to her lips to hide her smile, the Greengrass heiress waited patiently for a reply.

"Yeah?"

"You are a witch are you not?"

"Of course I am! What kind of-?" Stepping out of the bathroom with a wet towel in each hand, Hermione followed Daphne's pointed finger in the direction of her wand, and blushed, feeling very foolish. Dropping the towels to the ground without another thought, Hermione picked up her wand and muttered the spell for tidying things up. She watched as in less than a second everything in the room righted itself to how it was before the two Slytherins had stormed in unannounced and delivered a rather rude awakening. Smoothing out the front of her dress, Hermione tucked her wand into her sleeve and strode towards the door with false confidence. Pulling her shoulders back, and lifting her chin high into the air, Hermione set her face into a look of pure determination as she wretched the door open, wanting to get started before she had the chance to back out. Stepping out into the sitting room, Hermione's breath caught as her eyes met a pair of smoldering grey.

Draco was beside himself.

From the moment the door opened to reveal the vision that was Hermione, a thrill coursed through his veins, igniting his heart and causing it to throb uncontrollably against his ribcage. The action caused him to become short of breath, though the Malfoy heir hardly noticed as his lungs fought to pump oxygen into his body, the feeling as though they were suddenly on fire barely registering in his mind as his sole attention was focused on the girl before him. Everything from the way her hair, her long cascading chestnut hair was styled , to the deep navy dress- _oh the bloody-_ dress that seemed to contrast with her skin, making her simple glow that just screamed _Hermione _, making her seem so familiar and yet so foreign. He let his eyes wander, his ego swelling just a bit as he spied Hermione's cheeks blossom into an appealing shade of red, her eyes averted to the side, taking on that shy expression that drove the blonde wild. The flush began in her cheeks and Draco followed the color as it spread to her neck which was exposed to the elements more than it normally was now that her hair was out of the way and there was no material covering the area leading from her neck down to the vast expanse of her upper chest.

At the sight, his smoldering grey orbs turned to molten silver as he took in the unblemished skin on display from her gown's generous, yet modest neckline, that swooped and rested well above the beginning of her bust, enough to tease with the display of skin and yet not enough to give wandering eyes a free show should someone dare to look about. Below the neckline was a large though not overly obnoxious bow made of satin lace, the ends of the bow flowing down the front of the dress and ending at the curve of her bust. It was obvious from the stiff way Hermione held herself that she was wearing a corset beneath the gown, the uncomfortable undergarment accentuating the curve of her hip and giving the Gryffindor a voluptuous silhouette that had the Malfoy heir's mouth running dry. _Beautiful_.. the blonde couldn't help but think, unaware that he had spoken his thoughts aloud as he moved cautiously toward his beloved, bringing up a hand to brush the side of her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

At the sighed compliment, Hermione blushed deeply, her fists that held bunches of the gown's heavy material up clenching tighter as she struggled to regulate her breathing, something that was hard to do while wearing the constricting corset that only seemed to push back abdomen with every attempt. Her heart beat was erratic, the thudding of the organ resounding in her ears as her vision began to grow blurry as the sides began to darken. "_Draco…._" The Gryffindor murmured, before succumbing to the darkness as it over took her vision.

"Hermione!" In an instant, the blonde scooped up the fainting girl, glancing up to the two girls still standing within the room with a questioning glare.

"Wow, perhaps it was a _little_ too tight." Pansy conceded, before whipping her wand out and relaxing the laces within the gown as Daphne rushed over, pulling out a handkerchief and beginning to fan the Gryffindor's face. All at once color began to flood unto Hermione's face, her abdomen rising and falling at a rapid pace as her body struggled to balance itself before returning to a somewhat slower rate.

"Hey guys, what's on the menu…?" At the new voice, all five of the conscious Slytherins turned towards the open doorway just as Theodore entered, stopping in his tracks as his azure eyes took in the scene before him. Slumping his shoulders, Theodore gave a groan as he stopped his feet, folding his arms together before pouting rather childishly. "Not fair! You guys always start the party without me!"

**Author's Note: hi guys! I just want to once again thank you all for your awesome responses to the story! Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =D**

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! XD**


	34. Part Thirty Four

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM, LMXNM, APXDG

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. Your responses are so overwhelming…. I'm in awe of it all. So thank you. **

**To the old readers as well as the new, Enjoy! =D**

**Part Thirty Four**

Brushing over the keys of the piano forte before her, Daphne couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh. Her emerald orbs raked over the polished finish of the grand instrument which sparkled under the clouded sunlight streaming in from the high windows surrounding the ballroom. At one time in her youth, she had fallen in love with the music her fingers could produce, cherishing the hours when she could sit down and weave stories just using notes. Now, the times she played were few and far between, and the instances that it occurred, the heavenly sounds went unappreciated in favor of drinks and idle chatter from people who hid behind their masks of superiority. _Such waste._

Taking a seat in the bench before the sleek instrument, Daphne let her hands wander over the keys, pressing at random. It left a bittersweet feeling to settle in the pit of her stomach as the notes rang clear and loud in the large, empty ballroom. The season was one of the few times the Greengrass heiress sat down to play, and while it was always something to look forward to, she longed for the times when she could better appreciate the beauty of such thing- alone or in the company of those who shared the same passion for the art that was music as she did. As these thoughts entered her mind, Daphne was reminded of a time when Astoria, herself had spent countless hours playing her own instrument, the two sisters at peace in each other's company- her on the piano, her sister on the harp. It had been simple times, full of laughter and smiles, even under the strict rule of their parents. It was those times Daphne found herself longing for the return of each and every time she came home for the holidays, though it was for naught- her piano had lain untouched for months at a time, her sister's harp for much longer.

Placing her hands in the correct stance above the black and white keys, Daphne took a minute to shift through her thoughts, recollecting the pieces she had learned by heart as she pondered over what to play, before selecting a favorite from her youth. Her shoulders began to relax as she threw her head back with closed eyes, letting her hands glide across the keys effortlessly. So lost in the sweet melodies her fingers crafted, she was oblivious to the eyes that watched her.

After having a two hour lunch, which consisted of the six Slytherins instructing Hermione on everything she would ever need to know about fine dining and silverware, the group had dispersed for a short break, each of them going off in the different directions. The Pucey heir had been about to take a short detour to the impressive Malfoy library, wanting to take advantage of the chance to peruse the shelves for a good read, but changed direction after catching sight of Daphne making her way in the direction of the grand ballroom. Keeping his distance as to keep from being spotted by the Greengrass heiress, he silently strode after her. When she reached the large oak door, Adrian slipped behind the corner just before she turned around to glance behind her. He held his breath, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, before giving a soft sigh as he heard the doors creak open, listening intently to the soft clinking of her heels against the polished floors as she made her way further into the room. He slowly exhaled, wiping the droplet from his face. When no other sound could be heard, he crept from his hiding spot behind the wall and thanked Merlin that the door had not shut all the way; the crack that was left provided him with a more than adequate view into the room without being seen. Peering in, his deep forest orbs widened in surprise at the sight of the Greengrass heiress seated before the grand piano.

He stood mesmerized as a familiar melody began to float of the room, the sound of music he had longed to hear for so long ringing in his ears. His heart stopped before picking up and pounding speedily in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he had slipped into the room, his hands clenching and unclenching with each passing note played, his feet eager to breach the distance between the girl who was always present in the recesses of his mind and himself. The melody was soft and easy, and yet the reaction it transpired within the young Pucey heir was far from it. Finally reaching the other end of the room, he reached into a small case that was tucked away under the piano and collected his violin and bow, the click of the case as he closed it shut alerting the dark haired heiress of his presence. Her fingers came to a stop over the keys, making a hushed silence fall around the pair.

Opening her eyes, Daphne let out a soft gasp as she met the intense gaze of her intruder. She had felt the presence of another following her, but she had dismissed it as nothing, too focused on getting to the ballroom to play. She had not anticipated Adrian to have followed her into the grand ballroom, and wondered if he had heard her play. Glowing emerald eyes trailing to the string instrument held gently in one of his slender hands, she felt a lump form in her throat. It had been so long since they had both played, let alone with each _other_- their duets one of the many things that drew the couple together.

"Adrian-"The words died on her lips as she thought of what to say. Her mind and heart battled with one another over right and wrong, the late night conversation she had had with her parents flashing through her mind as her heart sought out the touch of the man before her. The Greengrass heiress was so confused! Too many thoughts and images filled her head, making everything around her- including the silence, seem too much. She was cut off as he raised a palm to face her, while holding the bow beneath his thumb.

"Daphne…. _Just play_." The Pucey heir whispered, watching as her face flashed with uncertainty, before positioning her hands once more and producing music that reached his heart far deeper than words ever could. She began the intro, soft and unhurried as he placed the bottom of the small instrument atop his shoulder, taking the time to tune and tweak the tempered strings before taking up the proper stance before joining in, his bow gliding over the strings with practiced ease and grace.

It was a wandless magic the symphony the pair created, calling forth a song they played from their youth. Trapped within invisible staffs and notes, the pair reached each other's hearts as the world around them melted away and was filled with the sounds of heaven. It was like an unspoken promise to one another, a whisper of forever in a sonata so timeless the message was clear- _I love you , I need you, Mine, forever more. _Moving his fingers along the strings, Adrian tried to convey everything his heart shouted out every time the Greengrass heiress was near but could not permit his mouth to utter even when he alone. As the song came to an end, the pair locked eyes until the air was filled with silence once more.

It had been too long- for so many things, Adrian couldn't help but think as he gently placed the bow and violin on top of the sleek surface of the piano forte and made his way around to the seated the girl, pulling her up into a tight embrace against him. He placed a soft kiss to her temple, before burying his nose into the crown of her head, into her strawberry scented hair tucked just beneath his chin . He sighed, as he draped his arms together across her shoulders, being conscious of putting too much of his weight on her slender frame. Even if they lost all else, these were times they'd have forever.

Pressed against the Pucey's heir, Daphne didn't fight against the feelings that rose like a tidal wave over her entire being. Being there, embraced with the person she loved the most made it feel as though the whole world had frozen in time, allowing her to take what felt like a breath of life after allowing herself to be repressed for so long. The feel of the sharp gusts of wind from his nose that flitted against her head traveled down to the base of spine made her skin ripple in goose bumps at the sensation. Letting her eyes close, she leaned into the embrace, resting her head over his chest where her ears could hear the pounding of his heart- so strong and steady, much like the Slytherin himself.

All too soon the moment ended as the pair heard the sounds of approaching footsteps along with the voices of their peers as they drew closer to the ballroom. The couple broke apart, but not before the Pucey heir cupped Daphne's face between his palms, lowering his mouth to graze over her lips before claiming them in a tender kiss. Daphne felt as though she was drowning, her hands clenching the sides of Adrian's arms to anchor herself as the tight feeling in her chest produced an almost unbearable ache. It lasted for barely a second, fleeing as quickly as it had come before she had completely surrendered to the passion, making her stare at the retreating back of the Pucey heir in somewhat of a daze as he crossed to ballroom to settle in a chair along the wall just without a second to spare as the door burst open.

Pansy had barely stepped out of the lavatory before she pulled into an empty corridor, not feeling the least surprised to be met with depthless obsidian orbs. "Blaise…." She breathed out, her mind struggling to collect itself as her body began to warm from once again being pressed up so close against the Italian. "This has got to stop…. We can't keep doing this." She turned her head, her eyes clenching shut as the Slytherin holding her captive pressed closer to the wall behind them, the space between their bodies becoming nonexistent as Blaise shifted more of his weight onto his hands on both sides of the Parkinson's debutante's head. She didn't know what to think, let alone what to do to get herself out of the situation. At the moment, she wished for nothing more than to just evaporate into the dark mahogany wall. Although she had accepted the fact that sooner or later there would be a confrontation with the dark haired Slytherin, she had not anticipated on it being so soon. She needed more time to regroup. Her body tensed further as he lowered his head to the side of her ear, the feel of his grown out bangs tickling the shell of the lobe along with her collarbone, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"I wouldn't have to resort to this if you'd just stop avoiding me and start giving me some answers." The slightly tanned Slytherin gave a small sigh as he drew back just enough to stare at the girl before him. His dark ebony eyes trailed over her face, taking in the way she seemed to want to shrink away from him. Lifting his hand, he hooked a finger under her chin, shifting her face so that it was facing his direction. "_Pansy._"

The sound of her name spoken in such a firm, yet gentle manner had the brunette opening her eyes to stare at the Zabini heir. A small knot began to form in the pit of her stomach as she watched Blaise's eyes cloud over with a flurry of emotions as they stared at one another- confusion, anxiousness, and most of all_ sorrow._ There was a sudden pang in her chest as she realized it was her own doing, the pain only growing sharper as the Italian spoke once more.

"When did things change between us, Pans?" Blaise asked, shifting his eyes to the side suddenly feeling exposed under the Parkinson heiress's gaze. He didn't know what drove him to corner the girl like he did, it was simply an impulse, an urge he found he just couldn't deny no matter how much he regretted it after wards. It made him confused, but most of all afraid- afraid of what it could mean. Removing his finger from under her chin, Blaise found himself unable to pull away, opting to trail lightly over her jawline, and above her flushing cheeks before coming to a stop just over her lips. "Why did they have to?"

Pansy was shocked, her mouth opening to answer the questions dripping in accusations. I don't know Blaise." She whispered hoarsely, staring up at the looming Italian as his face seemed to draw closer to her until his forehead was pressed snuggly against her own. "I….just don't know." She had barely finished her sentence before she was knocked back from sheer force as the Italian lunged forward, pressing his lips against hers. Her knees buckled, her body threatening to drop to pool on the floor before the Zabini heir swung his arm around her waist, holding her up to keep her from doing just that. Their lips crashed together in a flurry of sensation- each experiencing something different.

The moment his lips touched the soft, pale ones of the Parkinson debutante's, Blaise felt a desire like no other swell within his chest, his arms automatically wrapping around the girl to keep her from falling, although he wasn't that far behind. His knees began to tremble, his hands pressing into the curve of her hips as she felt her hands began to thread through his hair, caressing his overly sensitive scalp with feather touches that had the Zabini heir growling low in his throat. _It's not enough! _Blaise couldn't help but think as he began to nip and lick at the pair of lips pressed against his, asking for something his mind couldn't comprehend but his body seemed to be aware of. The pressure seemed to rise in his body becoming unbearable before with a small gust of wind the gates opened before him and granted him entrance, something the Italian wasted no time in accepting as his tongue slithered within the moist cavern, ready to explore.

Pansy couldn't think straight. She was on a downward spiral contrasting with the lightheaded buzz within her head that was sending her higher and higher the more pressure was applied between the Italian and herself. Her lungs were on fire, wanting- _needing_ more of the sweet oxygen surrounding them, but the debutante pushed those thoughts aside in favor of brining her hands up and into the silky ebony locks of the one before her. She couldn't stop. She didn't _want_ to. Everything was overwhelming her, pushing her closer and closer off the edge. The feel of Blaise's strong and slender fingers pressing so hard into her hips made her head spin as she thought of how there would certainly be bruises from this encounter. Hearing him growl had the butterflies in her stomach to multiply to the point where she didn't know whether or not she had to throw up from the feeling. Then as he began to assault her bottom lip, Pansy felt her body tense as an electric shock ran up her spine from the sudden burst of pleasure. Continuing to feel the dark haired Slytherin nibble at her lips, she relaxed, her posture falling to a slouch as she gave a little sigh. Pansy had little time to appreciate the sudden gust of air that her lungs greedily inhaled before the feel of something soft yet firm entered her mouth, slowly caressing the insides of her cheeks. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she unknowingly began to fist the other's hair, eliciting another growl. She was close- oh so close! The Parkinson heiress could feel the coil within her stomach begin to wind tighter and tighter, the suspense of not knowing how much longer until it sprung free making her body flush with an agonizing heat. _Just a little-_

"Whoa!"

Abruptly the pair broke apart, their head snapping to the side to find the none other than Theodore standing with a hand clasped tightly over his eyes, who had been just about to round the corner in search of his friends. Though the Nott heir had anticipated little trouble in finding his friends despite being in the expansive Manor, he didn't not _anticipate_ seeing them in such a state and with each other no less. Needless to say, this put him in a very awkward situation. There was a moment of painful silence as the air surrounding the snogging couple dropped to an unbearable degree all within seconds. The two purebloods broke away from each, neither looking at the other in the eyes as things grew progressively awkward. Pansy bit her lip, staring pointedly at her feet, as a warm flush worked from her neck up to her face.

The Zabini heir glanced to their friend who was standing stock still with his hand still firmly held against his face, shielding his view to the blushing girl before him. Bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, Blaise let out a shallow sigh. "Pans-"From the corner of his eye, he saw the Slytherin slowly look up at him before he shook his head. "I-I need to go." And with that, he turned on his heel, staking his way down the corridor and out of sight.

Pansy felt her heart drop as the dark haired pureblood walked away from her, her insides gnawing painfully with every step he took until he was gone. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, her knees bent beneath her as she tried to process what had just happened, her hand wandering up to ghost over her swollen lips, red from the passionate kisses she had just received. She, Pansy Parkinson, had just been kissed and by Blaise Zabini of all people! Her child hood friend, her brother, and now? The debutante didn't know, once again wondering when the lines between the pair had become so blurred. The corners of her eyes began to tickle and without her permission, she began to silently cry.

Theodore lowered his hand, turning his head to watch the retreating back of his best mate, before the collapsing form of his other best friend caught his attention. He took a step forward, a hand extended to her as he watched her touch her lips, before wet trails began to flow from her eyes. The sight of the usually strong and confident girl reduced to the broken and lost looking one in front of him, sending an alarm to sound in his mind. _What happened?_ The sandy haired heir thought to himself as he cautiously approached the girl, coming to a slight crouch in front of her and resting a hand on her shoulder. " Pans? Pans?" Theodore called out to her softly, waiting with patient azure eyes for the girl to look up and acknowledge him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it because I found out? I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about? Are you-?" That was as far as he got before he suddenly found himself with an armful of the distraught girl, who continued to sob against him.

"_He was my first, Theo_." Pansy whispered as her eyes continued to shed tears down her face. "Blaise. My first _thimble._" She murmured sadly, shutting her eyes and burrowing deeper into the warm and comforting chest of the horse trainer.

_Oh._ Understanding gripped the sandy haired Slytherin, and with careful shifting he embraced his friend. Suddenly everything made sense to him, and Theo couldn't help the gentle smirk that formed on his face at the reminder. When they had been younger, the group of purebloods taken quite the fancy to the tale of Peter Pan, a story they had all learned when Adrian's parents had ventured out into the Muggle community on business, and returned with the story book. While predictably all the boys acted out the roles of the lost boys, Pansy had taken upon the role of Wendy for herself and Daphne as Tink. It had been fun, and something they had all laughed about as they grew up, particularly because they had dubbed the older Malfoy as the infamous Captain Hook, much to his ignorance. They had all retained something from that whimsical tale of their youth, and for the debutante it had been the fantasy that the man she would one day marry would turn out to be her Peter- her first and only _thimble_. _Blaise, you bloody idiot._ The Nott heir couldn't help but curse as he continued to console the girl in his arms.

As he strode further and further away from spot where he left his two friends, Blaise felt more and more confused, until finally he came to a stop in the middle of the foyer, taking his head in hand and gripping his hair painfully to relive some of the pressure. The image of Pansy's face as it fell, watching as he turned away played over and over in his mind. He knew he was a coward for fleeing from the awkward moment, but he needed the distance to calm himself and think of his next move. Things were getting out of control, and if there was one thing the Zabini heir hated it was to lose all semblance of order. He jerked as a hand reached out to grab him from behind; quickly relaxing as he saw it was only the Malfoy heir and the Head girl.

"Everything ok, mate?" Draco asked worriedly, his eyes taking in the Italians disheveled appearance and slightly panicked expression before he had a chance to shift into a more natural, if not forced countenance.

"Yeah, yeah. Just… a bit winded from warming up." Blaise watched as the stormy grey eyes of his best friend narrowed in suspicion before the Italian gave a noncommittal shrug and began to move in the direction of the ballroom where the afternoon dance instruction was to be held. The Zabini heir wasn't in the mood to be questioned and hoped the blonde picked up on it. Thankfully he did, making the dark haired Slytherin sigh in relief as he heard the pair follow after him, slipping into conversation easily as the Slytherin prince made to reassure the Gryffindor that she was more than in capable hands with Blaise as a dance partner. As the trio pushed through the slightly opened doors, they were not surprised to find Daphne and Adrian already set up to play. As Draco guided Hermione to the middle of the floor, Blaise shifted out of his jacket and threw it down on a nearby chair, the thought of getting lost to the rhythm and flow of dance just what he needed at the moment.

Coming up to stand right in front of the chestnut haired Gryffindor, Blaise let his shoulders relax as he gently placed her left hand within his right, before bringing her right to rest upon his shoulder and his other hand to softly grip her waist. He grinned as she cast a nervous glance in the blonde's direction before giving him her full attention. "Ok, _cara, _the first thing you want to remember is to keep your posture stiff, yet yielding at the same time. Be sure to note the style in which your partner leads at the start of the song so you can adapt as you go. And _always _be ready for the music to begin." His grin grew as the girl in his arms gave a firm nod.

"Ok… and then what?" Blaise pulled the Gryffindor flush against himself as the fast and high crescendo of the piano coupled with the sharp, fast glides of the violin opened the song and filled the air.

"Then, _we dance_."

**Author's Notes: hi guys! I am SO sorry for how late this chapter is. Trying to balance my work schedule with setting aside time devoted to my writing, especially now that I might be taking on a second job, has been hectic. So please, forgive me! I'd just like to note that after this chapter I'm going to be speeding up the timeline within the story a bit, so yeah. Just wanted to warn you now before the next upcoming chapters. **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next! XD**


	35. Part Thirty Five

Disclaimer: Don't own them….just another attempt to answer the question-what if….?"

Warning: Post War Hogwarts, Mild Violence, Aghast, Lime… all that other good stuff.

Pairing: HGXDM

**Author's Note: I just want to thank the people who've read, reviewed, and added my story to their story alerts and also in their favorite story listing. You guys don't realize just how much….. You inspire me. **

**I also want to thank those that have been waiting patiently for the next installment. Life... let time slip away from me. orz So thank you. Enjoy! =D**

**Part Thirty-five **

It had been with a soft tap of her wand against the door frame, that one thoroughly exhausted Hermione Granger emerged from a pleasantly warm bath and into the adjourning bedroom that had been given for her use, her footsteps gentle against the thick rug as she padded halfway across the room. Wrinkling her nose slightly at the particularly dull ache that crept from the back of her calves to her lower back, the usually bushy haired girl gingerly slipped her feet into a pair of house slippers- made of silk no less- before leaving the comfort of her room in search of a certain platinum haired Slytherin.

Stepping out into the finely furnished hallway, it was not long before the sharp clinking of china led the way and Hermione found herself before the Malfoy heir himself, the blonde wholly concentrated in preparing what looked and smelled suspiciously like hot chocolate.

Steely grey hues easily captured warm if somewhat lost brown and before Hermione knew it she was seated atop a stool before the mini island in the alcove just outside Draco's office. Silence prevailed between the pair as a slender alabaster hand placed a steaming mug before the brunette before taking up a cup itself and lifting the delicate china against rosy lips.

There was a pause before-

"How are you feeling?"

Bemusement laced the concerned inquiry and with a slightly wry smile thrown in the blonde's direction, Hermione lifted her own mug to take a deep sip of the sweet, hot beverage, relishing in the spreading warmth within her before answering.

"Like I've been put through the wringer. Who knew Blaise could be such a demanding teacher?" She mused aloud, simply raising a brow in question as broad shoulders shook in mirth.

"He _is_ the best dancer this side of society- if only slightly better than myself actually." Folding his arms across his chest, Draco placed a forefinger over his lips as if divulging a secret. "Though don't let slip I've said that or his ego might swell more than it already has."

Silvery eyes drank in the prominent curve of his Gryffindor's lips as she laughed, the way her eyes twinkled in the soft lighting making the blonde's lips twitch in response from behind his mug. Contrary to the over confidence he usually displayed, Draco would have been lying to himself if he said he had not worried incessantly about Hermione's comfortability within the manor- the fact that she seemed to be settling in well, given the setting, as well as with his own parents eased away some of the burden that had been placed on his shoulders since the end of the war.

"Adrian's offered to give you an exclusive run of the library in Pucey Castle tomorrow, if you'd like." He said suddenly, closely watching the other's expression for the reaction he was sure to ensue. His beloved bookworm didn't disappoint, her eyes widening to comical proportions as she rather hastily made to set her mug upon the table in startled disbelief.

The suggestion had surely caught Hermione off guard- though she was thoroughly enchanted by the extensive tome full of endless knowledge the library at Hogwarts, as well as in Flourish and Blotts- the though of spending endless hours perusing an actual _pureblood's_ library, full of centuries upon centuries of collections no doubt, was vastly appealing. She had a feeling nothing could quite compare to the things she could discover- both the good and the evil.

She never imagined herself to have the chance- not in this lifetime or the next.

"_If I'd liked?!_ Do you even have to ask?!" She responded excitedly, her mind furiously racing as to what sections she would want to look over first, perfectly aligned teeth worrying rosy lower lips in indecision. Glancing up at the blonde as he let out a soft chuckle, she had the grace to look sheepish, nearly forgetting he was even there.

"No. I suppose I didn't really." He shrugged good-naturedly, before with a lazy flick of his wand the Malfoy heir sent both cups into the small sink where they began to wash themselves. "I have some business to attend to in the morning- you'll be alright to go off on your own then?"

Eying her closely, Draco could only smile faintly when she nodded without a moment's hesitation- the fact that she seemed to trust his friends just as much as the Slytherin prince himself did warming him immensely. It made his resolve to do everything he could to help her past his parent's inspection all the more concrete. Tilting his head slightly as easy conversation flowed between both Head Boy and Girl, only one reoccurring thought weaved itself through his mind- losing Hermione was simply no longer an option.

xxXXxx

Soundlessly making his way into the room full of shiny, glittering surfaces, dispassionate ebony stained hues glanced about the room searchingly the barest of a minute before a soft sigh slipped past plush lips. Shoulders sagging from their usual impeccable posture, it was with a heavy heart and even heavier laden mind that the Italian wizard rid himself of his last article of clothing, the Egyptian cotton towel becoming nothing more than an emerald stain against gleaming marble tile, before gracefully entering the tub. Sinking into the steaming water, a relieved grunt filled the air as Blaise lowered his body to rest against the hard porcelain of the bath.

Fleeting images of what had occurred between himself and the Parkinson heiress flashed through his mind, a mortified groan echoing throughout the expansive bathroom as the Zabini heir tilted his head back, his eyes clenched shut. Just what had he been playing at that afternoon? After two unsuccessful attempts at cornering the brunette, what would have possessed him to think that a third time would have been any more successful.

_Ahh...but you didn't really want to succeed in anything did you? _A traitorous voice in the back of his mind supplied gleefully, the thought making the Italian shift restlessly in his sitting position and causing the bath water to ebb and flow in rippling waves. _You were just looking for an excuse... any excuse to get close to her again..._

Growling in frustration at the direction his thoughts had taken, the Zabini heir ran a sun kissed hand through inky tresses, violently pulling at the roots if only to relieve the impending migraine threatening to over take him. What exactly _was_ he doing? He knew better than anyone that getting involved with someone, especially a girl like Pansy, at this point of the game would do nothing but complicate things. Complicate things in a way that he didn't really need at the moment.

One of the traits that had set the Zabini family apart was their ability to remain neutral- unless picking a side proved to beneficial to them, like most Pureblood families, of course. And yet here he stood at a crossroads that seemed to be endlessly expanding the longer he neither moved forwards or backwards.

_Damned if I do, damned if I don't. _He thought with self depreciating humor, shaking his head wryly at himself before in one fluid motion he fully submerged himself in the water. He was seriously in need of cooling his obviously over heated head. Perhaps if he was lucky, the answers to his current dilemma would present itself in the bubbly water- and if not, at least he'd smell good.

XxXXxx

Well manicured fingers had just tucked away a pair of square rimmed spectacles when the soft creaking of the door opening and closing caused jaded orbs to glance up coolly at the expected visitor, the snap of bound pages acting as a greeting between the two occupants. Puckered lips curved upwards as the Pucey heir watched his usual reading companion shift to stand against the wall beside the threshold leading into the parlor he himself had sought reprieve in, the sandy haired Slytherin looking entirely put out.

"How is she?" Adrian inquired, a sculpted onyx brow rising slightly as he sunk back into his chair, crossing his legs at his ankles stretched out in front of him, all the while taking note of the fleeting look of frustration etched into slightly bronzed features.

"She's in a right state, but she's asleep at the moment. Thank, Merlin." The curly haired beater nodded before running a hand through his hair in slight exasperation. "Zabini really did a number on her." Recalling the scene he had stumbled upon just as he had been about to round the corner completely unawares of the scene laying just beyond of the other side, he cringed slightly.

Making an obscure sound of affirmation, Adrian took great pains in slowly linking his hands together, if only to collect his own thoughts on the matter before parting his lips to speak. "I hardly doubt whatever has transpired between those two were intentional. If anything, things could have stemmed from a simple misunderstanding." And yet as assured as he was in his own conclusions about his friends and their increasingly erratic behaviors, the Pucey heir wasn't all that convinced that a simple misunderstanding was _all _that attributed to their rifting relations with one another.

_Of course_, he reflected dryly snogging between friends tended to turn already precarious situations all the more complicated. And if he knew Blaise as well as he thought he did, it was for that reason alone- the sheer complexity and delicacy of the situation that had him backing away with his tail between his legs. The imagery brought a low chuckle to reverberate from his chest.

A soft snort brought him out of his own musings just in time to catch sight of his companion to push off the wall before crossing the room, and taking a seat across his own. "Even so. With everything going on, I'm beginning to lose track of just who we're supposed to be helping out here."

Accio-ing a chess board and pieces set upon a nearby shelf with a sharp flick of his wand to land on a table beside the two boys, Theodore watched as the pieces began to set themselves in their respective squares upon the board.

"I don't much fancy the thought of match making the match maker."

Leaning forward as at the final piece slid into play, Adrian tilted his head as he readied himself for what was sure to be a rousing game, not deigning the comment with an answer. If his suspicions were correct, then it wouldn't be too long before much like a double edged sword things either crashed and burned or everything fell into place for Blaise and Pansy.

It was only a matter of time. It was with that thought in mind that a graceful alabaster hand pushed forward, plucking a pawn from its place and moving it onto the board- the game begun.


End file.
